


One Step At The Time, Just You And I

by Lindlly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Soulmates, Waverly as a Mother, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 129,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindlly/pseuds/Lindlly
Summary: Love is strong. Love is passionate. But love can also be scary. At least for Waverly and Nicole it used to be that way. But now, ten years have passed away from each other and the question still remains the same. Will they finally fight for it ?





	1. A Sunday Kind Of Love - Etta James

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm back with a new fanfiction, but this time a whole Wayhaught one. It's an idea that popped into my mind and it seems like i'm obessed by it cause i already wrote the first six chapters and i just can't stop. So, i hope you'll be as enthusiastic by it that i am.
> 
> Like it's said in the tags and summary it takes place in an Alternate Universe and it's basically about two former young lovers who found back their way to each other. Though, with ten years apart, a lot can happen...
> 
> All the chapters are named after a song that sometimes fits with the mood of the chapter or sometimes means something into the story. You don't really have to listen to it, but if you're into that kind of music/fiction related thing, enjoy. What makes me think that the tittle of this story is taken from the song Just You and I by Tom Walker, so feel free to also listen to it.
> 
> I apologize for the eventual mistakes, English is not my first language. And i'm opened to any suggestions, ideas, feedbacks, etc... Just say what you have to say :) But as Dom would tell us, always with kindness Guys :p
> 
> I also want to thank my amazing partner in crime who keeps pushing me to do what i love and believe in me. You're an amazing friend, and thank you for keeping up with my bad sense of humor and massive rambling. You're one of the best :)
> 
> Alright i'm out, now. Enjoy !

* * *

Sunday.

What a day.

Some were the kind of people spending their Sunday snuggled under a blanket binging their favourite shows, or reading a nice book nursing a warm a cup of tea. Other were more the kind of going outside and enjoying a peaceful walk, or sharing a nice time with their family. And of course, there were some who were doing all of this. You know, depending on their mood.

But then, there was my category.

The ones working on a Sunday, and day dreaming about all these tempting things.

My name was Waverly. Waverly Earp. And my job, ladies and gentlemen, consisted on bringing plates made of the most expensive food you could find to people who could afford like a thousand times my two bedrooms apartment.

Yes, as you could guess, i was a waitress. A waitress, at one of the most fancy restaurant you could find in the city. And alright, the job wasn't that bad. The manager was a piece of shit, i wouldn't lie, but on the other hand the customers were kind of generous with their tips and the rest of the staff was nice. And yeah, the pay was kind of good too. Great point, i assure you. I was working there for at least three years now, and even if at first it was supposed to be just for a little while, well the life had once again shown me it wouldn't happened like i had planned.

At all.

Believe me, if someone had told me i would find mysef at 24 as a single mom who worked as a part time waitress during weekend while giving dance classes during the week, i wouldn't have believe it. But here i was, mom of a four years old girl, juggling with two jobs to try keeping up with the bills.

"Plates for tables two. Careful it's hot, Hun'" Jake exclaimed, putting three white shinning plates on the counter.

I quickly nodded, snapping back to reality and with one swift movement grabbed the plates, looking at the steaming hot soups perplexed.

Don't get me wrong, the soup looked great and i knew for fact it tasted exquisite. But the thing was that i had some real issue to understand people who ordered soups at a restaurant. Specially at lunch. But guess it was a thing people were a lot into because i was blown away by the amount of people doing it.

"Earp, bring those plates and then you're on your break. I want you back here in 15 minutes" my boss told me as he made his way to his office, not bothering to look at me for a confirmation.

Not that i would refuse to take my break. For God's sake, absolutely not.

Who would do that anyway ?

And that's why in less than five minutes i was making my way outside, ready to enjoy my short break before going back to work for three more hours. At least tonight i wasn't working and i could spend the evening with my baby girl.

I smiled at the appealing idea and took a seat on a small wall, slowly closing my eyes to let the sun warming my face for the next ten minutes. It was honestly my only plan for my entire break.

One of the perk to leave in San Diego was definitely the weather. Oh, and the beach too. That was one of the main reason that had pushed me to come here in the first place actually. Berkeley, West coast, sun and beach, or Brown, East cost and cold weather... For me, the choice had been quite simple.

"For the hundred times, no. The date is already set up, tell him we can't change it" an irritated voice suddenly echoed next to me. "Look, i've got to go i have my appointment. Yeah, ok. And if he's still an asshole just tell him to call me, alright ? Okay thanks. Bye." A groan quickly followed, causing me to chuckle discreetly.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to the person, too curious to see if this woman looks as annoyed as she sounded on the phone.

But what i saw instantly froze me to the point i was doubting if i was dreaming or not.

"Ni-Nicole ?"

The redhead who had haunted thousand of my nights immediately turned to me and stared at me seemingly as shocked as i was. "Waves ?"

"Oh my God" i laughed in disbielief, swiftly raising up from my spot. "It's really you !"

And as gorgeous as she used to be back in High School. Not that it was that surprising, we were talking about Nicole Haught here. Tall and slender form, with shinning shoulder length red hair and soft big brown eyes that were still as captivating as i could remember.

"What are you doing here ?" she smiled wildly, her two famous dimples appearing on her cheeks.

Well, apparently they had still as much effect as they used to have on me.

"I work there" i replied, slowly blushing under her intense gaze.

And here i was hating so much the black high skirt and white shirt i was forced to wear for work. It wasn't that terrible, but let's say it wasn't the sexiest either. Not that i would actually mind to be sexy right now. No, not all. Of course not. Why would i want it to be ?

"You work here ?" she asked in surprise. "Wait, you live here ? In San Diego ?"

I swallowed and nodded, nervously crossing my arms against my chest. "Long story" i answered, choosing not to go any further for now.

It was way too much to explain after so much time apart.

She glanced at me with a light nod and gave me a soft smile, tilting her head to the side. "I'm glad to see you, you know. It's been a while."

"Since your graduation in High School" i confirmed with a smile.

"Yeah, feels like yesterday sometimes. I can't believe it's been almost ten years."

"Well, technically it's been ten years for you" i fired back teasingly, knowing perfectly she had turned 27 a few months ago. "Don't forget you're way older than me."

She rolled her eyes amused and grinned, tucking her hands into her pants pocket forcing me to notice how good she looked in her pair of dark suit pants. It was way more different from the pair of jeans and plain tshirt she used to wear as a teenager, but i had to say formal attire looked also good on her. "You always acted like i was way older than you but you seem to forget i'm just older by three years."

"Still older" i grinned back with a shrug.

"Whatever" she sneered, staring at me with tenderness. "Come on, tell me everything about you. What did i miss during all these years ? The last time i heard about you you were applying for College and was waiting to know for your scolarship. Did you get it ?"

I snorted and wrinkled a little my nose. Well, she was probably going to be a little surprised. "Um, yes i did. But i had to eventually quit. Long story short" i swiftly continued, noticing the look of confusion on her face. "I got to Berkeley but i had to drop off University when i fell pregnant and had to raise my daughter" i explained, looking at her slightly nervous.

I wasn't ashamed of being a mom, absolutely not. Grace was my whole world and i was proud of her. But i knew people who used to know me when i was in school were always reacting the same way. Surprised and for a lot judgy. Not that they knew the whole story, but you know how people like to judge without knowing anything. Though i had still some hopes Nicole wouldn't react the same way. The girl i remembered was far from acting that way. She was actually the total opposite.

"Your daughter ?" she asked a bit startled. "Wow, indeed i missed a lot." She looked at me and smiled genuinely, causing me to relax instantly. "What's her name ?"

"Grace" i beamed, already searching for my phone to show her a picture. I know, i know, i was acting like the crazy mom but i couldn't help it. "Look" i said, stepping next to her and showing her my lock screen where you could find a picture of Grace and me at the beach.

She looked at it still a bit stunned but grinned wildly, eventually letting her eyes returning to mine. "She's as beautiful as her mom."

I bit my lips and rolled my eyes, trying my best to hide the furious blush creeping onto my neck. "Always such a charmer."

She grinned and glanced back at the picture, taking her time to scan it once again. "How old is she ?"

I didn't reply right away, way too engrossed by our proximity to notice she had asked me a question. Well, i knew she had asked me something and that i was supposed to answer but being so close to her face was tricking me. I couldn't think clearly.

God, my dreams and memories were far from doing her justice. She was way more gorgeous than i had remembered.

"Waves ?" she asked with a chuckle, turning her head back to me. "Are you okay ?"

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled embarrassingly. "Y-yeah, um sorry." I cleared my throat and firmly blinked before peeking at my daughter who was toothily smiling at the camera. "She's 4."

She nodded and gave me the phone back with a smile. "I bet she's as fierce as her mom."

I chuckled, putting my phone away. I couldn't disagree with that statement at all. "Is that obvious ?"

"She's an Earp."

Well, she had a point.

"Earp" the staff manager suddenly called me from the door. "Break off. Get back to work."

I sighed and glanced at Nicole with a sad smile. I was for the least disappointed to see the end of our encounter. "Well, it was short but it was nice seeing you again."

"Yes, it's always a pleasure to see you Waverly Earp" she smiled, gently grazing my hand.

I took a deep breath, trying to control the shivers already climbing on my skin. "Likewise, Nicole Haught. Take care of you."

And with one last smile i turned my back to her and walked to the entrance of the restaurant once again lost in my thoughts. I knew i could ask her if she would be okay to catch up while grabbing a cup of coffee or something like this, but at the same time what was the point ? I was quite sure she didn't live here and she probably didn't care of me anymore anyway.

We hadn't see each other in years after all, and a lot of water had surely passed under the bridge. We were two strangers now.

But on the other hand, she had seemed genuine when she had said she was happy to see me.

I sighed and with a rush of courage, decided to turn back. "Nic-" i suddenly yelped, surprised to see her just behind me, barely a few inches away.

She chuckled and arched an eyebrow. "Yes ?"

"I-i" i swallowed, trying to stay focus and not to get stuck staring at her mouth. "What are you doing ?" i enquired, realizing i was now trapped between the door and her.

A flow of flashbacks started to come back to my mind but i rapidly chose to make it disappear. Oh no, i wasn't going there right now. It was absolutely useless and it wasn't the right time to think at such things at all.

"Going to my appointment" she casually nodded towards the inside, still grinning.

She looks apparently amused by the all situation. At least one of us seemed to have fun.

"Oh, alright."

"Did you maybe want to ask me something ?" she offered, not moving from an inch.

"Um" i nodded and started to play with my hands nervously. "Yeah. I-I know it's maybe going to sound stupid, and you can say no if you don't want to, totally fine by me. But i was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee with me sometimes. When you're free. If you are. I mean if you want to. Of course. But you're probably busy. What makes me think i didn't even know what you're doing. And yeah, it's stupid. You know what, forget it, i-"

"I'm a lawyer" she suddenly stopped me, watching me diverted. "And i would love to share a moment with you whenever you want."

"Really ?"

Damn, why did i sound that desperate ?! For God's sake Waves, a little restraint please.

"Yes" she softly laughed with a blink. "I was actually planning to ask your number just before i have to leave the restaurant."

I smiled happily and nipped at my lips, way more excited that i should normally be. "Okay, cool. Great. Um, well, i leave you to your appointment and when you're done, just come find me to you know, exchange maybe numbers ? I'll be somewhere up there" i informed her, showing the restaurant behind me with a wave of my hand but not bothering to look away from her.

She grinned and nodded, getting a bit closer to me. "Looks like a plan."

I beamed, lost in her deep gaze and stupidly nodded. I was acting like a fool, i was aware. But how was i supposed to act when she was looking at me with such intensity ?

"Jesus Christ, Earp !" my manager suddenly growled, opening the door behind me causing me to almost lose my balance. "Would you stop bothering customers and get back to work ? Excuse me Ma'am, come on in. Welcome to the House."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Nicole who was looking more amused than ever right now. "Thank you, Sir" she thanked him, smiling one last time at me with a wink before getting her attention back to him. "I'm here to join Mrs Balter, please."

"Of course, if you would follow me" he said, peeking at the notebook before him before starting to lead her to her table.

I sighed and watched her disappearing into the room, my heart doing this kind of jumping thing that people called somersault. I sighed and placed my hands onto my cheeks, realizing how hot they were.

Damn, only this woman could make me react that way.

I swear i was usually way more composed. But we were talking about Nicole Haught, it'd always been like that with her.

"Are you okay ?" Chrissy suddenly asked me as she passed by my side amused. "Hot guy or hot girl ?" she enquired, scanning the room with interest.

I snorted and shook my head, tightening my ponytail back. "If only you knew" i mumbled, making my way back to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get back to work before Gary cut my head off."

 

* * *

 

Well, i would lie if i said that this Sunday shift hadn't been one of the most interesting one i had in my enterily waitress career.

A little later during my shift, after my encounter with Nicole, Mark, one of the other waiter, had found me with a card in his hand, clearly entertained by it. ' _Hot redhead gave me this for you'_ he had whispered to me with a shitty grin. ' _Go get it girl_  ' he had added with a light slap on my ass before disappearing away laughing like a dumbass.

I had rolled my eyes in amusement but hadn't bothered to hide my excitement as i hadn't waited further to look at the card. It was a plain professional card, with her name, phone number and email adress on it. But as i had turned the card around, i had found a note writing in neat handwriting.

_989-225-1425. Here's my (private) number, so call me maybe ? xx_

I had at first sneered at the dorky reference and maybe hated her a little too cause i had now this song stuck into my head. But then, maybe i had done a little happy dance.

Well, until my boss had glared at me and rushed me to, you know, _'get back to work !'_

But here i was, finally free from my shift and on my way to go find my baby girl. I would normally been exhausted, but today seemed like being an exception as the excitement of the earlier events was still there. I could not still believe i had seen Nicole again, and i absolutely need to share this news with my sisters who i was sure would be as shocked as me by the news.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Wynonna's number, smiling like a fool.

"Yo, Waves. What's-"

"You're never gonna believe me when i'm going to tell you who i fell into earlier !" i immediately cut her, unable to hold myself back.

"Um, i don't know" she chuckled lightly. "Snow White ?" I frowned and tilted my head to the side. Was she serious ? "Or no, the guy from-"

"Nicole" i interrupted, not having the patience to wait.

"Nicole..." she mumbled, apparently searching.

"Come on Wy, Nicole. Nicole Haught."

"Nicole Haught ? Wait, wait ! You mean, Haughtstuff ?!"

I giggled and nodded eagerly. "Yes, in person."

"Fucking hell" she laughed in disbielief. "How is she ?"

"Great. Well," i frowned, realizing i hadn't really asked her the question actually. "I guess she is. She looks fine at least. She looks great, actually."

"Shit, i haven't seen her in years. What does she do ? Is she living in San Diego ?"

"Um, i don't know about where she lives but i know she's a lawyer. We didn't get too much time to talk, actually. I needed to get back to work and she had an appointment. But," i quickly continued, glancing at the note in my hand while bitting my lips. "She left her number and we planned to catch up."

"I bet you are" she let out suggestively.

I frowned and shook my head. "Not like that."

"Please Waves, cut the crap. Don't pretend Haughtstuff didn't finally woke up your lady parts, that in my opinion, were in hibernation for way too long for your seak. I'm sure you want to bang her. You're like a cat in heat, i can smell it through the phone right now."

I snickered and rolled my eyes, quickly scanning around before lowering my voice. "Ok first, i'm not in heat and my libido is perfectly fine, thank you very much. And secondly, we're just going to grab a cup of coffee, not fucking."

"Yeah, sure" she snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Babygirl."

I sighed in amusement. Alright, maybe Nicole had indeed provoked something in me. Something some people like to call attraction, and others arousal. But, but, but, we weren't going to do such thing as fucking here. It wasn't what we had planned at all.

"You know we're adults now and that we both grew up ?"

"And ?"

"And we're not together anymore."

Oh yes, maybe it was time for me to let you know Nicole and I used to date when we were younger. On and off, for years, until she'd eventually had to leave for College causing our paths to slowly drift apart. Our relationship had been for the least turmented and full of ups and downs, but i could surely said we had truly loved each other.

In our kind of way at least.

Let's say we'd had our share of fights and dramas. A lot of it actually. It had never been easy between the two of us, maybe due to the lack of maturity at that time, or just because we were just working that way. But one thing was certain, our love, as fucked up it had been at that time, had been sincere and deep. And i didn't know if it was the same for her, but for me, she was my first love, and she would always have a special place into my heart.

Now, maybe you could understand why i had reacted that way seeing her after such a long time.

"And ?" Wynonna asked again, starting to get on my nerves by now.

"And we are now friends. Or-or whatever" i said with a frown, not really knowing if i could actually called us as so.

When was the point you could consider someone who used to be your half for years, being a stranger ?

"Friends ?" she laughed, apparently disagreeing. "Waves, come on. You've both never been friends, and you'll never be."

I furrowed my brows and shook my head. "Of course, we were."

"No, you didn't. As soon as you met you started to flirt and then did your weird kind of dating thing. And even when you were during your 'break period' you weren't really friends. It was all or nothing with the both of you. Lovers, or strangers, until one of you would come back to the other."

I swallowed, getting conscious she had a point here. "Fine, maybe you're right. But we were young. Like i told you we're both grown up now. I mean, i'm not the same i used to be as a teen. I'm a mother for God's sake, i think i changed a lot. And she probably changed too. I mean, i don't know a thing of what she's been up to during the past ten years. And, anyway" i sighed, getting a bit frustrated. "It's so not the point. Okay, i maybe felt some tingling at the idea to see her but that's a normal thing. She always had this effect on me. But it's nothing much. And we agreed to meet each other to catch up. Not fuck senselessly !" i finished, realizing i had maybe said that a bit louder that i had planned by the smirk of the man in front of me.

Ew.

"Alright, alright" Wynonna chuckled. "No need to get worked up, i was just saying."

"Yeah, well don't."

"Fine. You and Haughtpants just going out for a coffee."

"Exactly."

"No fucking."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. You're absolutely no fun, you know ? But anyway, how's the Peanuts ?"

"She's fine" i smiled, immediately relaxing knowing i would soon be with her. "She spent the weekend with Ryan, but i'm off tonight so i'm going to pick her up. I'm there actually" i said as i started to climb the staircase to the apartment.

"Oh, ok. Well, i'm going to wait patiently for you to call me and tell me i was right and you did fuck with Nicole."

I sighed in amusement and stopped before the door. "It won't happen that way."

"You'll see."

"Shut up."

"I love you too !"

"Bye, sis." I hung up just before she could retort something and knocked at the door as i made my way inside. "Anybody's here ?" i called, looking around.

"Mom !" Grace immediately cheered, already running to me with her arms opened.

I beamed and knelt down in no time, ready to catch her for a giant hug. "Ooh, i missed you my baby" i mumbled, covering her faces with kisses. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me closer. I grinned and raised up, keeping her in my arms. "Where's daddy ?"

"In the kitchen, we are trying to bake some cookies" she saidd, quickly grimacing. "But i don't think it's actually working."

I frowned in amusement and dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking in the kitchen. "Hey" i said, immediately laughing at the mess in the kitchen. "Ouch, what happened there ?"

Ryan turned to me with a groan, gently tapping the flour away from his blue tshirt. "Um let's say that i tried to make cookies for Grace. But as you can see, i won't make a great pastry chef" he confessed in amusement walking towards me and Grace. "I'm sorry, Princess" he finished, looking at Grace apologetically.

"It's okay, Daddy" she immediately reassured him, gently tapping his shoulder. "We'll try again."

I chuckled at the look of despair in Ryan's face, but instantly knew she had won. He would try again for her, until he would make the perfect cookies for her Princess. No matter the time he would take him.

One thing was sure, i would have never dreamt of a better father than Ryan for my daughter. We had met during our first year in College, and we had gotten along from day one. We had actually became close friends pretty quickly. And as handsome he could be with his blue eyes, blonde hair and soft feature, i hadn't been attracted to him in more than a friendly way. And i think it's had been the same for him. But one day, we had let things slip a little. I couldn't remember how exactly, but let's say we had ended up together, in the same bed. With absolutely no clothes on. And nine months later, i was giving birth to Grace Jade Hayes-Earp.

It had been the biggest surprise for the both of us, especially knowing it had just been an accident and a one time thing. But as crazy as it could appear, when we had learnt i was pregnant, we had both decided to keep it, even if it meant compromising every plans we had made for ourselves. We had both quit College and got some jobs to provide for our daughter, and i could say Ryan was the best dad ever. He was responsible, hard working, loving and I knew he would do anything for Grace's happiness.

And it was all a mother could ask for.

"How was work ?" he asked me, dropping a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled, recalling my little moment with Nicole and bit my lips. "Good." He looked at me curiously and started to smirk. "What ?" i asked, dropping Grace back on the floor and walking to the sink.

"Something's happened. You're doing the thing with your lips" he said with squinted eyes as i grabbed a glass of water. "And you're awfully happy after a six hours shift."

"I don't know what you're talking about" i ignored, looking at him amused. "Anyway, Rosie's not here ?"

"Nope" he shook his head. "Had to drop to her mom's."

I nodded and took a sip of my water. Rosita was Ryan's girlfriend for now two years and also my best friend. I was aware the situation could look a little weird from outside, knowing i shared a child with her boyfriend. But since Ryan and me were just friends and nothing more, it was all free of drama. Thanks God. And she was really great with Grace.

"Come on, tell me why you look so happy" he insisted.

"Fine" i sighed, faking to be annoyed. It was all an act though. I was actually excited to talk about Nicole. I had planned to tell everything to Rosie in the first place, but since she wasn't here, Ryan would have to do with it. And he seemed curious enough anyway. I checked where Grace had gone and looked back at him when i noticed she was back in the living room. "Okay" i started, whispering. "Do you remember the girl i was with when i was a teenager ?"

He frowned a little and lifted his eyebrows, slowly sitting on the counter top. "The Redhead you couldn't shut your mouth about for a while ?"

"Yes, her !" i confirmed by quickly nodding. "Nicole. And wait" i stopped with a frown. "I wasn't talking that much about her. And anyway, so not the point here." I beamed and squirmed a little on place. "I saw her today."

"Seriously ?" he asked in surprise. "Where ?"

"At the restaurant. But we don't care about that" i brushed it off, quickly taking out the card from my pocket. "Look what she left."

He took it with a frown and laughed after reading it. "Are you going to call her ?"

"Duh."

"Nice" he smiled, giving me a high five before looking at the card once again. "Nicole Haught, lawyer. Wait, she's a lawyer ?"

"Seems like it" i replied, as surprised as he was. I couldn't remember her wanting to do that job. But once again, we hadn't talked in years. "We planned to catch up."

He looked at me amused and arched an eyebrow teasingly. "When ?"

"I don't know" i frowned, snatching the card away from his hand. "I didn't call her yet. And stop looking at me like that."

"Call her. Now."

"Now ?" i frowned, glancing at him startled. "No way. I'm not calling her with you next to me."

"Come on, i swear i'll behave."

"No" i shook my head in amusement, joining Grace into the living room. "Come on baby, give a hug to Daddy. Time to go home."

"Come on, Waves."

"Nope" i refused once again, gathering Grace's thing.

"You're not fun" he pouted, picking Grace up for a hug and kissing her on the nose. "Bye, my Princess."

"Funny, Wynonna exactly told me the same thing earlier."

"What ? Bye, Princess ?" he asked confused.

"What ?" i frowned and started to giggle. "No, silly. That i was no fun" i replied, shrugging Grace's duffle bag on my shoulder before taking her from Ryan's arms. "Anyway, bye bye."

He groaned and glared at me. I chuckled and made my way outside, looking at Grace with big eyes as soon as the door closed behind me. "Ready for a girl's night ?"

She stared at me with her big hazel eyes and beamed in excitement. "Absolutely. Can we eat pancakes ?"

"You've got yourself a deal, baby."

 

* * *

 

"Come on Waves, just call her" i whispered to myself, looking at the number on my screen for the last ten minutes.

It was already past 10pm but i hadn't had the courage to call her yet. I know it was ridiculous knowing i had been the one asking if she would like to see each other again in the first place. But now i needed to call her to set a moment and i was feeling anxious at the idea to see her again and i hadn't dared to press call yet.

No, i had rather spent the evening scrolling through old pictures, letters and stupid but meaningful things i had kept from the time we were together. It was such a cliché i was aware of that, but i was a sentimental and a keeper, and i had never been really able to get rid of it. It was a part of who i was, a part of my childhood and teens years and i just couldn't.

But i didn't know if it had been such a great idea to go there, cause now i was haunted by memories of us together.

"Alright, come on it's just for a coffee" i convinced myself, finally pressing call. "Nothing more, no need to stressed out."

But maybe it was too late for a phone call ? Shit, i hadn't thought about-

"Hello ?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Um, hey, it's Waverly."

"Oh, Waves" she replied, her smile noticing through her voice. "I wasn't expecting your call anymore."

"Yes, sorry about that. I was busy with work and then i had to take care of Grace" i lamely excused myself, looking shamefully at all the contents of our box spread out on the floor before me. "But i just realized it was maybe too late to make a call, so i can call you back tomorrow if you're busy."

"No, i'm not. Don't worry, it's ok. I'm happy you called actually."

I smiled a little relieved and leaned against the couch behind me, grabbing my glass of wine on the coffee table. "Alright. So, um when are you free ?"

"Straight to the point Mrs Earp, uh ?" she teased me. "You know i'm always free for you."

I gently giggled and bit the edge of my glass. "You still know how to speak to a lady. Happy to see your game is still on point."

She released a soft chuckle and hummed. "Are you free tomorrow ?"

"Oh, eager to see me as i can see" i said, my turn to tease her.

Well, this sudden gain of boldness was for the least unexpected after being such a nervous mess, but it was happily welcomed.

"You have no idea" she immediately retorted with seriousness.

I swallowed and shook my head, unable to contain the smile stretching now onto my lips. It was kind of disturbing how easy it apparently was for us to slip back into our old dynamic.

"So, are you free ?"

"Yes" i let out, stretching my legs out. "I just have to drop Grace at school in the morning and do some boring stuff but i'm basically free from 9am to 3pm."

"Great. Maybe we could have lunch together then ?"

"Ok" i easily agreed, glancing at one of the picture of us on the floor. I bent over and grabbed it, watching the two teenagers hugging each other lovingly. "What time ?"

"Let's say, 11.30 am at your place ?"

I frowned in amusement and dropped the picture on my stomach. "Who's the one getting straight to the point now, uh ?"

She laughed heartidly and i scrunched my nose, enjoying this sound i was so found about since the first time i had heard it. It hadn't changed for a bit, it was still the same soft laught. "I was saying that for you, you know" she eventually said as she calmed down. "I just thought it would be easier for you that way but i don't mind meeting up elsewhere. I don't really care actually."

"I was kidding too, i dont mind to meet up here. I'll text you the adress."

"Awesome. Looks like we've got a date then."

I giggled and shook my head. "Let's not get your hopes up Mrs Haught, would you ?"

"You're right, sorry. It's just that i'm really happy to spend some time with you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

We stayed silent for a moment before she finally cleared her throat. "I would probably leave you now. But i'm looking forward to see you tomorrow, Waves. Have sweet dreams."

"You too. Bye."

I hung up and looked back at the picture with a soft smile, slowly running my finger on it. I didn't know what would that meeting would lead up, but one thing for sure, it had been the best Sunday i had spent for a while now.

 

 


	2. Saved - Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! :) So here the second chapter, this time all Wayhaught. Enjoy !

* * *

 

  
"No, i can't wear that."

I groaned desperately and started to undress myself for at least the hundred times in the past hour.

Frustrated ? Me ? Absolutely not.

Nervous ? Pff come on Guys, why would i be nervous ?

I sighed, throwing the dress somewhere on the mountain of clothes already scattered on the bed and turned back to my closet to scan the choice that were left to me.

I was seriously running out of idea now.

I knew it was ridiculous to be so cautious about an outfit when it was a simple lunch, with... just a _friend_. But i couldn't help it, i wanted to be at least a bit more sexy than yesterday. And ok, i confessed, maybe i wanted to impress Nicole a little bit.

I checked the time and opened my eyes wild, noticing she would almost be here.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" i cursed, quickly grabbing a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

Guess i would have to go with that.

I glanced rapidly on the mirror and smiled a little. It wasn't really what i had in mind in the first place but it wasn't that bad either. I ran a hand into my hair and thanked whatever God that had granted me with such amazing and docile hair.

At least i wouldn't have to deal with that too.

"Okay. Good."

I turned around to look at the mess in the room and scrunched my nose. Okay, i would deal with that later. I closed the door behind me and made my way back to the living room, quickly cringing once again as i realized the living room was as messy as my room.

Toys everywhere, clean laundry waiting to be fold, Grace's drawings recovering the dining table along the dishes and food from the breakfast that still needed to be taken care of... The room was already not that big, and with a 4 years old kid it was actually quickly messy.

And well, it wasn't like i'd had the time this weekend to tidy and clean around.

I sighed and grabbed one of Grace stuff animal, stopping midway though when i heard someone knocking at the door. "Shit" i whispered, dropping the toy. "Um, coming !" I took a deep breath and briefly closed my eyes. "This is it." I walked to the door and slowly opened it, immediatey smiling when i saw Nicole already grinning from ears to ears.

"Hey, you" she softly said, tilting her head to the side.

I bit my lips and dropped my head against the door, looking at her already mesmerized. "Hey."

She silently chuckled and gently licked her lips. "Are you ready ?"

"Mmh" i firmly blinked, trying to get out from that daze and nodded. "Yes, just let me grab my things." I opened the door wilder and get back in the living room, praying she wouldn't notice all the mess. "So, you live in San Diego too ?" i asked, searching for my phone on the couch.

"Nope" she answered, tentatively coming in and scanning around amused. "My, my, my, i never thought i would see the day where Waverly Earp would be that cool with the mess."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, grabbing my purse. Of course she would notice. "Believe me, i'm not. I just didn't have time to clean yet, and maybe living with a kid helped me to relax a bit about that."

She nodded and smiled. "It's a nice place."

"Thank you" i smiled, coming back to her and leading her out. As messy and small this place could be, it was still cosy and was actually our little nest to Grace and I. "So, no San Diego ?"

I honestly couldn't help but being a little disappointed by this information.

"No, I live in Seattle. I've got a place in a nice law firm a few years ago, and didn't leave since then. But I'm in the city for a job offer. My appointment from yesterday, you know at the restaurant, was actually with the people who wants to hire me."

I lifted my eyebrows surprised and beamed, absolutely delight by this news. "Oh my God, amazing ! How did it go ?"

"Pretty well" she grinned, looking at me excitedly. "We let ourselves some time to take a decision, but there are big chances it'll happen."

"That's amazing" i cheered. "Congrats."

"Thank you. It's not one hundred percent sure yet, but I'll tell you when i'll know more about it. If you're interested to know, of course."

I nodded with a smile and started to go down the stairs. "So, a lawyer uh ?" i noted teasingly. "Would have never thought of this one."

She chuckled and opened the building door for me, gently placing a hand onto my lower back as i passed by her. "Yeah, well me neither. But believe it or not, i'm quite good at my job" she said with a playful grin.

"I won't doubt it" i retorted, enjoying a bit too much the sensation of her hand on me. "You always been good at convincing people" i let out, maybe a bit too suggestively by the way she smirked knowingly.

She winked at me and removed her hand, but stayed really close to me as we started to walk on the sidewalk side by side. "You would know a lot about that, right ?"

I snorted, lifting my eyebrows up and down in amusement. Indeed i was well placed to know about it. I had stopped to count how many times she had convinced me in a way or another to do what she wanted. From giving her another chance, to do something stupid and reckless that would surely get us into troubles. But like i had said, she could be really persuasive. And maybe i was also weak for her.

That was maybe the biggest reason actually.

"Whatever" i mumbled, gently pushing her with my shoulder.

She laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, gently leading me against her. I lifted my eyebrows surprised by the sudden gesture, but immediately relaxed in her embrace, amazed by how natural it felt. The way our bodies fitted so well together apparently hadn't changed for a bit.

"I-i'm sorry" she suddenly said, apparently realizing what she had just done as her grip slowly loosened. "Old habits."

I swiftly grabbed her hand on my shoulder though and forced her to keep arm around me. "No, no it's okay." I lifted my head to her and smiled playfully. "We've never been good at keeping our hands off each other anyway." Oh my God, did i just said that outloud ?! For God's sake Waves, filter ! I opened my eyes wild and looked at her, just about to apologize when she began to smile in amusement. "I'm sorry" i said embarrassingly. "It, it just got out before i could think" i explained, my turn to let go of her hand.

"It's fine" she replied, her hand quickly grabbing back mine. "I was exactly thinking the same thing to be honest" she confessed, her fingers softly lacing with mine over my shoulder.

I giggled and nipped at my lips as we both stared at each other knowingly. Damn it, i didn't know if i was supposed to get scared by how things were quickly coming back as they used to be, but if it was the case, i was far from being afraid.

Actually, the mega total opposite.

I was excited, on fire and riduculously curious to see how much the dynamic between us hadn't changed.

"Where are we going ?" i asked, my body considerably leaning against her.

"I thought we could go on the beach and grab something to eat there, if it's fine by you ?"

"Definitely. Love the idea" i grinned, gently squeezing her fingers. "You actually need a little tan, you know" i let out playfully. "You're as white as my ass."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned slyly. "I'll be interested to see that by myself, you know."

I giggled stupidly, unable not to be a little pleased by the innuendo she had just made. "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky" i replied, looking at her innocently.

She beamed and pulled me closer to her with enthusiasm. "I knew this day would be absolutely fantastic !"

I laughed in adoration by her dorkyness and dropped my head on her shoulder. I couldn't disagree with her, this day had just started and felt already amazing.

We peacefully made our way to the beach chatting and joking around but most importantly, not letting the other go for a second. I couldn't lie, it felt awfully good to be so close to her, back in her arms. It had always been my favorite place to be and it wasn't that unexpected to see it still remained the same after all these years.

Sadly, we both had to get apart when we finally reached a booth to buy some food. But we still kept really close to the other. It was actually like we were two magnets, both unconsciously attracting the other's body and unable to stay too away fom the other for too long.

"So, tell me more about Grace" she suddenly asked as we were walking side by side, eating peacefully our food.

I beamed and looked up at her, popping a french fry into my mouth. "What do you want to know ?"

"I don't know" she shrugged, watching me with a genuine smile. "Just tell me everything about your mini you."

I nodded and began to absentmindly chewed my fry while i thought where i could start. "Well first, her full name is Grace Jade Hayes-Earp. We agreed with Ryan, who is her father by the way" i added, noting i would have to go back on this subject after. "To keep both of our names. Don't know really why actually, but it sounds good so..." i trailed off with a shrug. "Anyway, she's 4 like i already told you and her birthday is on July, 7th. She's adorable but also wild and doesn't stop for a minute."

"A real mini you" she let out, gently bumping her hips against mine.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Everyone keeps saying that, but she took from Ryan too you know. Like his calm and self control during chaos, or also his determination for example."

"You're like that too, you know. I'm talking about the determination there, obviously" she quickly specified teasingly. "Because you're way far fom being calm, Miss i blow up like a fucking bomb in no time."

"Shut up" i chuckled. "It's in the Earp blood, you can't understand."

"Mmh, mmh" she nodded in amusement. "If you say so." She winked at me with her stupid sexy grin and took a fry too. "Are, um, are you both still a thing ?"

"Who ?" i asked with a frown. "Ryan and i ?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy, no" i quickly reassured her with big eyes. "Absolutely not. We've never been a thing in the first place, actually. We were close friends during College and one night we just had sex and guess it was supposed to happen because a few weeks later i discovered i was pregnant."

"Oh" she let out startled. "Shit, talk about a surprise."

"Yeah" i agreed with a nod. "But it was the best surprise of my life actually. It's funny because, you know how i work, i always like to plan things in advance and to avoid being surprised. And here, well, it just went crumbling all my plans. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, but it did. And i know i had the choice to refuse it, and to decide to abort but i didn't." I turned to her and slowly shrugged, remembering the feeling i had felt when i had discovered about the pregnancy. "When i was there, sitting on the floor with the positive pregnancy test in my hand, i knew i wanted to keep it. I don't know why i instantly felt this, i mean i was just 19 and i knew it would put everything that i had built on the line. It should have scared me but yet, i knew it would be alright. No matter what will happen from that moment, i knew i was going to take care of it and will make through it."

She softly stared at me. "You've always been the strongest person i know."

I smiled shyly and quickly turned my eyes away.

I just couldn't keep eye contact when she was looking at me that way. It was too disturbing.

"How did Ryan react ?"

I smiled and looked back at her. "Surprinsingly well. When i told him i wanted to keep it, he immediately said he would be here for the both of us. We both decided to quit College and then we worked our ass off to be ready to welcome our daughter. And since that day, he's always been here like he had swore to me. And he is the best dad ever with Grace."

"I'm happy to hear things went this way" she smiled genuinely. "I know it's not the case for a lot."

"Yes, i'm really grateful to have such luck with him. I won't say it's always easy, i mean, we both had to make big sacrifices and there are moments were things are really tensed, but not a day goes by with me regretting my decision."

She slowly nodded and digged her fry into the ketchup. "What did your families thought when you both told them ?"

"Oh" i sneered and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Let's say it was quite something."

"What happened ?"

"Well, at first Ryan's parents were really mad. They didn't believe the whole friendship thing at all, and thought we were actually together in spite of what we were telling them. And so they told him i was just a slut who had gotten pregnant for money." I snorted, and looked at her amused. "Believe me, if i wanted money i had for sure found somebody else than their son, but anyway. They didn't understand his choice to quit college too, claiming i was the one pregnant and he didn't have to ruin all his future because of me. But Ryan didn't listen to them, and they didn't talk to him for a long period of time."

She sighed and shook her head. "Assholes."

"Yeah, i'm not the biggest fan of them to be sincere. They eventually came around, but they are still not that present for Ryan or Grace. I felt guilty for a while, thinking it was my fault if things were this way. But Ryan eventually convinced me to stop blaming myself, and that it was their choices to act like real shitheads. It still makes me sad, but i guess he's right and that its their loss."

"He really seems like a smart guy" she smiled softly.

"He is" i blinked in amusement. "Grace took from him here too. She's really, really smart. I can't keep up sometimes. Like i'm going to tell you something and i swear it's not a joke" i said, turning around before her and walking backwards. "Ok, so she always had this thing with the sea and ocean, i don't know why but since she's a baby she's fascinated by that. And last summer, Ryan made her a surprise and took her on a boat for a day. And when she came back, she told me she wanted to be a sailor."

She laughed, a cute little frown forming on her face. "A sailor ?"

"Yeah" i nodded in amusement. "And wait" i exclaimed with big eyes. "Here's the best ! So she told me that, and then she started to have an obession with knots."

"Knots ?"

"Yup, like cordage knots. She claimed she wanted to learn every knots that existed. And believe me, there are a lot" i said, opening my eyes exaggeratedly.

I swear Guys, i wasn't kidding. And it was also more complicated than we could think about.

She laughed in surprise and lifted her eyebrows up. "Oh man, did she learn them all ?"

"Not yet, but she's impressively good at it. I first tried to learn with her but i quickly lost my patience and gave up. Ryan managed to keep up for a little while though, but he eventually gave up too. But thank God, Youtube exists and there are a huge amount of books about technics to tie a knot."

"Wow, i hope i'll get to see that one day."

"And I hope you'll be ready to be teached on the basics" i warned her entertained.

"I'll do my best to keep up" she retorted with a serious nod.

"Good. The pressure is real you know."

"Don't worry, i think i can handle it" she grinned, wiping her mouth clean. I chuckled and wrinkled my nose, coming back to her side and resuming to eat my food. "And what about your family ?" she asked.

"I got luckier than Ryan" i revealed with a smile. "When i announced it, i was a nervous wreck but my mom quickly reassured me and told me she trusted me and my decisions. For my father, well you know how he is, all protective over his daughters and all, so it wasn't that easy for him. He needed some time to accept the idea to see his younger child already pregnant at 19, but he eventually did. And as for Wynonna and Willa, well they were actually excited at the idea to be aunts. They were the four of them really supportive and made sure to help me through the pregnancy the best they could. My mom was flying here everytime she could take some break off from work, sometimes it was with my dad, and Willa and Wynonna were living together in LA at that time, so they were making sure to come see me at least once every week."

"Wow, it's really great to see they were that accepting."

"Mmh" i nodded happily. "And they are amazing with Grace. And Willa actually turned pregnant just a few months after me from twins."

"Your parents must been delighted."

"They were, indeed" i acquiesced, throwing my paper in a trash. "And it's great cause her husband is from San Diego, so they moved back here with the kids and i got to see them more often. Plus, her husband's parents owns a dance studio, and he managed to get me a place as a dance teacher."

"Oh, you're still dancing, that's awesome" she grinned, throwing her stuff too. "You're teaching kids ?"

"Yup" i nodded with a smile, immediately grazing my hand against hers when she put them back to her side. "From 3 to 12" i said, hiding the smile slowly creeping onto my lips when i felt her fingers doing the same with my hand. "Waitress is just my week end job, the rest of the week i give dance class."

"So full of surprise" she replied teasingly, her fingers still tentatively caressing mine. "What about Wynonna ? Where is she ?"

"Right now, she's working in a Ranch somewhere lost in the Montana" i said, looking at her amused.

"Excuse me ?" she laughed, sounding perplexed.

"She met that guy a few months ago, and he owns a Ranch so she thought it would be fun to follow him for a while" i explained in amusement. "You know to live the adventure. For how long, i don't know though, but Willa and I had planned to go see her next month with the kids and i really hoped she'll still be here cause i want my holiday in the Montana !"

I was so going to take advantage of this opportunity. Wynonna had always the best plan, so better taking advantage of it, right ?

She chuckled and finally laced her fingers around mine, gently bringing me back against her side. "I'll cross my fingers for you."

"Thank you" i grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist as we kept walking near the sea. "But come on enough about me, tell me about you a little" i asked, honestly burning up to know more about her new life. "Except you being a lawyer and living in Seattle, i know nothing about you."

She nodded and started to play with her lips, glancing down at our feet in the sand. "Well, my name is Nicole Haught" she began, slowly looking up at me with a playful grin. "And i'm 27."

I snorted and pushed her away. "You think you're funny ?"

"Definitely, yes" she chuckled, shoving me back.

"Hey !" i protested through my laughter, pushing her again. She continued to laugh and swiftly grabbed my hand, pulling me back against her. I yelped in surprise but smiled stupidly when i realized we were once again glued to the other, this time face to face. "Hi, Nicole Haught" i whispered, staring at her teasingly.

She sneered but immediately grinned, softly tilting her head to the side. "Hi, Waverly Earp" she murmured, her hands gently finding my hips.

I took a deep breath and hesitantly brought my hands on her chest, slowly smoothing the fabric of her tshirt. "It's crazy, you know" i heard myself say in a whisper.

Everything was so insane right now. Every emotions, sensations, desires i used to have when we dated were coming back in full force, like none of ten years had past since the last time we had seen each other. And the way we were acting with the other, like we used to do back when we were lovers, with the same gestures, reflexes, tenderness, wasn't helping at all.

Maybe Wynonna was right after all... Maybe Nicole and I would never be able to be friends. Maybe we were just meant to be more. Period.

"What ?" she enquired, her eyes softly closing when the tips of my fingers dared to reach her face.

"This."

She inhaled deeply and gently took my hand in hers, bringing it down to her lips as she reopened her eyes. "It's always been crazy between us" she simply answered, dropping a sweet kiss on my knuckles.

We stared silently at each other, knowing perfectly the both of us what she meant by that. It had never been easy between us, always getting to the point were the line between love and hate could be hardly drawn. It was passionate between us. The kind of passion you couldn't control. When we were together, we were driving each other insane.

Sadly, to both love and hate aspect...

"I changed though" i replied, one of my hand finding back her cheek. "I'm not like i used to be at 14, you know."

I didn't really know why i was feeling the need to say that. Maybe i just needed to let her know that whatever was happening right now, i couldn't let things going as crazy as before. I wasn't alone anymore, i had my daughter to think about and knowing how bad it could turn out between Nicole and I sometimes, i had to make things clear right away.

She nodded and slowly turned her face to the inside of my hand, gently kissing the palm. "I know, i changed too."

I smiled a little, watching her doing this small gesture i was so crazy about. I was really happy to hear her saying that, it was in a way comforting to see we had both changed but seemed to still have the same powerful connection between us. "You know, Wynonna said we were never friends."

She snorted, turning her head back at me in amusement. "For once, she's right."

"I won't tell her that, it's better for her ego."

She chuckled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Why did she tell you that ?" I scrunched my nose and tilted my head, tempted to tell her the whole conversation. But maybe it would reveal a little too much about my emotions and reaction at the fact to see her again. But on the other hand, it was already obvious how i felt right now, right ? "Waves ?"

"Alright, alright" i sighed, a blush slowly forming on my face. "Well, when i told her we were going to see each other to grab a coffee and catch up, she said we were rather going to" i stopped with a sigh. "Fuck."

She lifted her eyebrows up, a soft laugh getting out from her mouth. "Wynonna didn't change for a bit from what i see. What did you answer ?"

"That it wouldn't happen, obviously" i quickly replied, not missing the way her eyes were shinning with amusement and interest. "And that we were just going as friends. And then she said we were never friends, even when we weren't together anymore. She said we were lovers or strangers, but never friends." I rolled my eyes. "But it's so stupid. Like i told her it was ten years ago, and we both changed like we apparently seem to be agree. We are not the same, we are grown up and we can see each other without wanting to jump on each other."

So convincing Waves... Even to my own ears it didn't sound true.

"Mmh" she smiled and slowly arched an eyebrow entertained. "And let's say for a second that your sister is right. What would it make us right now ? Strangers ?" she asked, staring at me knowingly as she leaned closer. "Or lovers ?" she finished in a whisper, her nose gently bumping mine.

I swallowed, slowly closing my eyes for an instant. How i was supposed to breathe when her mouth was so close to mine ? And more importantly, what was i supposed to answer now ? We were not strangers at all, but i couldn't say lovers too. Not that the idea to kiss her and make love with her wasn't honestly on my mind since yesterday...

Alright Waves, play smart.

I reopened my eyes and looked at her, slowly giving her a challenging smile. "What would you say ?" i boldly asked, gently popping her left dimple.

She softly chuckled and brushed my cheek tenderly. "I would say that we're more complicated than that. We won't ever be strangers to the other, never. And we'll always be lovers, but not the simple kind of lovers either. What we share together always been something else. From the beginning we started to date to the moment we finally stopped to see each other. I can't explain how i feel right now, but in less than 24h you surely shook all my world Waverly Earp. Once again."

I bit my lips, wrapping my arms around her neck. "It wasn't my intention, you know. But maybe it'd rassure you if i was telling you i feel the exact same way ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Mmh, mmh" i hummed, gently brushing our noses together. "You have no idea."

"Try me" she whispered, her lips barely ghosting over mine in a smile as she one more time brushed our noses together.

I smiled too, hardly controlling my fast beating heart when my fingers found their way into her hair. This was it, after ten years apart, i was finally going to taste back these delicious lips. And yet... "What if we're doing something stupid here ?" i noted out, apparently still having a hint of reason in my brain.

I mean, yes this felt normal and like it was supposed to happen. I wanted to kiss her, to be in her arms, to live this thing even if it was meant to last just for a few hours or days. But what if it was a bad idea overall ? What does all this thing meant ? What if we were heading to something stupid and heartbreaking at the end once again ?

"You always think too much for your own good, you know" she answered, her eyes softly searching mine. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"But i want to" i immediately with a pout. "It's just that, that i'm-"

"Scared" she offered with a soft smile.

"Yeah" i acquiesced with a nod. "Scared and confused too. I mean, what is happening here ? We ran into each other, noticed nothing change since the last time we've seen each other and we started to act like teenagers again, flirting and almost kissing ? What it's supposed to mean ?"

Oh boy, my nerves were slowly showing up again.

She blinked and cupped my face, looking closely at me. "Waves, just breathe. Look, i can't answer your questions for sure, cause i don't know what it means either. But what i can tell you is that i can't stop thinking about you since we ran into each other yesterday, and that i want to spend all the time i can with you until i have to go back to Seattle. I don't want to overthink what it means" she murmured, softly bumping her forehead against mine. "I just want you and to live this for how long as i can. Let's just be Waverly and Nicole right now, two persons who just badly want to kiss the other."

It didn't smooth my nerves at all, but at least it was clear on one point. We both wanted whatever was happening now. Even if we didn't know for the consequences yet.

"How long are you staying here ?" i asked, already afraid to hear the answer.

"Two more days. I'm flying back on Thursday morning."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. "Alright. Ok."

Two days were definitely not enough, but i would take whatever i could to be with her right now.

"Ok ?" she repeated with a small smile and her eyes full of hope.

"Yes, let's do this" i agreed, still a bit nervous though. "But if you break my heart once more, i'll haunt you till the end of time."

She chuckled and brushed our noses together. "You've always been the one breaking mine, you know."

I wrinkled my nose a bit amused. I couldn't disagree with that, we had both broke the other's one more than once. "Fine, we're a tie."

"Thank you. So," she grinned, her lips dangerously getting close to mine again. "Can i kiss you now ?"

"Mmh, i don't know" i playfully replied, leaning a bit back. "Why would i kis-" but i couldn't finish my sentence as her lips found mine in a sweet kiss.

I instantly chuckled and squealed in delight, my arms already wrapping completely around her neck to draw her closer. God, it felt so damn good to kiss her again. It felt like everything about us was meant to fit together, from our bodies, to the tip of our lips. I couldn't remember the last time i had felt so alive and transported by just one kiss.

Well, yes i could actually remember and it had been unsurprinsingly with Nicole.

"So impatient" i let out teasingly, leaning a bit away when i needed to catch my breath back.

"Mmh" she hummed in agreement, her mouth already chasing mine back. "Always, when it comes to you" she mumbled with a grin, her fingers digging into my lower back to draw me closer.

I beamed and kissed her again, this time way more passionate as my hands buried in her hair. I honestly couldn't control anything anymore. This thing, whatever was meaning, was simply inevitable. It'd always worked that way between us, and it still seemed to be unchanged even ten years later and barely two hours spent together.

"God, i missed you so much" she whispered, her lips slowly leaving mine. She pulled just a bit back and brushed my cheeks tenderly. "I feel like i'm dreaming right now."

"It's all real" i smiled, taking her wrists in my hands. "Do-Do you want to get out of here ?"

Yes, i was basically asking her to come to my place and have sex. And i perfectly knew it was insanely fast. But honestly right now, i couldn't think straight. I was just letting my heart and body speak for me. And seemed right now like just kissing Nicole wasn't enough.

I wanted more.

I wanted every part of her.

She looked at me with shinning eyes and slowly nodded, her thumb gently brushing my cheek. "Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, take care Guys :)


	3. Back At Your Door - Maroon 5

  
"Wait" i giggled through a squeal, trying desperately to reach the lock with my keys. "Nic-Oh shit" i whimpered when her lips hit that specific place behind my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned in her embrace, appreciating the sensation i had missed for so long.

I swear, only Nicole could make me feel so much things with just one kiss in the neck.

"Happy to see you still have the same weakness" she smirked against my skin, her hands slowly sliding under my shirt over my stomach.

I instantly shivered and turned my head towards her with a playful glare. "You know, cockiness never really looked good on you."

It was an obvious lie. Cockiness on Nicole Haught was the sexiest thing ever. With her dimples. And her grin. And her body. And okay, everything about her actually. But i couldn't tell her that, even if i suspected that deep down she knew perfectly i loved that.

She chuckled and cocked an eyebrow, her fingers gently teasing my hipbones. "Funny, your body seems to like it."

I squinted my eyes and bit my lips in amusement. "Just shut up, okay ? And for your information, it has absolutely nothing to do with you, " i poorly lied, once again unconvincing. I wasn't a good liar anyway. "It just that i didn't have sex in months, and my body reacts at anything right now."

She snorted and suddenly turned me around to face her. "Is that it ?" she asked seductively, her body gently pushing me against the door still closed behind me.

"Yeah" i murmured, staring at her playfully. "Sorry to disappoint your ego but my body just reacts at the lack of sex. It has obviously nothing to do with you. Nothing" i repeated, slowly grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth. "At all."

She immediately smirked, her mouth softly touching mine in a teasing kiss. "Your lips may say those things, but your eyes say an entire other story."

I giggled softly and tangled my hands in her hair, gently pulling at it. "You're maybe right, you're maybe wrong, who knows."

She sneered and shook her head, her nose gently bumping against mine. "God, i had forgotten how crazy you could make me feel."

I inhaled deeply, delighted to see the feeling was mutual and dropped the back of my head against the door. "Now" i whispered, staring at her naughtily. "Just imagine how it's going to feel when we'll be on the other side of this door."

She visibly swallowed, her eyes turning a shade darker. "I can't wa-" but she couldn't finish her sentence as her phone suddenly started to ring, breaking all of this in a second. She groaned and looked at me apologetically as she took it out from her back pocket. "I'm sorry, i'm just going to turn it..." she trailed off and started to sigh. "Actually, i have to take this." She quickly took a step back and answered the call with a frown as she started to walk a bit away from me. "Hey, what's going on ?"

I sighed, unable not to feel a little frustrated by the sudden interruption and looked around the hallway, trying the more i could manage not to listen to the conversation before me. But okay, i admit i was too curious and it was hard for me not to eavesdrop a little bit.

"No, sorry, i was busy this morning i didn't have time to answer. Yes. I told you i was coming back on Thursday." She sighed and ran a hand in her hair. "No, i can't. I-um" she turned to me and swallowed, her eyes still looking at me with fondness but also something like, guilt ? "I have other business to attend to."

I lifted my eyebrows and watched her closely, pushing my tongue against my cheek. I didn't know for sure with who she was talking right now, but i knew her well enough to know it was her lying face and voice and i could already feel some anger slowly crawling into me.

"Yeah, ok. I-I need to go i have another meeting. Yes, i call you back tonight." She paused and closed her eyes, playing nervously with a piece of the old paperwall falling into pieces with the years. "Mmh, bye." She eventually hung up and turned to me, releasing a big sigh. "So-"

"Tell me it wasn't your wife or girlfriend" i instantly cut her, rapidly looking at her hand to see if she had a ring on it. Luckily no, but it didn't mean anything. For all i could know she had removed it for today. "Tell me you're not with someone, Nicole."

"Waves-" she started, trying to take my hand in hers.

"Just answer the damn question" i insisted, slapping her hand away with a glare.

She looked at me with her eyes full of shame and sighed, nodding slowly her head. "Yes, i, i am with someone."

I raised my eyebrows and snorted in disbielief. "You're unbelievable. You didn't change at all" i said, shaking my head disappointed. I didn't know why i had believed this could go somewhere in the first place. Fortunately, we hadn't gone too far yet. I didn't know if i was supposed to laugh or cry at this, but i was for sure refusing to live that again. "Just leave" i told her, already turning around to open my door.

"Waverly, please, listen to me i can explain" she tried, her hand reaching for my arm.

"What ?!" i snapped, finally opening the goddamn door and turning back to her. "What do you have to explain exactly ?! It's quite simple in my opinion. You're a cheater. You've always been and you'll apparently always be."

She lifted her eyebrows up and started to laugh darkly. "Oh, because you've never been a cheater either" she fired back angrily. "Excuse me, but do i have to remind you who was the one always coming back to the other when we weren't together anymore and her current boyfriend wasn't here ?!"

I inhaled deeply and locked my jaw, giving her a murderous look. I couldn't believe the nerves she had to bring that again. It had happened years ago and i had already apologized a thousand times about it. "It's not the same ! I was young and didn't know what i was doing."

She snorted and shook her head, running a hand into her hair. "Oh my God, you're still so full of shits ! You were well aware of what you were doing, so stop pretending."

I glared at her and locked my jaw, frustrated to admit she was right. "Fine, i was conscious. But it happened years ago. And you were also spending your time cheating on your fucking girlfriends with me ! So stop putting all the blame on me would you !"

"I'm not putting the blame on you" she corrected me irritated. "I just want you to realize you're a cheater too."

"Except i'm not with someone right now !" i reminded her in frustration. "And i don't want to do this thing anymore ! I'm done with that and i thought you were too."

"I am !"

I snorted, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Clearly."

She sighed and looked at me, her shoulders eventually dropping in defeat. "Waves, please, believe me. I changed and i thought i was done with that too. But when i saw you yesterday, with your bright smile and your angel face, i knew if something had to happen between us, i wouldn't be able to resist. It's always been that way with you, i just can't fight it. No matter the consequences, as soon as i lay my eyes on you, i just can't resist it. I need you. I want you." She snorted, shaking her head in dispair. "I just can't resist you."

I stared at her silently for a moment and swallowed, slowly folding my arms against my chest. "What about your girlfriend ?"

"This is my problem, not yours" she answered weakly. "Like i told you earlier, i just want it to be the two of us for as long as we can."

I took a deep breath and slowly shook my head, feeling the need to rapidly run away before i could give in. "I don't know if i want to anymore."

"Please, Wav-"

"I-i just can't, sorry. Goodbye, Nicole" i said, giving her one last glance before getting in my apartment and quickly closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and let my head drop on the door, briefly closing my eyes. I couldn't believe it was happening again, the same way we had experienced again and again in the past. And the worst was that a part of me didn't care to repeat the same scenario and wanted desperately to do this.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" i mumbled, softly bumping my head against the door.

I thought i had learnt the lesson years ago, but apparently i was wrong.

I groaned and suddenly reached for the handle, opening the door back. Nicole was still here, she hadn't moved from a bit and was now staring at me intensely. We didn't say a words as our lips immediately found the other's in a heated kiss, full of passion, craving and maybe a bit rage too.

She eventually brought her hands on my hips and lifted me up, already making her way inside. I instantly wrapped my legs around her waist and cursed through the kiss as soon as she turned us around and pressed me against the door. She broke the kiss and started to let her lips wandering onto my neck and collarbone, her hands already caressing the back of my thighs with hot touches.

I whimpered, tilting my head to the side to give her more room and tightened my hands in her hair when she bit at my skin with desire.

"Bed-bedroom, now" i stuttered, unable to clearly think anymore.

She could actually take me here, i wouldn't mind in normal time. But i had now a view on Mr Freezee -one of my daughter's favorite stuffed pengouin- looking at me from the dining table and it was creepy as hell.

She nodded and reluctantly put me down, her eyes watching me with nothing but desire. "God, you're so sexy" she whispered, a grin drawing itself on her swollen lips.

I scrunched my nose and wrapped my arms back around her neck, my nose slowly finding hers. "Takes one to know one." I swiftly dropped a kiss on her mouth and let my hands sliding along her chest until they reached hers. "Come on."

I lead her into my room and immediately regretted it when we found ourselves face to face with the moutain of clothes on my bed and floor. "Shit" i cursed, blushing a bit. She laughed and looked at me teasingly. "Don't" i quickly stopped her in amusement before she could say anything.

"Alright" she agreed, looking around entertained but quickly pulling me back against her. "Anyway, where were we" she grinned, her hands cupping my face while her lips found mine again.

And just like that, we kissed each other senselessly and processed to remove each other clothes the best we could without breaking for too long our fervent kisses. We eventually both found ourselves naked, lied down on the bed, lost in each other arms and the least i could say was that i had missed sensing the warmth of her skin against mine.

My body was on fire and every kiss, every bite, every touch was sending my body above the edge.

It was amazing and a feeling i knew i could only live with her.

The rushness from the start had slowly drifted apart, letting now place to a slower pace. We were now taking our time in spite of the burning desire, and were careful to worship the other with tenderness and pure adoration.

We had ten years to catch up, and i guess we both wanted to savour this moment the best we could.

We finally ended up to make love to the other, and it was beyond magical as expected. We made each other come multiple times. Each time taking a moment to appreciate the other's trembling body under our hands and lips.

I had forgotten too how much i loved hearing Nicole's saying my name in that way.

And i had to say that we had both gained in experiences with years. We were more at ease with our bodies, and were definitely both excellent to make the other come without restraint.

And it was for sure putting everything in another level. A level, i had never thought i could reach one day... Well, until today.

By the way, speaking of reaching...

"Oh my fucking God !" i suddenly screamed, snapping my thighs shut against Nicole's head as a powerful orgasm hit me out of nowhere.

She quickly looked up at me and, without a word, let me feel each part of my body shaking with pleasure. She eventually crawled back up and placed her elbows on each side of my face, staring at me in adoration. "You're so damn beautiful."

I softly smiled, my body slowly relaxing and slid my hands into her hair. "Ditto" i whispered, my lips closing the gap betwen us in a sweet kiss.

We kissed for a moment, our bodies slowly calming from their recent activities. She eventually pulled away and nestled her head into my neck, her arms softly wrapping around my waist. I smiled and buried my face into her hair, closing my eyes as i smelled both of our scents mixed together.

"I don't want to leave this bed" she muttered, her nose gently nuzzling my skin. "Ever."

I swallowed and tightened my grip around her, the reality slowly coming back to me. We couldn't pretend she was single and available forever, she had someone who she would go back to in two days and we had to eventually aknowledge that. And seemed like now my body had earned what he had craved for, my brain and reason were finally coming back to me.

"Do you love her ?" i asked, one of my hand gently making her way in her hair.

She sighed. "It's complicated."

I snorted, slowly shaking my head. "It's never easy with you, uh ?"

"Shut up" she mumbled, raising her head up with a playful glare. "And you're the one to talk."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "Tell me why it's complicated" i offered, actually really curious to know more about her relationship.

She puffed her cheeks and shook her head with a grimace. "Can we just avoid to speak about my couple while we're both naked and tangled in each other arms, please ?"

I sneered and realized that it wasn't indeed the best moment to talk about it. "Right, you're right i'm sorry. Actually" i kissed her fronthead and turned to my side to look at my clock on the nightstand. "What time is- Oh my God ! Shit !" i gasped as i quickly sat up, already on my way out from the bed.

"What's going on ?"

"Grace ! School !" i exclaimed, sliding my panties back on. "I was supposed to pick her ten minutes ago !" i explained, grabbing the first piece of clothe i would find and putting it on without caring to put a bra on.

I couldn't believe i had let myself been too distracted to forget about my daughter. I would absolutely keep that from Ryan.

"Fuck" she cursed, getting up too. "Is the school far ?" she asked as she started to get dress again.

"20 minutes away" i replied, getting into my pair of shorts. I didn't bother to close the button and slipped my shoes on, quickly glancing at Nicole who was looking at me a bit amused. "What ?" i asked, unable not to smile as well.

She was so gorgeous with her bedroom hair and just her underwears on. If i wasn't that much in a rush, i would for sure go for another round.

"You're wearing my tshirt" she said, nodding towards my chest.

I frowned and looked down at it, noticing i was indeed wearing her white tshirt. I chuckled and looked back up at her. "Well, it's mine now. Come on" i rushed her, throwing her a tshirt of mine. "Put that on and finish to get dress, we need to go."

"We ?" she asked as she put my top on.

I shrugged with a small smile and gathered my hair up in a ponytail. "Well, it's up to you. I don't mind if you want to meet Grace."

I didn't know if it was actually a good idea or not, but i couldn't think straight right now. And maybe i wanted for her to meet my daughter, yes.

She looked at me surprised but instantly beamed, firmly nodding as she put her pants back on. "What are we waiting for then ?"

"You, getting dressed" i told her playfully.

She chuckled and ran a hand into her hair as she walked to me. "Come on" she said, giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

"I am so, so, sorry baby" i said as soon as i passed the door from the classroom. "I didn't see how late it was" i shamely said, glaring at Nicole when i heard snickering next to me.

Grace looked at me with an unhappy look but quickly turned her gaze away from me to look at Nicole with interest. "Hi."

Nicole grinned instantly and waved at her. "Hey, i'm Nicole, um, a, a friend of your mom" she introduced herself as i considerably blushed when i noticed the amused look of Perry, Grace's teacher, when he eyed us knowingly.

That was definitely confirming the pure look of sex we had Nicole and I. Hopefully, Grace wouldn't be that deductive. Not that she knew what sex meant yet. Well, i hoped...

She squinted her eyes and looked closely at her. "You're the one from the pictures in Mom's box."

I looked at her startled and lifted my eyebrows up. "You went through my things ?" i started to scold her, but unable to turn once more red because of Nicole's interest and entertained stare.

"I didn't" she shook her head with a frown. "It was just on the coffee table this morning, and i just looked at it."

"Shit" i muttered, realizing i had indeed forgot to put it away last night. "Um, well, it's her yes" i said, watching her a bit anxious.

Some pictures were clearly showing us being intimate with the other, and i was now wondering what a 4 years old kid could think at the view of her mom kissing another woman or actually anyone for that matter. I mean it wasn't really the gay thing fact, she had actually been introduced to it in an early stage with Jeremy and Robin, two of my closest friends. And we had already both talked about the question of loving who ever you wanted no matter the gender, race, or difference.

But it was more about my dating life here, and she hadn't seen me with anyone yet. Sure, she was used to see Ryan and Rosie together, but for my part, i had always been careful to be discreet about my loving life knowing it was nothing too serious to tell her about.

She slowly nodded and raised up, walking towards us still with squinted eyes. "You're my mom's girlfriend ? Because i saw a picture where you were kissing an-"

"Oh my God" i sighed, quickly kneeling before her. "Um Sweety, let's go grab your bag okay ?"

She sighed but nodded, already going back to her desk to pick her things up.

Well, my daughter not insisting was definitely a first. But i wouldn't complain, it was coming in a perfect time.

I sighed and shook my head, slowly raising up and looking at Nicole who was beyond amused at the point. "Shut up" i whispered, gently nudging her.

She chuckled and shrugged, sliding her hands in her pocket. "I demand to see that box."

"In your dreams." It was way too embarrassing to show her how much i had kept from our past relationship. She would surely make fun of me for the rest of our life. "Come on, baby" i smiled as Grace made her way back to us with her backpack. "Say goodbye to Perry" i said, shrugging her bag on my shoulder and taking her hand.

She nodded and turned to him, smiling toothily. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, pumpkin" he smiled at her, before looking back at Nicole and I diverted. "Good luck with that."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and nodded, leaving the classroom with Grace stuck between Nicole and I.

She lifted her head up once again to Nicole and raised her eyebrows up. "So, are you Mom's girlfriend ? You didn't answer my question."

I had spoken way too fast.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Nicole apologetically when she looked a bit embarrassed and taken aback. I had warned her my daughter was determined and stubborn when she wanted to know something, but i still felt sorry. "Come on, Sweety, stop annoying her with this question. She's just a friend."

"But on the picture-"

"It happened years ago, Grace" i gently cut her. "We used to be together, but not anymore. We're now friends" i said, sensing a bitter taste in my mouth at this word.

It didn't feel right at all to call her that way. And specially after what had just happened an hour ago. But guess, i had to accept that she was with someone and had her own life and that we were indeed just friends now, who had okay, relived some old memories.

That was all.

Nicole looked at me, apparently as bothered as me and turned her attention to Grace again. "So, your mom told me you wanted to be a sailor ?"

"Yes !" she beamed, instantly turning excited.

I sighed in relief, thankful for the shift of conversation and watched Nicole chuckling in adoration. "It's really cool" she said with a big smile. "You know, when i was around your age i wanted to be a pirate, guess we have something in common."

She instantly grinned, her eyes lightening up in a second. "It's so awesome ! At the last Halloween i was dressed up as a pirate, you know !" she told her cheerfully, grabbing her hand in a swift motion. I looked at it not a bit surprised and smiled pleased when Nicole accepted it without a second thought. "You know, when i'll be older i'll live on the seas with mom, Dad and Rosie and we will save all the animals."

"That's a terrific plan" Nicole said right away, a wide smile on her face. "Give me five for being that awesome."

Grace laughed heartily and slapped her hand with enthusiasm. I looked at them in adoration and shook my head.

I didn't know how i was supposed to react at seeing my daughter getting along so well with Nicole, but it felt for sure delightful and i couldn't help but beamed at the picture before me.

I was really screwed and just a day had been passing by. I was truthfully afraid to see how i would end up when Nicole would have to return to her real life in Seattle...

"Mom, can Nicole come home with us so i can show her how to tie a knot ?"

"I don't know, Sweety" i said, looking at Nicole in amusement. "I don't know if she's able to keep up with you, you know." Nicole instantly stared at me playfully and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ?" i challenged her teasingly.

"Guess, we'll have to see" she answered, grinning wildly.

"Does it mean yes ?" Grace asked with a little frown.

I giggled and nodded, gently running a hand through her messy ponytail. "Yes, Sweety. But first we have to drop at dad's so Rosie can keep you the time i have to be at the dance studio" i reminded her, looking at Nicole. "You don't mind coming back later for diner ?"

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise but smiled instantly. "No, not all. But, um, i can keep her the time you're away if you want to" she suddenly proposed.

Grace immediately gasped and looked at me wih big hopeful eyes. "Yes, it would be mega super awesome ! Say yes, mom ! Come on !"

I swallowed and stared at Nicole in silent. I wouldn't normally trust any strangers with my daughter, but Nicole was far from being one and in spite of everything, i knew i could trust her with my life if she had to look after Grace. "Are you sure ?"

"Yup" she confirmed with a grin. "I promise we'll behave."

I snorted and bit my lips, completely melting at the idea of the two of them together. "Alright then, i guess if it's fine by you and Grace, i agree."

"Awesome !" Grace exclaimed, her face breaking once again in a giant smile.

Yes, awesomely screwed.

 

* * *

 

"I told you you were going to fuck" Wynonna proudly exclaimed through the speaker of my phone. "You owe me 50 bucks, Sis."

I frowned and immediately glared at Willa who shrugged in amusement. "What ? Don't look at me like that, i had hopes in you and bet you would resist. But apparently Wynonna was right, you're just horny as fuck and i can't count on you" she jokingly said as she put the dance barre back against the wall.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, helping her with the hand that wasn't holding my phone. "Guys, it's not fun i'm screwed."

"Oh yes, you are" Wynonna said through a laugh.

Willa snickered and looked at me sorry. "Come on Waves, you just slept with her. You both let things slip a little, it happens all the time. The most important is that you had a great time."

"Oh i bet she did" Wynonna once again commented. "Bow chicka wow wow."

"Shut up" i sighed with a small giggle. "You both don't understand what i mean. Nicole is with someone."

Willa suddenly looked at me and opened her lips in surprise. "Oh."

"Shit" Wynonna whispered.

"Yeah, oh and shit" i agreed with a nod. "And i knew that during the fourth time we fucked each other this afternoon ! And i had swore to myself i wouldn't do that kind of thing again, and yet here i am. And i know i would do it again and again until she'll go back to Seattle. Because it felt too good to be with her again !" I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I'm an awful person. I'm an horrible mother."

Willa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What you do with your sex life doesn't define you as a good or bad mother Waves. Come on," she grabbed my hand and pulled me in against her for a hug. "You're not a horrible person, it's just you who can't control yourself with Nicole. The heart wants what he wants, you can't go against that kind of things sometimes. Look at Robert and me, he's 15 years older than me and was already married when we met each other, and it doesn't stop us to end up together and have children."

"Damn, we're a family of cheaters" i let out, looking at her with a pout.

"Do you think mom and dad already cheated on each other ?" Wynonna suddenly enquired.

I lifted my eyebrows up and tilted my head thoughtful. "No, i don't think so."

"Well" Willa said, pinching her lips thoughtful too. "I wouldn't be actually that surprised if it was the case."

"Yeah, me neither" Wynonna agreed. "Anyway, we can't blame you for wanting Haughtstuff baby girl, the girl is hot."

"You have no idea" i whined, dropping my head against Willa's chest.

She chuckled as Willa gently started to run her hand through my hair. "Are you going to see her again ?"

"Yes" i immediately answered. "She's actually keeping Grace right now, and we planned to have diner the three of us."

"Well, well, well, looks who already playing house" Wynonna joked, starting to laugh once again.

I groaned and watched Willa who was trying to hide her amusement. "You Guys are the worst sometimes." I took a step back and walked to my duffle bag. "Anyway, i'm done with you two. I have to go."

"Off to find back the love of your life" Wynonna let out teasingly.

Willa immediately snickered as i glowered at the phone. "Bye, Wynonna" i said, finally hanging up before turning my head to Willa. "You're both suck at being supporting sisters."

She laughed and shrugged, picking up her bag too. "You know we love you, it just too good to annoy you. But more seriously," she added, finally turning more solemn. "I don't care what you're doing with your sex life, it's your concern but just be careful with your heart, okay ?" she said, softly pushing some hair behind my ear. "I know how complicated it is between you and Nicole, and i don't want you to be hurt again."

I inhaled deeply and slowly nodded. "I will, don't worry." I honestly didn't know how i would be able to do that, but i didn't want to worry her too much. "Thanks. See you on Saturday ? It's still up for Grace ?"

"Yes, i'll come pick her up at 9am."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I quickly kissed her on the cheeks and made my way out, a bit eager to know how it had gone between Nicole and Grace.

I arrived half an hour later and opened the door, surprised to see an apartment all tidied and cleaned up. I lifted my eyebrows up and looked slowly around with a grateful smile, eventually noticing Nicole and Grace on the couch, peacefully watching _Finding Nemo_ on the TV. They both looked engrossed by the movie, Grace glued against Nicole's side with Mr Freezee stucked underneath her arm.

I bitted my lips and dropped my bag on the table as i silently joined her. "Hey" i smiled, tilting my head in adoration at the two of them alll snuggled up.

"Hey mom" Grace sleepily mumbled, not bothering to look away from the movie.

I smiled amused and bent a bit over Nicole to drop a kiss on Grace's head. "Hey, baby" i whispered, my hand finding support on the back of the couch just next to Nicole. I raised up and found myself nose to nose with Nicole who was staring at me with tenderness. "Hey" i murmured, my eyes travelling between her eyes and lips.

It was really, really hard right now not to lean in and close the gap. The urge was real and strong.

She swallowed but grinned nonetheless. "Hey" she answered, her nose softly grazing mine. "How was your class ?"

"Good" i smiled, deciding to still drop a kiss on her the corner of her mouth before straightening up. "How things went with Grace ?"

"Great" she beamed, nodding around. "We cleaned around together, then she showed me some knots basics and we eventually chose to watch _Finding Nemo_."

I smiled sweetly and blinked. "Thank for the cleaning, you didn't have to."

"My pleasure."

"Pizza"s good for everyone ?" i asked, taking out my phone.

Grace nodded, on the verge to fall asleep as Nicole resumed to stroke her head. "Mmyes" she mumbled.

Nicole chuckled and briefly looked at her before turning her attention back to me. "Souns good to me too."

I grinned and started to scroll through my phone. "I'll make the order and go take a quick shower. You're okay there ?"

"Yup."

I smiled, staring at her lovingly and released a shaky breath as i felt once again my heart racing up. "Okay."

I winked at her and made my way to the bathroom once i placed the order. I started to undress myself and giggled when i suddenly heard someone's knocking at the door. I bit my lips and grabbed a towel to cover myself. You know, in case i was wrong about the person behind the door and it was actually Grace.

But between you and i, i hardly doubted it.

I opened the door and immediately nipped at my lips in amusement when i came face to face with Nicole. "Can i help you ?" i whispered, tilting my head to the side.

She nodded with a grin and suddenly grabbed my chin between her index finger and thumb and leaned in, giving me the sweetest kiss ever. I closed my eyes and stayed a bit still as i processed the softness of her touch. She eventually pulled away and looked at me with pure fondness. "I just wanted to do that."

I lifted my eyebrows up and inhaled deeply, my eyes not leaving hers for a second. "Is Grace sleeping ?"

She softly chuckled and nodded with a blink. "Yeah, one second she was mumbling something incoherent and the next, she was off in dreamland."

I snickered and grabbed her hand, leading her inside the bathroom before closing the door behind. "Yeah, she's a fast sleeper."

She looked at me with a grin and slowly wrapped her arms around my waist, drawing me against her. "Would you like some company ?"

"Maybe" i shrugged, my arms finding their way around her neck. "Depends on the company."

She snorted and gently bumped her forehead against mine. "Can i stay tonight ?" she suddenly asked tentatively.

I swallowed and silently stared at her, taking some time to think about the answer. I wanted it, so bad. But it also meant that Grace would ask a bunch of questions in the morning if she saw Nicole here, and i didn't want to deal with that.

Plus, ok, maybe i was scared to spend the entire night with her, getting used to it once again and missing it once she would be gone.

"I don't know" i sighed, slowly brushing my nose against her. "I want to, but i don't think it's a good idea."

She slowly nodded and gave me a sad smile. "Can i at least see you tomorrow ?"

I softly smiled and dropped a small kiss on her lips. "You better."

She grinned wildly and kissed me once again, her hands gently starting to untie my towel. I instantly smiled into the kiss and buried my fingers into her hair, releasing a low moan when she started to attack my neck with heated kisses.

"We have to be quiet" i told her, totally breathless when i began to pull her top up. "Grace is a light sleeper" i explained, throwing the clothe away and bringing my lips onto her chest as my fingers found the button of her jeans.

She nodded with a whimper and quickly helped me to remove the rest of her clothes. "How many time do we have before the delivery ?"

"Shit" i cursed, now remembering the delivery guy would be here in less than 30 minutes. "Half an hour."

She smirked and looked at me playfully. "Plenty of time to make you come multiple time."

I nipped at my lips and arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah ? What are you waiting for then ?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you like the story so far :) See you pretty soon, with a new chapter where we'll get to know a bit more about Nicole's life in Seattle (Yeah, i mean her couple :p)


	4. All To Myself - Dan + Shay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you you wouldn't have to wait for too long ! Enjoy :)

  
So as planned, Nicole hadn't stayed the night.

At least at first.

Let me explain.

After putting Grace in her bed, Nicole and I had found each other on the couch for a long part of the evening, making out like two horny teenagers. It had been pretty hard, but somehow, we had eventually managed to break apart and after kissing a little bit more against the door, she had left with the promise to see each other the next day.

Though, not more than ten minutes later, i had received a text from her telling me she had spent an amazing day. To what i had of course replied the same thing. And, you know how these things could turn sometimes... So one thing leading to another, we had found each other texting until one in the morning.

And well, let's say that maybe in a moment of pure irresponsibility or just a huge craving of her, or actually both, i had told her she could come back here if she wanted to.

I had honestly not believed she would do it but half an hour later she had been back to my door, greeting me with the brightest smile ever and stealing my breath away in a split of second.

But as crazy as it sounded, we hadn't had sex this time. We had just gone back into my bed and had fallen asleep in each other arms.

Just like that.

And so here we were now, on Tuesday early morning, cuddled against the other, exhausted for the lack of sleep but oh so comfy in our mess of limbs all tangled together.

Telling you it felt incredible, fantastic and magical was a big euphemism.

I was perfectly aware letting her coming back here and spending the night had been insane, careless and probably really stupid. Especially knowing it obviously meant for the both of us more than sex. But i just didn't want to think of this. I just couldn't help it. We were both once again glued to the other, unable to let the other go for more than an hour and it felt so damn good to care and behave reasonably for now.

Damn would be the consequences.

Well, at least for now.

"I have to get ready and wake Grace up" i mumbled against her collarbone, my fingers gently tracing random patterns on her stomach.

She hummed and brought her index under my chin, softly lifting my head up. "Do you want me to go ?"

I looked closely at her and inhaled deeply, already knowing my answer. "No, you don't have to." I knew it wasn't the best idea, but i didn't want for her to leave again. I would find something to say to Grace. "I just hope you're ready for a tiny ball of sleepy head asking us a bunch of questions."

She chuckled and nodded, giving me a sweet kiss. "I'm ready."

I grinned and kissed her once again before pulling back. "Sure ?"

"Absolutely" she muttered against my lips. "I'll follow your lead."

"Alright." We kissed again for a short moment until i finally found the strength to pull back completely. "You can shower first the time i'll make breakfast" i told her, running a hand through my hair as i raised up.

"Or you can take advantage to have someone there to make breakfast so you can take the time you need to get ready" she offered, looking at me still from the bed.

I bit my lips and lifted my eyebrows, tempted to accept her proposition. "Mmh, i have to say this offer is really appealing. Are you sure you don't mind ?"

"Not at all" she replied with a shake of her head, shifting to the edge of the bed. "Come on, go" she grinned, nodding towards the door.

I beamed and walked back to her, cupping her cheeks tenderly as i settled between her legs. "Pancakes and hot chocolate for Grace. Everything is on the left cupboard above the stove. Though i'm not sure there's enough eggs left for the pancakes so if it's the case, Cheerios are up the fridge."

She hummed and grinned, loosely wrapping her arms around my waist. "And what about you my Lady ? What would you take ?"

I wrinkled my nose in adoration and softly brushed my thumbs against her cheekbones. "You ?"

"Good answer" she smirked, leaning for another kiss.

I smiled into the kiss. "Seriously though, i need coffee into my veins right now" i suddenly told her as i leaned back. "And i'll take pancakes too, please."

"That's all ?"

"Yup. Thank you, Chef."

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Go now before i keep you in here and make love to you."

I whined and shook my head, staring at her with a pout. "You can't say things like this to me right now."

She chuckled and zipped her lips with her finger. "Sorry. I won't say another word Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes amused and kissed her again. "You dork." I took a deep breath, finally stepping back and breaking our embrace as i glanced at the clock. "Alright, let's go."

I gave her one more loving smile and made my way to the bathroom, happy to start the day that way. Not only i had woken up in Nicole's arms, but i was now able to take my time to get ready and not being rushed to take care of everything before waking Grace up.

For once it wouldn't have to be a race and God knows how much it was rare.

It was about half an hour later when i joined Nicole in the kitchen, pleasantly surprised to see the table dressed with what looks like a feist. I laughed in disbielief and walked to her with a little frown when i spotted croissants and fresh French bread. "Where did you find that ?"

"You didn't have eggs anymore, nor cereals" she started with a grimace. "So i went to go buy some and i spotted a French bakery on my way so i thought you would like to eat something else today" she explained with a smile, carefully spreading the pancake mix on the pan. "But i'm still making pancakes for Grace as requested, cause i don't know if she likes croissants or not."

I stared at her in amazement and swallowed, slowly shaking my head. Did a word more powerful than _'screwed_ ' existed ? Because if it was the case, i was that word right now.

"You didn't have to" i said, still startled. "But, thanks." I finally cracked a smile and grabbed her face, gently kissing her. "You're the best."

"Anything for you" she mumbled against my lips, causing once again to make my heart stop.

I groaned and leaned back, glaring playfully at her. "Stop being so perfect, would you."

She chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Ma'am" she said, turning back to the stove. "But i can't promise anything, i'm perfect by nature."

I snickered and slapped her ass in playful way. "You're so full of yourself Nicole Haught, you're lucky i'm head over heels for you otherwise i wouldn't stand you."

Shit ! I had done it again. Speaking before thinking.

She looked at me surprised and lifted an eyebrow, her cocky lopside smile coming onto her lips. "Head over heels, uh ?"

I scrunched my nose in a grimace and shook my head. "Don't know what you're talking about" i lied, trying to hide my amusement. "Anyway, going to wake my daughter" i said, leaving the kitchen rapidly.

"Tatata, come back here" she chuckled, apparently leaving the stove as i felt a hand grasping my wrist and spinning me around.

I squealed and giggled when she trapped me in a her arms against her. "Come on, i need to go wake Grace."

"Not before you repeat what you just said."

"No, come on, it's already embarrassing enough" i refused, quickly hiding my face in her chest.

She released a soft laugh and buried her face in my hair. "You know" she started in a murmur. "I'm crazy about you too in case i didn't already made it clear, since like, forever."

I nipped at my lips on delight, ready to scream from thrill but chose rather to raise my head up to look at her half amused, half serious. "Do you know we're both screwed ?"

She snorted and bumped her forehead against mine. "I know, yes. I knew from the moment i laid my eyes on you again."

"And you still decided to go for it ?"

"Baby" she whispered, her lips slowly grazing mine. "When it comes to you, i just can't seem to find the reason."

I swallowed and brought my hands on her face once more. Her calling me ' _baby_ ' was already something amazing, but hearing her saying we were feeling the exact same way meant so much to me. It meant she was fully aware of what we had silently agreed yesterday when we had started whatever was that.

And i didn't know really why, but it was a bit reassuring and a tiny part of me couldn't help but hope a little.

I smiled delighted and brushed our noses together. "Your pancake's burning."

She quickly opened her eyes wild and stepped back, already on the move. "Fuck."

I chuckled and looked at her one last time before making my way to Grace's bedroom. I silently opened the door and walked to her bed, laughing silently when i found her totally upside down in her bed. I crouched down before her and gently brought a hand in her hair.

"Baby" i murmured, peppering her face with soft kisses. "Time to wake up."

She slowly scrunched her nose in a little grimace and opened her eyes, looking at me sleepily. I chuckled and pushed her her hair away from her forehead. "Did you sleep well ?"

She hummed with a nod and scooted closer to me, grabbing me by the neck and drawing me down for a hug. "Cuddle."

I smiled and climbed on the the bed next to her, pulling her closer in my arms. "I hope you're hungry cause there are a lot of things to eat this morning" i said, gently running my hand through her long hair.

She instantly looked up at me and grinned sleepily. "Pancakes ?"

"There are pancakes, yup. And also cereals, croissants and bread. Nicole made all of this" i let out, carefully waiting for her reaction.

I didn't know yet how the hell i was going to explain why she was still here in the morning but i was sure going to hate having a daughter so smart right now.

"Nicole ?" she asked with a small frown. "She slept here ?"

"Um yeah, she was too tired to return to her hotel last night so i offered up to stay for the night" i put out, hating myself for lying to her this way.

"Like a sleepover ?"

I snickered and blinked. "Yes, like a sleepover." Technically it had been kind of sleepover since we hadn't had sex. She stared at me with squinted eyes and slowly nodded. "What ?" i asked, turning uneasy with the way she was staring at me.

"Are you two going to be lovers again ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprised and swallowed, quickly raising back up. "Sweety, what did i say yesterday ? We're just friends. Come on" i said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Time to get ready."

"But mom, i-"

"Going to get late at school if we don't get in the move" i stopped her with big eyes. "Come on, chop chop baby."

She groaned and climbed out of bed, grabbing Mr Freezee on her way. "Are you two spending the day together ?"

I sighed and looked at her a bit amused by her insistence. "Yes, it's planned."

She looked up at me with a michievious grin and tilted her head as i yanked her comforter down the mattress. "Cool. What are you going to do ?"

"I don't know" i replied to her, glancing at her entertained. "Ask Nicole."

She quickly nodded and started to run into the hallway. "NICOLE !"

I snorted and shook my head. Well, who was wide awake now. I went to open the windows and tear the stores up before joining them in the kitchen. I slowed down as i arrived on the doorway and smiled in adoration at the two of us eagerly filling their plates with food, sat side by side.

"So, what are we doing today ?" i asked, joining them around the small table with a smirk directed to Nicole as i took a seat in front of her.

She glanced at me in amusement and held a mug of coffee for me. "Whatever you want, you're the boss."

I snickered and grabbed the mug, letting my fingers lingering on hers for a second.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow ?" Grace suddenly asked with her mouth full.

"No sorry Sweety, you're with daddy tomorrow, remember ? I have to work."

"Sucks" she muttered with a sigh.

"Language, Grace" i gently scolded her, glancing at Nicole who had suddenly lost her smile.

I looked at her sorry and pouted a little. Grace had absolutely right, it sucked that i have to be at the studio for a good part of the day tomorrow. Especially knowing it would be Nicole's last day here. 

Honestly, if i hadn't been that short in money this month, i had called in sick...But bills wouldn't pay by themselves, unfortunately.

Though, now i was thinking about it, maybe i could ask Willa to cover for me... Yeah, it was one of the perk to work in the same place than your sister. 

"But maybe i could ask Auntie Willa to exceptionally take my classes" i suggested with an hopeful smile.

They both looked up at me cheerfully, Nicole's face once again breaking in a gorgeous smile while Grace's eyes doubled in size. "It would be so awesome !" she exclaimed, putting her fork in the air with still a piece of pancake attached to it. "We could go to the beach and-" she suddenly stopped with a gasp and turned fully to Nicole in excitement. "No wait, we could go to Sea World !"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this at all and quickly shook my head. "No, Sweety. I'm sorry, but no Sea World."

"But mom" she started to whine, immediately looking back at me with a frown. "You promised me we'll go someday."

"I know Sweety, but not tomorrow. We'll go another time."

"Why ? We can go tomorrow with Nicole, daddy and Rosie and-"

"Grace, stop right now" i warned her with a serious face before she could continue to argue. "I said another time."

"But-"

"Grace" i instantly cut her a bit more firmly this time. "No ' _but'_. I said _no_. Period." She locked her jaw and glared at me, crossing her arms against her chest. I lifted my eyebrows and looked at her unfazed. "Keep going like this and no beach at all tomorrow" i said, taking my mug unamused. She rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible as she began to leave the table. "What are you doing ?" i asked with a frown.

"Goin' to pee" she mumbled, stopping midway.

I looked at her and sighed, nodding at her. "Go." I watched her leaving and turned my head back to Nicole who was now looking at me with a sympathic smile. "I'm sorry" i apologized, running a hand into my hair. "She can be a brat sometimes."

"It's okay" she smiled reassuringly, gently taking my hand on the table. "She's just a kid who wants to go to Sea World. I can relate" she joked, helping me to relax effectively when her thumb gently brushed my knuckles. "And i wouldn't mind to go as well, you know."

I raised my eyebrows surprised and smiled a little but still shook my head. "It's not that i don't want us to go" i confessed, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable for what i was going to say. "But we are at the end of the month, and i just can't afford 100$ of tickets" i explained, taking a sip of my coffee.

It was a subject i would have never thought i would talk with Nicole one day. But it was sadly the truth. I couldn't afford such expense right now, i was too broke.

She looked at me a bit surprised but nodded, her fingers gently intertwinning with mine. "I understand. But maybe i could buy-"

"No" i instantly refused with a sigh, softly squeezing her hand. "I'm sure it comes from a good intention and i appreciate it, really, but no."

"Are you sure ? I don't mind."

"Nicole, please" i sighed, looking at her serious. "I'll bring her next month, it's alright. She can wait a little bit more."

"Alright, sorry" she said with a small smile. "So guess, we're up for the beach tomorrow."

I grimaced and looked at her once again confused. "I'm sorry about that too. You don't have to come with us, it's your last day maybe you want to spend it somewhere else."

"Don't be ridiculous" she said, leaning closer to me over the table. "I want to spend it with you. Plus, who whouldn't want to see Waverly Earp in a bikini uh ?" she added with a teasing grin.

I snorted and shook my head in amusement, slowly leaning towards her too. "You know you'd have to keep your hands to yourself, Honey."

She lifted her eyebrows and lost her smile in a second, trading it for a frown. "Shit."

I giggled in adoration and brushed our lips together. "But i'm all yours today, you know" i murmured, smiling against her lips.

"Mmh" she hummed, her lips stretching back into a smile. "Tell me more" she whispered back, slowly kissing me.

I beamed and brought a hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss. "I'll show you more."

 

* * *

 

"Come on, please, please, please" i pleaded with a pout.

"Waves" Willa started with a sigh.

"I swear i'll babysit Luke and Hayden for at least two months" i added before she could finish.

"And who's going to keep them tomorrow if i'm not here, smart ass ?" she retorted.

"Bobo ?" i suggested with a grimace, knowing perfectly he would be at work. "Sarah, you know your awesome babysitter who's always here when you need her."

"She's in New York right now."

"Shit" i cursed, rolling my eyes as i stopped in front of Nicole's hotel. When it had been the time to leave, she had decided to go to her hotel room for a change of clothe the time i was dropping Grace to school and we had then planned to met back here. "Wait, i've got an idea !" i suddenly exclaimed. "What if i take them tomorrow to spend the day with us at the beach ?"

I knew it was a terrible idea knowing my three years old nephews were a pair of little demons and completely wild. But if it was the only thing i have to do to be able to spend the day with Nicole, i would do it.

"Damn, you really want that day off" she chuckled impressed.

"You don't have any idea" i giggled, shaking my head with big eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to handle the two of them together, not to say at the beach ?" she asked unconvinced. "The last time Robert and I brought the boys to the beach, it was a real disaster."

I grimaced and leaned back against the wall. "It's going to be alright" i said, totally unconvinced by my own statement. "Plus, Nicole and I won't be alone to take care of them. Rosie and Ryan will be here too" i added, this time with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Oh, now i would like to see that" she mused playfully.

"Shut up. It doesn't have to be weird" i said, once again knowing i was saying a bunch of shit. Of course it would be awkward as hell. "Come on, it's Nicole's last day. Don't you want your baby sister to be happy at least one more day before getting into a deep, _deep_ depression."

That one was definitely true though.

She sighed. "Waves, don't say that."

"I was kidding, don't worry" i quickly reassured her with an awkward laugh. "Come on, say yes. Pleaaaaaaaase."

"Ok" She finally accepted with a sigh. "I'll cover for you tomorrow. But you owe me big time, and if one of my boy got missing during the day, i don't want to hear it."

I snickered and nodded. "You're the best of the best. Thank you for a billion times."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. I'll drop them to your place tomorrow around 8am."

"Perfect" i beamed.

"But wait, you're still giving your classes today right ?"

I pouted at the idea but nodded. "Yes, don't worry. Be there at 4pm. Anyway, i've got to go. Thanks again sis, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up happily and scrolled through my phone, going to Wynonna's text thread mischieviously.

 _To Wynonna - 9.44am_ : Sorry to disappoint you but you lost your place of favorite sister in my heart. Willa is the best ;)  <3

I looked at the text in amusement and entered the lobby, looking around for the least impressed.

Well, i knew a lawyer who was apparently well paid.

I made my way to the elevator, remembering the number of the room Nicole had texted me and soon found myself knocking on her door.

"Room service" i beamed as soon as she opened the door.

She looked at me in amusement but didn't reply as she showed me the phone to her ear. I lifted my eyebrows up and grimaced, looking at her sorry. She winked at me with a reassuring smile and nodded for me to come in before closing the door behind me.

"No, no, tell him the trial is still scheduled on next week" she said, taking my hand and dropping a quiet kiss on it.

I grinned and stepped back towards the windows, curious to see the view from the fifteen floor.

Okay, wow, it was surely gorgeous. I wouldn't mind to make love against that windows with that kind of view before me...

"Um, wait" she mumbled, opening her laptop on the desk. "I have it somewhere, hold up."

I turned fully back to her with a mischievious smile but soon lost it when i spotted the picture of her and another woman on her screen.

Well, i supposed it was her girlfriend, and she was for the least drop dead gorgeous. Tan skin, dark hair, she seemed as tall as Nicole and had a face you could easily find in a magazine.

No need to say i was extremely self conscious all of sudden.

"I found it. I email you right now. Thank you, Jake. Yeah, see you on Thursday. Bye." She finally hung up and tapped a few times on her computer, before turning to me with a big smile. "I'm sorry it was my assistant but i'm all yours now" she slowly trailed off, looking at me with a light frown. "Hey, are you okay ?"

I swallowed and nodded towards her laptop. "Is it her ? O-on your laptop."

She briefly peeked at it and sighed, acquiescing with a nod. "Yes. Her name is Shae."

I inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the way my heart was progressively breaking now the reality was slowly coming back to me. "She's gorgeous."

"Yes, she is" she agreed with a small smile, closing her laptop. "But so do you."

I snorted and shook my head, smiling sadly. Except that i wasn't the one she shared her life with... "Can you tell me more about you two now we finally approached the subject ?"

She grimaced a little and played with her lips nervously. "Are you sure ? We don't have to do this."

"Stop saying that, please" i stopped her with a sad look. "I know it's not the greatest subject to talk about, but it's there, it's real and i need to know."

She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, leading us to the small balcony outside. "What do you want to know ?"

"I don't know" i shrugged, leaning my arms against the railing as i looked at the city below us. "How the two of you met ? How long have you been together ? Are you two happy together ?" i quickly listed out, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes. "Do you love her ?" i muttered, unable not to ask this question.

She mimicked my position and started to pick at her thumb's skin with her index finger. "She's a lawyer too, we worked at the same firm. That's how we met each other" she began, staring blankly ahead. "We started to work there around the same time and we got together rather quickly. So, it's been about a little less than three years now we're a couple. I would lie if i say we're happy together but i'm not miserable either." She sighed, slowly shaking her head. "It's complicated. She's a great person, she's funny and smart and we get along really well" she admitted with a sad smile. "But we are also two big workaholics" she let out, turning to me with her hip now against the rail. "And let's say our couple is not the number one priority for the both of us anymore."

I looked at her a bit confused and turned to her as well. "What do you mean ?"

She sighed and shrugged lightly. "It means that we're spending more time in our offices than together. We don't share a lot, i can't really remember the last time we did something just the two of us not related to work." I stared at her silently and gently grabbed her hand on the railing. "And to answer your last question" she continued, tangling our fingers together. "Yes, i love her. But i don't know what kind of love it is anymore. I don't know if it's a love worthing to fight for or if it's just simple affection." She puffed her cheeks and shook her head, turning back towards the railing. "I was already torn for a little while, but now i've seen you again, i'm completely lost."

I swallowed and looked at her, feeling sorry to see her so conflicted. I wasn't that experienced in the love life aera, but i could understand what she meant by not knowing what kind of love they shared now.

Sometimes you just didn't know anymore...

"Thank you" i whispered, slowly putting my hand on her back. "For sharing this with me."

She gave me a soft smile and softly dragged me in her arms. "I'm sorry things are this way" she said, looking regretful. "I know it's unfair for you to be at this place and i don't want to hurt you."

I blinked and cupped her cheeks, softly brushing them with my thumbs. "I think i accepted all of this the moment i knew you were with someone but still decided to have sex with you. So, don't worry about me" i told her with a small smile. "I knew from the start where i would end up."

Yep, seemed like i was borderline masochist.

She sighed and gently bumped her head against mine. "I just want you to know that you're not just another woman ? You're _the_ one, you've always been and you'll always be."

I gulped and shook my head, looking at her with tears starting to come up. "You can't say that to me, Nicole. Not knowing how things are going to once more end up between us. I know you mean those words, and it's the worst. Because once again, we know we're made for each other but we're not going to fight for it. That's the problem with us, you know. We are good not to fight against our strong attraction, but we suck at trying to fight for our love."

I didn't know how all of this was coming out now, but looked like i wasn't that good to keep my brain shut off. It had finally found back its reason. And everything i had said was true. Everytime things had started to get complicated between us, we had screwed it up in a way or another and gave up on us before even trying to fix things. Sure we were coming back together, giving us another chance with the hope it would work this time, but each time it happened the same way.

"Doomed to never have an happy ending" i finished with a dark laugh.

"Don't say that" she frowned, grabbing my hands who were still on her cheeks.

"Why ? It's the truth."

"It did when we were young, because we didn't know about love or life" she disagreed, her voice cracking a little. "We were just kids. Now, we're adults. It's not the same."

"Please, Nicole. I'm ok to live this right now, but we need to stop lying to ourselves. We both know you're going to go back to your life in Seattle and pretend like nothing happened."

"No, i won't" she instantly argued, her eyes turning blurry too. "I don't want to forget about it. And even if i wanted to, i just wouldn't be able to. "

"So what ?" i asked in frustration, feeling the first tears falling upon my cheeks as i took a step back. "You're going to leave everything behind you, just like that to come live with me and my daughter ? Come on, Nicole. Stop being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous" she said, looking at me seriously. "Maybe having this job offer to San Diego represents another chance for us."

I snorted and shook my head. It was so heartwarming to hear her saying those words and to be so hopeful for us, but it was also so damn hurtful. I knew i couldn't put my hopes up and needed to calm her down, right now. "And what about Shae ? What about Grace ? I am not alone now, i can't let you come into our life and disappear at the first complication."

"I won't" she insisted, reaching for my hand. "Waverly, i'm serious. Maybe it's our chance to make things right this time."

I swallowed and stared at her silently for a moment. She looked so honest and sincere, it was really tempting to agree with her but a part of me still doubted and was deeply scared. "You know what" i whispered, drying my tears with my free hand. "We're going to make a deal."

She furrowed her eyebrows but slowly nodded. "What ?"

"We're going to enjoy what we have here, until you have to leave on Thursday" i began, coming back against her. "Then" i continued, slowly brushing her face. "You're going to take the time you need to really think about what you really want and what consequences it's going to lead to. And when you'll take your decision, you'll tell me and we'll see from there what we choose to do."

It was on my opinion the best option here. We both were caught in the moment here, we couldn't really think straight and reasonably. We both needed some time apart and alone to really think of this.

"Will you wait for me ?" she asked with fear.

I slowly nodded and cupped one of her cheek. "If you promise to do things right this time, yes. I will wait the time you need to."

She gave me a soft smile and nuzzled the palm of my hand with her nose, deposing a small kiss on the inside. "I swear."

I smiled sadly and pulled her into my arms silently. I didn't know how things would turn out, but at least i knew this time, hopefully, we would try to make things right. "In the meantime" i whispered into her neck. "Let's enjoy our time together, right ?"

"You're right" she agreed with a small nod. "Do you have to work today ?"

"Mmh" i confirmed with a pout. "This afternoon. But," i quickly added with a grin as i leaned just a bit back to be able to see her. "Not tomorrow."

"Really ?" she grinned in an instant. "Willa accepted ?"

"Yes. Just we'll have to take Luke and Hayden with us."

She frowned curiously. "Her sons ?"

I nodded and lifted my eyebrows up and down in amusement. "I hope you're ready cause they're cute as hell, yes. But deep down, they're just two little demons."

She snickered and tilted her head entertained. "I never spend so much time with kids since i've got here."

"I'll make it up to you" i offered, looking at her suggestively.

"Now, we're talking" she hummed, her lips already chasing mine. "Do you need me to watch Grace while you're at work ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and bit my lips through a smile. "It's really sweet, but you don't have to. Jeremy is usually the one taking care of her on Tuesday. But, if you want," i started, running both of my hands through her hair. "Once i'm off, you can join us and spend the evening with us."

"What about Grace ? It's not too much ?"

I slowly shook my head. "I don't think so, she likes you. But i'll ask her before and then i'll tell you, ok ?"

"Fine by me" she grinned, slowly kissing me.

"Mmh, one more thing" i mumbled against her lips.

"Mmh ?" she asked absentmindly, her hands already running under my skirt above the back of my thighs.

I nipped at my lips and squeezed my hands in her hair when her lips found my neck. "What do you think of making love to me against that windows ?"

She lifted her head back up and looked at me with interest, a lustful smile quickly coming onto her lips. "I think i never like an idea that much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading, and also the comments and the kudos :)
> 
> Next chapter is a really fun one, so be ready for it :)


	5. As - Stevie Wonder

  
"Baby" Nicole murmured in my ear, the tip of her fingers dancing playfully on back. "Time to wake up."

I immediately shivered and buried my face into the pillow, barely hiding a small pout. "Not yet."

She released a soft laugh and continued her caresses, her lips starting to kiss the length of my shoulder. I hummed in appreciation and slid my arms around my pillow, squeezing it with a sleepy smile.

So unsurprinsingly, Grace had eagerly agreed for Nicole to spend the evening with us. We had spent it cooking together and playing board games, and when it had finally been time for Grace to go to bed, Nicole and i had decided to do the same thing. But let's say this time, things had quickly got out of control and we had spent a good part of the night making love to each other.

That was the reason why it was so hard this morning.

And why i was so sore too.

But it had definitely been an incredible night.

"What's time is it ?" i asked lazily.

"Almost 8 am" she mumbled, her teeth gently nibbling the skin of my back as one of her hand disappeared under the sheet.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my butt up when she reached it, feeling a sudden a rush of arousal. "This is such a bad idea to wake up in the same bed than you" i let out, suppressing a small whimper when her nails softly started to scratch the inside of my thighs.

She chuckled and continued her exploration, getting dangerously close to my center. "Do you want me to stop ?"

"Absolutely not" i answered in a rush, turning my face to her in amusement. "Luckily for us, my daughter loves to sleep in the morning so you have all the time to continue what you have in mind."

She arched an eyebrow and grinned, slowly lowering her face towards mine. "Say no more."

I giggled and turned around, wrapping both of my arms around her neck to pull her for a kiss. She instantly accepted my invitation and kissed me tenderly, her body softly settling between my legs.

She slid one of her hand along my thigh once again and this time raised it up against her hip, our kiss turning rapidly in a heated one.

"Waves, it's us !" Willa's voice suddenly echoed in the apartment, the front door banging violently against the wall. "Come on Guys, put your bags here and go watch the TV."

I instantly opened my eyes wild and pushed Nicole off me, quickly catching the sheet to cover us. "Shit, shit, shit ! I completely forgot she had to drop the boys this morning !"

"Waves, are you awa-" she suddenly stopped her sentence as the door opened, revealing a very surprised Willa. "-wake. Oh my God, you're gay ?!" she suddenly exclaimed, faking to be shocked by slapping her hand to her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, finishing to cover my breast with the sheet. "Ha Ha Ha, you're so funny."

She laughed proudly and turned her attention to Nicole with a smirk. "Hi, Nicole. Long time no see."

Nicole immediately blushed and licked her lips, smiling embarrasingly as she tucked the sheet a bit more under her arms. "Hi, Willa."

I sighed in amusement and glared at Willa playfully. "Can you drop your fucking smile and go wait for us in the kitchen ?"

She chuckled and nodded, scanning the room where all of our clothes were messily discarded and looked back at us mischieviously. "Wait for Wynonna when she'll know that."

I squinted my eyes and quickly grabbed one of the pillow to throw at her. She laughed as she avoided it at the last minute and got out of the room. "Get your ass up, i'll make coffee" she told us before closing back the door.

I sighed and looked at Nicole with a scrunched nose. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled and shook her head. "It's okay. I think i prefer for it to be Willa than Wynonna actually."

I snickered and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, you're right." I sighed and ran a hand into my hair. "You're ready for today ?"

"Well, i think the ton is set" she let out playfully.

"Oh no, Honey" i laughed, looking at her entertained. "Wait to meet the boys. And here, you'll be able to say that." I winked at her and gently cupped her cheeks. "Go take a shower the time i kick her outside, alright ?"

She nodded with a small smile and kissed me tenderly. "Alright, Ma'am."

I kissed her again and climbed out of bed, grabbing my robe on the chair. I put it on and walked to the kitchen where a very diverted Willa was already waiting for me. "I want my keys back" i immediately requested with a glare.

"It's not my fault if you forgot i will drop the guys at 8" she retorted smartly, taking three mugs out from the cupboard. "Your lover's not joining us for breakfast ?"

"Shut up" i sighed in amusement, taking a seat on a chair as i glanced to the boys on the couch. "Hi, Monsters !"

"Hi, Auntie Waves !" they both greeted me, not bothering to look away from the TV.

I briefly watched Hayden who was finishing to pick at his nose and scrunched mine in disgust when he discreetly threw his bugger in Luke's hair. I shook my head in amusement and looked back at Willa who was still staring at me in delight. "What ?"

"Nothing" she said, her smile softening. "You're just glowing, that's all. It's nice to see you like that."

I blushed a little and slowly shrugged one of my shoulder. "It feels nice to feel like this too."

And i needed to enjoy this feeling while it lasted.

She smiled genuinely and brought the three mugs and the coffee pot on the table. "Did you guys talk ?"

"Yes" i blinked, grabbing the mug with a thankful smile. "It's complicated, but there's maybe hope" i dared to say, not really realizing it yet.

I mean, it wasn't sure we would end up together but there was still a hint of hope. And i just wasn't able not to be a little tiny bit enthusiastic at the idea.

She nodded and smiled a little, taking a sip from her coffee. "Do you want me to keep Grace tonight ? So you can spend your last night together ?"

I lifted my eyebrows with a smile and shook my head. "That's nice but i already asked to Ryan and he's okay. But thanks, really."

Speaking of Ryan, something was telling he was going to enjoy this afternoon knowing Nicole would be here. He was excited to finally meet her. And after all the time i had mentionned her since we knew each other i could understand. But i was a little afraid he would try to embarrass me.

Fortunately Rosie would be here to help me with this one.

A still half asleep Grace suddenly came out from the hallway, causing both Willa and me to look at her with affection. "Hi, Sweety" i greeted her, dropping my mug back onto the table. She grumbled with a small frown and quickly shuffled towards me, Mr Freezee hanging at one of her hand. I smiled and picked her on my laps, wrapping my arms around her for a hug. "Did you sleep well ?"

She nodded and buried her face into my neck, her tiny arms making their way around my neck. "HI, Auntie Willa."

"Hi, baby. Ready for the beach ?" she asked, gently brushing her back.

She grinned against my neck and slowly turned her head towards her. "Yes." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked back at me curiously. "Where's Nicole ?"

"Taking a shower" i replied, running a hand in her hair and doing my best to ignore the knowing look on Willa's face right now.

"Did you do another sleepover ?" she asked with interest, a small hint of malice in her eyes.

I immediately threw a murderous look at Willa who was already snickering and looked back at Grace with an amused smile. "Yes, we did."

"Cool" she nodded with a grin. She looked at Willa who was still laughing discreetely but soon found her attention held by the TV. "Can i go watch the cartoons ?"

"Yes, go. I'll bring your breakfast." I kissed her forehead and put her back down, looking at Willa with an arched brow once she was gone. "What are you still doing here ?"

She snorted and shrugged, savoring her coffee with a smirk. "I'm waiting for someone."

I rolled my eyes and got up, shuffling towards the fridge. "Leave her alone" i said, grabbing the cereals and three clean bowls. "Or i'll lost one of your boys at the beach" i threatened her playfully.

She snickered and looked back at me. "Good luck with that. Don't you think we already tried with Bobo to lose them somewhere ?"

I giggled and shook my head. "How can you be both parents ?"

"What can i say" she sighed dramatically. "That's what happened when you messed up with your birth control. And hey, you've been lucky you ended up with a princess who's absolutely adorable. I didn't get that lucky with my twins monsters."

"You know what they say" i smirked, looking at her teasingly as i brought the cereals to the kids. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Bitch" she chuckled, flipping me off. "By the way" she sighed, rolling her eyes as she scrolled through her phone. "I think Luke got some head louses again at the nursery."

"You're kidding, right ?"

"Nope."

I groaned and came back to the table with a bowl of cereal for me. "Come on, you need to shave them off."

The problem would be solved that way. Sure louses were found of their hair, they were long and curly. The perfect nest.

She looked at me horrified and shook her head. "Absolutely not. Are you crazy ?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved a spoonfull in my mouth. "Just a warning then" i began, chewing my cereals. "If Grace ends up once again with lices, you're the one taking care of it. And good luck with that. Oh and," i carried on, pointing at her with my spoon and squinted eyes. "If i'm the one ending up catching them, you're dead."

She chuckled and dropped her phone back to the table. "I think it's too late for Robert."

I opened my eyes wild and laughed, unable to restrain myself. "Shit, not cool."

"Hey" Nicole finally emerged, looking shily at Willa and me.

I grinned wildly and held my hand out, waiting for her to take as she joined us at the table. She instantly smiled and grabbed my hand, taking the seat next to me and dropping a kiss on my temple.

"So, Nicole" Willa immediately started with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my bowl towards Nicole as i glowered to Willa. "You don't have to be somewhere else right now ? I don't know, like work for example."

"Not yet" she retorted with a headshake, still looking at Nicole.

"What is it Willa ?" Nicole suddenly asked, looking at her in amusement as she took a spoon of cereals. "You know, Wynonna already did the all " _you hurt my sister again, i kill you_ "."

"She did ?" i immediately asked startled.

She chuckled with a small nod. "She texted me yesterday."

Willa snickered as i stared at her with a small frown. "You knew ?"

"No" she shook her head, seeming sincere. "But i'm not surprised, it's Wynonna she always does that."

I sighed and turned my attention back to Nicole, softly scratching her back and dropping a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, i'll talk to her."

Having two protective sisters was cute, but it could be really annoying and embarrassing sometimes. I didn't even know how Wynonna had managed to get Nicole's number. But it was maybe better not to know about this actually.

"Don't worry" she reassured me, kissing the tip of my nose. "I can handle her."

I wrinkled my nose with a small smile and leaned against her side, dropping my head on her shoulder. "Alright."

"Wow" Willa suddenly said, looking at us a bit surprised. "I wasn't expecting that mu-."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Hayden suddenly yelled as we heard a loud bang, causing the three of us to look at the couch.

The boys were obviously on the floor, already wrestling and screaming at each other to get the stupid remote. Grace was frowning at them from the couch, slowly shaking her head in disapproval with a spoon hanging in her mouth.

"God i love having a daughter" i muttered, turning my attention back to Willa who was already glaring at me. I grinned not a bit sorry. I was actually happy to have a little payback.

"HAYDEN ! LUKE !" she quickly exclaimed, causing both Nicole and I to jump in surprise as she abruptly raised up. "STOP RIGHT NOW !" she scolded them, taking the both of them by the collar of their tshirt to separate them.

I turned my head to Nicole who was watching them a bit afraid and giggled. "Told you they were something."

"I'm scared" she murmured, looking back at me playfully.

I snorted and bit my lips, staring at her with adoration. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

She lifted her eyebrows up and grinned, her eyes quickly looking behind me before catching mine again. "They're not looking."

I giggled and glanced back too to make sure, immediately cupping her cheeks and dropping a sweet kiss on her lips when i turned back to her. I pulled back satisfied and dropped my hands back to my laps, probably smiling dreamily.

"They're still not looking" she quickly whispered with playful eyes. I snickered and swiftlly leaned to her again, kissing her once more. "Again" she instantly mumbled against my lips.

I laughed but immediately obeyed and kissed her again, my hands cupping back her cheeks. "Now ?"

She quickly peeked above my head and shook her head with a pout, slowly leaning away.

"I swear i just can't sometimes" Willa suddenly groaned as she came back to the table. "Oh you Guys can keep kissing, i don't mind" she rapidly whispered with a wave of the hand, watching us with an amused smile. Nicole and I instantly started to look sheepishly away. So much for the discreetion ! "Is there any chance that you want to swap your daughter for my sons ?" she suddenly asked hopefully, grabbing her keys and phone on the table.

I snorted and shook my head. "No fucking way."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm just so jealous of Wynonna's freedom sometimes... Anyway," she looked at Nicole with a smile. "I've gotta go. See you later at the beach." She made her way to the door and opened it before turning to me. "Same spot as usual ?"

I nodded and waved at her. "Thanks again."

She winked and looked at the boys. "Be good today, Gu- Dammit Luke, stop that right now !" she suddenly exclaimed with a scowl, waiting for him to stop stuffing his nose with his cereals. She sighed, briefly closing her eyes and looked back at Nicole and I in despair. "Good luck with that."

I snorted and turned back to Nicole with a soft smile. "I'm going to get ready, are you going to be ok with them ?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Alright" i stood up and quickly glanced behind before swiftly pecking her. "One last for the road."

I winked at her and walked towards the hallway, quickly noticing she was following me. I frowned and looked back at her in amusement, unable not to bit my lips when she grabbed my hand and lead me to the bathroom.

We lost no time to kiss each other, my arms instantly wrapping around her neck as she softly pulled me against her.

"I need to get ready" i mumbled into the kiss, smiling like a fool.

"And i need you" she whispered back, barely leaning back with a smile.

I whined and shook my head, bitting my lips. "Tonight, we'll have all the time we want to."

"I can't wait" she whispered, her lips ghosting over mine in a teasing smile.

"Believe me, me neither" i agreed, softly grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth. "Now go before i fuck you right here."

She lifted her eyebrows up, her pupils instantly turning a shade darker and swallowed. "And i'm supposed to leave now you just told me that ?"

I snickered and cupped her cheeks, looking at her entertained. "I'm sorry, it just came out."

"You're not fair" she retorted with a pout, being extremely cute all of sudden.

"Oh my God" i quickly breathed out, opening my eyes big and shoving her back in a second. "Don't make that face. Go. Now." She looked at me perfectly aware of her power over me with that look but i shook my head and gently pushed her away enough to be able to be out of the bathroom. I closed the door to her face and dropped my head against it, bitting my lips in adoration when i heard her laughing from the otherside of the door.

 

Fooh, it had been a close call !

 

* * *

 

"Ok, i really need to buy another boardshort to Ryan" Rosita noted as we were both laid on our stomachs, watching Nicole and Ryan playing with the kids on the shore. "I really can't stand that one anymore."

I cracked a laugh and turned my attention away from Nicole to look at Ryan's fluo pink shorts, immediately cringing. "I don't even understand how you let him buy it in the first place."

"I wasn't there" she simply replied. "And he was alone with Robin at this moment. Robin who apparently bought the yellow one."

I giggled, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Giant mistake."

She snickered and sighed. "You want to know the worst ?"

"He loves it ?" i offered playfully.

"Yes" she confirmed with big eyes screaming nothing but a giant ' _What's the fuck_ '.

I laughed and looked back at them, unable not to leer at Nicole's body when she ran after Luke in the sea. God, she was really, really irresistible in her blue bikini.

"Earth to Waverly" Rosie suddenly said through a chuckle, gently nudging me. "Damn, you got it bad Girl."

I whined and nodded, dropping my head onto my folded arms. "She wants to give us nother chance."

"Wow, what ?"

I sighed and turned my face towards her with a small smile. "She believes that maybe having this job offer here and running into each other is our fate, and might be another chance for us."

She looked at me surprised but didn't hide a pleasant smile. "And what do you think ?"

"It's hard not to get thrilled and getting agree with it. But we have to be careful, i don't want to have my hopes high and be heartbroken once again. So i told her she needed to take the time to really think about it before taking any decisions. I mean, she had built a life with another person. Ok, it's not working but i still want her to be really sure she's really certain she wants to have a fresh start with me, knowing that i have Grace and that my life is completely different from her current one."

She slowly nodded and squeezed my arm. "Smart thing to say. What did she say ?"

"She agreed and asked me if i would wait for her, to what i replied yes if we were doing the right thing this time."

"Since when did you become so wise ?" she asked teasingly.

I snickered and pushed her playfully. "Believe me, if it was just about me i don't think i would have been so careful and mature about this. But i'm not alone anymore, i have Grace to think about and she will always come first. Me getting heartbroken is one thing, but Grace being disappointed or hurt is another. And i don't want her to get too attached to Nicole and see her leave at the first complication between the two of us."

"I understand" she agreed with a blink. "Well, i hope this time you'll sort things out."

"Thanks" i smiled, looking back at them. "Thank you by the way for tonight."

"Oh you're welcome" she smiled. "I'm actually working at the bar tonight, so it'll be just Ryan and Grace but I think he wants to bring her to see a movie."

"Hey, bunch of Sardines !" Ryan suddenly exclaimed, turning towards us with both Grace and Hayden stucked under his arms. "You're coming or what ?"

"If you think i'm going to come with you when you're calling me by a fish name, you got it wrong dude" Rosie retorted playfully.

Ryan and I both chuckled as he dropped the kids on the sand and made his way to us with a bright smile. "Come on, Beautiful" he tried once again, holding his hand up with a wink. "Come play with Daddy."

"Oh my God" i let out with a snort. "You just didn't say that."

He laughed and knelt down before Rosie who was looking at him diverted. "You really have to work on your game, babe."

"Why ?" he retorted with a grin. "I've got the girl, that's what matter. I don't need any game anymore."

"He got a point" i agreed, looking at Rosie with a shrug.

"Yeah, i guess you're right." She turned to him and smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss.

He grinned goofily and eventually turned his attention to me, a teasing smile forming on his lips. "So, what's up with Nicole ?" he asked, settling between Rosie and I on his stomach too. "I want all the juicy gossips. And don't skip anything, thank you."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "You're such a girl sometimes."

"What ?" he chuckled with a shrug. "Gossips are not just a girl's thing. Guys loves to talk too."

"Yeah, we have the perfect example with you" Rosita retorted teasingly as she started to scratch his dark blonde hair.

He grinned and gently kicked my foot with his. "Come on, Earp. I know you told everything to Rosie. Now's my turn. Spill."

I looked at him amused and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, sometimes i wish Grace hadn't had taken from you with your insistance."

"It's part of our charms" he said proudly.

"No, it's absolutely not."

"You never knew how to appreciate good thing."

I snickered an lifted my eyebrows, glancing back at Nicole. "Oh believe me, i do. Anyway," i said, slowly raising up. "Who's up for a beach volley ?"

"Now, we're talking !" Ryan cheered, immediately jumping back up on his feet. "Rosie and me against you and Nicole. If you lose you have to tell me everything."

I snickered but agreed nonetheless, knowing that paired up with Nicole there were great chances for us to win. I mean, Ryan was good at sport but volleyball wasn't Rosie's favorite sport. Plus, Nicole had played in the volley ball team during High School, and i wasn't that bad either.

So, it was going to be a piece of cake.

"Your determination to know my sex life is kind of worrying, you know" i noted, tying back my bikini's top around my neck.

"Well, you can't blame me" he retorted, helping Rosie to stand up. "It's so rare for you to be active that it's a pretty big thing when it happens."

I opened my mouth taken aback and locked my jaw, glaring at him in amusement. "You're so dead."

"Yeah, we'll see about that" he winked, quickly picking the ball and starting to run to the net laughing like a moron with his stupid pink shorts.

"I swear sometimes i don't know how you can keep up with such a child" i said, looking at Rosie who was staring at him in despair but still with fondness.

"Hey, Nicole !" he suddenly called.

She turned her head to him and lifted her eyebrows up with a smile. "Yeah ?"

"Come on" he said, nodding for her to join him. "We have a game to play."

"Do we ?" she asked in confusion, turning her head to me as she made her way to the net.

Rosie and I joined him too and i nodded, looking at her amused. "You and me, against Rosie and the pink moron over there. Up ?"

Her face turned instantly competitive as she grinned mischieviously. "Always."

"Good" i grinned, tying my hair up as we all took place to our respective side. "Tell me you're still good at this sport ?"

"Don't worry" she smirked with a wink. "We're going to kick their ass."

"Hope you're ready for me to know all about your sex life, Nicole" Ryan suddenly said with a smirk.

I lost my smile and instantly glared at him as Rosie slapped the back of his head. "Babe, come on."

"What ?" he chuckled with a shrug. "That's the deal, i'm just sayin'."

"What is he talking about ?" Nicole asked with a frown.

I laughed embarrasingly and shook my head, wrinkling my nose. "He's just kidding. Come on, let's play !" i said, clapping in my hands as i walked near the net, Nicole staying behind me at the back of the terrain.

"Wait !" Grace suddenly exclaimed when Ryan was about to serve.

"What Sweety ?" Ryan and i immediately asked together, both turning our heads to her.

"Who am i supposed to cheer for ?" she said, looking at the both at us with a frown.

I giggled in adoration and walked over her, kneeling down before her. "You don't have to pick a team, don't worry baby" i reassured her, adjusting her hat. "Just be the best cheerleader for the four of us, ok ?"

She grinned instantly and nodded. "Ok. Good luck, mom. Good luck daddy" she said a bit louder, earning a big smile from Ryan and a ' _thanks, Princess_.'

"Thanks, Sweety." I kissed her on the nose and made my way back to my place, bending once again over.

"Nice view" Nicole suddenly said, low enough for me to be the only one able to hear it.

I giggled and turned my head to her, throwing her a wink. "Enjoy."

"Oh, count on me" she fired back with a smirk.

I bit my lips and took a deep breath, really, really, trying to stop myself to run to her and cover her with kisses.

"Are you both done with the bedroom eyes so we can play ?" Rosie eventually asked in amusement, breaking our bubble.

I looked back at her and mouthed a ' _Fuck you_ ', not forgetting Grace was just next to us and could hear. She grinned back impishly and blew me a kiss before looking back at Ryan. "Come on babe, let's start."

"Alright" he agreed, turning serious in an instant. "Let's kick some ass !" he yelled, throwing the ball in the air and jumping up, punching the ball with all his strength.

"GOT IT" Nicole instantly exclaimed, apparently recieving it with expertise as i saw the ball going on the other side of the terrain in an instant, landing on Rosie who was looking at it with big eyes.

"Oh my God" she squealed, quickly stepping aside to avoid the ball at the last moment.

"One point for Mom and Nicole's team !" Grace announced through a giggle from her seat on the sand.

"Babe, what's the hell !" Ryan immediately yelled, looking at her in disbielief. "Why did you move ?!"

"What ?! It was coming right into my face ! What i was supposed to do ?!"

"To send it back !"

I started to laugh at them and shook my head, walking towards Nicole who was laughing too. "It's going to be fun" she said, looking at them in amusement.

"Wait for Ryan when he's going to lose his patience" i said, leaning against her side. Ryan was really a sore loser and it was always a delight to see him losing his temper just for a game. "He's the worst sore loser, ever."

"What ? Worst than you ?" she retorted, looking at me teasingly.

I glared at her in amusement and bumped my hips against hers. "Bitch."

"I'm just sayin" she laughed. "Come on, don't make that face" she said, brushing my cheek and locking some lose hair behind my ear. "Did i tell you how gorgeous you were in that bikini ?"

I grinned instantly and nipped at my lips. "Do you like it ?"

"I love it" she emphasized the _love_ , her eyes slowly scanning the length of my body. I squirmed under her gaze and blushed instantly, feeling my heart racing up. She finally reached my eyes back and chuckled. "Come on, let's go back to our game."

I nodded and walked back to the net, looking at Ryan and Rosie who looked pissed at each other. "Everything's okay, Guys ?"

"Perfect" Rosie answered with a glare directed to Ryan.

I snorted and bent over again. "Come on, show us what you've got."

So as planned, Nicole and I were winning but not by so far actually. In spite of Rosie missing some shots, she had made some efforts to play the best she could and Ryan had managed to make some killer moves. Nicole and I were still winning by two though, and we were now playing for the last point. If we were winning that point, we would scream victory.

And i loved victory.

"Come on, Rosie !" Grace cheered as Rosie was about to serve. 

"Come on, babe ! You have to make this one or we lose !" Ryan exclaimed at the same time.

She smiled at Grace sweetly but instantly glared at Ryan afterwards. "Just shut it ok ? You're stressing me !"

I snickered and lifted my eyebrows. "You're serving or what ?"

"Can you just both close your mouth for a freaking minute so i can focus ?!" she suddenly snapped, looking at Ryan and I in annoyance.

"Oh looks like someone is nervous" i instantly teased her, not giving a damn to her request.

It was the perfect occasion to destabilize her and i wanted to win, so i wouldn't miss this opportunity.

"I forget sometimes how you can be such a b-" she stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Annoying person."

"Always when it comes to win" Nicole chimed in teasingly.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and turned my head to her with squinted eyes. "Like you're better yourself."

She chuckled but suddenly opened her eyes big. "Waves, careful !"

"MOM, watch out !"

I frowned and yelped in surprise when Nicole suddenly jumped on me, knocking me down on the sand and landing flat on me. I instantly heard Ryan and Rosie cheering and laughing like the two assholes they were, and rolled my eyes finally understanding what all of that was about. I sighed and turned my head to Nicole who was looking at me in amusement.

"Are you okay ?" she asked, her face barely away from mine. "The ball was about to land right onto your face" she explained, her hand gently brushing my cheek.

"My hero" i let out playfully.

She smiled softly and stared at me without a words, her eyes slowly travelling between my lips and eyes. I swallowed and brought a hand on her arm, slowly grazing her upper arm with my fingers.

"Come on Lovebirds ! Stop making out, my girl and I have a game to win !"

I groaned and turned my head to them with a murderous look. "That point shouldn't count, i wasn't ready" i said as Nicole helped me to get up. "Cheaters."

"Bullshit" he frowned with a headshake.

"Dad, language !" Grace scolded him with high eyebrows.

He grimaced and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Princess."

I snorted and grabbed the ball, throwing it back at Rosie. "You and me are done."

She chuckled and made her way back to the back of the terrain. "Who's the loser now, uh ?"

"Don't sing victory too fast" i warned her. "My girl and I are still not done." I prepared myself and threw a quick glance towards the boys who were playing next to the terrain. "Luke !" i instantly yelled when i noticed he was now burrying his brother in the sand. "Stop that !"

"Why ?" he complained with a frown. "It's fun."

"No, it's not. It's dangerous. Come on, stop that right now !"

He sighed and stood up, starting to walk away without a words. "Luke !" i called him back with a frown. He looked back at me with a provocative grin and suddenly started to run. "Oh my God, i'm going to kill him !" i said, already running behind him. "Luke, come back here !" He didn't listen to me and laughed in excitement, zig zagging around the people not giving a damn to put sand everywhere. "Luke, STOP !"

A fucking demon, i told you !

He started to head towards the ocean but luckily Nicole caught him off guard, instantly trapping him and picking him up. "Got you, little monster" she said, looking at him amused. He continued to laugh and looked back at me impishly.

Damn, he was looking so much like Bobo right now.

I glared at him and looked at Nicole with a sigh, catching my breath back. "Thank you."

"Anytime" she winked, starting to walk back to the others. "You're impressively fast" she said to Luke with her eyebrows up.

He grinned proudly and nodded. "I'm Flash Mcqueen."

I snickered and rolled my eyes. Flash Mcqueen my ass.

"Hey, Losers !"

I frowned and instantly looked to the source of the voice, lifting my eyebrows in surprise. "Wynonna ?"

"Auntie Wynonna !" Grace and Hayden screamed, already running towards her.

She laughed and knelt down, her arms already wild opened for them as Willa appeared behind her with a beach bag. Nicole put down Luke who immediately joined them in excitement. I frowned and grabbed Nicole's hand, walking to them absolutely not expecting that. "Not that i'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here ?"

She smirked and ignored me, instantly scanning Nicole from head to toes. "Damn Haughtstuff, looking good."

Nicole snickered and nodded towards her outfit. "Still rocking the leather jacket, from what i see. Even on the beach."

"You know it." She winked in amusement and stood up, keeping Grace in her arms as the twins had already ran towards Willa. "So, you're banging my sister again ?"

I opened my eyes wild and turned bright red. "Wynonna !" i exclaimed, already looking at Grace who was giggling heartily.

"What ?" she laughed with her eyebrows up. "Come on, the Peanuts doesn't know what it means. Chill out."

"What does it mean ?" Grace instantly asked, still amused in spite of ignoring thanks God what it meant.

I briefly glared at Wynonna who shrugged with a sheepish smile and turned my attention to Grace. "Um, it-it means hanging out." She frowned unconvinced, already opening her mouth to say something but i quickly reacted. "Anyway, look Willa brought some snacks. Mmh yummy, come on" i said, taking her from Wynonna with one last glare and joining Willa on the towel.

"I swear i didn't know she would come" she quickly defended herself as she gave some cookies to the kids. "She just showed up at the dance studio an hour ago with her bike and bag, saying i quote " _I'm done with cowboys_ "".

I snickered and rolled my eyes, not a bit surprised by that. "Guess, our vacation in Montana are compromised."

"Damn it" she sighed loudly. "I want my break in Montana."  
  
"Oh cool, cookies" Ryan suddenly said as he sat down on the towel behind Grace, quickly stealing the cookie from her hand.

She laughed and turned around to him, trying to take it back. "Dad !"

He chuckled and leaned back, lifting his hand up. Rosita suddenly grabbed the cookie from his hand as she came behind and ate it with a grin. "Thank you."

"Hey !" Grace and Ryan both yelled in protest, looking at her with a frown.

I giggled softly and turned my head back to look at Nicole and Wynonna who were still chatting together. The both of them used to know the other actually pretty well. Sure Nicole and I had been the one hanging out together but the both of them being the same age, they had shared a good part of school together. And even if they hadn't really hung out with the same group and in spite of the numerous break ups between Nicole and I, it was undeniable that the two of them liked each other.

Nicole suddenly turned her head to me and smiled softly, nodding for me to join them. I grinned and stood up, immediately coming by her side. She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to her and kissing my temple.

Wynonna suddenly faked a gag, looking at us with a grimace. "You're even more disgusting than i could remember." I rolled my eyes and kicked some sand on her boots. "Hey, my boots !" she protested, her turn to glare at me. "You don't know how much they cost me !"

I giggled and shook my head. "Come on, we both know it's bullshit. I was there the day you stole them from that store."

"Oh yeah, i remember now" she chuckled with a nod. "Anyway, I'm back to San Diego for a while."

I looked at her sorry and dropped my head against Nicole's shoulder. "What happened ?"

"I don't think i'm made for living the Ranch life" she simply replied with a shrug. "Can i crush at your place for a while ? I'm kind of homeless right now" she suddenly said with a grimace.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, sure. But not tonight though" i quickly added. I didn't mind for her to stay at home, but just not tonight. Tonight was about Nicole and I, no negotiation.

"You can stay at my hotel's room, if you want" Nicole quickly proposed with a smile. "Since i'm staying at Wave's."

I looked at her surprised, Wynonna already beaming wildly. "I knew i liked you for a reason Haught."

"Are you sure ?" i asked, lifting my head up to her.

"Sure" she blinked with a smile. "It's already paid, and i don't really want to share you tonight."

I scrunched my nose and looked at her with adoration, ready to kiss her right here, right now.

"And that's my cue to leave" Wynonna said, leaving the two of us alone mumbling a ' _gross_ ' on her way.

Nicole chuckled and looked at me the same way, her hand gently finding mine. "Come on, we have a game to win."

"Ooh yes" i immediately agreed, remembering we had still one last point to score. I turned around and looked at Ryan and Rosie detemined. "Come on, we have something to end !"

"Yes !" Ryan reacted in an instant, already up and holding his hand to Rosie. "Come on, babe let's go."

"I'm not done eating" she replied in frustration, half of a cookie still in her hand.

He rolled his eyes and took it, quickly throwing it in his mouth. "Done 'ting now'" he said, chewing with a goofy look on his face.

I snickered and watched Rosie with a shrug. "He's right. You're done eating."

She groaned, throwing me a murderous look and caught his hand raising up too. "You're both annoying with your competition, you know that ?" she let out, brushing the sand off her butt.

"Yeah, yeah" i brushed off, taking Nicole's hand and going back to the terrain. "You're ready, babe ?"

She winked and kissed my cheek before leaving me for the back of the terrain.

"Alright" i said, looking at Ryan who had the ball in his hand. "Show me what you got, Pink Moron."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Next chapter will be an emotional one, be ready for it !


	6. Empty - Ray LaMontagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you're ready for a chapter full of Wayhaught, and some explanations about what happened to them ten years ago...
> 
> Enjoy ! :)

  
"I'm sorry today wasn't just the two of us" i whispered, my face resting slightly away from Nicole's.

She looked at me with a soft smile and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I don't mind, you know. It's been awhile since i'd had that much fun."

"Really ?"

"Mmh" she confirmed with a nod, her nose slowly brushing against mine. "I had a great day. Thank you."

I smiled a little and moved closer, my lips soon finding hers in a tender kiss as my fingers started to travel along the side of her neck.

After the beach and saying our goodbye to everyone, we had came back to the apartment and hadn't lost any time to release all the sexual tension we had accumulate since this morning...

Which meant a lot.

We had started in the shower. Then, we had carried on in the kitchen while patiently waiting for the dinner to be cooked. And then on the couch. To finally finish in my bedroom, where we were both now lying naked on my bed, listening to some music and cuddling peacefully.

Actually, _peacefully_   wasn't really accurate. I was far from being at peace inside, rather the opposite. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow when she had to leave and how hard it would be to let her go again.

And truthfully, it was getting pretty hard to fight against the urge to cry right now.

"Can i ask you a question ?" she said once we both pulled away.

"Sure" i accepted, my hand staying at the nape of her neck as i settled my head back against the pillow.

"Are you scared ?"

I swallowed and slowly nodded, deciding there was no need to hide it from her. "I'm beyond scared" i confessed with a trembling voice. "I'm terrified."

She inhaled deeply and brought a hand on my face, her thumb gently brushing my cheekbone. "Of what ?"

"Everything."

"Don't be. It's going to be ok."

"Nicole" i quickly stopped her, gently grasping her hand. "Please, don't."

"I'm serious."

I sighed and rolled up, taking the sheet at our feet. "I'm going to grab a glass of water" i said, climbing out with the sheet around me and leaving the room before she could reply.

I just couldn't hear her telling me not to be afraid. Everything about our situation was scary and nothing was ok. Not when i knew she could choose to stay in Seattle and save what she had with her girlfriend.

"Waves" she called me back but i ignored her, keeping to walk away. "Waverly, come on" she sighed, gently catching my wrist and stopping me in the hallway. "Stop that."

"You stop" i snapped, turning around to face her with the first tears coming out. "Stop giving me hopes when we're far from sure you will come back to me."

"I will."

I swallowed and shook my head, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I need some air."

"No, you're staying there" she held me back, keeping me in place with her hand. "Stop running away for a fucking minute."

I snorted, glaring at her as i yanked my arm back. "You're the one to talk about running away. That's fucking hilarious ! You know what ? Maybe you should leave now. Maybe it was a bad idea from the start" i said, realizing that i couldn't hold anything anymore and was about to say stupid things, like that for example.

"Are you serious ?" she laughed in disbielief.

"Yes" i nodded, staring at her the most convincing as possible.

I knew i was going to regret reacting this way, but i couldn't control myself anymore. I was afraid, sad, exhausted and it was just the way i worked with Nicole when i was feeling that way.

Pushing her away.

She locked her jaw and suddenly stared at me defiantly. "No."

"Leave."

"No."

I inhaled deeply, sensing my entire body shaking with despair and sorrow. I was on the verge to really break down right now. I clenched my jaw and pushed her back. "Leave !"

"No !" she exclaimed, coming back towards me determined. "I know what you're doing and it won't work. Not this time."

I briefly glanced away, feeling shameful but shook my head and looked back at her, pointing towards the door with my hand. "Get out" i firmly insisted, for God knows why.

I, really, really needed to shut my mouth right now.

She shook her head and shoved my hand away, her other hand suddenly grabbing the back of my head and pulling me into a desperate kiss. I moaned in surprise but immediately kissed her back with as much fervor, my fingers burrying themselves into her hair as she pushed me against the wall.

"I will come back" she muttered when we broke apart for a second. "I promise."

And it was enough for me to suddenly collapse into her arms, not able to hold back anymore. "I don't want to lose you again" i let out through a sob, staring at her hopelessly. "I don't want to. Not again."

She cupped my cheeks and looked at me with tears in her eyes, her thumbs chasing mine in a soothing way. "You won't lose me" she quickly comforted me with a quivering voice. "I swear. I always find my way back to you, no matter what. I won't leave this time. This our chance to fight for this, and i will prove to you we can make it. Trust me. Trust us."

I closed my eyes and buried my head in her chest, completely powerless and unable not to feel frightened by all of this.

"I love you, Waverly" she suddenly breathed out in my ear, her fingers softly tangling through my hair. "So, so much."

I broke into a new sob and wrapped my arms around her, holding her desperately tight. It had been so long since i had heard those words coming from her mouth, and fuck that it felt incredible.

She gently curled a finger under my chin and raised my face up with the sweetest touch. We stared at each other in silent, the both of us with our eyes full of tears. I didn't know who leaned the first, but we soon found ourselves kissing each other, the rage and despair from a moment ago, now replaced by pure love and tenderness.

She eventually lifted me up without breaking our kiss, the sheet around me falling on the floor as she carried me in the bedroom. She carefully dropped me on the bed and settled above me, one of her thigh hovering mine as her mouth started a trail along my jaw and neck.

I quickly laced my fingers into her hair and slightly turned my head to the side, whimpering silently when our bodies started to slowly rock against each other, our thighs steadily pressing against each other's center.

I gently pulled her head back up, my lips immediately brushing hers as our eyes made contact, both of my hands now on her face. "I love you too" i let out in a murmur, realizing i hadn't said it back yet.

She swallowed and stretched her lips in a sweet smile, her forehead softly bumping against mine as the rythm between our bodies progressively accelerated.

We stayed staring at each other without a word, breathing and moaning against each other lips, our bodies trembling and shaking from ectasy against each other. My hands were once again in her hair, lightly grasping at it while hers were still wrapped around my back, resting just above my shoulderblades.

I didn't know when it exactly happened, but our delicious dance eventually came to an end when we both suddenly gasped against each other mouth, our bodies freezing for an instant as our climax hit us simultaneously.

We let our bodies melting into each other, our cries and whimpers of pleasure being the only sound echoing around us.

" _Outside the rain is tapping on the leaves..._ " she suddenly whispered against my lips, her thigh once again shifting against my sensitive sex. I shuddered and held my breath back, immediately recognizing those lyrics. " _To me it sounds like they're applauding us..._ " she softly kept going, her eyes not leaving mine as my body was already about to come again. " _The quiet love we make_ " she finished, sending me with one last pressure over the edge for the second time.

I instantly arched my back as waves of pleasure flowed through me again, leaving me nothing but a panting mess into her arms.

I waited for my body to calm down and slowly brought my hands on her cheeks, absolutely entranced by the way she was staring at me with such adoration. "You remember" i let out, feeling some fresh tears escaping from my eyes.

"I remember everything from that night." I swallowed and briefly closed my eyes when her lips began to catch my tears with soft touches. "Everything."

I inhaled deeply and smiled emotionally, turning my face towards hers to meet her eyes. "I still have the tickets, you know. It's in the box Grace was talking about the other time."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, a small grin appearing on her mouth. "Seriously ?" I nodded, my fingers caressing her cheeks tenderly. "Can i see it ?" she asked, tilting her head in my hand.

"The box ?"

"Yes. And the tickets."

"O-ok" i agreed, stealing one more kiss before softly sliding out from beneath her. "Give me a second."

"Mmh no" she immediately protested with a soft laughter, getting me back in her arms. "You're staying there."

I giggled and turned to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I thought you wanted to see it."

"Yes, but i don't want you to go" she pouted, her lips brushing over mine.

I smiled warmly and turned us over, my turn to be above her now. I laced our fingers together over her head and stared at her lovingly. "Come with me, then."

"Always" she vowed, looking at me the exact same way. I bit my lips, suddenly beaming like a fool and dropped my face in her neck to hide the effect her words could have on me. She chuckled and let her fingers travelling over my ribs and waist. "Are you okay ?"

I nodded and started to hum. " _Heaven..._ " i sang softly, lifting my head again and dropping my chin on her chest, one of my fingertip gently tapping the beat on her lips. " _I'm in Heaven_."

She hummed with a grin and slowly closed her eyes. " _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak"_ she continued after me _._

_"And I seem to find the happiness I seek..."_ we both sang together.  _"When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek."_

"Please to see you still know your classic, Mrs Haught" i approved with a pleasant smile.

She opened her eyes back and grinned smugly. "Never underestimate me, babe."

"I'll keep that in mind" i smiled, popping her nose. "So, do you want to look at the box or ?"

"Yes !" she exclaimed, sitting up with her arms still around my waist. "Where is it ?" she enquired, suddenly rolling out from the bed with me still trapped in her arms.

I laughed in surprise, swiftly wrapping my arms and legs around her. "Closet." She nodded and shuffled towards it, instantly scanning around with squinted eyes once inside. I looked at her in amusement and nodded towards the top shelf. "Up there. Blue box."

She lifted her head up and grinned triumphantly before looking back at me. "I'm afraid i'm going to have to drop you down just for a second, Ma'am."

"Don't you dare" i refused, glaring at her playfully.

She snickered and stared at me, apparently waiting for me to let go of her. I scrunched my nose and shook my head in silent, tightening my hold around her. "Waves" she said with a warning voice. I giggled and didn't move.

Well, until she started to tickle me.

"No !" i immediately squealed in surprise, my head falling backward with a laugh as i started to squirm around. "Nicole, stop !"

"Only if you let go !" she laughed too, keeping tickling me with absolutely no mercy at all.

"You win !" i eventually exclaimed, looking at her breathless. "I surrender, you win" i repeated, completely unable to keep up with a tickle war.

She grinned slyly and finally stopped, placing her hands back behind my thighs. "Wise choice."

"Shut up" i mumbled, looking at her with narrowed eyes as i put my feet back on the floor.

She chuckled and kissed my nose before reaching with easiness for the box above me. Because obviously _she_ didn't have to take a chair like me to reach the top shelf... She looked at it victoriously for an instant and dropped her eyes on me. "Shall we ?"

I rolled my eyes amused and lead us back to the bed where we both sat across from each other, the box placed between us. I grabbed one of the pillow and held it against my chest, looking at her closely as she slowly removed the top.

I was terribly aware it was probably going to be embarrassing when she would see how much i had kept, but it was too late now to go back.

"First" i swiftly stopped her before she could look inside. "Just so you know, i started to collect things since we first met, so promise me you won't make fun of me by how much stupid things you're going to find in that box."

She looked at me tenderly and instantly shook her head with a soft smile. "Nothing is stupid if you thought it would worth keeping it. But i promise." She leaned towards me, giving me a kiss before pulling back, returning her attention to the box. "So, what do we have in here..." she muttered, her hands already grabbing a bunch of letters all tied up together.

"This, um, this are the letters you sent me the summer you were in Texas with your family. You know, when cellphones were just for adults or really cool kids, and writing letters to your lover was still a thing" i reminded her with a playful smile.

Damn i was really nostalgic from that time...

She chuckled and nodded, looking at it carefully. "It was the summer just before i start my freshman year in High School."

"You and Wynonna were so scared" i recalled in amusement.

She snickered and nodded, taking out now a picture of her brother, Wynonna and us, all the four of us at the lake. "Wynonna asked me about Jensen yesterday when you were with Willa" she informed me, diverted. "She didn't seem that happy when i told her he was now married."

I raised my eyebrows and started to laugh, not a bit surprise by my sister's reaction. Because yeah, you should know that in spite of her making fun of me with Nicole, i wasn't the only one sensitive to the Haught's charm. Oh no, absolutely not. Turned out Nicole's brother, Jensen, had actually been Wynonna's first real crush in Middle School and casual hook up later in High School.

What made me think that maybe it was time for me to tell you how Nicole and I had met each other.

Because it was certainly thanks to her brother.

So just to resume and got things clear, Jensen was just one year older than Wynonna and Nicole, the same age than Willa, and so four years older than me. All clear ?

Ok, now here was the story.

So Jensen used to be the guy every girls had a crush on, because he was obviously as hot and nice as his sister and he had back in the day this skaterboy look that every cool guy could have. So when he had thrown his thirteen birthday party, he had decided to invit half of the school, where everybody had of course responded present, including Wynonna and Willa.

Knowing i was just 9 back then and still in Elementary School, i had obviously not been invited. Though, thinking it was totally unfair to be the only Earp not invited to the coolest party of the year, i had done everything in my power to make my sisters forced to take me with them.

Which what i had managed to do.

Yeah, the perks to be the youngest child. And okay, a real pain in the ass when determined, i admit.

Anyway, they had so brought me with them to the birthday except that these two assholes had obviously decided to ditch me at the first occasion, Wynonna disappearing with her best friend Mercedes and Willa with her boyfriend of the time, leaving me all by myself.

But luckily for me, i've never been shy and i had quickly decided to enjoy the party even alone. Plus, everybody knew that i was the youngest Earp and were perfectly aware that it was better for them to leave me alone if they didn't want to deal with my sisters.

So basically, i knew i was safe.

And that's why i had made my way to the buffet completely chilled but most importantly delighted and thrilled by the view of the giant amount of candies and cakes scattered in front of me.

Because, come on Guys, let's be honest for a minute. At 9 years old, a party is all about the food.

So i had quickly started to fill my pockets with the most candies i could store, innocently trying to mumble the lyrics of _In Da Club_ by _50 Cent_   that was blaring loudly through the stereo. Mmh, 2003 jam Guys... And yes, _"innocently"_ cause at that time, thanks God i was far from understanding the meaning of that song.

After being satisfied with my big sugary stock, and noticing the party was actually boring, i had made my way outside in the backyard, happy to see it was almost empty. And that was when i had spotted Nicole for the first time.

She was leaned against one of the tree in the back of the garden, a book in her hand, earphones in her ears and her German Shepherd lied down at her feet.

And yes, i needed to admit that the thing that had pushed me to join her at first had been Gypsy, her dog. But the way she had looked at me with her big brown eyes and smiled at me so warmly, stopping everything she was doing to talk to me, had quickly pushed me to spend the rest of the afternoon by her side, sharing all my sweets with her as we were both listening to Avril Lavigne with her old CD player.

And this day had simply been the first one of a long list of the best days of my life.

"How is Jensen ?" i asked, taking out a wrapping coming from one of the candy we had eaten that day.

"Great" she smiled, taking another picture. "He lives in Chicago with his wife. He works as a English teacher in High School."

"Oh wow, nice. Are you still both close ?"

"Pretty much, yes" she nodded with a smile. "We try to see each other the more often as possible. And we established this thing years ago where we both go somewhere just the two of us for a few days, to hike must mostly to climb."

"You're still climbing ?"

I knew she used to do it with her family since she was a child but i was agreeably surprised to hear she still practiced.

"Yup" she acquiesced, keeping rummaging through the box with interest. "I had to stop for a while a few years ago after a pretty bad fall that caused me two months in a cast, but i quickly got back in track" she told me, finally noticing the wrapping in my hand. "Oh my God, you kept that thing ?" she laughed, taking it from me.

I chuckled, instantly turning red. "What ? It was the first time a 6th grade would talk to me" i explained with shrug, taking it back. "Besides, you'd told me it was your favourite..."

She smiled and leaned across the box, one of her hand gently covering my cheek. "You know, i just kept one CD from that years. And it's the album we listened that day."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and grinned wildly. "Look like i'm not the only one that sentimental after all."

She snickered and shook her head, kissing me gently before sitting back at her place. "Oh no, it has nothing to do with you baby" she suddenly jested with a mischievious smile. " _Let Go_ is just too good to be given away."

I gasped in fake shock and threw my pillow at her. "You bitch !" i exclaimed through a chuckle. "You're still apparently crushing hard on Avril Lavigne."

She laughed heartily and pushed the pillow away. "Yes, totally. And excuse me but it's better to have a crush on Avril Lavigne than Jesse McCartney" she retorted, picking another picture while glancing at me teasingly.

"Shut up" i giggled. "I was young and you have to admit he was a total babe."

She grimaced, apparently unconvinced and looked down at the picture in her hand. "If you say so...Oh i remember that night" she snorted, slowly shaking her head in amusement. "You were so pissed at me that time."

I frowned and peeked at it, instantly recognizing it. Even if on this picture we looked happy, kissing each other lovingly and all, well let me told you the mood had rapidly switched the following hour. "Yeah, that's the night i learnt you were cheating on me with Megan" i remembered her, slowly locking my jaw unamused all of sudden.

She lifted her eyebrows, looking up at me entertained. "Cheating on you ? Waves come on, we weren't together at that moment."

"Yes, we were."

"No, we weren't" she shook her head in disagreement. "We were seeing each other again, yes. But technically, you were still with your stupid boytoy. I wasn't your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes with a shrug. "Whatever" i mumbled, yanking the picture away from her grip. "Megan became ugly, anyway."

She sneered, her turn to roll her eyes. "You know that i was having sex with her just to hurt you, right ? Because you made me feel like shit at this time. It meant absolutely nothing to me. "

"Yes, i know. Thank you" i said, rather sourly. "Asshole."

"Get one to know one" she retorted with a snarky smile. I glared at her and tossed the pillow once again at her. "Come on" she said, stopping it with annoyance. "You can't still be mad at me with what you did to me later that year. We can definitely tell you've got your fucking revenge."

Mmh, here it was. I was wondering when this thing was finally going to come out.

"It wasn't meant to be a revenge, you know" i said, looking at her genuinely. "I didn't want to hurt you this time."

She laughed darkly, her stare slowly turning hard. "Don't tell me what you've done wasn't meant to be a payback, Waves. I don't believe you."

"It wasn't" i defended myself with a frown. "I swear."

"For Christ's sake Waves, stop lying ! You pushed me to give up on the only relationship that counted for me besides ours. You begged me to give us another chance. You told me this time it would be the one and we would finally stop hurting each other. And what did you do when i believed you and did it ? You just told me you weren't ready after all." She snorted, throwing the picture back in the box. "You waited for me to break up with Rachel to tell me this. You waited for me to give up on everything for you because you perfectly knew i'd do it if you were telling me you were finally ready for me. So don't tell me you didn't want to hurt me, please. Because we both know this is bullshit."

I looked at her completely ashamed and gulped, remembering it had been the last time she had spoken to me before leaving for College a few months after. We had never been able to sort things out after that day, and maybe it was time for me to explain why i had acted that way.

"I never told you why i did that" i muttered, looking at her shamefully. "I just couldn't stand to see you in a serious relationship with someone else and-"

"How did you think it made me feel when i was seeing you with your stupid boyfriends ?" she immediately cut me.

"I know" i sighed, carefully grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Except i never loved any of them. I was just dating them because i was pissed at you or hurt. I was using them to make you jealous. But this time i knew you were in love with this girl and you were rejecting what we had. You just wanted for us to be friends, you were taking your distances with me. It was just driving me crazy." I took a deep breath and looked down. "And it made me angry and anxious to see you could forget about us and moving on after all we had been through. I was heartbroken and desperate. And i just wanted for you to prove me that in spite of everything, you still loved me. That i was still the love of your life. That we could make it through. I really wanted to give us another chance. I was selfish, i know. And i'm sorry for what i've done."

It was hard to go back on this subject, but it was also something essential in my opinion if we wanted to start over again with a clean slate. It had been the reason why we had been apart for ten years and i wanted to get things clear now i had the chance to explain myself.

"If you wanted to give us another chance, why did you tell me you didn't want to anymore ?"

I looked up at her and scrunched my nose, hissing a little. "That's the thing actually. In my head, it wasn't supposed to go like this."

"What do you mean ?" she frowned in confusion.

"Well, according to my stupid plan, i was meant to tell you i had changed my mind and reject you, and you were then supposed to insist and fight for me. But it didn't go as planned at all."

Oh my God, it was really, really humiliating to confess that. One thing was sure, it was really horrifying all the dumb things you could make when you were young. Luckily for me and also the sanity of everyone around me, i had grown up and knew now i didn't own people and i couldn't play with them anymore.

She stared at me in surprise and snorted, shaking her head in disbielief. "You were really fucked up, Waves."

I giggled embarrassingly and hid my face in my hands. "I know, i'm so, _so,_ sorry. But-" i quickly added, looking back at her in a urge to reassure her. "I swear i'm not like that anymore."

"I know" she sighed with a nod. "But why did you not tell me anything before i leave for College ?" she suddenly asked.

"Because you wouldn't let me talk to you" i sighed, scooting closer to her. "You were always avoiding me, ignoring me when i was coming to your house. You were refusing to speak to me at school. You didn't answer my texts and calls. And when you finally talked to me again it was too late, you were already off to College, miles away and it wasn't the same anymore. It was distant and cold between us. It wasn't us anymore. And i was convinced that i had screwed my last chance with you. So i thought you would perhaps be better without me, because i knew i had really hurt you this time. So i decided to move on and even if it took me years to do it, i eventually managed to."

She stared at me without a word for a moment and eventually sighed with a nod. "I really, really, hated you that time. I honestly doubted for months whether or not i would be able to forgive you one day. That's why it took me so long before getting in touch again. I knew we needed to put distance between us, but i never thought we would put so much to the point we wouldn't speak to each other anymore" she remarked, looking at me with a grimace. "What a pair of fools we make..."

"Definitely" i giggled softly, letting my head falling against her. "But i'm done playing with you and hurting you." I took a deep breath and turned back serious, looking at her carefully. "No matter what you choose to do back in Seattle, i will accept it. Even if it hurts. Even if i end up heartbroken. I want you to be happy, that's all that matter to me."

She softly smiled, her fingers gently sliding into my hair. "And i want us to be happy together. Once and for all."

I bit my lips and inhaled deeply, my hands finding her cheeks. "I want that too, you have no idea how much. But i know things are not that easy sometimes. So i just want you to know that i'll respect the choice you'll make."

"Thank you" she murmured, her nose gently brushing against mine up and down. "I love you."

I smiled, brushing back our nose from side to side this time. "Ditto."

She grinned and looked at me in amusement. "You know because of you i don't think i can listen _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ anymore."

I raised my eyebrows startled and giggled a little, my fingers gently brushing her cheeks. "Why ? That was our breakup song for you ?"

"One of them, yes" she confessed through a chuckle. "This one was when i was really angry at you. When i was missing you it was _When You're Gone_ if i remember right. And when i was just heartbroken, it was-"

" _Empty_ " i finished for her, knowing perfectly it was our song for the both of us. "It's here" i said, slowly leaning away and picking some used concert tickets in the box.

She took it and lifted her eyebrows, looking at it with a tender smile. "One of the best concert of my life."

"Definitely" i replied with a smile on my own. "It's still one of my favorite night, even now. And it was also our first time" i reminded her with a shy smile. "Well, my first time" i quickly corrected myself.

"It was mine too, you know" she confessed all of sudden.

I frowned and looked at her, taken aback. "Excuse me ?"

"I lied" she immediately admitted with a sheepish grin. "I just wanted for you to be reassured, to feel at ease with me. I knew how much of a big deal it was for you, and how stress you were about your first time. So i thought if i was telling you i had already done it you would feel safe with me. I know it was dumb but-"

"Baby" i swiftly stopped her, reaching for her arm. "I've been a total bitch with you for days when you told me you had already done it."

She shrugged slowly and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. "I know. But at least when we finally did it you were pretty relaxed."

I stared at her still a bit shocked and snorted, not believing my ears. "Well, you did for sure fool me. I didn't see anything."

I was really taken aback by this revelation cause this night had been absolutely amazing and Nicole had acted with me like she knew what she was doing from the start. It was a big surprise but i had to admit i was also really, really pleased to learn we had actually done our first time together.

"Believe me, inside i was a nervous wreck" she revealed through a chuckle, her fingers pushing some of my hair back.

"Thank you" i whispered, leaning for a kiss.

"I told you" she murmured into the kiss. "Anything for you."

I scrunched my nose and shook my head, whining loudly. "Why do you have to be so perfect ?"

"I told you" she grinned, her lips staying above mine. "It's something i can't change about me. I was born like this."

"Mmh, right, sorry" i sneered, gently pushing her back on the mat as i started to kiss her again. "It must be boring actually. You know to be that perfect and all."

She snickered, one of her hand lacing into my hair as the other grabbed my ass, drawing me flush against her. "You're just jealous."

I giggled and dropped my lips into her neck, swiftly making my way to her chest. "Whatever, Mrs Perfect. Are you done with that box ? Cause-" i gently nibbled at her skin, my eyes looking up at her seductively. "See, i have other plans for us right now."

She shivered, her eyes not leaving mine as i started to slide my chin down her stomach with a seductive smirk. "I'm all yours."

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you at the airport ?" i asked, looking up at her with tears already blurring my vision. "I don't care if i'm late at work" i said with a shaky voice. "I swear."

I would honestly do anything right now to spend a little more time by her side. I just couldn't stand to hear her saying me goodbye. Even if after the night we had spent together and all the promises whispered to each other it was pretty clear she would come back to me, i couldn't help but still feel afraid it wouldn't happen that way.

She swallowed and shook her head, both of her hands sweetly cupping my face. "You can't miss work again. Plus, i won't be able to take my plane if you come with me" she confessed, her voice as affected as mine.

I briefly closed my eyes, the first tears coming out on their own. "I'm going to miss you so damn much."

"I will try to come back as quickly as possible, even if it's just for a few days" she reassured me, her thumbs softly catching my tears. "Don't forget, no matter what, we will have our happy ending. We're going to make it. I promise."

I smiled sadly and nodded, my fingers closing around her wrists. "Come back to me, that's all i ask."

"I will" she assured me once again, her lips dropping a sweet kiss on my forehead. She took a deep breath and looked at me, smiling a little as she also started to crack. "Thank you for the last days, it showed how much i missed that."

"Thank you for accepting all of this" i replied, taking her hands in mine and kissing her palms. "Grace really likes you, you know."

"I really like her too" she answered with a genuine smile. "She's a great kid. And you and Ryan are both great parents."

"Thank you, we try to do our best" i smiled weakly, slowly releasing her hands.

"And you do amazing" she confirmed, her fingers brushing my cheek once again. "Ok." She inhaled deeply with a faint smile. "I need to go, the taxi must be here."

I swallowed and nodded, stepping back in her arms one last time. "Can you text me when you land ?"

"Of course" she agreed, her arms closing around me and holding me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too" i mumbled against her chest, losing myself one more time in her smell.

We stayed in each other time for a few more seconds, savouring the last instant together until she sighed and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Aright, let's go."

"No" i immediately choked out through a sob, desperately tightening my hold on her.

"Baby" she whispered with a broken voice, her hands seeking my face and gently raising it up. "I will come back to you, i swear."

I stared at her in slience and finished by slowly nodded in defeat, unable to speak anymore. I knew as soon i would open my mouth, i would completely give away and break down.

She sniffed and leaned her face closer to mine, her lips softly brushing against mine in a trembling but loving kiss. "I love you" she murmured one last time before fully pulling back, watching me painfully. I looked at her grabbing the handle of her suitcase and with one last smile, making her way out of the apartment.

This was it, she was gone.

For how long i didn't know, but i really hoped this time would be the last time we had to say goodbye to each other.

I took a deep breath and began to realize that i needed now to be at work in less than an hour.

It was going to be pretty fun to hold myself together all day and in front of Grace tonight...

I sighed in frustration and cleaned my tears away, making my way back to the bedroom to get ready. I looked at the bed all messed up, not so long ago occupied by Nicole and i, and started to feel a new rush of tears coming out.

I swallowed and turned around, suddenly frowning in confusion when i noticed a message written with a red lepstick, covering almost all the mirror above my dresser.

_Forever my friend. Forever my love. Forever the woman that I'm thinking of_   
_I just think if we keep our hearts together_   
_Just think if we build on this trust that we have for one another_   
_Baby we can make this last a lifetime._

I stared at it speechless and began to laugh through my sob, a deep feeling of love and adoration for this woman filling me up.

I walked to the mirror and grazed the lyrics with my fingertips, bitting my lips through a wild smile.

Ladies and gentlemean, let me introduce you to Nicole Haught, the undeniable love of my life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she's gone but don't worry we'll get to see her soon (well, i hope...) mouhaha  
> Thanks for reading, the reviews and kudos, you Guys are the best :)
> 
> Now, for the songs used or spoke about in this chapter for the one who are interested (and because i honestly feel bad if i'm not telling the artists names :p), in the order :  
> Empty by Ray LaMontagne  
> Cheek to Cheek by Ella Fitzgerald and Luis Armstrong   
> Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson  
> When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne  
> Forever My Friends by Ray LaMontagne
> 
> Here, i feel better ! Anyway, take care Guys :)


	7. You Make Loving Fun - Fleetwood Mac

  
More than three weeks had passed since Nicole had gone back to Seattle and it had been a long period of time only filled by a few text messages here and there, and sometimes calls when we had the time to catch each other.

Which meant not that often since Nicole had said the whole truth when she had called herself a workaholic.

I had first thought she was maybe exaggerating but, no, she had actually been completely right.

Everytime we were finally managing to get each other on the phone she was working at her office, or about to go at the court or leaving from an appointment with a client. I mean, i knew lawyers where known to be hardworking and really busy, but i hadn't believed it would be that much.

Don't get me wrong, i was genuinely happy for her because she really seemed to love her job, we could hear it in her voice everytime she would talk about it. She was really passionated and dedicated, there was absolutely no doubt about that. Besides, i was also proud of her because from i had gathered from the internet, she was one of the best attorney in Seattle.

However, i couldn't help but be a little worry because with all the hearings and appointments she had to attend to and the cases she had to work on, she hadn't taken the time to talk to her girlfriend yet. She had been all honest about it, and she hadn't hidden the fact it was a little tense right now with work for the both of them and that they hadn't really had the time to settle down and talk.

And i understood perfectly, i knew from the start i would have to be patient. I had been the one to tell her in the first place to take the time she needed after all. But i was missing her like crazy and i was also a bit afraid she would back off and choose to stay in Seattle. I mean, yes she had said she would come back to me but seeing how into her work and well known she was in Seattle, what was the point for her to leave everything behind in order to start from zero here in San Diego ?

"So, how's your girlfiend ?" Jeremy suddenly asked with enthusiasm, taking a bite of his salad.

I sighed and shrugged, toying absentmindedly with my food on my plate. "She's fine, i guess. And she's not my girlfriend, yet. I don't even know if she would be again, actually" i mumbled, putting my fork down in defeat.

I knew i was overdramatic here but the more time was passing by, the more hopeless and frustrated i was feeling.

"Come on babe, don't say that" Rosita quickly shushed me, reaching for my hand. "I'm sure everything is going to work out."

I swallowed, looking at the both of them a bit desperate. "It's been almost a month Guys. And i know she had priorities with her work and that i told her i would wait but it's really getting hard. Especially with Grace who keeps asking after her" i pointed out, looking back at Grace and Robin who were doing some cartwheels on the beach.

Yeah, Nicole had also stolen my daughter's heart and now Grace just couldn't stop talking about her. She hadn't told me straightly, but i highly suspected she knew something was going on between the two of us. She was smart and well, by the end Nicole and I hadn't done a real good job to hide our attraction and feelings towards the other.

And even if i was extremely happy to see Grace so fond of the woman i loved, it was also scary to see her already so attached to her...

"And i'm going to repeat it once again" Wynonna chimed in, looking at me with a french frie hanging from her mouth. "Tell her you want things to move."

"And for the hundred times, Wynonna" i retorted in frustration. "I won't because i told her i would wait."

"And like you said it's already been almost a month and nothing happened yet" she reminded me with a sigh as she raised her feet up on the railing next to our table.

"I hate to say that Waves, but Wynonna has a point" Jeremy agreed, looking at me with a sympathetic smile.

Wynonna nodded and looked at me with her eyebrows up. "See ? Even Itty Bitty Titty here agrees with me."

Jeremy immediately frowned and turned his head to her a bit confused. "What ?"

"What, what ?" she asked, looking at him with a frown on her own.

I whined and turned my head to Rosie with a pout. "Can i have some support from my best friend here ?"

"Well" she started with a small grimace. "I think Jer's right, your sister has a point."

Wynonna beamed instantly and looked at me in victory. "See ? Once more on my side. So listen to me, Kid" she said, picking another frie on her plate.

"And what i'm supposed to do, uh ?" i asked in annoyance. "Calling her and telling her i want her to finally break up with her girlfriend and come here ?"

"Yeah" Wynonna acquiesced. "Basically, that's the idea."

Rosie winced a little and shook her head unconvinced. "Maybe you could just start by asking her if you could both talk and see where the two of you are standing right now."

I sighed and watched the three of them a bit confused. I really didn't know whether it was a good idea or not. But in the meantime, they were right. Nicole and I would eventually have to talk at some point and take decisions for the both of us.

"I'll think about it" i eventually complied, taking my fork back. "Anyway, you Guys still coming for Grace's show tomorrow ?"

"Absolutely" Jeremy beamed with a firm nod. "Wouldn't miss it for a thing."

"Coming too" Rosie confirmed with a smile. "Ryan already got the camera out" she added with a small chuckle.

I giggled, not a bit surprised by that and glanced at Wynonna. "You ?"

She instantly pulled a face, letting her feet falling back on the floor. "Do i really have to ? I mean, i love the Peanuts but being stuck in a room with depressed parents who just want to be anywhere but here, and watching kids wearing ridiculous oranges and banana costums while singing the stupid Fruit song are really not my thing."

I snorted and shook my head in entertainment. Her description was scarely accurate. "Look, i know it's not really your scene. And that, ok, you're right, almost all the parents would like to be elsewhere-"

"Except for Ryan" Rosie noted in amusement. "And Jer apparently" she added, looking at him teasingly.

"What ? School show are so dope" he exclaimed with an enthusiastic grin.

I chuckled and glanced back at Wynonna. "Anyway. The point is that Grace got to be the strawberry and she's really excited about it. She made her own costume and learnt all her part by heart-"

"Oh God, you just sound like those boring mom right now" she cut me with an horrified look.

"I'm not boring, i'm just proud of her. It's her first school show and she's really commited to it. But i also know how nervous she is because it's also going to be her first time on a stage, performing in front of people. So she needs all her family to be there to support her. And you're a part of it. So, you don't have actually a choice. You're coming."

"Is Willa coming too ?"

"Yeah" i nodded. "With Bobo and the twins. I told you everybody is going to be there for her."

She whined, pouting childishly. "Can i at least come already drunk ?"

I snickered and rolled my eyes, throwing my napkin on her. "You're the worst."

"What ? I can't do that sober" she explained with big eyes.

"This time you will" i said, looking at her in amusement.

"Fine" she groaned, chewing her frie childishly. "But i swear if they start to sing Dora the Explorer, i'm out."

I chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry i'll be out too."

 

* * *

 

"Ok, one more time" Grace told me, lifting her chin up and taking a deep breath. " _I am a strawberry fresh and red_ " she started to sing, playing nervously with her hands. I stared at her with a reassuring smile and silently mouthed the lyrics with her. " _Fresh and Red. Fresh and Red_ " she continued, not leaving my mouth from the eyes. " _I'm a strawberry fresh and red, and i'm really sweet_."

"Yeah, baby ! Well done" i cheered, dropping a kiss on her nose. "You're definitely ready for tomorrow."

She sighed and shrugged lightly, gently swinging her legs in the air from her seat on the counter. "Can i ask you a question ?"

"Sure" i hummed, dropping the knife back on the chopping board as i looked at her. "What is it ?"

"If i don't remember the lyrics tomorrow, are you and daddy going to be mad at me ?" she asked, looking at me nervously.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and quickly wiped my hands on the towel before stepping in front of her with a reassuring smile "Absolutely not, Sweety. Whatever happens tomorrow, nobody will get mad at you. If you forgot the lyrics or the choreography, it's ok. It happens to the best of us. Just do your best and have fun. That's all matter, alright ?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "Is Nicole going to be there ?" she suddenly asked with hopeful eyes.

I rlooked at her taken aback and swallowed. "Um, no baby, i'm sorry" i answered, pushing some of her hair back with a faint smile. "She has to work and Seattle is not really close to here, you know."

"How far ?" she immediately enquired, tilting her head to the side.

" _Far_ " i replied sadly.

"Can you show me ?"

I laughed softly and blinked. "Sure, go grab your globe" i said, picking her off the counter to put her back on the floor.

"Sweet !" she exclaimed, already running to her room.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, hating the fact to be so affected by just a small talk like this.

"I'm back !"

I instantly reopened my eyes and smiled the best i could, joining her at the table. "Ok, so find me the Americas" i instructed her, leaning next to her to look at the globe. She slolwy started to twirl it, her brows furrowed together. I watched her in amusement and scratched her back, waiting patiently. "Remember, it's one of the biggest one" i helped her when she began to fidget with impatience.

"But there's all big" she whined, looking back at me with a frown.

I giggled and nodded back to the globe. "Ok, the longest one then."

"Oh that's one !" she grinned, instantly pointing at it.

"Well done, Love. Now, i want you to find _North_ America" i challenged her, knowing perfectly she already knew the cardinal points with all the things she had learnt with her sailing obsession.

"Easy ! Here !" she said, pointing at the North America eagerly.

I smiled wildly and softly tickled her sides. "Ma, ma, ma, look at you Sweety ! You're on fire, tonight."

She chuckled proudly and squirmed in excitement. "Next !"

"Ok, this one is a bit harder. Find me the state of California, knowing it's all far _West_."

She instantly pointed at it, looking at me with big eyes. "Is that one ?"

"Yes" i beamed, taking her in my arms and kissing her temple. "You're so smart, baby."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, dropping her cheek against mine. "So Nicole is somewhere here ?"

"She's here" i said, pointing at Seattle. "And we are here" i continued, showing this time San Diego.

"And why she doesn't come live with us in San Diego ?" she asked with nothing but the innocence of a child.

I pursed my lips and smiled a little, locking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Because her life is out there. She was only here for a few days, like a short holiday."

"Oh" she nodded, looking back at the globe. "But she's going to come see us again, right ?"

I stared at her with a small smile and gently tightened my hold. "I hope."

It was really hard to see her asking these kind of questions and not being able to completely reassure her. I really need to talk with Nicole, Wynonna was right...

"Can we call her ?" she suddenly asked enthusiastically.

"Now ?"

"Yes" she nodded with a grin. "Please, Mommy."

I took a deep breath and nodded, because why not after all. "Okay, but i'm not sure she will pick up though." I grabbed my phone in my back pocket and called her, quickly squinting my eyes at Grace. "You're not allowed to ask her to come at your show" i warned her playfully, knowing perfectly she could do that kind of thing. She giggled maliciously and hid her face into my neck. I snickered and shook my head, kissing her temple. "Cheeky girl."

"You reached Nicole Haught. I'm not available for the moment but leave a message, i'll call you back."

I sighed and looked at Grace regretful. "I'm sorry, baby she's not there."

She pouted a little and looked at the phone sadly. "It's okay."

"I'm-" i started but immediately stopped when i saw Nicole calling back. "Hey look who it is !"

She opened her eyes wild and smiled excitedly. "Come on, pick up Mommy !" I chuckled and did it, putting it instantly on speaker. "Nicole !" she exclaimed, not losing any time to greet her.

"Grace ?" Nicole answered with a soft laugh.

"Yes !"

"Hey ! How are you Honey ?"

"Great !" she grinned, looking at me mischievously. "When are you coming back to see us with mommy ?"

I sighed in amusement, but still decided to stay silent to see what Nicole would say. I knew it was sneaky, but now Grace has asked the question it was kind of too late. And yes, i was curious to know too.

"I can't tell you when exactly, but i'll do my best to come as soon as i can. Alright ?"

It seemed to be enough for Grace who nodded with a smile. "Alright. But soon right ? Because with mommy we miss you. And remember, we have to go to Sea World together."

I snickered and looked at her with an eyeroll. "Grace, stop with that."

"Waves ?" Nicole instantly said.

"Hey, you" i smiled softly before frowning at Grace who was starting to squirm. "Wait, hold up for a sec babe. What is it, Sweety ?"

"I need to poo" she whispered loudly with a grimace.

I chuckled and nodded towards the hallway. "Go then."

"But Nicole..." she started to protest with a pout.

I shook my head and winked, gently patting her butt. "I swear, we'll wait for you. Now go."

"Promise ?"

"Yes" i sighed in amusement.

"Promise" Nicole confirmed as well through a soft chuckle.

She beamed seeming relieved and began to jog away. "I'll be quick !"

I watched her leaving the room and sighed in amusement, turning my attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry about that. She just wanted to call you, i guess we both miss you..."

"And i miss you too... The both of you."

I smiled sadly and walked back to the kitchen. "Nicole, i think we need to talk" i suddenly said with a sudden surge of courage.

"Sure. About what ?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Us."

"Waves-"

"No, let me talk please" i gently interrupted her, glancing at the hallway to check on Grace. "I need to know if you're going to come back or not. I just need to know if i'm not waiting for nothing here. I get that you're busy with work, but it's been almost a month and absolutely nothing changed. And i know i told you you could take the time you need and it's maybe going to sound ridiculous, but i'm getting a bit hopeless here" i finally confessed. "Because i'm here, waiting desperately for you and i don't even know anymore if we're going somewhere you and me."

"Waverly" she finally stopped me with a soft voice. "Listen to me, ok ? I know it's taking me some time, and i'm really sorry about that but i swear you're not waiting for nothing."

"How can i be so sure ?" i asked weakly.

"Because i love you" she simply replied. "And i need you to trust me."

I closed my eyes and gulped, slightly nodding my head. "I do. But it's hard without you."

"I know. But i need you to believe me and not to be afraid. I'll be there soon, i promise."

"Okay" i exhaled, reopening my eyes and quickly gaining my composure back when i saw Grace returning from the bathroom. "Hands clean ?"

"Yes" she smiled toothily, climbing back up the counter. "Nicole, do you know tomorrow i have my school show ?" I looked at her in disbielief but she ignored me and grinned cheekily. "And i asked mom if you could come but she told me Seattle was too far away. But maybe if you leave now, you'll be at home tomorrow ?"

"Oh my God" i breathed out, shaking my head embarrassingly.

"Mmh, i can see you thought of everything" Nicole laughed softly. "But i'm afraid i won't be able to come this time, i'm sorry Honey. But i swear i'll do my best to be at the next one though, ok ?"

I looked at Grace who was now pouting and kissed her forehead, feeling heartbroken to see her so disappointed. That was the reason i hadn't wanted for her to ask directly to Nicole in the first place.

"Yeah, ok" she sighed.

"Oh, hold on just for a few" she suddenly excused herself. "Yeah, ok tell him to wait just a minute. Girls, i'm sorry i have to go, my appointment just got here. But Waves i text you later. And you, Grace, break a leg and be sure your parents record everything so i can watch it, alright ?"

"I will" she suddenly grinned. "Bye, Nicole."

"Bye, Monkey. Bye, Waves."

"Bye, talk to you later" i mumbled, hanging up with a sigh. I turned my attention to Grace and raised my eyebrows up, glaring a little. "What did i say about asking her to come to your show ?"

She smiled sheepishly and bunched her nose up. "Not to ask her ?"

"And what did you just do ?" i asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I have to try, Mommy" she quickly defended herself with a small shrug. "Daddy always says if i want something i need to ask for it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes in amusement. I couldn't argue with that. "Smart ass."

She gasped and looked at me in shock. "Mommy ! Language !"

I chuckled and grabbed the knife back. "You know, technically this one is not a bad word."

"But it has ' _ass_ ' in it" she remarked with a frown.

"Yeah, but it's not meant to be mean here. It actually means you're really smart, that's all" i explained, starting to chope the tomatoes. "Anyway, can you go wake Auntie Wynonna from her nap please ? And be the loudest and annoying as possible" i added playfully.

She chuckled and quickly nodded, jumping on the floor. "AUNTIE WYNONNA !"

Mmh, nothing better than a child to wake a lazy ass up.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe i'm going to be stuck in here for the next two hours" Wynonna whined, looking around in disgust.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and scanned around the auditorium, trying to spot the others into the crowd. "Come on, i'm sure you're going to like it."

She snorted, getting her flask out from the inside of her jacket. "I highly doubt that."

"Hide that !" i quickly scolded her, taking it away from her before glancing around. "We are in a school."

"Chill out, it's dark in there. Nobody going to see" she retorted, snatching the flask back from my hand.

I sighed and looked back at the crowd with squinted eyes. "Oh, i can see Bobo !" i said, finally spotting his mohawk.

"Ok, am i the only one who wonder why he always comes out with weird haircut ?" Wynonna suddenly whispered behind me as we joined them.

I snickered and shrugged. "I don't know. But i think it's kind of sexy, no ?" i said, looking back at her.

She wrinkled her nose, apparently not from the same opinion than me. "I mean, the guy is hot yes. But i don't think it's due to his hair."

"Thanks God, you're finally here !" Willa sighed, getting up from her seat. "Waves, you need to go find Grace. She's totally freaked out. Ryan is already with her but-"

"Shit" i cursed, not letting her finish as i gave my bag to Wynonna and left backstage in a second.

I arrived into the room and quickly spotted her in her red onesie, all snuggled against Ryan's chest who was slowly rocking her from side to side in his arms. Ryan noticed me and with a small smile whispered something to Grace's ear who immediately turned her head towards me with her thumb stuck in her mouth and her face all covered by fresh tears.

I pouted and walked to them, quickly brushing her cheek when i reached her. "Hey baby, what's the matter ?"

"I don't want to do it anymore" she mumbled, hiding her face back in Ryan's neck.

I lifted my eyebrows and sighed, gently grazing her back as i looked at Ryan inquisitevely. He slowly shrugged and dropped his cheek above her head, keeping to sway her. I pinched my lips and looked back at Grace. "Hey, Sweety, look at me for a second." She slowly turned her head to me again and pouted. "Why don't you want to do it anymore ? I thought you were excited about it."

"I am but i'm scared" she muttered, slowly taking her thumb out from her mouth.

"Oh Sweety, it's ok to be scared" i quickly comforted her, brushing her hair away from her face. "Remember what i told you yesterday, no matter what happens it's going to be ok if you just keep in mind to have fun."

"And i'm sure with Mr Freezee by your side, you're both going to steal the show" Ryan added, kissing her forehead.

"Definitely" i agreed, wiping her tears away. "Come on, baby. You're going to have so much fun, you'll see."

She slowly nodded with a sniff. "Okay."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright" i said, walking back to her costume. "Let's get you dress."

Ryan put her back down and swiftly knelt down before her. "I'm going to join the other but i'll be standing right next to the stage so you can look at my lips if you forget the lyrics, alright ?" he told her with a grin.

She instantly nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Anytime, Princess." He leaned away and dropped a kiss on her nose before standing up and winking at me.

I smiled and waited for Grace to join me. "Alright, baby let's make you the most beautiful ladybug of all time" i said, picking up her costume and squatting down before her.

She giggled a little and lifted her arms in the air. "I'm not a ladybug Mommy, i'm a strawberry."

"What ? Really ?!" i teased her, helping her to put her costume on. "You are a strawberry ?"

"Yes !" she chuckled, pushing her hair away from her face with both of her hands. "Fresh and Red" she added, looking at me playfully.

"And what are you ?" i encouraged her, raising my eyebrows up.

"I am really sweet !"

"See, you know the lyrics my Love" i reassured her, taking her in my arms for a quick hug. "You're going to nail it, don't worry."

She smiled a little more confident now. "Can you come with me on stage ?" she suddenly asked.

I grimaced and looked at her sorry. "No, baby it's only for the kids and the teachers. But like Daddy said, we both will be the closest possible from the stage ok ?" She sighed but nodded, putting her thumb back into her mouth. I gently brushed her cheek and tilted my head to the side. "You know what, i have an idea" i said, reaching behind my neck and removing my necklace.

She looked at me surprised and gasped. "You're going to give it to me ?!"

"Yes" i smiled, putting it around her neck. "I don't need it anymore now you're here" i explained, cupping her cheeks. "It's you my lucky charm now. So it's all yours."

She beamed and took it, scanning the tiny gold ballerina hanging from the thin gold chain. "Awesome. Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby" i grinned, taking her in my arms for one last hug.

"So the rumors said the star of the show was in here" someone suddenly said behind us, causing my whole body to freeze. I dropped my arms from Grace and turned around to see if i had heard it right.

And indeed, Nicole was here. In flesh, looking at the both of us with a wild smile, two small flowers bouquets in her hands.

See, i wasn't kidding when i had told Grace she was my lucky charm.

"Nicole !" Grace exclaimed apparently more reactive than me as she was already launching in Nicole's legs.

"Hey, Monkey" she chuckled, carefully droppping the bouquets on the table next to her before lowering down and wrapping her arms around Grace.

"You came !"

"Yes, i did" she confirmed, looking at her with fondness. "I didn't want to miss your first show."

"It's so awesome ! Mommy, look ! Nicole's here !" she cheered, looking back at me with a giant smile.

I nodded, still in shock and stared at Nicole unable to say a word. I couldn't believe she was here. She had came, just for Grace. I, i just couldn't say how much i was in love with this person at this exact moment. She had put my daughter before everything, and it was one of the biggest proof of love she could give me right now.

"Hey" she greeted me, tilting her head to the side with a charming smile as she raised up.

I chuckled in disbielief and shook my head, walking towards her with tears in my eyes. "Hey."

She grinned and quickly grabbed the flowers back. "So this one is for this little star over there" she said, holding to Grace the first bouquet made of wild colorfoul flowers.

"Han" she gasped, taking it in awe. "Thank you !"

"You're welcome" she smiled wildly, before taking the other one made this time of daisies. "And this one is for my sunshine" she said, looking at me with loving eyes.

I nipped at my lips, absolutely beaming like a fool and gently grabbed it. "Thank you" i whispered, staring at her in adoration.

I was really speechless right now, and believe me if we weren't stuck in a room full of kids and parents i would have jump her right here, right now.

"You can kiss, you know" Grace suddenly said, breaking our little bubble. We both raised our eyebrows and looked at her half startled, half amused. "I already saw you doing it the other time" she explained with a shrug and a mischievious smirk.

I instantly blushed and laughed a little embarrassed, glancing back at Nicole who had also turned red. "Busted" i mumbled, looking at her playfully.

No wonder now why Grace had been so insisting and curious about Nicole and I.

She chuckled and nodded, her hand gently brushing my cheek. "So, can i kiss you ?" she murmured, her fingers tracing the side of my jaw. "Cause i really, really, want to."

I scrunched my nose and quickly nodded, stepping closer to her. "You better" i whispered, wrapping my arms around her and crashing our lips in a passionate kiss.

Fuck the kids. Fuck the parents. Fuck everything. Nicole was here with me, and i was the happiest woman alive right now.

She smiled through the kiss and suddenly picked me up, slowly spinning us around. I squealed and giggled, finally breaking the kiss after a short moment. "I love you" i mumbled against her lips, our nose softly brushing together as she dropped me back on the floor.

"I love you, too" she grinned, stealing another kiss.

"Alright everyone !" one of the organizer suddenly exclaimed in the room. "The show is going to start in 10 minutes ! The parents still in there need to get back to their seat, and the kids to join their teachers please."

I let go of Nicole and looked down at Grace who had turned back to being nervous. "Ok, babygirl" i said, dropping down in front of her. "Everything is going to be alright, ok ?" i reminded her, cupping her cheeks.

She took a deep breath and nodded, reaching for the ballerina on her chest. "You'll still be there at the end ?" she suddenly asked, looking at Nicole anxiously.

"Of course" she nodded with a smile.

"Oh don't worry baby, i'm going to make sure of it" i replied, glancing teasingly at Nicole.

She snickered and knelted down next to us. "You know, you're the coolest strawberry i've ever seen."

She beamed instantly and looked at her outfit proudly. "I did it all by myself."

"Wow, you're really good" she smiled, brushing her cheek. "You're going to be awesome, Sweety. Don't worry."

"Are you ready Grace ?" Perry asked as he appeared behind her, looking at Nicole and I with an amused smile.

"Hi, Perry" i greeted him, looking at him in entertainement too. "Nicole, you remember Grace's teacher ?"

"Yes, of course" she laughed softly, standing up with her hand held up for him. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise" he smiled warmly, shaking her hand. "Are you feeling better, Grace ?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"Yes" she nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, one last kiss for the road" i said, kissing her on the nose. "Don't forget, Daddy and me will be right on the front row."

She nodded and grabbed Perry's hand, leaving with him to join the rest of her classmates.

"Are you nervous ?" Nicole asked me, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah" i sighed, wrapping both of my arms around her as we began to go back to the auditorium. "This is her first performance, it's a big thing for her."

She nodded and kissed my temple. "I'm sure it's going to be ok."

"Mmh" i hummed before looking back up to her, a wild smile stretching my lips. "I can't believe you came."

She grinned and stared at me with tenderness. "I told you i will."

"Yes, but not now. Not for Grace's show. What about you job ? And Shae ?"

She sighed and smiled a little. "Don't worry about that ok ? We'll talk about everything later, now it's all about Grace."

I nodded with a smile and kissed her shoulder. "How long are you staying ?" i still asked, too curious to keep my mouth shut on this one.

She looked at me sorry and brushed my cheek. "Not too long, i have an important trial on Friday that's going to close one of my biggest case" she explained, smiling regretfully. "So I can stay tomorrow and flight back on Thursday afternoon but i'll have to work a little bit on my case while i'm here" she said with a small grimace.

"I take it" i immediately accepted. I was kind of desperate to take any seconds i could spend with her right now... "I have to work too during the day anyway."

"Ok" she smiled before staring at me with tenderness. "You're so beautiful."

"Hey, Lovebirds !" Willa suddenly called us. "It's about to begin."

We both nodded and quickly joined them. Nicole took a seat between Willa and Wynonna and immediately pulled me on her laps, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in the back of my neck. I bit my lips and closed my eyes, grabbing her hands on my stomach and lacing our fingers together.

"You know Haught, i always knew something was off with you and now i'm sure" Wynonna suddenly said, looking at her serious. "I mean who the fuck would like to flight three fucking hours to come in here willingly ?!" she said, showing around with her flask. "You're completely loco."

I snorted as Nicole chuckled, turning her head towards her. "Yeah, i'm crazy about your sister. You should know that by now."

I beamed and twisted around, quickly cupping her cheeks and kissing her lovingly.

I heard Wynonna blurped as Willa sighed, tearing me away from Nicole. "We are in a school, bunnies."

"Yeah, and being here is already enough of a torture, i don't want to see you and Red making out next to me" she said, taking a sip from her flask.

"Is it Whiskey ?" Robert suddenly whispered as he leaned over Willa and me and looked at the flask hopefully.

"Bobo" Willa sighed, glaring bit  at him.

"What ?" he asked, looking back at her with an impish grin. "Your sister is right, it's a torture to be here sober."

Wynonna smirked smugly and gave him the flask. "I love your husband, Sis."

He smirked too and raised the flask up in cheer before taking a sip. Willa sighed and waited for him to finish before drinking a sip too.

"Guys !" i protested, looking at them in disbielief. "Come on."

"Give me that" Rosie said, taking it from Willa's hand.

Nicole started to chuckle behind me and i sighed, looking at Rosie who was now offering the flask to Robin.

"Oh no, thanks" he smiled with a small headshake, before showing his pot from behind his ear. "Have my own thing."

I snickered and shook my head, looking at Ryan and Jeremy who were knelt down before the stage, both of their cameras ready to film everything. At least, two of them were excited to be here.

"Wait !" Wynonna protested, looking at Robin with squinted high and then at me. "He can be high but i can't be drunk ?"

"He's always high, Wynonna."

"Yeah, and i'm almost always drunk" she immediately retorted, lifting her eyebrows and hands up.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Nicole. "Well take this opportunity to remember what it feels like to be sober."

She glared at me unhappy and flipped me off. I chuckled and looked at the stage as the light slowly changed, lightning up just the stage now. "Alright" i whispered. "Come on, baby."

 

* * *

 

So everything had gone perfectly well for Grace, she had even been the best one on stage if i might say... And i have eight other adults to confirm it. We had all decided next to gather at Willa and Bobo's house to have a dinner all together. And after 20 minutes of long argument about what we were going to eat, we had finished to all agreed on a BBQ and beers.

The dinner had been filled with light conversations and a lot of laughters, but also alcohol. A lot, actually. And maybe now that the kids were all inside, sleeping peacefully, we were all outside spread out on the chairs and sofas from the patio, smoking the weed Robin had kindly proposed to share with us.

"I don't know where you find it dude, but this one is really good" Wynonna smiled lazily, taking another puff with closed eyes before giving the pot to Ryan.

"Yeah, it's total dope bro" Ryan agreed, smoking joyfully with his head tilted back.

"Thank you" Robin smiled happily, running his hand in Jeremy's hair who had his head place on his laps.

"I think we found ourselves a new dealer, baby" Bobo said from the floor where he was settled with one of her arm behind his head and another pot in his mouth.

Robin beamed as i snorted and looked at Willa in amusement.

"What ?" she asked with a small chuckle, taking a sip from her red wine. "Don't look at me like that. Bobo is an artist, he needs inspiration. And i'm a mom of two boys, i need relaxation."

"Right" i giggled and leaned down to drop a kiss on Nicole's face who was also lied down on the sofa with her head on my laps. "Are you okay, my Love ?" i asked, softly running a hand into her hair and scanning her face carefully.

"Yeah" she grinned sleepily, kissing the palm of my hand. "It's just been a long day and i didn't smoke in a while, i'm not used to it anymore" she admitted, looking at me with indeed red eyes.

I chuckled softly and kissed her nose before reaching for her lips, giving her a sweet kiss. She grinned and slid a hand through my hair, pulling me a little closer from her and slowly deepening the kiss. We kissed for a moment, i didn't really know how long actually until we finally broke the kiss, the both of us smiling stupidly at the other.

I gave her one more kiss on the nose and lifted my head up, quickly noticing absolutely everybody were looking at the two of us, all with fucking smirks.

"So" Ryan started, ignoring my warning glare as he turned his eyes to Nicole. "Nicole" he said, softly playing with Rosie's hair who was snuggled against him.

"Mmh" Nicole hummed, turning her head towards him.

"Babe" Rosie mumbled against his chest. "Stop bothering her."

"But i'm not going to" he defended himself. "I just want to ask her one question."

"Which is ?" i asked, arching one of my eyebrow.

He ignored me once again and looked directly to Nicole. "What's your plans with Waves exactly ?"

"It's not your concern, Ryan" i instantly snapped.

He raised his eyebrows and finally looked at me. "Uh, yes, it is. Because whether you want it or not, Grace is also affected by your relationship. And from the moment my daughter is implicated into something, it becomes my concern."

"Ok, i think it's time to chill a little bit on the booze and weed" Rosie suddenly said, taking the beer away from his hand and throwing me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry" he sighed, relaxing instantly. "Look, i'm just curious and concerned, ok ? And i think we actually all are."

"True" Wynonna confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, Ryan's right" Willa acquiesced too, serving herself another glass of wine.

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't believe they were doing that right now. "I'm going to check on Grace" i said, being careful with Nicole as i raised up. I dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered low enough just for the two of us to be able to hear it. "You don't have to answer them." I gave her one last look and started to walk away, frankly a little pissed right now.

"Waves, wait" Nicole quickly caught me back, grabbing my hand when i reached the kitchen. I turned to her and swallowed, staying silent. "I wanted to wait tomorrow to talk about this, but maybe now is the right time after all."

"If you're here to tell me you can't do it, i swear i'm going to stab you with this knife" i warned her, nodding towards one of the kitchen knife on the counter.

She sneered and shook her head, pushing some hair behind my hair. "Sounds terrible" she said, looking at me playfully.

I frowned in amusement and slapped her hand away, faking to be mad. "Shut up, i'm serious."

She sighed and stepped closer to me, our bodies now completely pressed together. "Baby," she sighed, cupping my cheeks tenderly. "If only you knew what i am about to tell you."

"Well, what are you waiting for then ?" i asked impatiently. "Tell me" i pouted, softly grabbing her wrists.

She stared at me closely and brushed her thumbs against my cheekbones. "Shae and me are done."

"Really ?" i whispered, looking at her in shock.

"Yes. After your call from yesterday i realized it wasn't fair for any of you, so i finally took the courage to tell her."

I exhaled in relief and briefly closed my eyes, dropping my head on her chest. "You did it" i murmured, a fucking weight lifting from my shoulders.

"I told you i will" she replied, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry i didn't do it earlier."

"It's ok" i quickly reassured her, lifting my head up to look at her. "You did it, it's all that matter." I brushed her cheeks and tilted my head. "How did it go ?"

She hissed a little and grimaced. "Let's say i slept at my office."

I scrunched my nose and looked at her sorry. "Ouch, sorry."

"It's ok, i think she needs some time to digest everything. I'll try to talk to her when i'll come back, because she didn't really let me explain myself." I nodded and cuddled once again in her arms, closing my eyes. "But yes, Shae and me are done. I'm all yours, now."

"Fucking finally !" Wynonna suddenly exclaimed, causing the both of us to look towards the door where everyone were watching us.

"Oh my God, Guys !" i groaned, looking a them in disbielief. "Can we have a fucking minute for ourselves ?!"

Nicole chuckled and kept me in her arms as she turned towards them. "So, to be clear with everyone here so i don't have to repeat myself. I love Waverly, with my whole heart and my intentions are just to make her the happiest woman i can." I bit my lips in delight and snuggled even closer from her. "And, Ryan" she carried on. "My intentions with Grace are basically the same."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but smiled instantly. "Alright. That's all i wanted to hear."

I beamed and looked at Wynonna who was smiling sincerely at the both of us. "Welcome back to the family, Red."

She smiled softly and tilted her head. "Thank you."

"So that means you're coming to live here ?" Jeremy asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, but not yet" she admitted with a sigh. "I have still some important cases i have to deal with first and i can't leave Seattle just like that."

I smiled sadly but nodded nonetheless. I knew she didn't really have the choice on that one. It meant we were going to be apart for a little while but at least i knew we were kind of officially together now. "It's okay, we'll make it through."

She grinned and kissed my temple, looking back at the other. "So, who talked about Poker earlier ?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this, what i would call, "family" chapter :p


	8. Slow Dancing In a Burning Rooom - John Mayer

  
"Fuck" Nicole breathed out, her hips jerking up and down against my hand.

"I think it's what we're doing here, yes" i smiled smugly against her lips, my fingers keeping sliding and curling inside her in a sustained pace.

She let out a shaky laugh but suddenly stopped, a loud moan now escaping her mouth as her nails sank into my back in a painful but oh, so delicious way. I hissed at the exquisite sensation and quickly captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, my fingers speeding up their rythm.

She whimpered through the kiss and softly grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes meeting mine with nothing but greed. I swallowed and kept moving into her, completely unable to look away for a second.

And from the way her walls were tightening around my fingers, i knew just a few more pushes and-

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed together in pleasure, her fingers digging once again into my skin as her back arched, her body now trembling uncontrollably beneath me. I smiled and dropped my lips above her chest, leaving soft kisses aroung her breast and collarbone, waiting patiently for her to calm down.

She eventually did and brought both of her arms around me, hugging me closely against her. I hummed in appreciation and nuzzled her, leaving one last kiss above her neck before closing my eyes and resting peacefully in her arms.

"Can we just stay here, just like this, forever ?" she whispered, her smiling lips softly grazing my forehead.

"Mmh" i acquiesced, bringing a hand into the nape of her neck. "I wouldn't mind at all" i grinned, my fingers starting to play with her baby hair. "Unfortunately, our ' _forever_ ' just going to last-" I glanced at the alarm and sighed, closing my eyes back with a pout. "Five minutes."

She whined and shook her head, her embrace tightening around me. "No."

I giggled and shifted a little up, placing my elbows on each side of her face. "Is it going to be alright alone with Grace and Wynonna today ?" i asked, brushing our noses together.

I had to work almost all day, the Wednesday being one of my busiest day at the studio and Wynonna still staying at home, she was now the one taking care of Grace when she wasn't at school and that i was working. So technically, today the three of them were going to hang out together.

And even if i had absolutely no worries about Nicole and Grace spending all day together, it was another story for Wynonna...

Something was telling me she was going to enjoy annoying Nicole just like she liked so much to do.

"Yes" she reassured me, kissing me tenderly. "Don't worry, i can handle two Earp together. Earp are my thing."

I scrunched my nose and giggled, gently grazing her cheek with my fingers. "I hope i'm your favourite."

"You are definitely in the top 3, yes" she nodded with a teasing look.

I arched an eyebrow amused. "Top 3 ? And who's the competition if i may ask ?" i enquired, my lips softly resting above hers.

"Well, first Grace obviously" she mumbled, her hands gently caressing my back.

"Mmh, of course" i breathed out shakily, slowly lifting my butt up when her fingers explored down there. She smirked against my mouth, her eyes filling up with an hint of mischief as she travelled the underside this time, just with the tip of her fingers. I supressed a moan and scowled at her playfully. "Are you having fun ?" i asked, my ass once again raising up to follow her fingers.

"Definitely" she grinned goofily, her lips already capturing mine in a playful kiss.

I giggled, completely melting by her dorkiness and slip both of my hands in her hair, progressively deepening the kiss. She grinned and suddenly turned us around, her hands swiftly catching mine and bringing them above my head, our fingers interlacing together.

" _I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin' to be lately_ " my phone all of sudden rang, _I Don't Want To Be_ by _Gavin Degraw_ starting to softly play in the room. " _All i have to do is think of me and i have peace of mind_."

Nicole slowly stopped to kiss me and opened her eyes wild, looking at me in pure shock. "Don't tell this is your alarm's song..."

I giggled and lifted my eyebrows. "What ? I've been nostalgic lately" i explained with a shrug. "I miss _OTH_ " i pouted, the heel of one of my foot softly caressing her calf.

Like so, so much... I mean, i had grown up with this show and i swear i was still suffering from withdrawal sometimes. The other night for example, i had spent a whole night on Youtube rewatching all the top 10 moments of basically every seasons and every couples i could find. And all _One Tree Hill_ 's fans knew that there were a lot !

"Of course you miss it" she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"What ?" i frowned, gently shoving her shoulder away. "Stop being mean and let me relive my teenage years in peace, thank you very much."

She snickered and dropped her forehead against mine. "Babe, much that i like this song and this show, there is no way i'm waking up with this song every morning."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and bit my lips, beaming instantly in delight. "Repeat just what you just said."

She frowned amused and tilted her head. "Why ?"

"Just do it" i insisted, squirming a little under her.

She looked at me curiously and kept her small frown on. "Babe, there is no way i'm waking up with this song every morning."

I immediately squealed and wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly against me. Hearing her implying that we were going to share every morning together was one of my new favourite thing. "Again" i mumbled against her cheek, not letting go of her.

She laughed and turned her face towards mine, her eyes full of love. "Every morning."

I squealed one more time and stared at her lovingly, my hands now cupping her cheeks. "Again, again, again."

"You're so demanding" she jested with playful eyes.

I giggled and lifted my head up to meet her lips. "I would rather say crazy in love."

"I know the feeling" she grinned, her nose bumping against mine. "Believe me."

I beamed in adoration and kissed her lengthily before pulling back reluctantly, remembering i still needed to get my ass up. "I need to get up" i pouted, pushing some of her hair back.

She sighed and nodded, slowly getting off of me. "Alright, let's get ready then."

"You can stay in bed babe, it's still early."

"No, i also have some work to do" she told me, climbing out from the bed. "Plus, i want to drop you at work if it's alright" she offered, walking towards her duffle bag.

I looked at her pleasantly surprised and immediately nodded, sliding an oversize tshirt over my head. "Of course, it is." I joined her and wrapped my arms around her waist by behind, placing a soft kiss on her back. "You know, you can start to leave some things in here if you want to" i proposed, peeking at the clothes in her bag.

She turned her head to me with a small grin and cocked one of eyebrow. "So you can steal my clothes ?"

"Yes, exactly" i confirmed with a chuckle, releasing her. It was no need to deny this, it was surely going to happen at some point. "But, i'm serious" i continued, walking towards the dresser and closet. "I know it's still early, and that we didn't really talk about this yet, but i can make some room for some of your stuff" i said with a small shrug. "So you have some things here, you know, when you're coming."

I knew it was a little bit silly considering we didn't know yet how we would do once she'd eventually come to live in San Diego. But i couldn't help but wanted for her to leave some of her stuffs. It would make things more real when she would be away in Seattle that way.

She stared at me with a soft smile and angled her head to the side. "I would love that."

I beamed instantly and nipped at my lips excitedly. "Alright, i will do that later when i'll come back from work."

She nodded and started to put some pajama shorts on and a tank top before smirking playfully when she caught me, who was, i admit, shamelessly leering at her gorgeous body. "You're drooling, babe."

I sneered and rolled my eyes, walking out of the room. "Don't flatter yourself, my Love. You're just a ten."

"On ?" she asked in amusement, following me closely.

I looked back at her and winked. "On ten, of course."

"We're a perfect match then" she beamed, gently slapping my ass as we arrived into the living room.

I yelped in surprise and giggled, rapidly glancing at Wynonna who was sound asleep onto the couch. "I think with everything she drank and smoked last night, she's out for a good part of the day" i said, looking back at Nicole amused.

"Perfect" she grinned, taking two mugs out from the cupboard. "Do you know what Grace would like to do today ?"

I looked at her with fondness and grabbed the coffee pot. "That's sweet baby, but you don't have to take care of her today" i answered, filling the pot with water. "I know you need to work on your case, so let Wynonna watching after her, it's alright. Just give her her breakfast when she wakes up because i don't think Wynonna will be up yet, and then she will probably go play into her room. Just make sure she's brushing her teeth and that Nonna's not giving her ice cream and sweets for lunch, please" i said, glancing at her in amusement.

My sister was great with Grace, there was no doubt about that. The two of them were really close and Grace absolutely loved Wynonna.

But who wouldn't, after all ? She was the crazy Auntie every kids wanted to have.

Although, for the food part, it was another story... Let's say since Wynonna had chosen to live with us and was taking care of Grace when i was at work, the diet was almost fully made of burnt mac and cheese, McDonald, ice cream, cookies and candies.

The big dream for a child, yes. But a real nightmare for the parents when it was finally time to make them eat some vegetables.

"Alright" she snickered, shuffling to the fridge. "But you know, i'm not going to work all day. I still want to enjoy my time here. So, i plan to spend some time with Grace too."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled instantly. "Well, in that case see with her what she'd like to do" i said, reaching for the Cheerios. "But-" I immediately looked at her seriously, giving her the cereals. "If she tells you _Seaworld_ or the Zoo, because it's probably going to be the two first things she's going to ask knowing i'm not here to say no and she smart enough to know that, you refuse. Ok ?"

"Why ?" she asked with a small pout, burrowing her hand into the cereal box as she hopped on the kitchen top. "I wasn't kidding when i told you i also wanted to go."

I sighed and shook my head in amusement, knowing perfectly she would say that. "I know and that's why i tell you now to say no" i repeated, sliding between her legs. "The tickets cost more than 50$ for the both of it and even if i know you don't mind, i don't want you to pay for Grace" i explained, taking some cereals too.

"Waves, i swear i don't care to pay for her" she insisted with a frown.

"Yes, but i do."

"Why ?"

"Because" i exhaled, with a shrug. Honestly i didn't have any special reason, it just didn't feel right for her to pay for my daughter. She stared at me on the verge to say something but i quickly tapped her nose and opened my eyes bigger. "Anyway, just no _Seaworld_ or Zoo" i carried on before she could protest. "So what's going to bring you to the fair or the beach. And if you're going to the fair, you absolutely need to know she's getting easily sick on the attraction, so be careful she may end up throwing up on you" i warned her diverted.

Two times had been way enough for me, believe me...

She slowly stopped to chew and looked at me with a grimace of disgust. "O-ok, no carousel."

"No. Stick to the things that are not moving even if she tells you she won't be sick this time. It's just a lie. _Big_ lie."

She chuckled and blinked. "Ok, what else do i need to know ?"

"Um" i squinted my eyes and popped some cereals into my mouth thoughtfully. "Oh yes, if you're going to the beach be sure to put sunscreen on her every hours. She doesn't like that and she's going to tell you she doesn't need it because she's already tan just like _Pocahantas_ but it's bullshit. So, don't listen to her. Oh and her armbands are in the beach bag next to the stand in the doorway. She's once again going to tell you she doesn't have to put them on because she knows how to swim because she's a marmaid just like _Ariel_ , blah blah blah" i said, grabbing the coffee pot."But once more, don't listen to her. Actually, everytime she's going to argue, ignore her" i advised her playfully. "It's going be easier that way."

She firmly nodded and looked at me entertained. "Noted."

"Great." I poured us two mugs of coffee and came back between her legs, before hanging her her mug and bringing mine to my lips. "Oh, one more thing" i said, quickly lowering the mug. "If she's being a brat and annoying, don't hesitate scolding her and be firm. Ok ?"

She wrinkled her nose in a grimace. "Babe, you know how i am with that-"

"Tttt, tttt, tttt" i quickly stopped her, raising both of my eyebrows. "You're a fucking lawyer, babe. You're putting murderers and rapists in jails for a living, so i won't accept you telling me you're unable to be firm with a four years old child."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, blowing some air on her coffee. "Fine."

"Thank you" i grinned satisfied. "I usually end up at 4pm on the Wednesday, but i need to work on some choreography with Willa and the other teachers for the upcoming show, so i won't be home until 6-7 pm" i sighed. "I'm sorry."

I was really annoyed to be forced to stay at work all day, but this time i wouldn't be able not to go... Luckily tomorrow i just had to work at the end on the day so we were going to be able to spend at least some quality time together.

"It's okay" she smiled reassuringly, locking some hair behind my ear. "Do what you have to do and tonight we'll take the time to spend a moment just the two of us ?"

I nodded and tilted my head in her hand, looking at her lovingly. "Ok." I put my mug back on the counter behind her and dropped my forehead against her chest, slowly closing my eyes. "I love you" i murmured, kissing her collarbone tenderly.

She wrapped an arm around my back and buried her nose into my hair. "I love you too, Pretty Girl."

I grinned at the nickname and looked up at her, letting my chin on her chest. "You didn't call me that way in so long. I missed it."

"And i missed you."

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on her chest. "This time, i won't let you go."

"Good." She smiled a little and kissed my nose tenderly. "Because i'm not planning on going anywhere this time."

 

* * *

 

"Ok, one more time Guys" i said still a bit out of breath as i tightened my ponytail. "The entire routine all together" i instructed, grabbing the remote on the floor before taking my place back before the large wall mirror. "Ready ?" i asked, watching everybody behind me.

They all nodded, Willa looking at me exhausted, slightly bent over with her head on her hips. "Please, tell me that's the last time and then we're done. I'm still hungover from yesterday, i can't anymore. I'm going to throw up."

I snickered and turned my head back to her in amusement. "Looks like being near from your 30 makes the thing more complicated, uh ?"

She glared at me and straightened up. "Shut up, Squirt."

I chuckled and tied back the lace of my sweatpants. "Don't worry, we're done after that. I told Nicole i'll be home around 6pm."

"Who's Nicole ?" Derek suddenly enquired with a smirk, putting his snapback back on his head.

"Her girlfriend" Willa instantly replied, looking at me knowingly.

I grinned wildly and nodded, loving so much the fact that now i could use this word again to talk about Nicole.

"Oooh, nice" Heather grinned, nodding towards me. "So, she's the one to blame for the marks on your back ?"

"What ?" i asked in surprise, trying to peek at my back in hurry. "What marks ?"

The all group laughed as Willa looked at me entertained. "You're covered with scratching marks, Waves."

I opened my eyes wild and swallowed, realizing i had spent almost all my classes in nothing by my sport bra as a top. "Fuck."

"That's surely what happened" Charlie nodded through his laughter.

"Always knew you were a savage, babe" Mike let out teasingly, retying his bandana around his head.

I glared at the both of them and sighed, looking back at Willa. "You couldn't tell me earlier, asshole ?"

"What ? I thought you knew" she shrugged in amusement.

I sighed and walked back towards the mirror to look at the damage. I twisted around and gasped, realizing Nicole had indeed painted my back with scratches. "Oh my God."

"Looks like you had a wild night, uh ?" Derek grinned, winking at me knowingly.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and looked at him playfully. "Rather wild morning."

"Mmh morning sex is the best" Heather exclaimed with a moan.

"Seriously ?" Willa frowned, apparently disagree. "Come on, the best is during naptime."

I snickered and joined them back in amusement. Honestly for me, no matter the time it was always the right time. "Alright, Guys. Let's get back to our routine ok ? First part, girls. Second part, boys. And third part all together."

They all acquiesced, the boys stepping on the side as Heather, Willa and me placed ourselves back. "Alright, five, six, seven," i said, pressing play and tossing the remote away. "Height."

The beats of _Finesse_  by _Bruno Mars and Cardie B_ started to echo loudly in the room, the three of us getting ready for the first steps. We danced along the song, switching place with the boys at the right time and then joining them back, the six of us all dancing together for the last part of the routine.

The door suddenly opened wild, revealing Grace with a big cotton candy in her hand and Wynonna and Nicole just behind her chatting, the both of them carrying a giant stuffed animals. I beamed in excitement, still keeping to dance but kept glancing at them, noticing that Nicole was now staring at me with a big smile on, Wynonna no longer speaking but rather leering with a seductive smile at Charlie who was just dancing next to me.

"The Redhead is the girlfriend ?" Charlie suddenly asked in interest as we briefly paused with our backs against each other.

I beamed and squirmed around him, slowly passing under his arm and getting in front of him. "Yes."

"Well done" he winked with a big smile. I grinned and knelt down for a few second the time he did some steps behind me. I quickly raised up then and slid back next to him. "Your sister's really hot" he carried on as we began to shuffle in front of each other.

I snickered and rolled my eyes, twisting my hips to the side. "I know." I jumped in front of him and lowered myself down, rolling my hips around with my hands placed on it. "She's also something" i warned him, this time rolling my chest around with my arms following the movement.

He laughed and matched my steps, still behind me. "That's how i like them."

I snickered, quickly glancing at him in amusement and finished the rest of the routine in silence, clearly too out breath now to talk.

The dance finally came to an end and we all stopped, Willa immediately crashing on the floor. "Oh my God, finally" she moaned dramatically, letting her back falling on the ground. "I'm dead."

I chuckled breathlessly, gently kicking her foot and turned my head to Grace who was already running to me excitedly. "Mommy !" she exclaimed, a big piece of cotton candy sticked into the palm of her hand. "It was so cooooool ! We went to the fair ! And Auntie Wynonna shoot all the balloons and i got to pick a big dolphin and Tigger" she told me eagerly as i knelt down before her. "And Nicole brought me a cotton candy, look !"

I laughed and gently started to remove the cotton candy all around her mouth. "That's awesome, babe. Did you have fun ?" i asked, sucking the sweet from my thumb.

"It was awesome" she cheered, grinning toothily. "Hi, Auntie Willa" she suddenly said, turning her head towards her.

"Hi, Sweety" she greeted her, already looking at the cotton candy with wild eyes. "Oh my God, sugar ! It's exactly what i need" she groaned, straightening it up and reaching for the candy.

I snickered and raised up, slowly making my way to Nicole and Wynonna with a smile as i untied my hair. "Hey."

"Hey" Wynonna mumbled distractly, still staring at Charlie with a smirk.

"He's gay" i immediately told her with a grimace, running my finger through my hair.

"What ?" she asked, looking at me in disbielief. "Come on dude, it's totally unfair" she whined, looking back at him with a pout. "Look at him..."

I giggled and shook my head, getting into Nicole's arms. "I'm kidding, he's definitely not."

"I knew it !" she instantly exclaimed, her face once again illuminating. "Okay." She suddenly dropped Tigger on the floor and cleared her throat, pushing her boobs up and pulling her tank top a little down, displaying more cleavage.

"What are you doing ?" Nicole asked with a frown, putting the dolphin down too.

"Her courtship dance" i explained, watching Wynonna mockingly.

She glared at me and then looked at Nicole and I with squinted eyes. "Watch and learn, kids" she said, before walking to Charlie determined.

I snorted and shook my head, turning fully back to Nicole and bringing my hands into her neck. "I absolutely love seeing you here."

"And i absolutely love seeing you dance" she retorted playfully, her arms lacing around my waist. "I couldn't miss an occasion to watch you after all these years. And i have to say you are still as mesmerizing you were, if not even more."

I bit my lips shily and smiled, toying with her hair in her neck. "Well, i guess it's the perks to spend all my days dancing."

"It makes sense" she agreed, her hands gently caressing my back. "I had also forgotten how you dancers didn't like to wear top" she added teasingly. "Not that it's annoying, absolutely not."

I giggled and scrunched my nose. "You know they just made fun of me because you ruined my back this morning ?"

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise and started to laugh. "Really ?" I nodded and spun around, pulling my hair up to show her. "Shit" she cursed through her laughter. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" i smiled, wrapping my arms back around her neck and kissing her gently. "How did it go today ?"

"Great" she smiled brightly, kissing me once more. "We had so much fun, it was awesome."

I chuckled in adoration, completely melting at her enthusiasm and lifted my eyebrows. "She told me you went to the fair."

"Yup" she confirmed, showing the dolphin and Tigger on the floor. "We got prizes. And you can be proud of me because i resisted her when she asked me if she could pick the goldfish" she said, lifting her chin proudly. "And it wasn't easy at all."

I giggled and nipped at my lips. "Well done, babe."

She grinned and reached for something in her jeans pocket. "And i also got you this" she said, showing me a _Little Pony_   with rainbow hair.

I looked at her in awe and switly grabbed it. " _Rainbow Dash_ !" i gasped, turning the toy around. "Oh my God..."

She chuckled and nodded, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "In flesh. As soon as i saw it in the grabber machine, i knew i needed to get it to you." I bit my lip, staring at her speechless. "I told you i'll get you one someday" she said with a shrug. "Ok, at that time i didn't mean 13 years later but still" she added in amusement.

I laughed and shook my head in disbielief. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Told you, i remember everything when it comes to us. And i always keep my promises" she let out, looking at me knowingly.

I took a deep breath and smiled dreamily. I knew she was implying so much things with this and i couldn't be but delighted about it. "You better." I looked down at the pony and smiled curiously. "How long did it take for you to finally grab it ?"

Everybody knew that these machines were your worst enemy when you absolutely wanted one thing in it.

She sighed and glared at the toy. "One fucking hour and 32$."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and started to laugh with headshake. "Babe, you're crazy. You could have bought it somewhere for 5$."

"Yeah but it's not the same" she explained with a grimace.

I stared at her with nothing but pure adoration and brought the toy against my heart. "I think it's the best thing someone did for me" i said playfully.

She chuckled and locked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Anything for you, Gorgeous."

I wrinkled my nose and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's introduce you to the team my hero."

 

* * *

 

"So, if i got things straight" i said, pouring us two glasses of wine. "If you win the trial on Friday, this bastard is going to jail for at least twenty years ?"

"Yup" Nicole confirmed, rummaging through her file. "I'm on this case for the past two years now and it actually one of the biggest one i worked on yet. And believe me i'm impatient to finally put an end on it."

"Yeah, i bet." I closed back the bottle and joined her at the table with the glasses, holding one for her. "And let's say you're hired here, in San Diego" i ventured, taking a seat with one of my leg folded under me. "You'll have to wait to finish all the cases you're currently working on before coming here ?"

She took a sip of her wine and shook her head with a small smile. "No, don't worry" she reassured me, softly squeezing my hand. "I have some cases that yes, i absolutely need to take care of before leaving but for the rest i can find some colleagues to take over. But basically, after the one of Friday and a bunch of others that's going to happen in the next months, i don't have anything holding me back in Seattle anymore" she said, glancing at her computer before returning her attention to the paper in her hand with a small frown.

I smiled in contentment and put my elbow on the table, dropping my head into my hand as i observed her in admiration.

"Stop staring" she muttered with a small grin, swiftly looking at me.

I giggled and shook my head, grabbing my glass. "I can't, you're way too hot right now."

She snickered and looked at me smugly as she reached for her pen. "Don't forget that's my last name."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You're that cocky in front of the judge ?" i asked teasingly.

She chuckled and shook her head, scribbling something on a notebook. "Not cocky, but you certainly need to be confident."

"Ok" Wynonna suddenly interrupted us, coming into the living room with a big exhale. "How do i look ?"

I turned my head towards her and lifted my eyebrows in surprise, smiling right away. "Damn Girl !"

She smirked and nodded to herself, visibly relaxing. "That's exactly the reaction i wanted, perfect." She turned her head to Nicole who was once again lost in her file. "Red !"

"What ?" she mumbled, not bothering to look up.

"How do i look ?"

She sighed with an eyeroll and lifted her head up, quickly looking at her before getting back to her file with a hum. "Good."

I snickered and looked at Wynonna who was looking at her rather scandalized. "Just good ?!" She raised her eyebrows up and showed her head with one of her hand. "I spent a fucking hour straightnening my hair and doing my make up and you tell me i just look good ?!"

Nicole just shrugged and hummed, still focus on her work.

I giggled with the hem of my glass stuck between my teeth and watched Wynonna diverted. "You're gorgeous, sis" i quickly comforted her. "Don't take it personally, she's just too engrossed in her work. I'm sure i could be naked right now she wouldn't even look at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Nicole immediately retorted, throwing me a knowing grin.

I bit my lips with a smile and looked back at Wynonna who was now glaring at her. "You and me are done, Haught" she said, grabbing her leather jacket on one of the chair and shrugging it on before taking the glass of wine from my hand.

Nicole just smiled in amusement and stayed concentrated onto her file. "Sorry to hear that."

I laughed and watched Wynonna drinking all my wine in one go. "Geeze, someone looked nervous."

"Shut up" she sighed, putting the glass back on the table with a grimace. "Fuck, i hate wine." She quickly shuffled to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. "I need something stronger" she mumbled, taking out the whiskey and taking a sip directly from the bottle.

I sneered and tilted my head, watching her in entertainment. "You know, Charlie is cool you don't need to be nervous."

So turned out Charlie and my sister had planned to hang out tonight. And i had to say that seeing Wynonna so nervous about a date with a guy was really fun to witness.

"I know" she whined, putting the bottle back into the cupboard. "I don't know why i'm so fucking stressed."

"Maybe you're interested" Nicole chimed in as she scrolled through her computer, her pen hanging from her mouth.

Wynonna immediately snorted and shook her head. "Bullshit. Anyway." She walked back to the table and patted both of our heads. "I'm out, kids. Be good."

I snorted and shoved her hand away. "Get out."

She laughed and made her way to the door, leaving Nicole and I alone once again. "How did it go today with her ?"

She sighed in amusement and looked finally at me. "Exhausting. I swear between her and Grace, it looked like i had two kids to watch. Except this one carries a flask of whiskey everywhere with her."

I chuckled and lifted my eyebrows up and down. "Tell me about it. Speaking of kid" i sighed, raising up. "I'm going to check on Grace if she's finally asleep."

Tonight had been quite the circus to get Grace to bed. Let's say that the massive sugar rush she had eaten late in the afternoon had led her to be a real wiggler, and trying to get an overexcited kid to bed was for the least an adventure. But luckily after a big tantrum that had ended up in an outburst of tears, i had managed to get her to bed.

But now i needed to check if she had finally drifted off to sleep or not. And it was another story...

She hummed and scrunched her nose up sheepishly. "I'm sorry about the sugar."

"It's ok" i smiled in amusement, leaning to her cheek to drop a kiss. "Just remember for the next time."

"I will" she nodded, turning her head to meet my lips in a sweet kiss. I grinned, quickly kissing her back and pulled back, brushing her jaw tenderly. "Maybe when you're done with that we could go take a bath ?"

She lifted her eyebrows, a large grin stretching on her lips. "Definitely."

"Great." I kissed her one more time, this time more suggestivily and straightened up, throwing her one last wink before walking to Grace's room.

I silently walked closer to her door but soon sighed when i heard her whispering, apparently still not asleep. I stopped at the door and leaned against the doorframe, watching her still a bit amused when i noticed she was sat on the floor, sitting in circle with all of her stuffed animals around her and talking animatedly to them.

"Grace" i said, apparently startling her as she quickly jumped and looked at me in surprise.

"Uh oh" she immediately cringed, starting to smile sheepishly.

I cocked an eyebrow in amusement and nodded. "Yes, _uh oh_. You're supposed to sleep right now."

"But i'm not tired, Mommy" she started to complain.

"Yes, you are" i retorted, walking towards her bed. "Come on, chop chop."

She groaned and stood up, taking Mr Freezee with her before joining me. "Why do i have to sleep while you and Nicole are not ?" she asked, climbing under the sheet. "It's not fair."

I covered her with the comforter and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her amused. "Because we're older, we don't need as much sleep as you need."

"Why ?" she asked, turning to her side to face me. "You always say you're tired, you need to sleep too, you know."

I chuckled and slid her hand through her hair with endearment. Well, i didn't have something to retort here. "You're too smart for your age, baby" i said, leaning to her and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "But you're right. Nicole and I are going to go to bed too. Happy ?"

She shrugged and brought her thumb to her mouth, Mr Freezee stuck under her arm. "Or we could just stay all awake."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Well tried Sweety, but no. Now come on, time to sleep. And really this time. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, but can you read me a story please ?" she suddenly asked with puppy eyes.

I sighed but blinked, unable to resist that look. "Ok, but just one and then sleep. Deal ?"

She grinned wildly. "Deal !"

I couldn't believe i was dealing with a four years old child but guess i was desperate to get her to sleep now...

"Okay, scoot over" i told her, getting my legs up on the bed and leaning against the wall. She grinned and shifted on the side to make me room and quickly snuggled against me, looking up at me in triumph. I smiled in amusement and kissed her head before grabbing the book on her nightstand. "So, what about _The Aristocats_ tonight ?" i said as i looked at the table of contents.

"Yes !" she cheered, dropping her head onto my chest as i started to comb her head. "Perfect."

"Alright" i chuckled, going to the right page. "Ready ?"

She shook her head and raised a little up, grabbing my hand. "Where is Nicole ?"

I lifted my eyebrows up and smiled a little, pushing her hair back from her eyes. "She's working."

"But it's bedtime" she immediately frowned in confusion.

I chuckled and nodded. "I know, but adults also work at night. See not that fun to be an adult."

"No" she agreed with big eyes before sighing and dropping her head back against me. "I didn't tell her goodnight."

"I will for you, don't worry" i smiled, putting my arm back around her. "Alright, come on let's read that story."

Luckily this time she finally fell asleep, even before the end of the story. I sighed in victory and kissed her one last time before leaving her night light on and leaving the room. I joined Nicole back in the kitchen but slowly stopped in the hallway as i heard she was on the phone.

"Shae, please, listen to me" she said with a soft voice. "I don't want to talk about this right now, not on the phone. We need to talk about it in person."

I swallowed and stayed hidden in the hallway, knowing i shouldn't eavedropping that way but not really caring to be honest.

"I'm coming back tomorrow night." She exhaled. "Alright, ok let's do that. I'll be home around 9pm."

I locked my jaw, feeling my heart racing up in a second and slammed my eyes shut, trying to take deep inhales and exhales.

They were just going to talk. Nothing else. No need to stress out, Waves. No need to worry. No-

"Alright, i see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes, quickly noticing Nicole was watching me from the kitchen, her eyebrows arched up. I grimaced a little and swallowed, walking towards her. "Was it Shae ?"

"I think you already know the answer" she answered, putting her phone down on the table. "She's ready to talk."

"I gathered" i retorted a bit sharply, crossing my arms against my chest. I perfectly knew i didn't need to be that defensive but i couldn't help it right now. "So you're seeing her tomorrow ?"

"Yes" she affirmed, gathering her file back together. "To talk."

"At your place."

"It's where we both live at the moment, so yes" she replied with a sigh.

"Cool" i nodded, trying desperately to contain myself. "Totally fine, yeah. Cool" i repeated, playing with my jaw nervously.

"Waves" she exhaled, looking at me seriously. "Stop that."

"What ?" i snapped defensively. "I'm not doing anything."

She snorted and straightened up, folding her arms against her chest too. "Come on, just spill it. Tell me what you have to tell me."

"I don't have anything to say" i replied, holding her stare unfazed. "No, nothing" i laughed bitterly, running a hand through my hair. "It's not like you're going to find yourself with Shay alone, at your place, and she's probably going to convince you not to leave her. But it's alright, everything's okay" i said, apparently unable to hold back anymore. "And you'll probably have to share the same bed again, because you both living there but once again it's alright. It's perfectly fine !"

"For God's sake, Waves" she groaned, slightly clenching her jaws. "Can you at least trust me for one fucking time, please ?" she asked, taking a step towards me. "I told you i left her. I told you i choose you. I'm here right now, with you. What more can i say to prove to you that you can trust me and that i am not going to fuck you up ?"

I swallowed, looking at her closely and shook my head, realizing i was unfair with her right now. I was so ridiculous to act like that, i needed to calm down. "Ok" i said, taking a deep breath. "We absolutely need to talk and get things clear."

"No kidding" she snorted, relaxing a bit.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hands in mine. "Alright. Come on, let's go take that bath and talk. What do you think of this ?"

"Ok" she agreed in surprise, softly squeezing my hands with a small nod. "I think it's a good idea."

"Alright, let's go then."

In less than ten minutes we found ourselves in the bathtub, face to face, surrounded by a few candles and ready to sort things out. I was sat on her, my legs wrapped around her hips and my hands buried into her neck, playing with her hair while hers were soothingly caressing the skin of my back.

We hadn't said a word yet. We were just with our foreheads softly resting together, our lips ghosting over the others and our eyes closed.

"I'm scared" she finally whispered, breaking the silence and taking me completely off guard.

I quickly opened my eyes and noticed she had still her eyes closed. I gently brushed my nose against hers and closed my eyes back. "About what ?"

"You" she confessed, her hands gently pulling me closer to her. "I'm scared you're once again going to push me away." I swallowed and slowly nodded, sliding my hands on her jaws. "Your turn" she murmured, her turn to rub our noses together.

I smiled a little and softly brushed her lips in a small kiss before leaning slightly away. "I'm scared you're going to realize you made a mistake by leaving Shae and all your life in Seattle for me" i recognized, brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. She inhaled deeply and nodded, kissing my nose tenderly. "You" i said, opening my eyes and realizing she was already watching me.

She kept staring at me intensely and brought one of her hand against my cheek, softly pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "I'm scared you break my heart again" she admitted vulnerably.

I gulped and held her stare, my right hand slowly sliding above her heart. "I'm sorry" i mouthed silently.

She swallowed and nodded, mimicking my gesture. "I'm sorry" she mouthed too, her hand resting too on my heart. I smiled sadly and wrapped both of my arms around her neck, shifting slighty on her and resting now with my left cheek against hers. She laced her arms around me again and dropped a soft kiss on my jaw. "You" she breathed out into my ear.

"I'm scared you break Grace's heart."

If i had to be honest, it had became one of my biggest fear now i had the certitude Grace was really fond of Nicole. I knew i couldn't handle seeing my daughter getting hurt if Nicole would decide to leave us.

She took a deep breath and hugged me tightly against her, slowly shaking her head but staying silent.

"You" i murmured, nuzzling her cheek with my nose.

"I ain't me without you" she revealed, her head angling a bit to the side as my nose wander along her jaw. "You."

I bit my lips and opened my eyes, looking at her lovingly. "I am desperately yours." She opened her eyes in a second and looked at me the same way. "You" i let out in a whisper, completely lost in her soft brown eyes.

Her hands cupped my face with sweetness. "I _adore_ you."

I raised my eyebrows, staying stuck in the moment for a few seconds and suddenly cupped her neck, quickly closing the gap between our lips in a passionate kiss. She responded immediately and slid some of her fingers into my hair, drawing me completely flushed against her as her lips showed me with perfection the words she had just whispered a few seconds ago.

We were both scared, it was undeniable. But we were also full of passion and love for each other. And one thing was certain, my heart was only beating for this girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish the chapter with a kind of emotional scene, i hope you don't mind !
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the kudos, reviews and interest for this story :) The next chapter will be a little special because it'll be from Nicole's point of view, so stay tuned :)


	9. Holding The Other - Lauren Aleina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ! :) Here's another chapter and be careful, this time it's from Nicole's POV

_**Nicole's POV :**_  

 

So, last night had been for the least full of emotions but i was really grateful for it. Because now Waverly and I had both laid the cards on the table, everything was clearly said between us. No reading between the lines or guessing the other's feelings anymore, we had both been honest and confessed all of of fears and it was a real relief.

A real relief because it was a proof that we were finally capable to be sincere with each other and to sort things out without getting into a giant dispute like we were so used to do being younger.

And believe me, with all the things we had been through, being able to do that was a huge step forward for the both of us.

I opened my eyes and started to grin when i came face to face with a sleeping Waverly. She was laid on her stomach almost taking all the bed to herself as always, her mouth was a bit apart and her arms were hidden under her pillow and she was merely beautiful.

I softly bit my lips and rolled completely to my side, taking the time to admire this real ray of sunshine.

I honestly didn't know what i had done to deserve another chance with this woman but this time i was going to do everything in my power to make things work. And i couldn't be anything but overjoyed to see it was the same for her.

We were finally on the same page, ready to fight for our love and it was everything i had dreamt of.

I grinned at the idea and pushed some of her hair away from her face, savouring every inches of her gorgeous angel face.

She had always been the most beautiful girl in my eyes, and the years spent apart hadn't changed a thing at all. I was still mesmerized by her bright smile and soft features, and the way her eyes were wrinkling when she was smiling or laughing. She was still this girl who could light up a room in an instant just by her simple presence and could warm your heart with one simple smile. 

I had left her while she was still a girl, but now i had a woman in front of me. And a woman i was so proud of and admired. She had grown up so much, and i was really blown away to see how strong and dedicated to her daughter she was. She had given up her studies and all her dreams for raising Grace and she was working really hard and doing her best to provide for her family.

And she was just 24.... I was really proud of her.

" _I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_ " her phone suddenly started to rang. " _All i have to do is think of me and i have peace of mind_."

I sighed in amusement and softly moved above her to catch her phone on the nightstand, quickly stopping the alarm before the song could get once again stuck into my head for the rest of the day.

But i feared it was already too late.

I glanced at Waves who was already looking at me with a playful glare, her face now half hidden in her pillow. "You can't shut Gavin's mouth like that babe. It's a crime."

I snickered and turned once again on my side to face her. "I'm sorry, are you going to press charges against me ?"

She giggled and suddenly pushed me on my back, swiftly climbing on me with both of her elbows on each sides of my head. "Let's say this time it's a warning" she mumbled, her lips already kissing mine through a smile.

I grinned and slid both of my hands on her back, softly kissing her back. "You know, i have a secret."

She immediately stopped to kiss me and quickly raised her head up, her eyes already wide open in interest. "I love secret. Tell me."

I chuckled and nodded, locking some hair behind her ear. "Ok, but you have to promise not to freak out ok ?"

She was totally going to but i couldn't wait to actually see her face when she was going to learn what i was about to tell her.

"Yes, come on" she pressed me, bitting her lips in excitement.

"Alright. So you know, when we really stopped to talk after the whole Rachel's situation, well i also stopped watching _OTH_ because i just couldn't anymore knowing it was your favourite show. So i kind of didn't watch the last three seasons" i confessed, looking at her with a small grimace. "I just wasn't able to, it was too painful."

I knew it maybe sounded stupid, but believe me at that time i was so hurt and angry at Waverly that my love for this show had simply turned into hate because of her. And i had really been unable to watch it, even after months. Everytime i had tried, it had brought back too much memories, and i couldn't stop thinking about Waverly. So i had simply given up on the idea to watch the show until the end and well, then the years had passed and i had kind of forgotten about it.

Until yesterday morning when i had heard Waves's alarm.

"Oh my God" she breathed out, sitting up on my laps. "Are you serious ?"

"Yes" i nodded, really amused by the shock on her face. "But it's ok babe, i swear it's not a big deal. It's just a show."

She immediately gasped, looking at me completely stunned. And here, i knew i had said something really, _really_ , stupid and that i probably should have guessed her obsession with this show had still not fade away even after years.

"You just did not say that" she whispered, shaking her head outraged.

I smiled sheepishly and brought my hands on her hips. "Baby-"

"Ttt, tttt, tttt" she quickly stopped me, putting her index fingers against my mouth. "Don't baby me after what you just said. You just can't tell things like this to me, first thing in the morning and thinking you're going to get away with your fucking cute smile and dimples. It's not going to happen." I looked at her entertained and smiled even more. She glowered at me and shook her head. "It's not going to work" she said, getting out of the bed. "I can't believe you said it was just a show" she muttered, starting to cross the room wearing nothing but one of my large tshirt. "It's not just a show, it's the show of a whole generation" she argued, quickly glaring at me before grabbing the chair next to her dresser. I looked at her in amusement and kept quiet, staying laid in bed and enjoying too much her little outburst to stop her or question what she was actually doing. "First, it's the show that gave a proper music education to millions of people all around the world. And it made me discover so much artists i would have never known if i wasn't watching that show" she pointed out, walking to the closet carrying the chair. "And you can't say it wasn't the case for you too, i won't believe you" she said, briefly squinted at me.

I snickered and rolled my eyes. She had a point, i admit. This show had been a real goldmine for music, i couldn't disagree on that. I started to open my mouth to reply but she didn't let me as she continued right away.

"Plus, i think it helped so much the vinyl industry because let's face it, we all wanted Peyton's collection. Secondly, i'm sorry but they create one of the best character evolution of the whole history of television with Brooke Davis" she continued, swiftly glancing at me before climbing on the chair. "And i'm serious. Besides the fact she's been portrayed by Sophia Bush who was just so perfect to play this role if i may say, the girl was basically the cliché of the brainless bitchy cheer captain and she ended up being one of the most inspiring and strong woman in the show" she explained, beginning to push some boxes aside on the top shelf. "I mean come on, she went through so much. She was always dating assholes until she finally found Julian, who is, by the way, the perfect match for her" she pointed out, stopping what she was doing for a second to be able to lift her index up.

I sneered and shook my head in endearment, folding my arms behind my head. She was far too gone to stop her by now but i couldn't dream of a better thing than a rant on _One Tree HIll_ to start my morning.

"She wasn't able to have children for a long time, she had the worst parents ever, she was so lonely and it was so heartbreaking to watch but she was still so strong in spite of every shits happening to her. And yeah, also !" she carried on, finally taking one large box and returning to the floor with it. "Her so called best friend kept stealing her boyfriend and-" she quickly stopped, turning fully to me. "I swear if you start taking Peyton's defense here, i won't talk to you for the entire morning" she threatened me with a serious look as she came back with the box in her arms.

I lifted my eyebrows and laughed, knowing it would be for the best if i was keeping my point of view for me on this one. We had never been the same opinion on this, and apparently never be.

She sat on the bed with the box before her and opened it, revealing an entire collection of seasons. "I mean, Peyton is selfish and i'm sorry but even now i still don't like her. I just still dream of her room and want to draw like her, yes, i admit, and okay maybe i want her car too but that's all" she mumbled, starting to rummage through the DVD with a frown. "She was the worst best friend ever. She wasn't even there everytime Brooke needed her the most. I mean, Hayley was clearly a better friend than her. Even Rachel was more present for her !" I kept staring at her in adoration and bit my lips, having the impression to find myself back to the day she had completely lost it when Peyton had once again stole Lucas to Brooke. "And then, let's not talk about that fucking psycho of Xavier who beaten her up and just reappeared out of nowhere in season 9. What a fucking bastard" she groaned, taking out some DVD boxes. She suddenly gasped and looked at me with big eyes. "Oh my God i'm sorry, i just spoiled you" she let out with a grimace.

I laughed softly. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry, but for Xavier i swear you're going to hate him too, i'm serious" she kept talking, shaking her head with a clenched jaw. "He's the worst asshole _ever_. Everytime he talks, he just gives you the chill" she said, faking a shiver and putting four DVD on my stomach. "He's so creepy. Anyway, here the last four seasons you have to watch. I know we started to watch the season 5 together but you need to rewatch it to understand the next seasons" she explained, putting the box back down on the floor. "Well, you can directly start from season 6 but it's better that way in my humble opinion."

I looked at the DVD surprised and shook my head in amusement. I should have guessed something like this would happen.

"Anyway, long story short Brooke Davis is one of the best character on a TV show." She ran a hand into her hair and shifted back on me, taking her place back on my laps. "Also, i finally understood the rules of basketball thanks to this show. While you tried to teach me for years with no results ! And, and, and, this show brought us one of the most inspiring and strong couple of all time, and yes i'm talking about Nathan and Haley" she nodded, looking at me seriously. "They still belong to my top three OTP and will never leave it. You're going to be absolutely blown away in the last season, you'll see. And also let's talk about Rachel and Chris Keller. Or no Dan ! I've never been so much turn between hating or loving a character." She stopped with squinted eyes. "You'll see what i'm talking about, especially during season 9 because-"

I chuckled and loosely laced my arms around her back, drawing her down towards me. "Babe, babe, babe" i finally cut her, looking at her in amusement. "You can stop, i got your point. _One Tree Hill_ is the best show."

"Well, i wouldn't say the best show because there are also shows like _The OC_ or-"

"Ok, ok" i quickly nodded through a soft laughter. "It's one of the best show. I'm sorry i said it was just a show."

"You're lucky i'm too in love with you to be mad at you" she retorted playfully, kissing my nose.

I grinned and lifted my chin up to steal a quick kiss. "So i suppose you're expecting for me to watch the seasons you gave me ?"

"Yes" she confirmed with a serious nod. "I'm sorry you couldn't watch it because of me, but now we're back together for good, i won't accept any excuses. You have to watch it. And i even give you the green light to fall in love with Alex Dupre because you'll see she's way too funny and well, Jana Kramer is just gorgeous as fuck" she said, popping one of my dimple. "And she has dimples just like you and Sophia Bush. So you have my permission, i will understand."

I sneered and nodded, turning us around in a second. " _Miss jealous over any girl smiling at me_ is giving me the green light to fantasm over another girl than her ? Are you sick ?"

She snorted and wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly shaking her head. "No, just to be clear on one thing. You" she started with a seductive smile. "Are" she continued, my body shivering from head to toes when she ran a foot against the back of my leg. "Mine" she finished in a whisper, her teeth softly catching my lips.

I swallowed and nodded, not leaving her eyes for a second. God, this woman was the definiton of sexyness. "Completely yours" i murmured, one of my hand reaching for her thigh and lifting it up against my hips.

She smiled and brushed her nose against mine. "All that's being said, you have now five minutes to make me come" she suddenly said, her lips ghosting once again over mine. "Take it or leave it."

I smirked and arched an eyebrow, already sliding my hand in the inside of her thigh. "Two will be enough" i murmured smugly when i reached between her leg.

She was about to respond but i began soft caresses, causing her to release a small sigh of pleasure. "Even less i think" she softly laughed as one of her hand slid between our bodies and found her way under my panties. "And i think i'm not the only one" she breathed out, cocking an eyebrow teasingly.

I chuckled with a shudder and licked my lips, not a bit ashamed to admit i was exactly in the same state than her right now. "Come on, show me what you got" i challenged her with a lopside smile, quickly frowning in pleasure when she started small circles. "Shit" i cursed, bumping our foreheads together as we began to caress each other without restraint.

"Almost here" she let out with a moan after a little while, her lower back slowly arching against my hand.

"Same here" i whimpered, kissing her to supress a sudden moan when she pushed two fingers in me, taking me by surprise. "Cheater" i murmured in amusement, dropping my head to her chest and nipping one of her nipple through her tshirt.

"Oh my God, no don't do this" she laughed shakily, her free hand grasping my hair to keep me in place. "Fuck" she moaned loudly, her body starting to shake under me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I grinned in victory but soon joined her through her orgasm when she found the right spot and sent me over the edge in less than a second. We both collapsed in each other arms and rode our orgasms, laughing in pleasure together.

"I fucking love you" she giggled out of breath, both of her arms wrapping around my back over my tank top.

I laughed too and lifted my head up to look at her, smiling toothily. "See, less than two minutes."

"Yeah" she nodded, cupping both of my cheeks in her hands. "After dropping Grace at school, we come back here and do a rerun."

"Absolutely love this idea" i grinned instantly.

I was beyond happy to have the occasion to spend all day with Waverly before we both have to separate again. I didn't know yet when we will able to see each other again and i just wanted to spend every seconds i could with her before having to leave once more.

Especially knowing what was expecting me when i would be back in Seattle. Shae would be here, ready to talk. And well, it wasn't going to be easy even if i had done the hardest part by breaking up with her. I had still so much explanations to give to her, and we will also have to talk about how we were going to proceed with things like our apartment, things we shared, those kind of things...

Even if to be honest, i didn't really care about that. I was planning to come here as soon as i could, so she could keep everything i wouldn't mind.

But i still loved her, even if it wasn't in a lovers way anymore and i respected her so i wanted to do things right. And she deserved explanations.

"Great." She kissed me lovingly and eventually pulled back, starting to slip away from beneath me. "Can you go wake Grace the time i make us breakfast, please ?" she suddenly asked as she slid a pair of panties on.

"Yes" i immediately accepted with enthusiasm, grabbing my pyjama pants on the floor. "I'm on it."

"Thanks." She kissed me tenderly and skipped to the door but suddenly turned back to me. "Did i tell you i loved you ?"

I pouted and shook my head. "Not enough i fear."

She giggled and scrunched her nose the way i adored so much. "I love you, you Dork."

"I love you too" i winked, walking towards her and kissing her on the forehead. "Now go before i keep you in here."

She smiled and left for the kitchen as i made my way to Grace's bedroom after a little stop to the bathroom. I reached her room and silently opened the door, immediately melting at the sight before me.

She was spread out on her back with her arms streched above her head who was tilted to the side, her mouth slightly opened. I smiled softly and made my way to her bed, gently sitting on the side before running my finger the length on her cute little nose.

I didn't know if i was meant to fall for the Earp but let me tell you something, this little girl had stolen my heart in even less time than her mother had managed to. And we were talking about Waverly here, the love of my life, who i was head over heels for since the first afternoon we had spent together at my brother's birthday party. So it was meaning something.

I didn't know what exactly, but something about Grace had immediately got me. Maybe it was due to the fact she was so much like her mother, because she was literally a little Waverly.

First physically with her long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and exact same smile. But also with her mimickings, which were so much like Waves. Like for example the way she would always fidget or talk with passion about everything, or how she would play with her hands when she was nervous. Even when they were laughing they were doing it the exam same way, it was really impressive. And they also shared the same determination, intelligence, fierceness and bubbly personality.

She was just like her mom, a real sunshine, an angel.

And i was totally crazy about her, that's all.

Hell, i was even fond of Mr Freezee.

She started to scrunch her nose, her eyes slowly fluttering open. I smiled at her and tilted my head, softly brushing her cheek. "Hey, Sleepyhead." She immediately grinned and grabbed my arm, drawing me down for a hug in a second. I lifted my eyebrows briefly startled but quickly returned the hug as she tightly wrapped both of her arms around my neck. I chuckled and straightened up, keeping her snuggled against me. "That's what you call a hug" i pointed out playfully, dropping my cheek on her head.

She giggled sleepily and nodded, her embrace tightening even more as she buried her head in my neck. "Where is mommy ?" she mumbled against my collarbone.

"Waiting for us in the kitchen" i answered, softly kissing her forehead. "Let's go see her ?"

She nodded silently and stayed in my arms as i grabbed Mr Freezee for her and left for the kitchen, happy to find Waverly dancing and singing softly along the radio that was playing. I watched her in amusement and grinned wildly when she spun around and noticed us, the milk in her hand.

She instantly beamed and put the milk down on the table before shuffling to us. "Hey, babygirl" she said, brushing Grace's cheek.

"Mmmhi" she muttered, rubbing her eyes forcefully.

"Mmh, looks like someone didn't sleep enough" Waves noted playfully, pushing some of her hair back.

She shook her head and brought her thumb to her mouth, closing her eyes back. I smiled in adoration and dropped my cheek back on the top of her head, looking at Waves teasingly. "I suggest we all get back to bed."

I knew Grace was supposed to go to school today, but she was visibly tired and i kind of wanted to have her staying with us today as well. Plus, missing a day at school while being 4 wasn't that bad, right ?

Waverly looked at me in surprise as Grace quickly smiled into my neck. "Yes" she agreed sleepily.

I chuckled and continued to stare at Waves who didn't look that convinced. "Come on, babe. Just for this time, so we can spend the day all the three of us" i pleaded, using my kicked puppy eyes. I knew with that look i would have some chances to make her give in. "Please."

"Yes, please mom" Grace suddenly joined me.

She glared at the both of us and lifted her eyebrows. "How am i supposed to resist both of you doing that thing at the same time ?"

"Does it mean yes ?" i asked hopefully.

"Yes" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "But you're so not playing fair." Grace and I both cheered in triumph. See told you it would work. She giggled and shook her head, getting back to the stove and turning the heat off. "Alright, so back to bed for a litttle while then ?"

I quickly nodded and already started to leave for her bedroom, keeping Grace into my arms. We soon found ourselves all cuddled up against the other in our bed, Grace snuggled in Waverly's arms with her back against her chest and Waverly being in the exact same position against me, her face buried in Grace's hair. I had for my part mine nestled in Wave's neck and one of my arm around both of them, my hand gently resting on Grace's stomach.

I knew for sure Grace had gone back to sleep from the way her breathing was so smooth, but as for Waves i wasn't sure yet. But what i was certained of though, was that i'd had one of the best idea by suggesting to go back to bed all the three of us. Cause i was truthfully living one of the best morning of my life right now and i absolutely wanted to enjoy every seconds of this moment.

Before seeing Waverly again, i had forgotten what it was like to have moment like this and just being simply in love and involved in your family life. I mean with Shae we had really been in love, i couldn't deny that. During our first year together we had really been inseparable and shared a lot together but sadly, with both of our demanding jobs, we had slowly drifted apart and our relationship had really suffered of this.

I wasn't blaming her for that, we were both responsible for it. We had been both too preoccupied about our careers to really save our couple. We had first tried but not too much either... We had quickly given up.

We were now just like friends, sharing lunches between two appointments, working long hours in our respective offices and sometimes having sex when the time would allow it.

Sure we had both great careers we could be proud of and i was really grateful for mine, but it was kind of upsetting to act that way concerning your loving life at only 27. Especially knowing that we had been both aware it couldn't work out that way forever and yet, had let things being like that for more than two years now. We had prefered to act like it was supposed to happen that way, never really talking about it and pretending it was okay as things were. Just accepting and finally, suffering from this situation in silence like we didn't both deserve more.

But then, Waverly had reappeared in my life just like that and had once again all shaken up with one simple smile. She had actually reminded me what it felt like to crave for someone and want to fight for a lost love. Because, yes, less than 24h with her and i had known that it was my last chance to get her back and fight for her. Single or not.

I just couldn't help it, my heart belonged to her, it was at simple as that and i just couldn't do anything about it.

Like i had said to her last night, i wasn't myself without her. She was the only person able to make me feel so much things. Yes, she could break my heart in an instant like she had already done and she was also the only person able to make me feel so desperate or angry, but with her i was just feeling alive no matter what. And when we were allowing ourselves to love each other unconditionally, with no fears and no restraint, like we were doing now, she was my energy. My strength. The breath in my lungs. The beat of my heart.

God, it was cheesy but it was so true.

She was my everything and i couldn't let go of her once again.

Never.

"I love you" i whispered to her ear, placing a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

She hummed in appreciation and leaned a bit more into me, slowly nodding. "I love you too" she mumbled, sleepily.

I grinned and took a deep inhale, hiding my face back into her neck and smelling her scent. I knew it was going to be hard at the end of the day, but for now i didn't want to be anywhere but here.

 

* * *

 

"No, wait you need to put the cord that way, look" Grace instructed me, showing me with her own piece of cord. "You turn over this one and then you go there, and here and you pull at it by this side" she said, doing the thing slowly to guide me. "But just a little, not too much and then you just take this other side and turn over the loop and then you go in there."

I frowned in concentration and tilted my head, trying desperately to follow her instructions. "Man, that's one is really tricky" i mumbled, trying to do my best but i had to admit i sucked at it.

She giggled a little and stopped, putting the cord down on the table and pushing her hair away from her eyes. "It's ok, it took me _forever_ to learn this one" she reassured me, placing her hand on mine. "We're going to try again, ok ?"

I looked at her completely melting by her attitude and beamed. "Yes, you're right. Come on, show me again."

She grinned with a nod and grabbed back her cord but quickly put it down. "No, wait, i have an idea" she said, already leaving her chair and climbing on my laps. "Maybe if we're doing it together you'll see better" she explained, taking my hands in hers.

I chuckled and dropped my cheek next to her. "You're really smart, Monkey."

She giggled and leaned into me, closing my arms around her in a hug. "Mommy always says i'm a smart ass" she said, turning slightly her face towards me. "And Daddy that i'm the smartest child ever. And Rosie that i'm too smart for my age."

I smiled softly and dropped a kiss on her nose. "And i agree with all of them, you are really smart."

She smiled proudly and scrunched her nose the same way Waves used to do. "Thank you." She turned her head back to the table and puffed some air up to chase her hair once again away from her eyes and sighed, pushing them with her hands after letting go of mine. "I can't with them anymore" she sighed dramatically, taking my hands back in hers.

I laughed and watched her in entertainement. "Long hair are really something, uh ?"

"Yeah, tell me about it" she agreed right away, looking back at me and my hair with squinted eyes. "I think i'm going to ask mommy if i can cut them just like you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled softly. Knowing Waves and her preference for long hair, i was curious to know how she would react at that request. "Well, who knows maybe next time i'll see you we'll have the same haircut."

She grinned enthusiastically and nodded, suddenly letting go of my hands once more and fully turning to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "When are you coming back ?" she asked, starting to play with my hair.

I wrinkled my nose in a grimace and pushed her hair back, smiling sadly. "I don't know yet, Sweety."

It was really hard to have an exact answer for now. Like i had told Waverly, after tomorrow's trial i still have other important cases i needed to close. Luckily if everything was going as it was supposed to, in less than two months i would be able to quit from my work in Seattle.

"Maybe we could come to see you with mommy and Mr Freezee" she proposed, dropping her head on my shoulder. "She showed me on the map where Seattle was and in plane it's not too far away, you know."

I smiled at her tenderly and caressed her cheek. "I think it's a great idea, i will talk about it with your mom, okay ?"

With Waverly's double works and my schedule i didn't know if it was going to be possible but we could still try to sort something out.

"Okay" she smiled satisfied, kissing my cheek before turning back to the table. "Let's get back to work."

I chuckled and nodded, giving her my hands back. "Ok, show me."

"Oh my God Ryan, i swear if you don't stop insisting right now i'm going to kick you balls off" i suddenly heard Waves whispering menacingly as she arrived in the living room with a basket of clean laundry in her arms and her phone stuck between her ear and shoulder. She dropped the basket on the table and disappeared back towards the bathroom, reappearing just a few seconds later with a dryer racks. "No, she won't" she said with frustration, unfolding the dryer racks and quickly glancing at Grace with a little frown. "Because she's way too young, she's just 4 Ryan for God's sake" she explained, grabbing a pair of pants in the basket. "I don't care if you know that place like the back of your hands. It's a no."

I heard suddenly Grace groaning, continuing to tie the knot. "I told him it wouldn't work."

I frowned a bit amused and lowered my head next to her with a frown. "What are you talking about ?"

She sighed, dropping the cord down and quickly turned her head to me. "Daddy wants to take me to camp with him, but mommy just think i'm too young" she explained with an eyeroll. "But i'm not a baby anymore, i'm not afraid to spend the night outside."

I looked at her a bit amused by her fierceness and glanced back at Waverly who was listening to Ryan on the phone, her jaws clenched. "No i can't come with you, i'm working on weekend dumbass."

I grimaced and looked back at Grace sorry. "Can you talk to her ?" she suddenly asked me with hopeful eyes. I lifted my eyebrows surprised and started to shake my head. "Please" she pleaded with a pout. "I really want to go and mommy always listens to you."

I rolled my eyes in amusement and sighed. I was probably going to regret it but... "Okay, i'm going to see what i can do."

"Yes !" she cheered in victory, kissing quickly my cheek before jumping out from my laps. "I'll be in my room" she whispered, trying to wink at me but failing miserably.

I chuckled and nodded, raising up too. "Ok, go."

She quickly left giggling while i turned to Waves, taking a deep breath. It wasn't going to be easy knowing that she really looks against that idea right now but being a fan on hiking myself, i could be just on Ryan and Grace's side on this one and had to try to convince her too.

I joined her and began to help her to hang the clothes, listening to her in silence.

"Ok you know what, i have to go. Bye" she said, hanging up on him and throwing her phone on the couch with a groan. "Asshole" she mumbled, running a hand into her hair.

I looked at her amused and cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on ?"

She sighed and grabbed a shirt, playing with her jaws nervously. "Nothing, just Ryan being a pain in the ass."

"About what ?" i asked, playing the card of the ignorant one.

"About a fucking stupid idea he came up with a few days ago" she revealed angrily. "He wants to take Grace for a hike during a whole weekend but he doesn't realize she's just four and it's too dangerous."

I nodded slowly and tilted my head. "Is he used to hike ?"

"Yes" she sighed, "He's from Colorado, he spent his childhood in the nature. But the point is that Grace is just four and taking a child for two entire days in the nature, miles away from the city i'm not into that idea at all. Especially knowing they would just be the two of them. What if something happens to Ryan ? No, it's a big no."

"You know, when i started to hike with my parents and brother i was around four too and it always went great. Even when i was alone with my dad."

She slowly stopped what she was doing and lifted her head up to me, throwing me a murderous glare. "No. I know what you're trying to do and i'm going to stop you right there. It's absolutely out of question you take Ryan's side on this. I already have everybody against me, telling me it's okay and that i'm overreacting, even Willa and Jeremy who hate nature, so no, not you. I need someone on my side and you are that person."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled a little. "Babe, come on you didn't pick the right person to be on your side for this one."

She snickered and rolled her eyes, tossing a pair of panties on me. "Shut up. And for the record, your dad is a doctor of course you were safe with him."

"Okay, you have a point there" i admitted, moving around the dryer to join her. "Look" i sighed, grabbing her hands in mine. "I got you're afraid for Grace and it's normal, but trust him. If he knows how to hike he'll be careful, he's not stupid he won't bring her in dangerous places, especially if they're just the two of them. Let them having that weekend, it's going to be an awesome experience for Grace."

She frowned and stared at me closely in silence. "No" she eventually said, letting go of my hands but quickly kissing me. "Now move i need to finish with that fucking laundry" she said, softly pushing me aside and resuming her task.

I followed her with my eyes and toyed with my lips, grabbing a clothe. "Ok, what are you really scared about ?" i asked, trying a different approach.

"I don't know, everything ? What if she's splitting her ankles or breaking herself something ? Or Ryan ? Or being attacked by a bear ? Or suffering from an appendicitis attack ?!" she listed out, looking at me in alert.

"An appendicitis, really ?" i sneered, looking at her unconvinced.

"What ? Believe me or not but i have this friend in school who went hiking with her grandpa and suffered from an attack during the night" she explained seriously.

"Ok" i blinked. "Let's say it can happen. What are the odds for this happening to Grace or Ryan on that weekend ?"

"I don't know, but it can" she shrugged. "Anyway, stop insisting. I say no. Period."

I pinched my lips and leaned my hips against the table, looking at her in reflexion. I had another idea, my last one but i didn't know for sure about it. I still needed to try though. "And what if i go with them ?" i offered, with a small shrug. "That way you'll have two adults who knows how to hike and behave in nature with Grace."

I mean it would be an awesome moment to share with Grace and i really liked Ryan, i really didn't mind. Plus it had been a while i hadn't gone hiking with someone else than my brother. I just needed to free myself for a weekend whenever it would happen that was all.

She watched me in surprise and furrowed slightly her brows. "You're serious ? You would go with them ?"

"Yeah" i affirmed with a smile. "Think about it, it would be fun. If they agree with this, of course i'm in."

She pursed her lips and slowly nodded, playing with the pair of socks in her hands. "I will think about it in that case."

I grinned wildly and stepped to her, softly lacing my arms around her waist. "If you say yes, i'm taking you wherever you want as soon as you can take some days off from your work."

I knew it was kind of a bribe here but i wanted to go on that hiking trip with Grace and Ryan, and i also sincerely wanted to take her, just the two of us, for a little while somewhere. So it wasn't that much of a bribe actually. Besides, i knew she loved that kind of proposition...

"Are you trying to buy my approval here ?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Does it work ?" i asked with a small grimace.

She hummed and slowly shrugged. "That depends on the destination" she replied, her fingers slowly playing with the hair in my neck.

I snickered and brushed my nose against hers. "I told you, wherever you want. You'll choose."

"If a single thing happens to Grace, you're both dead. And i'm deeply serious here, understood ?"

"Nothing will happen to her, trust us" i reassured her, grinning a little. "So that means yes ?"

"Yes" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes !" i exclaimed cheerfully, cupping her cheeks. "Thank you" i said, kissing her lovingly.

She started to giggle and shook her head. "I can't believe you're as excited as Ryan and Grace for this stupid trip."

"Nature is my thing" i shrug with a grin. "But seriously, thank you for trusting me with Grace."

I knew it meant something big here, and i was thankful to know she was trusting me enough to take care of her daughter.

She smiled, kissing me once more and finally pulled back with an amused sigh. "I can't believe you made me give in once again."

I smiled proudly and winked. "That's a part of my charm."

She snickered and shook her head. "You're talking way too much crap, you know."

I laughed and pushed her against the table, softly picking her up on it and settling between her legs. "Make me shut up then."

She bit her lips and slid both of her hands in my hair, smiling playfully. "With pleasure" she murmured, already closing the gap between our lips.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, come on Sweety we need to let her go" Waves smiled sadly, gently brushing Grace's back who was cuddled up in my arms.

"No" she refused, shaking her head against me. "I don't wan't to" she sniffed, tightening her hold around my neck.

I took a deep breath, trying the best to hold my emotions and dropped my cheek on her head, staring at Waverly who looked devastated too. "I promise i come back soon and we'll go hiking with your daddy ok ?" i whispered, softly combing her hair.

"When ?" she asked weakly, leaning her head a bit back to look at me.

"I don't know exactly but as soon as i know i'll let you know" i answered with a small smile, gently drying her tears with my hand. "Ok ?"

She sniffed with a nod and hugged me one last time before turning to Waverly with her arms opened. She picked her up and kissed her forehead, before looking at me with tears silently falling on her cheeks. "Call us when you land ?"

I swallowed and nodded, bringing my hand to her face. "Take both care of yourselves."

"We will" she acquiesced, softly comforting Grace who was still sobbing in her arms.

It was honestly breaking my heart to see them both crying because of me, and it was really hard right now to step into that plane. They had both insisted to come with me at the airport and here we were now, saying goodbye once again and it was honestly one of the hardest thing ever.

"Come here" i said, stepping closer to her and wrapping my arms around the both of us. I rested my head against Wave's temple and closed my eyes. "It's going to be ok, don't worry" i reassured her, knowing perfectly that in spite of our talk from yesterday she was still afraid about my talk with Shae. "I'll come back to you. Always."

She inhaled deeply and brought her free hand on my chest, gripping tightly my tshirt. "If you don't i will come after you and kick your ass" she murmured back playfully.

I chuckled softly and turned my head to her, bumping our foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You too" Grace mumbled through her sob.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and turned my head to her, unable to hold my tears anymore. "I love you too, little Sailor."

She laughed a little and stared at me without a word, her head back against Waverly. I took a deep breath and quickly chase my tears away, looking at the both with a shaky smile. "Ok, i really need to go this time."

Waverly nodded and came back into my arms, softly kissing me with her hand on my cheek. "Look inside your bag once in the plane" she suddenly whsipered against my lips as she broke the kiss. "Grace and I both left something for you in it."

I looked at her surprised and swallowed with a nod. "I will" i assured her, looking at the both of them tenderly before grabbing my bag on the floor and kissing both of them one more time. I smiled at them and turned away, finally making my way to the registration and letting the tears finally coming out.

Half an hour later i was in my seat, ready to discover what Waves had talked about.

And i was from the least curious.

I grabbed my bag and checked inside, rapidly taking out a small packet. I smiled curiously, wiping my tears away and carefully opened the paper, discovering a rainbow coloured homemade beads bracelet and an old picture of Waverly and I. I bit my lips and looked at the bracelet in adoration, recognizing it was the same than the ones on Waves and Grace's wrist. I shook my head with a big smile and put it around my wrist before taking back the picture and scanning it carefully.

It was taken from a day we had spent together, just the two of us, lost somewhere in a forest. At that time we were both in a relationship with other persons, but we were slowly coming back to the other, flirting shamelessly and spending all of our time together when we weren't with our boyfriend/ girlfriend.

That day, i had called her in a Sunday's early morning, telling her i was waiting for her at her door and she had ten minutes to get ready. She had immediately agreed and less than five minutes later, she had joined me on the porch with a large hoodie on covering half of her thighs, a messy bun and an excited smile on. I had beamed, grabbed her hand and without a word had led her to my car.

From there, we had just started to drive on the road without any real destination. We had just talked and listened to the radio carefreely. We had eventually stopped at a crappy gaz station to buy some snacks and things to drink and had resumed our trip, until we had found ourselves in the middle of a forest at noon. We had parked the car and had stayed inside, the weather outside being too cold and rainy to got out.

We had continued to talk and had begun to play some stupid games, the kind you were always ending fighting playfully with the other. And it wasn't surprising to say that twenty minutes later we had found ourselves on each other, with me straddling Waves's laps and kissing her like my life was depending on it.

We actually didn't have sex that time but oh, that we had kissed. We had spent the afternoon making out. Sensessly. And when it had became the time to go back home, both of our parents starting to text us in worry, we had finally broken apart but perfectly knowing that we were once again slowly going for another round.

I smiled at the memorie of this perfect day and turned the picture around, frowning curiously when i noticed a note behind it.

_You told me we could go wherever i wanted, well take me back there even if it just for one day._

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded, smiling like a fool. "Deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this little time in Nicole's head :p


	10. Breaking Down - Florence + The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! :) So we're back on Waverly's point of view here. Though, i'll ask just one silly but actually important thing before you start reading this chapter. 
> 
> Are you able to picture yourself how a hyena if laughing ? Especially, Ed from The Lion King ? Wtf is this question ? yeah, i know but believe me you'll understand while reading. So if you don't remember, please, go check out on Youtube. And even if you do, just do yourself this little gift because it's honestly too precious :D
> 
> That being said, enjoy :)

  
One bed, three wasted Earp.

One simple equation, leading to one inevitable result.

One of us had to eventually end on the floor.

And this morning, the Universe had decided that _I_   would be that person.

It still took me a long moment though to understand what the hell had just happened and why i was currently faced down on my carpet with a painful headache and the worst taste ever in my mouth.

Something like whiskey mixed up with wine and a hint of tequila....

Yes, i know totally disgusting.

I swallowed in disgust and moaned loudly, slowly flipping on my back but regretting instantly as i felt a rise of puke in the back of my throat. I took a deep breath, quickly shutting my eyes tight and didn't move from an inch as i patiently waited for the nausea to disappear.

At this exact moment, i hated my sisters.

Yesterday, after coming back from the airport, i had dropped Grace to Ryan's for the night. Because a) i needed to work and b) honestly, i just knew i was going to freak out all night long knowing that Nicole was going to spend the evening with Shae... So, i had kindly decided to save my daughter from that embarrassing show 

I had then planned to directly come back home after work, taking a shower and going to bed, and trying desperately not to stressed out and creating a bunch of scenarios all more ridiculous than the other in my head.

However, my master plan had definitely changed when Wynonna and Willa had claimed i needed to clear my head and loosen up with alcohol and clubbing.

Because it was obviously something helpful. Of course.

But it had been perfectly clear for Wynonna and me that it had just been an excuse for Willa to spend a night without having to deal with her sons and got drunk without any guilt.

And weak, desperate to change my mind, and actually craving for a drink and a night deprived of responsabilities i had accepted. And here had begun a wild night with my sisters, filled by way too much liquor if you wanted my opinion.

Not that it was that unexpected, considering it was always the case with the three of us if alcohol was somehow involved.

I groaned loudly and really carefully, rolled up, swiftly dropping one of my arm on the mat to stabilize myself. I winced at the new sickness coming right up and glared at my sisters who were still fully dressed in their clothes from the day before, both laid down on their stomachs, legs and arms spread out on the bed.

No wonder i had landed on the floor.

I rubbed my eyes, instantly stopping with a grimace when i noticed i still had my mascara on and slowly raised up, trying my best not to throw up right here, right now on Wynonna's back.

Not that the idea wasn't really tempting for a nasty payback...

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and bunched my nose up in annoyance, noticing it was already noon and Willa and I were supposed to be at work in less than two hours.

"Ugh, great" i muttered, leaning on Wynonna's back to reach Willa's shoulder. "Willa, wake up" i whispered loudly with a light slap on her upper back. She didn't react right away, so i leaned a bit further on Wynonna, now almost laid down on her back, and started to shake Willa's arm. "Willa !"

"Mmmh" Wynonna grumbled from beneath me, not bothering to move though. "Shut up, Dwarf."

I glared at her, immediately getting more heavier on her and continued to shake Willa the most vigorously as possible in my current state.

She finally seemed to wake up as her eyes fluttered open, a pure look of regret and distress covering her face. "I'm sick."

"If you barf into my bed, you owe me a new pair of sheets" i immediately threatened her, quickly removing my hand from her in fear.

"And if you puke into my hair, you're fucking dead" Wynonna added in a mumble.

She looked at the both of us and swallowed, slowly closing her eyes back. I stared at her carefully and slowly climbed out from bed, running a hand through my hair. "Ok, i'm going to grab some Advil and water" i announced, already making my way out of the room. "But first pee" i muttered to myself, noticing my bladder was on the verge to explode.

I shuffled to the bathroom and dropped on the toilet, swiftly burying my head in my hands as i realized i had to dance all the afternoon with this huge hungover on.

Perfect.

If Nicole could see me right-

"Oh my God, Nicole !" i gasped, quickly lifting my head up. "Shit, shit, shit !" i swore in a hiss, quickly grabbing some paper toilet and cleaning myself the faster i could.

It was already noon, which meant her hearing had normally ended by now. I had planned to send her a text to cheer her up first thing in the morning, knowing it was the decisive one and was something really important for her, but obviously now it was too late.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" i mumbled as i ran into the living room, quickly searching for my purse around the room. I eventually spotted it somewhere near the couch and rushed towards it, immediately taking out my phone but quickly noting the battery was dead.

Classic.

"Dammit !" i cursed, already making my way to the kitchen to fetch my phone charger.

But obviously it wasn't there.

I frowned, scanning the kitchen and living room before going back to my bedroom, suddenly remembering Nicole had used it yesterday.

On my way i noticed Willa knelt down before the toilet, emptying the content of her stomach and cursing a bunch of profanities. I cringed a little, feeling a bit sorry for her and finally reached my bedroom, quickly climbing on the bed and over Wynonna to check the outlet between the bed and the nightstand.

"Yes !" i cheered when i noticed the phone charger. I quickly grabbed the wire and plugged my phone in, shifting on Wynonna and sitting now on her lower back as i waited for the screen to light up.

"Get out of my butt, Ankle Biter" Wynonna whined beneath me, her ass lazily starting to wiggle to shove me away.

I ignored her and glowered at my phone, getting desperate to see the tiny apple appearing on the black screen.

Ugh, i swear nothing was taking more time than turning an Iphone on with an empty battery. Especially knowing it had gone dead rather early in the evening...

"Come on, come on" i murmured, squeezing my thighs against Wynonna to stop her movements. "Stop or i'm going puke on you, Asshole."

"Don't you dare" she groaned, finally turning her face towards me with narrowed eyes.

"I swear i'm done drinking with the both of you" Willa suddenly said, appearing at the door with a pale face. 

I snorted and cocked an eyebrow. "You certainly don't need us to drink like a fish, you know."

Wynonna snickered and turned her head towards her. "The midget's right. You were the first drunk last night."

"Shut up" she grumbled, climbing back on the bed next to us with a loud sigh. "What are you doing ?" she asked me, nodding towards my phone with a small frown. "Where's the Advil ?" she added, looking at me hopelessly.

"Calling Nicole" i answered with a pout. "I didn't get to text her to wish her good luck this morning. And my stupid phone is dead. And i don't even know what happened with Shae" i concluded, murdering my phone with my eyes. "Come on !" i groaned, squirming in impatience.

"Stop moving" she sighed with a grimace. "You make my head spins more than it already is." She grabbed her phone on the nightstand and held it out for me. "Here, take it. Her number is in it."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and opened my eyes wide, dropping my phone on Wyn's back and grabbing Willa's in an instant. "Amazeballs, thanks." I quickly scrolled through it and picked Nicole's number, pressing call instantly. I glanced at Willa and tilted my head curiously. "Why do you have her number ?"

"Emergency" she simply explained, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Can you go get me the Advil now ?"

"Oh yes, on my way." I rolled out from Wynonna, giving her a slap on the ass. "Get up, useless bitch" i said, starting to leave the room.

"Shut up, useless lesbian" she growled, flipping me off.

"Hello ?" Nicole suddenly picked up.

"Hey, babe it's me" i said in a hurry, giving the bird to Wynonna too before making my way to the kitchen. "I am so, _so_ , sorry for not texting you or calling you earlier but Wynonna and Willa took me out last night, and we drank way too much, and my phone went dead and i just woke up" i explained in one breath, opening one of the drawer in the kitchen. "I am so sorry."

She chuckled a little. "It's ok babe, don't worry. Wynonna sent me an interesting video of you last night, so i knew you would probably be a little hungover this morning."

I frowned, stopping to rummage through the drawer. "She sent you a video ?"

Well, i didn't remember that at all...

"Yup" she confirmed in amusement.

"What kind of video exactly ?" i asked, briefly closing my eyes. "Tell me i was wearing clothes."

I mean, i would probably remember that if it had happened, but we could never know...

She laughed heartily. "Unfortunately for me, you were still fully dressed yes."

I sighed in relief. At least i hadn't turned into a stripper last night. "And what happens in that video ?"

"I told you, some interesting things."

"Which are ? Come on, tell me !"

"Nope" she refused, sounding really pleased by her teasing. I groaned and frowned in concentration, trying desperately to remember the events of last night. But it was for the least the total blur for now. "Don't worry" she eventually reassured me with a soft voice. "It was nothing embarrassing, it was actually really cute."

I sighed a bit glad to hear that and resumed to search for the Advil, suddenly recalling the point of my call. "Ooh yes ! How was the hearing ?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's say that it didn't really happen like i wanted to" she revealed, her voice lacking the enthusiasm from a few seconds ago.

"What do you mean ?" i frowned, grabbing a glass of water.

"He didn't get the sentence i was hopping for" she explained. "He just took 10 years and i'm pretty sure he'll manage to be out in less than five thanks to his money."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously ?!" i asked scandalized, putting the glass back down on the counter. "This is bullshit !"

"It's the law and unfortunately it's a fucked up system" she replied with a sigh. "The guy belongs too the high society, he has power and his lawyer is one of the best in the whole state. I knew from the start it wouldn't be easy and we fought during two years. I've done everything i could but they were just better."

"And that's all ?" i asked incredulous. "You're cool about that ? The man is a fucking asshole !"

She scoffed. "You think i'm cool about it ? I spent two long years on that case, Waves. I worked my ass off to have the most evidences against him and i did my best to reassure my client. So no, i'm not cool about it. Really not. But it's also how my job works, sometimes you just have to accept the sentence even if you think it's totally unfair and just a bunch of crap. He deserved so much than that, but he has money and knows the right people. I thought for a moment i could really win against them but apparently i was wrong."

I swallowed, shaking my head in disbielief. "This is so fucked up."

"Welcome to my world."

"But you're okay with that ?" i insisted, unable not to be revolted by this system. "I mean, the asshole has money and power so he can do what the hell he wants ?"

"No, i'm not ok with that. Absolutely not. But i can't really do something about that. It's out of my reach, unfortunately. I did my best for my client, and the case is now closed. I need to move on now. So please, can we stop talking about it ?"

I stared bankly at the counter and slowly nodded, finally sighing. "Okay, i'm sorry. It's just-"

"Waves" she cut me with a gentle voice. "Stop."

"Fine." I pinched my lips and started to look at my nails. "Um, how-how did it go with Shae last night ?" i dared to ask, not knowing if it was really the right time to talk about but doing it nonetheless.

I wasn't known for my patience after all.

She exhaled loudly. "Not the best moment in my life to be honest... But i guess it could have gone worst."

I frowned a little confused. "What happened ?"

"To be short, she thinks i'm doing a huge mistake by giving up everything for you and she's willing to try to save our couple."

I arched an eyebrow and played with my jaw nervously, trying to stay calm as i waited for her to continue. "Mmh mmh, pursue."

"Um, well, that's pretty it. I listened to what she had to tell me and i told her it was sadly too late, that i had already taken my decision. I explained my reasons, we talked about it, and that's all."

I lifted both of my eyebrows this time and pinched my nose. "You really think i'm just going to be satisfied with that Nicole ?" i suddenly asked harshly, grabbing the glass of water and the Advil. "Listen, i have a fucking hungover because of you. Cause yes, i drank my ass off last night because i didn't want to think about you and Shae fucking each other" i explained, making my way back to my bedroom. "So there is absolutely no way you end up by telling me just that." I walked to Willa and Wynonna and gave them the glass and medication before putting the phone on speaker and tossing it on the bed. "I want you to tell me how it went from start to finish" i requested, starting to get undress. "I want to know what really happened and what she exactly told you" i added, removing my bra and panties and grabbing back the phone. "And i swear Nicole if you skip just one thing-"

"Alright" she suddenly cut me with a sigh. "Stop that. I'll tell you."

I lifted my chin up and glared at Wynonna and Willa who were looking at me in pure amusement before grabbing the phone back and making my way to the bathroom. I put the phone down on the washer next to the bathtub and pull my hair up in a bun. "I listen" i stated, grabbing my toothbrush and the toothpaste.

I needed to chase that awful taste in my mouth ASAP.

"Alright" she puffed her cheeks. "So when i arrived at our place, she was already here waiting for me and had cooked some dinner-"

"A dinner ?" i interrupted her with a frown, stopping all my actions.

"Yes."

"What kind of dinner actually ?"

"A dinner" she snapped in annoyance. "Plain and simple. We ate pasta bolognese if you want to know everything. And i even took some cheese on it too" she said with a sarcastic tone. "Happy ?"

I locked my jaw, slowly starting to brush my teeth and hummed. "Ok, go'on."

"I was surprised because i didn't expect for her to be that nice and-"

"Wait' !" i once again cut her, leaning my head backwards to keep the toothpaste in my mouth. "Wha' was she wearin' ?"

I knew perfectly how women could be when they wanted someone back. Hell, i was the exact same. So i was almost sure if she had made up a dinner, even if it was an innocent one like Nicole seemed to claim, there were great chances she had also came with the matching outfit.

"Waverly, come on. You're being ridiculous."

"Te' me."

She groaned. "She had a dress."

"Sexy dress ?"

"What ? No. It's the outfit she's usually wear for work-"

"Color ?"

"Are you serious ?!"

"Color."

"Black. Mid thighs. A bit clingy but still class" she described frustrated. "She's always classy, anyway" she added in a mutter.

I glared at the phone, not so pleased to hear the last comment but nodded. "Alrigh', continue."

She sighed, not hiding her irritation at this point. But frankly, right now, i didn't care. I couldn't control my jealousy anymore and i just wanted to know. "We started to eat in an awkward silence" she resumed. "Because believe me or not it was really weird. Until i eventually brought the subject on the table. But she asked me to let her talk first and i accepted cause somehow i owe her at least that. So, she began to tell me she recognized our couple had definitely been in danger for a moment now and that even if it hurt, she could understand why i had slept with someone else. Then, she told me she didn't want to lose me because she really loved me, and that she wanted to try to give us another chance by first forgiving me for our afffair."

I spat the toothpaste in the sink and turned my head to the phone with still the brush in my mouth. "Wha-what did you say ?"

"I told her you weren't just an affair" she softly replied. I smiled a bit reassured and closed my eyes. "I told her it was serious and that you were way more than that. I told her you've always been the love of my life" she continued. "She didn't believe me at first but because i had never mentionned you to her since that day. So i explained our story, what happened between the two of us since the start and um, she was for the least surprised to learn about you and this relationship after so much time. Though, if i thought it would help her to understand why i wanted to leave everything for you, i've been quickly proven wrong."

I frowned, reopening my eyes. "What do you mean ?"

"Well, she made it clear she doesn't believe in us. She thinks i am somehow confused because you are my first love, and that it's known they always own a special place in our heart. She told me i was probably appealed by the idea to be with you because our couple wasn't at its best right now and that i was living something thrilling with you, but that this excitement would eventually disappear." I froze, slowly decomposing in silence. "She also pointed the fact that we were clearly toxic for each other from what i had told her, and that you were going to break my heart once again."

I flinched right away, hating the fact she had maybe right on a point. Our relationship had been destructive for years, yes. But it wasn't the same anymore. "Except it changed now. You know that, right ?" i asked, feeling the need to clear that point.

"Of course, i know that" she quickly comfort me. "I told her that she was wrong. And that this time i really trusted you, us, and that things were going to work out. But she remained unconvinced and she told me i couldn't be so sure of that after just a month. Like i told you she's sure i'm making a mistake."

"Well, let's prove her wrong then" i snapped, locking my jaw tightly.

She sighed softly. "Waves, we have nothing to prove to anyone except ourself."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know. But she's being an ignoring bitch. She doesn't know a thing about me. About our love."

"No, don't say that. She's not a bitch" she corrected me right away. "I think she really cares for me and she's hurt" she offered instead. "Picture yourself in her shoes for a minute. How would you react if the woman you loved was leaving you after three years for someone else overnight ? Especially knowing how things used to be between you and i. We both know someone stranger to our story can think we're bad for each other."

I clenched my jaw and pushed my tongue against my cheek. Dammit Nicole and her freaking habits to be fair and compassionate with everybody. It was usually something i thruthfully loved about her but right now it just made me angrier.

"What do you want me to say ?" i exclaimed, losing completely my patience and temper at that point. "I'm not going to tell you she's right and that we're just High School sweetheart. This is fucking bullshit !" We were way more than that. We were made for each other. She was my soulmate for fuck's sake. "And like you perfectly pointed out, she's a stranger to our story ! She doesn't know a single thing about us, about me, except from the things you told her. And it happened ten years ago ! Things and people changed in such amount of time ! So how could she possibly know i will once again hurt you ?! Besides you didn't choose to leave her overnight !" i reminded her, completely unable to control my rage anymore. "You weren't happy with her anymore for months before we met each other again ! You know what, i can't believe you're taking her defense right now !"

"For Christ's sake, Waverly ! Will you calm down for a fucking minute ?! I'm not taking anyone's side, i just want you to understand her reaction !" she retorted, sounding rather irritated as well. "See ! That's why i didn't want to tell you everything in the first place ! Because you're absolutely unable to stay calm for a fucking minute when you feel in danger. Everytime you don't have control over things and feel scared, you're getting completely irrational and became a real pain in the ass !"

I lifted my eyebrows taken aback and clenched my jaw, throwing the toothbrush in the sink. "I'm a pain in the ass ?!"

"Yes, you are ! And a huge one right now !"

"Are you fucking serious ?! Excuse me to be concerned about us ! You spent your evening with the woman you've been with for three years and she did her best to convince you you were making a mistake by choosing me ! So yes, i have the right to be scared right now !"

"Except you wouldn't have to feel this way if you fucking trusted me !"

"I trust you !"

"No, you absolutely don't !" she disagreed angrily. "If you did, you would understand why i would ask you to show some fucking sympathy for her rather than getting angry at me for trying to be nice and understanding with her ! She's fucking hurt, Waverly ! And yes i choose you and i want to be with you, but it doesn't mean i'm going to let you badmouth or direspect her. She's still someone i love and who's important for me, so you'll have to deal with that. And fucking trust me for once in your life !"

I stared at the phone speechless and swallowed, ignoring the fact i still hadn't rinced my mouth clean.

"Shit" Wynonna suddenly cursed from the doorway sounding for the least surprised. I turned my attention towards her and glowered instantly before she could even think opening her mouth. She lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips, holding her hands up in the air in surrender.

"You know what" Nicole suddenly said in exhaustion. "I'm not in the mood for that right now. I-I call you back later."

I inhaled deeply and grabbed the phone. "Yeah, whatever" i spat coldly, ending the call before she could say anything else.

Yes, i know, i was acting like a petulant child right now. But i was fucking angry and hurt at this exact moment. And at least it had prevented me to tell her to go find back her fucking girlfriend in an outburst of anger. Because yes, the words had been on the tip of my tongue just a short moment ago.

"Damn" Wynonna once again commented. "Lesbian drama are real shit."

"What happened ?" Willa chimed in, appearing next to Wynonna with a grimace.

"Don't act like you didn't listen to the conversation" i snapped, finally cleaning my mouth with some water.

"Well, you kind of put it on speaker" Wynonna noted smartly.

I scowled at her and straightened up, turning towards the bathtub and yanking the curtain violently open. "Seriously, am i really overreacting ?" i asked, turning the water on and looking at the both of them expectantly.

Wynonna winced and instantly turned her head to Willa. "You first."

Willa rolled her eyes with a sigh, slightly pushing her on the side to come further into the room and started to remove her clothes. "Frankly, yes."

Wynonna confirmed with a small nod as she took a seat on the toilet. "You fucking asked her to describe you a dress, Waves" she remarked with a grimace. "You've kind of need to be nuts to do that."

I locked my jaw and climbed in the bathtub. Ok, i admitted i had gone too far by doing that... "I needed to see if she wanted to try something or not" i justified myself, stepping under the stream.

Willa sighed and got in the tub besides me. "I need to understand something, Waves" she spoke, looking at me closely. "What are you really afraid of ? You and Nicole are endgame, it's undeniable. Sure, you fucked up being younger but you were just kids, we all make mistakes and it belongs to the past now. Like you told her, things and people change over time" she stated as we switched place under the stream. "You are both crazy for each other. Look, it took you one single day after ten years apart to know you were still completely in love. And she's so in love with you that she's going to give up everything for you. I think there's no biggest proof than this. So, why are you so scared of exactly ? Because from what i see, Nicole is infatuated with you that she would do anything for you."

"Yeah, Willa's right Waves" Wynonna continued, grabbing a magazine on the floor. "If you think about it, Nicole's always been here for you. She's so whipped that you'd always just had to snap your fingers and she was coming right away. You've always been the one pushing her away in the story" she, oh so kindly, reminded me.

I grabbed the shower gel and glared at her, maybe a bit vexed. "You're the one talking about pushing other away ?" Alright, i was lashing out on her right now and it wasn't really nice... I sighed, quickly looking at her regretful. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, you're right" she agreed with a dismissiving shrug, apparently unbothered by the truth. "But i have my reasons. Now, we liked to know yours."

"Mmh" Willa confirmed, taking the tube from my hands.

"Honestly," i mumbled, looking at the soap in my palms thoughtfully. "I don't know. I can't explain it, it's just there. I'm just fucking scared."

It was the truth, i couldn't find a real reason.

"Alright, fair enough" Willa nodded, starting to clean herself. "But one advice, Sis. Get your shits together before screwing everything once again."

Wynonna quickly hummed in agreement, throwing the magazine away before looking back at me. "I love you Babygirl, and i perfectly got you're afraid but-" she exhaled dramatically. "I can't believe i'm going to say that" she muttered with a light headshake. "But i like Nicole, even if in my humble opinion, she's too uptight and boring for me, and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Yes, you scared but it doesn't give you the right to act like a brat with her when she's nothing but fair with you and doing her best. I'm not saying you're still a bitch, i think you really grew up and thanks God for that-"

"Mmh" Willa agreed with an exaggerate nod.

I swiftly glared at her before looking back at Wynonna, honestly very surprised by her speech. Willa was usually the one doing that, not Wynonna. It was actually pushing me to listen to her even more carefully.

"But i'm afraid you're going to let your insecurities once again ruining your relationship with her. Looks here. The girl was nothing but honest and calm with you, and you lost your fucking mind over nothing."

I stared at her in silence, slowly digesting what they had both just told me. I was aware they were right and that i needed to be careful about my temper and insecurities. It had been the reason why i had hurt her so much and why we had been apart for so long in the first place, after all. And i definitely refused to let that happen again.

I sighed and nodded, realizing i had been totally unfair with Nicole. "I know" i aknowledged, playing with my lips sheepishly. "Thanks for the warning, i guess."

Willa gave me a sympathetic smile before stepping back under the water as Wynonna wrinkled her nose in a grimace. "Yeah, well don't guess used to it. I'm feeling fucking boring right now." I snorted, shaking my head in amusement. "How come you're the youngest one but got the biggest boobs ?" she suddenly asked, staring now at my breasts with a frown.

I snickered and rolled my eyes, loving the way she could go from one subject to an other just like that. "You got the ass."

"True" Willa acquiesced, turning around to face us. "And the dimples." Wynonna beamed instantly, apparently satisfied by our answers. "And what about me ?" Willa asked curiously.

"Nothing, you were the first attempt" Wynonna immediately replied teasingly. "You just got the best name, but that's all. And yet, that's something questionable because Waverly is a good one too."

I giggled and gently pushed Willa on the side to take her place under the shower. "You got the lips" i said, deciding she had been enough nice with me this morning to take pity on her.

"My lips ?" she frowned, grabbing a clean towel on the shelf.

"Yeah, they're like screaming porn" Wynonna explained, apparently agreed with me.

"Mmh, totally" i nodded entertained. "I mean, they're full and everything. They are what i like to call, _kissable lips_ " i announced, swaying my head from side to side.

She chuckled and wrapped the towel around her body, before getting out of the tub. "I guess, i'm fine with that."

"Sorry, but that's all we can give to you" Wynonna retorted, looking at her playfully.

I giggled and watched Willa throwing one of Grace's bath toys at her. "Eat that, you bitch."

She laughed, effectively avoiding the Barbie dolls. "No thank you, i'm not the one eating pussy here" she said, immediately smirking at me to prove her point.

Willa cracked a laugh as i rolled my eyes, finally turning the water off. "Your loss, you know" i played along, grabbing my towel in amusement.

"Oh no" Willa sighed, shaking her head. "I'm still too sick to hear about my babysis sex life" she said, getting out of the bathroom in a hurry.

I chuckled and looked at Wynonna while drying myself. "What's your plans for today ?"

"I don't know yet" she puffed her cheeks, looking at her hair. "Hanging around, sleeping... You know, that's kind of stuffs."

"You know" i began, grabbing my body lotion. "Charlie is at the studio today."

She turned her attention back to me with a small smirk. "Interesting."

I chuckled, wiggling my eyebrows playfully. "You got it bad for Chaaaaarlie."

"Shut up, Brat" she frowned as she stood up. "Mind your own business with Red."

I pouted instantly with a sigh, looking back at Willa's phone on the washer. "Later..."

 

* * *

 

"And you just hung up on her ?" Jeremy asked with big eyes, grabbing some potato chips from the bowl.

"Yes" i sighed, playing with my fingers nervously. "I was pissed off."

"And i presume you didn't call her back yet" Rosita assumed, taking a sip of her wine.

"No."

"And what are you waiting for exactly ?" Ryan kept on, uncapping his beer with the help of the table's edge.

"Babe, stop doing that !" Rosie immediately scolded at him, slapping his leg with the back of her hand. "I told you you were going to ruin the table if you keep doing that."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, falling on the chair next to Jeremy. "Told you it won't." She squinted at him without a word, her eyebrows up. Jer and me tried not to laugh at the scene because honestly, it just looked like a child being reprimanded by her mother. "Alright, i won't" he eventually complied with a sigh, before looking back at me and leaning on the table to pick some chips too. "So why are you waiting to call and apologize ?"

"I was working" i replied, knowing perfectly it was a shitty excuse.

I was just feeling really, really bad and ashamed of my behavior... I knew i was the one who needed to call first and apologize but i was kind of afraid she would still be mad at me, specially for hanging up on her.

"You kind of ended an hour ago" Jeremy noted with a small frown as he popped a chips in his mouth.

I moaned and dropped my head on Rosie's shoulder wiht a pout. "But i don't know what to say."

"Start maybe with a ' _sorry_ ' ?" he offered with an encouraging smile.

"Mmh" Rosie nodded, slipping an arm around me and pulling me closer in a side hug. "I'm sure she's waiting for your call right now."

"I know" i whined, looking at my phone on the table.

"You are so complicated sometimes" Ryan suddenly let out with a loud exhale, looking at me annoyed. "You know you screwed things up and that you're the one who needs to apologize for your behavior. You perfectly know she's waiting for your call because the girl is a saint and insanely crazy about you and is going to forgive your shits again and again. And yet you're here complaining rather than doing something about it." He leaned further in his chair and rised his beer up to his lips. "The girl is like super awesome and she didn't deserve your craps, so get your shits together and call her Waves" he ordered, pointing to my phone with the bottle. "Now."

"Damn" Rosie immediately breathed out with pride. "That's my man."

I lifted my head up to look at her with a frown and turned my head to Ryan who winked at her with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and straightened up in my chair, crossing my arms against my chest as i turned my attention to Grace who was coloring on the coffee table.

"He has a point, you know" Jeremy suddenly remarked, nodding towards my phone. "Call her."

"Do it Waves, before things get worst" Rosie agreed, looking at me serious.

"Geeze, alright." I raised up and grabbed my phone. "I'm going to call her."

"Wait, where are you going ?" Ryan suddenly asked, straightening up. "Stay here, i want to listen."

I sneered, flipping him off as i quickly crossed the living room to reach their little balcony, caring to pull the windows closed behind me. I was about to press call when Grace suddenly teared the windows back opened, looking at me with a giant grin on her lips. "You're calling Nicole ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and smiled a little. "Yes but-"

"Awesome !" she exclaimed, already jumping in excitement. "Can i speak to her first ? Please, please, please, Mommy."

I sighed, unable to resist her enthusiasm and nodded. "Yes." Maybe talking with Grace first would appease the tension a little bit... I took a sit on one of the chair and picked her up on my laps, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Let me just tell her first it's you, ok ?"

She nodded, snuggling against my chest and stared at me with big eyes, waiting impatiently. I looked at her amused, dropping a small kiss on her nose before calling Nicole, i admitted, knots forming in my stomach in apprehension.

"I wasn't expecting your call anymore" were the first words she used to answer my call.

And ok, i was definitely deserving that.

I cringed a little and closed my eyes. "Listen, i'm sorry about this morning. I-"

Grace suddenly took the phone away from my hand. "Hey, Nicole ! Did you get my bracelet ?!" she asked eagerly, already sliding away from me. I turned my head to her in surprise but she ignored me and jumped out of my laps, quickly running inside with the phone.

I stayed a bit stunned for a moment but eventually locked my jaw and slowly made my way back inside. And it was with absolutely no surprise that i discovered she was already perched on Ryan's laps, who was watching me in pure delight, both of his arms around her, keeping her protectively against him.

I stared angrily at him and joined them all on the table, taking my seat back. "Bastard" i mouthed.

He chuckled and dropped his chin on the top of Grace's head, grinning now toothily. The picture would totally be cute if i wasn't pissed at the both of them right now.

"Yeah, he's here" Grace suddenly said, turning her head towards Ryan in excitement. "Daddy, it's Nicole she wants to talk to you !"

I arched an eyebrow and scoffed when Ryan beamed smugly and picked the phone, not leaving me from the eyes. "Hi Nicole. Hold up for a second" he said, suddenly kissing Grace and giving her to Jeremy before raising up. "I'm all ears, how are you ?" he resumed the call, starting to leave from the room totally ignoring my glare.

"Where is he going ?" i asked in disbielief, turning my head between Jeremy and Rosie.

Jeremy slowly shrugged, wrapping his arms around Grace as Rosie shook her head with an exasperate sigh. "It's both your business, i don't want to be a part of it."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, quickly following him. I knew they were probably going to talk about their hiking session, but with him we could never know. He was a real blabbermouth and he could definitely choose to chat about our dispute.

I needed to keep an eye on him.

I saw him disappearing in his room, suddenly starting to close the door behind him after realizing i was on his toes. "RYAN !" i exclaimed, stopping the door with my hand before he could completely close it.

He laughed provocatively and quickly ran away from me, climbing on the bed and going to the other side with a single bounce on the mattress. "Wait a minute Nicole, i have to deal with a furry right now."

I locked my jaw, climbing on the bed too and taking him by surprise by literally jumping on him. He wanted to see a furry, here it was. "Give me that !" i groaned, trying to snatch the phone from his ear as i wrapped my legs around his waist for support.

He laughed hysterically, keeping to lean his head away from me and tried desperately to push me away with his hand pressing against my face.

We were absolutely ridiculous, yes, but it wasn't that rare to see us involved in this kind of fight unfortunately.

His laughter started to make me laugh as well, because obviously he had to laugh like a fucking hyena and it was too contagious not to join him.

I could even hear Nicole laughing as well through the speaker to tell you how much it was a communicable laugh.

"Come on, give me that" i ordered through my laughter, beginning to pull at his hair violently.

It was his weakness.

He suddenly released a high pinch cry, letting go of my face. "Not the hair !" he exclaimed, enough distracted for me to be able to yank the phone from his hand.

I let go of him in an instant, collapsing on the bed behind me. I immediately rolled backwards, grateful for my reflexes due to the dance and landed on the floor in no time. I didn't mind to look at him and spun around, rushing towards the toilet, knowing perfectly it was the only room i could locked and be safe into.

I arrived into the small room and locked the door behind me, before closing my eyes in relief. "Oh my God" i breathed out in exhaustion.

He was even more exhausting than our four year old child.

"I would have paid to say that in real, you know" Nicole suddenly said with a chuckle. "Is this his real laugh ?"

I giggled and nodded, sitting on the toilet. "Yes. Fortunately, Grace didn't take after his laugh."

And thanks God for that !

"That's the thing i didn't know i needed to hear until today" she let out, clearly still amused.

"It's kind of contagious, i agree. Rosie and I loved to call him _Ed_ to tease him. You know, like the hyena in _The Lion King_."

"Oh yeah" she laughed once again. "Are you safe now ?"

"Yes" i snickered. "I'm locked up in the toilet but it's okay, at least i can talk to you in peace." I sighed, finally calming down. "Nicole, i'm sorry for this morning. Really. I went too far."

She took a deep breath. "It's ok, i maybe got worked up too a little easily. It's just that i was frustrated about the trial, and then you started to ask me all these questions and got pissed at me for nothing."

I pouted sheepishly and started to scratch at the wall. "You know, if it can makes you smile a little, everybody was on your side today."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, basically, everybody told me i needed to get my shit together and to stop screwing things up with you because you were perfect. And i know, they're right..."

She sighed softly. "You're not screwing things up, Waves. You're just incredibly impulsive and you react sometimes without thinking first, that's all."

"I know."

"But it's something i like about you, you know. Fine, it's not the number one thing i adore but it's still something that makes you, _you_. So it's ok, i woudn't want you in another way."

I scrunched my nose up and bit my lips with fondness. "You're too good for me, Nicole Haught. Do you know that ?"

"Oh no, i just think my love for you blind me. That's all."

I gasped, opening my mouth in awe. "You bitch" i protested through a giggle.

"I'm kidding, babe" she chuckled. "But seriously, i've had my share of shits too, i also happened to hurt you a few times. So no, i'm not too perfect or good for you. Don't believe that."

I shook my head in endearment and closed my eyes. She was wrong on that, she was definitely perfect. "So truce ?" i asked hopefully.

"Truce."

"I love you" i murmured.

"I love you too" she told me back with a soft voice. "And now, i have two things to tell you."

I frowned a little and reopened my eyes. "What is it ?"

"Okay, so, even if i was pissed at you today, i still looked at my schedule and turned out i am free at the end of the month for the weekend with Grace and Ryan. That's why i wanted to talk to him actaully, before you went all crazy on him" she explained in amusement.

I chuckled in embarrassment. "I was afraid he would bother you with our argument, i'm sorry. But it's a great news though, i didn't know it would be so soon." I was still not that enthusiastic about the idea, but guess with both Ryan and Nicole to look after Grace, i could feel now a little more confident and relaxed about it. "It means i'll see you again in less than three weeks ?" i assumed eagerly.

"Well, it could be way sooner if you could free yourself for a couple of days during the next week" she answered suggestively. "Because i have some free time at this moment and i have somewhere to bring you to and i kind of already miss you too much."

I nipped my lips and beamed in pure bliss. "You got my note behind the picture ?"

"Of course, i did."

I squealed in excitement. "Ok, i don't know how i'm going to do it but i'm totally in. I'm going to find a way, don't worry. I'll call in sick or something" i rambled, my brain already boiling with different ideas. The biggest one screaming Willa. "What's your plan ?"

She laughed softly. "I thought i could buy you a plane ticket for Portland and we would meet there. I plan to go to my parents the day before to take one of their car. So i could just fetch you at the airport, so we just have to drive for an hour that's way to join our town. I don't remember exactly where the place is, but if we leave from there i think it'll come back to my mind."

"Oh my God, yes !" i instantly accepted. It was the perfect plan. My parents were going to kill me when they would learn i had been near them and hadn't paid a visit, but it was ok. It was my and Nicole's get away here. "I'm going to call Willa and the studio and see what i can do."

"Alright" she chuckled. "Let me know, so i can take the ticket."

"Yes, as soon as i find a way i tell you."

I sighed in delight and shook my head in disbielief. Two things were coming to my mind right now. No, actually three.

First one : I was really lucky to have someone like Nicole in my life. Like, really lucky.

Second one : I needed to thank Ryan, because even if he had acted like a jerk, he had considerably helped to appease the tension with Nicole.

And finally, third one : Willa was going to kill me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess now you understand why i asked you about the hyena at first :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading !


	11. Craving You - Thomas Rhett ft Maren Morris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ! So here's a new chapter but i'd like to give you a little warning first... Let's say there is a good smutty part in here and it's not really safe to read with people around you (well, unless you don't really care and in that case don't mind my warning :p). But if you are like me, with the tendency to automatically blush about everything and having not the slightest control over this reaction, just be prepared if you're surrounded by people and don't want to wait to be alone before reading.
> 
> That's being said, take a sit and enjoy :)

  
So, just to be clear :

From my boss's eyes, i was currently confined to bed, suffering from a bad, really bad, and extremely contagious stomach flu. I knew it was far from being glamorous, i agree, but it had been the only thing coming to my mind to justify at least three days off.

However, from my sisters' eyes and actually, all the others who knew about my little escape with Nicole (well except for Grace, thanks God), i was at the moment going to join my girlfriend to be senselessly fucked during three days.

Nothing more than that.

And honestly, you could call me horny and a whore all you wanted, i was really hoping it would be the case.

That's being said, i needed now to find Nicole as soon as possible because i simply couldn't wait anymore to see her.

Saying i was beyond excited and thrilled was a big understatement. Because first, it had been months since i had taken some holidays and left for San Diego. Secondly, make fun all you wanted, i'd always secretely dreamt of a reunion at the airport with my lover. Thirdly, i was going to spend more than 48h alone with Nicole. And that my friends, was really a big chance considering all the circonstances around us. And finally, i didn't know that much about our little get away yet, except for the fact she was going to bring me to the place i had asked her, but she had instructed me to take something warm i could sleep with and clothes and a pair of shoes i would be comfortable to walk with. Which manifestly meant we were going to camp.

Or at least hiking. And it was awesome.

Whatever she had planned anyway, i was sure it was going to be perfect.

I exited from the gate and bit my lips in anticipation, tightening my grip on the straps of my backpack as i started to walk on my tip toes to be able to scan around the hall.

 _PDX_   was a big airport and between the amount of people getting out from the gate and the ones standing in front of the Arrivals it wasn't going to be easy to find-

"Waverly !"

I turned my head to the side, following the voice belonging to the person i was hopelessly in love with and smiled instantly as i spotted her among the crowd.

 _How_ ?! Could you tell me _how_ someone could be that gorgeous by just wearing a pair of yoga pants and a black fleece jacket ?

You know what ? Nevermind, i didn't have time to think about this question right now.

I bounced up with eagerness and started to zig zag around the people, trying my best not to be extremely rude and pushing them all aside in annoyance.

Because yes, i was that in a hurry.

I eventually managed to make my way through the large group of people and began to run towards Nicole who was waiting for me clearly impatient too, her arms already wide opened and prepared to welcome me. I beamed even more at the action and quickly slid the straps of my bag off my shoulders, letting it fall on the floor as i got closer, not wanting to be bothered by it during our embrace.

I finally reached her and collapsed against her, my arms immediately lacing around her neck as hers quickly found my waist and picked me up right away. I squealed in jubilation, my legs securing around her hips in an swift movement and finally met her lips with what you could call, a real passionate kiss.

"I fucking miss you" she mumbled against my lips, her arms tightening around me.

I hummed and nodded, my hands sliding on her cheeks as i pulled her for another kiss.

One week and a half away from each other had been way _way_   too much. I wondered how the hell we had managed to be apart for ten years !

I eventually leaned away, just enough to look at her and stared at her in awe. "You're so beautiful" i murmured, my fingertips grazing her cheeks tenderly.

I mean, now i was closer, i could also see she had no make up on and was still absolutely (yes, i was going to say it once again), gorgeous.

She blushed and rolled her eyes in amusement, her forehead softly bumping against mine. "Shh, you are the one stunning here."

I giggled and slightly shook my head, not believing her for a minute. I was almost wearing the same outifit than her, except for the fleece jacket and i had no make up on too but i was pretty sure than waking up at 5 in the morning and having a two hours flight wasn't really compatible with the word ' _stunning_ '. "What stupid things you would say to get into my pants" i joked, brushing our noses together.

"As if i needed that" she retorted playfully, her lips softly catching mine. I smiled, not denying that statement because it was completely the truth, and buried my fingers back into her hair. "You taste like chocolate" she suddenly muttered through the kiss. "And" she kissed me again, more carefully this time as the tip of her tongue slowly travelled along my bottom lip. "Peanut butter ?" she finally asked with a light frown.

I giggled and nodded, feeling a light blush creeping onto my neck. "I've may eaten one of two peanut butter kit kat barres in the plane."

She chuckled and cocked an eyebrow, looking at me knowingly. "Just one or two ?" I suddenly laughed heartily and quickly ducked my face into her neck to hide my embarrassment. "Busted" she let out through her laughter, her head lowering towards me. "You still left me some i hope ?"

I scrunched my nose up in a grimace and slowly shook my head. "No, i ate them all."

She began to pout but i quickly raised my head back up. "But you have me !" i exclaimed with a wide grin. "You can taste and eat me aaaaaall you want !"

Ok, maybe it wasn't something you could actually tell outloud in an airport from the look of the few people passing by.

We both started to laugh again and she shook her head, finally putting me down. "Not that the idea is really not tempting right now" she said, dropping one last kiss on my lips before picking my backpack on the floor. "It has to wait a little, cause we have somewhere to go." She shrugged one of the strap on her shoulder and held her other hand to me. "Ready ?"

I grabbed it with a large smile and nodded, leaning against her side. "We're going to camp ?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, tell me."

"Mmh, nope" she refused with a grin, leading us to the parking.

I pouted but decided to drop the questions, knowing perfectly she wasn't going to give in. But i actually didn't mind that much, i loved surprises.

"Holy crap !" i suddenly eclaimed as we arrived near her car. "You took your mom's car !" i cheered, bouncing in excitement.

Alright, i wasn't usually crazy about cars. I actually didn't care about it at all. Mine was just an old one, working enough to be able to drive if needed but i was honestly rarely using it. But here, we were talking about Nicole's mom car and it was a fucking _New Beetle_.

And i knew it was extremely ridiculous and childish but it was kind of my dream car and i had a big crush on this car like forever.

She snorted and shook her head, opening the trunk and placing my backpack next to hers and some camping gear. "I can't believe you're still into that thing."

"What ?" i chuckled. "It's so awesome. I can't believe your mom still has it."

"Yeah, me too. And believe me it wasn't my first choice but it was the only car left." She sighed, shutting the trunk back. "I hope it'd go alright in the forest."

"I'm sure it will" i nodded before turning my head to her with my lips stuck between my teeth. "Can i drive ?"

It was the perfect occasion. I couldn't miss that opportunity.

She raised her eyebrows and chuckled, loosely crossing her arms against her chest. "You remember the road ?"

"No" i admitted in amusement, stepping closer to her. "But-" i smirked, unfolding her arms and reaching for the zipper of her jacket before slowly opening it. "You can guide me ?" i proposed, tilting my head with a seductive smile as i firmly tugged her on the edge of her jacket, causing her to lean towards me. "You won't regret it if you let me drive" i murmured, still staring at her with our lips ghosting over each other. "I swear."

She visibly swallowed and stared at me, seeming totally entranced. "Mmh, ok" she suddenly breathed out. "Yeah, absolutely. Everything you want."

I chuckled in adoration and kissed her playfully before pulling away with a triumphant smile. "Come on, my Love ! Let's hit the road !"

 

* * *

 

After driving for at least three hours the car of my dream and working as a team to find our way back to that special place, we had finally screamed victory.

The place hadn't changed that much, it had remained almost the same even after all this time. But after all, it was just a small clearing in the forest. Just enough to park a bunch of cars. It was nothing else, to be honest. So i couldn't really expected to find any big changes.

But it was just crazy how standing somewhere as simply as that but actually meaning something so important to you, could filled you up with so much emotions and memories.

I didn't know why exactly this place and that moment were so special to me. Maybe it was due to the simplicity and spontaneity of that whole day, i wasn't really sure. But this spot had just held a special place in my heart since that day, and i had never forgotten about it.

Anyway, after taking some time to appreciate that surge of memories and old feelings, Nicole had finally confirmed we were indeed going to camp. She had prepared a hike, because apparently it was a well known site for hikers and climbers. I hadn't hidden my excitement and it had been with enthusiasm, small chatting and a lot of stolen touches and kisses that we had rambled the whole afternoon.

The site was for the least beautiful and the view incredible. And let's not talk about the pure eye-gasm i'd had when we had found ourselves in front of a large lake, surrounded by mountains and trees.

And that actually was the place we had chosen to settle for the night.

"You know, for someone who pretends to be a nature's lover and knowing all about hiking" i said, turning my head to Nicole as i connected two tent poles together. "You did a pretty big beginner's mistake, here." She sighed and glared at me in amusement. "I don't know if i'm that sure now to let you go with my daughter for a whole weekend lost in the nature" i teased her, scrunching my nose up.

See, in spite of being lucky all day long with a sunny weather, well, dark clouds were now slowly taking place in the sky. And i could already smell the storm coming for us.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed another pole next to us. "I swear i checked the weather yesterday and again this morning, and everytime it said it'll be a clear night."

"Mmh" i nodded doubtfully, glancing up at the sky. "Clearly."

"You know, we can't really control that kind of things. Mother Earth is beautifully surprising and capricious sometimes. She's the one who decides" she stated with a grin and a small shrug. "We, humans, simply need to adapt according to her moods." She looked up at me and tilted her head playfully. "Plus, you ask me to make you relive that day and i remind you it was actually raining on that day. So enjoy, my Dear."

I lifted my eyebrows with a giggle and let go of the tent poles in my hand before rolling up on my knees and leaning towards her. "You're absolutely right and i don't mind the rain, i'm just messing with you" i said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her tenderly.

I mean yes, i would have prefered a clear night. Because first, i would have loved to stargaze and secondly, it was never that great to sleep in a tent with a stormy weather above your head. But it wasn't the first time that such thing would happen and i knew for fact Nicole's tent was meant to support that kind of weather.

Besides i was teasing her right now, i perfectly knew i was one hundred percent safe with her.

She kissed me back with a soft smile on her lips and eventually leaned back, resuming our tent setting. After a short moment and a lot of skills, mostly coming from Nicole (because yes, i was terrible at setting up a tent), we finally raised the tent up and staked it to the ground. It took us just a few more minutes to add the rain fly on, and tada, our home sweet home for the night was ready.

"Here's your castle, my Lady" she exclaimed with a wild grin, showing the tent proudly.

I chuckled and dropped my hands on her face, quickly kissing her before stepping back and grabbing our backpacks on the ground. "Can i ask you a question ?" i let out as i tossed them in the tent before getting in myself.

"Mmh, go for it" she accepted, following me inside with the sleeping bags.

"How come you became a lawyer ?" i enquired, taking off the roll mats from our bags. It was a subject we had briefly talked about on our first day together, but she had stayed quite evasive. Now, i was really curious to know her real reasons. "I mean, i know you always had this thing for _Law & Order_ and _Ally McBeal_   but i don't think it's the reason that pushed you to do that job. Plus, i have some hard time picturing you closed up in an office or at the court all day long. You always loved the nature and being outside. And from what i've seen today, it's still the case." I started to unroll the mats and turned my head to her. "Frankly, i always thought you would do some outdoor jobs like, i don't know, Park Ranger, or Mountain Guide, something like that. Attorney was definitely the last thing coming to my mind for you" i admitted, pushing the backpack away for more room. "Don't get me wrong, i'm sure you're great at your job and from what i've seen on the internet, it's the case. But yeah, i wasn't expecting you doing that job." She looked at me entertained and lifted her eyebrows. "What ?" i asked with a amused frown.

"Since when were you burning to ask me this question ?"

I giggled and bunched my nose up. "Right after you told me you were a lawyer ?"

She snickered and began to get the sleeping bags out from their stuff slack. "To be honest, it wasn't what i had in mind either. I had never thought in millions years i would end up being a lawyer. When i first got to College i didn't know yet what i really wanted to do, i just wanted to leave from the town, because you know..." she trailed off, looking at me knowingly. "I just couldn't stand seeing you anymore."

Ouch, that hurt. But at the same time, i guess it was totally fair...

"You hated me that much ?" i asked sheepishly, looking down in shame.

She grimaced and didn't deny as she shifted uncomfortably. "Well, i'm not gonna lie babe, you weren't my favorite person on Earth at that time... Far from it. But it wasn't just about that. I loved our town, and i always will but i needed to see something else. That's the main reasons that led me to leave for College that far, actually. So once there, i chose a bit randomly what could suit me the most and i ended up with Mathematics as a Major and Law and Society for my Minor."

"Oh my God" i breathed out, staring at her horrified. "Who the Hell choose Maths for their Major ? Are you insane ?"

I knew Nicole was a nerd and loved maths but to the point to choose that as a major... Wow, what a torture.

She snickered and rolled her eyes, lying down on the sleeping bag. "I quickly switched it for my Minor, don't worry. During the first semester i realized i actually loved learning about law and everything around it, so i changed my Major for it. And turned out i became really passionate and yes, it can seems crazy but i love my job" she told me, folding her arms beneath her head as she kicked her shoes off. "Sure, i don't really enjoy being closed up in my office and i would indeed rather be outside, but it's a part of my job and even if at first it was yes, bothering me, i quickly get used to it."

I nodded slowly and removed my shoes too, before laying down next to her and getting comfortable by her side. She smiled and kissed my temple as one of her arms slid out from beneath her and wrapped around me. I grinned and looked up at her, gently bringing a hand on her cheek. "What's your favorite thing about being a lawyer ?"

She took a deep breath and locked some strand of hair behind my ear, a small smile playing on the corner of her mouth. "I would say fighting for justice. And also doing my best for the people who reach out for me and kind of trust me to help them. They count on me and i can't help but doing all my best to fight for them." She suddenly cringed, slightly tilting her head to the side. "And sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. You have to deal with that too."

"Mmh, i couldn't have been able to be a lawyer just for this reason. And maybe because i'm way too bad-tempered for that job too" i noted with a grimace. "But mostly because i wouldn't be able to accept to lose if i knew the sentence is unfair. I don't know how you do it."

She chuckled a little and turned on her side, now facing me. "Honestly, it took me years to accept that. At first, i was always contesting and appealing against the judgement when i wasn't satisfied and knew i could do better. And sometimes, i was doing right because i was finally ending up by getting real justice for my client. Though, other times, it wasn't working out the way i wanted. But i was refusing to let go and i was getting kind of insanely obsessed. Until i finally learnt with time that when you had given everything you could and that it still wasn't enough, you had to eventually stop. You have to surrender and just accept. Yes, you can have victory, and it's a great feeling, but you also have to admit defeat when it's here."

I stared at her in true admiration and gently ran my index finger along her nose. "You know, i feel incredibly dumb and childish next to you."

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean ?"

I slightly shrugged a shoulder and scanned her face, thoughtful. "You're so fair and rational about everything. You always seem to know what to do. And you rarely lose your temper. You have this capacity to stay calm and composed no matter what. While i am here, freaking out for nothing, utterly oversensitive and easily losing my nerves."

"It's a part of who you are, Waves. And you're not just that, you know" she reassured me, softly grabbing my hand in hers. "You're also brave and loving. You have one of the biggest heart i know, and you're just a ray of sunshine with everybody around you when you're at peace. We're all have our good and bad sides, you know. And it's absolutely ok. It doesn't make someone superior or inferior to another one. It just makes us different, that's all" she finished, dropping a kiss on the inside of my palm.

I nipped at my lips and swallowed, staring at her a bit speechless. "Come here" i murmured, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her for a kiss.

She smiled through the kiss and brought a hand on my cheek, softly grazing it with her thumb. We kissed for a moment, the touches and kisses getting progressively more heated until she slowly leaned back.

"Not that i wouldn't love to keep kissing you" she said, brushing her nose against mine. "We need to start a fire before it gets rainy."

I groaned and shook my head in refusal, wrapping both of my legs and arms around her. "No" i said through a smile, kissing her once again. "You stay here."

She chuckled and started to pull back but i tightened my embrace. "Baby, come on."

"We don't care about the damn fire" i mumbled against her lips while i rolled us over and straddled her hips. "I'm already feeling hot" i announced, straightening up and raising up both of my sweatshirt and tshirt in one single move. I tossed them away and looked down at Nicole with a smirk as i started to remove my sport bra too, leaving me now bare chest. I took the time to run a hand into my hair and arched an eyebrow suggestively when i caught her staring at my breasts shamelessly. "Like what you see ?" i whispered sultrily.

She inhaled deeply and swiftly sat up, meeting my eyes with a lusftul smirk. "Absolutely" she murmured, her fingernails lightly scratching the length of my back as her lips found my neck. I shivered and tangled my hands in her hair, tilting my head to the side to give her more room.

I wasn't kidding when i had told her i was feeling hot. My body was currently on fire.

She slowly started a trail along my throat, my collarbone, to eventually ended on my right breast, her lips gently closing around the sensitive flesh. I sighed in pleasure and dropped my head above her, my grasp in her hair tightening as i started to roll my hips against her.

She hummed in appreciation and released my nipple before tracing a path with her nose to my left one, her mouth once again treasuring the aera in a delicious way. I literally pulled her closer to my chest and moaned when her teeth slowly began to nibbled at it.

"Oh my God" i breathed out, leaning back. "Okay, get that off" i suddenly urged her, my fingers already catching the zipper of her fleece jacket and opening it wild opened.

I needed her naked. _Now_.

I instantly pushed it down her shoulders and let her removing it completely as i moved my hands down to the edge of her tee. She immediately raised her arms up once free from her jacket and i rapidly pulled her top up, her sport bra quickly following.

I didn't lose any more time to attack her chest with hot kisses, my turn to take care of her gorgeous breasts. She whimpered breathlessly and fell back on the mat, her fingers sliding into my hair as i settled between her legs to get more comfortable.

I eagerly started to worship her chest, nibbling, sucking and kissing every part my mouth could find there.

Her small cries and shallow breaths were driving me crazy, and her squirming body encouraged me to finally explore further down, my lips and tongue now getting lost on this part of her body.

My fingers eventually grabbed the hem of her leggings and underwears at once and started to yank it down her thighs.

I reluctantly pulled back and rolled on my knees to be able to slide it completely down her legs. "How can you be so gorgeous ?" i asked in admiration once i put the clothe away.

I mean, she was now completely naked beneath me, her chest was raising up and down heavily and her face was covered by a pure look of desire... 

She was utterly stunning.

She looked at me in surprise and smiled goofily, lazily propping herself on her elbows. "I don't know. How do _you_ do ?"

I softly laughed and leaned back down towards her face. "You dork" i murmured, my lips gently caressing hers.

She hummed into the kiss and instantly released a shaky breath when i finally ran a finger through her folds, softly touching her sensitive sex. She fell back onto the mat and dragged me down with her, her mouth not leaving mine as i began a slow pace with my hand.

"I want to taste you..."

"Please" she whimpered, her eyes slowly fluttering opened.

I bit my lips in adoration and lowered myself down on her, taking all my time to tease her and savouring the amazing feeling of her shaky stomach under my lips and nose.

I eventually reached my destination and with one last smile, wasted no more time to replace my hand with my lips. Her back immediately arched itself as a loud moan escaped from her mouth, her hands once again burying into my hair when i started to tease her with the tip of my tongue.

I don't really know how long we stayed like this, me pleasuring her and her, wriggling, panting and moaning under my touches but oh God, i was enjoying every seconds of that moment.

Her moans and breath eventually became more frantic as her thighs softly closed against my head. I smiled, knowing she was nearly on the point to come now and suddenly buried one of my finger into her and curled it.

"Oh, fuck" she breathed out in pleasure. "M-more."

I chuckled softly and obeyed to her demand, swiftly adding a second finger as requested. She cried in pleasure and tightened her grip into my hair when i started to pump them in an out, my tongue continuing her ministration on its own.

It didn't take her too much time before her orgasm hit her, apparently violently as the way her body shook frenetically beneath me. And i was honestly left completely speechless by the sexiness she could radiate at this exact moment.

I mean, she was always hot but here...

I swallowed, realizing i still wanted to make her come and shifted a bit backward to be able to remove the rest of my clothes too. She followed my movements silently, her body still trembling a bit from her recent climax and quickly grinned when i crawled back to her and leaned over, both of my arms hovering her.

"Hey" she murmured huskily, one of her hand tucking some hair behind my ear as she stared at me lovingly.

I bit my lips, melting at the sound of her voice and brushed our noses together. "I'm not done with you yet" i told her with a playful smile. "I'd love to make you come one more time" i whispered seductively. "I'd love to see you on all fourth and fuck you senselessly until you beg me for release" i expressed, softly nibbling at her bottom lip before finally pulling back, honestly a bit surprised by my own forwardness.

I absolutely didn't know where this sudden need and boldness were coming from but i was really hoping she would agree with it.

She watched me with a mix of surprise and amusement and slowly quirked her lips upwards, her eyes turning progressively darker with arousal. "I would love that" she murmured, a smirk stretching on the corner of her mouth.

I bit my lips and released a small smirk on my own, feeling a new rush of excitement and joy at her approval.

I couldn't help but shudder a little just at the thought of what was going to happen.

She suddenly captured my lips in a fervent kiss, expressing nothing but deep craving and lust for me. I groaned into the kiss and tangled a hand into her hair when a surge of goosebumps began to recover my whole body.

We kissed for a long moment, fighting for dominance, until she broke the kiss and with one last sinful look, flipped over on her stomach. I immediately gulped at the sight of her perfect back and ass and let out a shaky breath when she started to raise on all fourth.

Oh, God.

I swiftly brought my hands on her hips to accompany her movement and shifted a little backwards to give her more room. She soon found herself on her knees, her butt deliciously pressed against my front and initiated some sort of grinding.

I whimpered in pleasure and bent over her, wrapping one of my arm around her stomach and pulling her a bit closer to me causing us to moan at the same time.

I brought my lips against her upper back and delicately ran my nails along her back, slightly bitting at the skin of her shoulder as i finally reached her entrance and gradually pushed two fingers into her. She cursed in an instant and dropped one of her arms on the ground, her body apparently still too weak to only stay supported by her hands. I hummed in delight when it caused her ass to press even more against me and started to move my fingers in and out, slowly and carefully at first, while dropping sweet kisses on her back.

I slowly worked her up and progressively got a little faster and deeper, smiling at the intensity of her moans which were becoming more frequent by the seconds. I waited a little more and eventually started an hasty rythm, being not so gentle anymore.

"Don't fucking stop" she begged me loudly.

"Stopping what ?" i asked, sinking my teeth in her skin as i continued to move my fingers fevereshly inside her.

"Fuck" she whined, her body following desperately my motions.

She suddenly pushed a loud moan of pleasure, her second arm instantly giving in too and causing her to collapse on the mat as i apparently hit a sensitive point. I groaned at the sound, losing purely my mind to see her in this state and speeded up my movements.

"Oh my God, Waves-" but she didn't finish her sentence as a second intense orgasm hit her.

She cried loudly, her body shaking uncontrolably against me and finally crashed down on the mat when i carefully let go of her.

It took her a few moment to gain some composure back, but she eventually managed to and turned her head to me with a look of pure bliss on her face. " _Wow_."

I laughed softly and quivered in agitation, my body begging me for some relief too. "I give you less than a minute to catch your breath back, and then, i want you to fuck me exactly the same" i announced with playful eyes.

She lifted her eyebrows and laughed a little. "You're going to be the death of me, babe. But-" she suddenly grinned and straightened up, taking a hold on me. "Request accepted."

 

* * *

 

That had been the sound of the rain tapping on the tent that had woken us a few hours later in the middle of the night. I hadn't been that surprised to realize we had both fallen asleep from exhaustion after our hot and delicious love session.

Or maybe should i rather say ' _fuck session_ ' ?

Because yeah, it had been far from being romantic and soft here. We had fucked each other. Furiously. And more than once for my greatest pleasure.

I was really clueless of what had just pushed me to want something that rough and carnal all of sudden. But damn, that it had felt amazing.

And Nicole had once again been perfect by responding to it just like i wanted to.

She could be the softest and most tender ever with me, but she could also show herself under another light in time like this. More animalistic, more primitive and it was something that was completely driving me crazy.

"Baby."

"Mmh" i hummed against her chest, keeping my eyes closed.

"It's been a few days that i meant to discuss about something with you" she confessed, her fingers softly playing with my hair. "But i didn't want to do it over the phone."

I opened my eyes with a slight frown and lifted my head up to her. "What is it ?"

She took a deep breath and turned a little bit on her side to face me. "I'm going to tell you but before i need you to promise me something."

"What ?"

I wasn't that reassured all of sudden. When someone usually asked you that in the first place, it never meant something good... Right ?

She brought a hand on my cheek and pushed some bangs away, scanning my face carefully. "I would like for you to let me finish till the end before telling anything, alright ?"

I swallowed and lifted myself with one of my elbow. "You scare the shit out of me, Nicole. Come on tell me what is it" i pressed her with a frown.

She brushed my cheek soothingly. "You don't need to be afraid babe, i swear. And i'll tell you everything you need to know once you'll agree to stay quiet."

I locked my jaw nervously, releasing a sigh of frustration but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. I'll stay silent."

"Thank you" she said with a small smile.

"Mmh, now tell me what's going on" i urged her, impatiently.

"Ok, so Shae and I" she started carefully and i couldn't help but stiffen at the name.

Of course it had to be about Shae. Now, i was understanding why the asshole had first asked me to stay quiet. I locked my jaw and scowled at her, hating the fact she knew me well too much and had known instantly how i would react.

I started to open my mouth, because i was simply unable to stay quiet but she quickly put her hand over my mouth before i could say anything. "No" she said firmly. "You let me talk first, Waves. I didn't even start yet." I groaned and slapped her hand away with a death glare. She rolled her eyes, dropping her hand back down with a sigh. "So like i said" she resumed. "Shae and I, we spent the whole week talking about how we would arrange for the split and after long discussions, weighing the pros and cons, we concluded that since we were still in good terms, it would be the most convenient for the both of us if we keep living together until i move to San Diego."

I inhaled deeply and tightened my jaw. "You're kidding right ?"

It was a fucking joke. She couldn't be serious.

"Waves, for God's sake" she grumbled with a warning look. "Just let me finish and explain everything." I gave her a dark look but nodded at her to pursue as i sat up and pulled the sleeping bag closer to my chest. "We decided it would be easier that way" she explained, rolling up too. "Because we're both too busy at the moment to take care of a moving. She's currently working on a big trial and she absolutely doesn't have the time to search for another place and it's the same for me. I have to close up my last big cases before leaving the firm and i also need to plan everything for my moving with you. And i don't want to lose my time and energy with apartment's hunting knowing i'll be moving out in a few weeks."

I looked at her without a word and nervously yanked the zip of the sleeping bag up and down. I was far from being enthusiastic and thrilled by this arrangement. Not at all. I was deeply annoyed. But i still had to admit her reasons were kind of understandable. Though, it would also mean that she was going to share a place with her ex girlfriend for weeks. And knowing Shae apparently still loved her, i couldn't help but already feel terrified and upset at the idea.

She grabbed my hand and softly brushed my knuckles with her thumb. "I didn't take a decision yet. I first wanted to talk about it with you and explain to you why it was the more convenient."

I sighed and pouted a little. "One of you could stay at the hotel" i suggested childishly, knowing perfectly it was a stupid thing to say but still.

She snickered and rolled her eyes in amusement. "I may have some money but i'm not that rich, Waves. And it's the same with Shae, we both can't afford to stay at the hotel for too long."

"Family then ?" i asked, a little more hopeful now. I didn't know where Shae was coming from, but maybe she had family in Seattle. "Friends ?" i added with a bunched up face, starting to play with her fingers anxiously.

She looked at me softly and laced our fingers together with a small heashake. "Shae is from New York, her whole family is from there. And yes, we have some friends but we're not closed enough to ask them if we can crash to their place for weeks."

I fell back down on the mat and pushed a loud sigh. "I'm not okay with that idea" i admitted after a pregnant silent.

I couldn't lie to her and tell her that i accepted this, it wasn't the case at all. Yes, she had valid points but i needed also to think about me and i knew i was going to turn totally insane if she kept living with Shae.

"Waves" she started softly.

"No, Nicole" i stopped her as i turned my head to her. "Your turn to let me talk." She sighed but blinked in approval. I swallowed and turned on my side to face her. "Your reasons are fair and justified, i can't really argue about it and tell you otherwise. But Shae is still in love you, and she clearly told you she wanted to try to save your couple. And if you're sharing a place with her and still spending time with her, i know me, and i'm one hundred percent sure that it's going to be a nightmare for the both of us. For you, because i'm going to be that annoying jealous girlfriend, always making you scenes. And for me, because i'm going to spend my time thinking you're cheating on me with her and going to turn bat shit crazy."

"It doesn't have to be that way" she comforted me, scooting closer to me. "You don't have to be scared or jealous if you trust me."

"Nicole, i trust you" i assured her, because i really did. "But i don't trust her. Not knowing she wants you back."

"But you don't need to trust her, you just need to trust me. Have faith in me a little, please" she sighed a little frustrated. "I spent the last month showing you i was totally in this with you. So stop worrying over things that are absolutely not reason for being. I am in love with you, Waverly. You. Not Shae. Or anyone else. I want you. And Shae can try anything she wants to get me back, it won't work because my heart belongs to you. You're the only one i crave to spend my life with. You're the only one i want to share fights and make up with. You're the only one i want to hold in my arms and kiss passionately. You're the only one i want to share a family with. I want everything with you, Waverly. From the laughter, to the screams and cries. I want a life with you. _You_ , and only _you_."

I stared at her a bit speechless and swallowed, slowly brushing my fingers against her cheek. "You know, it sounds a lot like a proposal" i breathed out a bit playfully.

She arched her eyebrows a little surprised and let go a soft chuckle. "It's true. And you know what, maybe you could take that as a vow" she offered, gently bumping her forehead against mine. "I vow to love you until the end of time, Waverly Earp."

I blinked back some tears and nipped at my lips. I was for the least filled by warm and loving emotions all of sudden. "I am so in love with you Nicole, you can't even imagine how much."

"Believe me, i do" she grinned, kissing me tenderly. "We're in this together, remember."

I nodded and kissed her once again before nestling my head into her neck and hugging her tightly. "Can i think about it for now and talk about it again tomorrow ?"

Yes, she had soothed my insecurities with her lovely and perfect declaration but i still needed to really think about it. It wasn't something to take lightly...

"Sure" she accepted, kissing the top of my head. "Take the time you need."

"Thank you" i murmured, gently nuzzling her neck. "And you know, for the record" i added, lifting my head back up to look at her with a shy smile. "I would have said yes."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion for an instant until she raised them up, a bright smile forming on her lips. "Mmh" she hummed, slightly bitting her lips. "Good to know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, i guess my warning was justified :p Anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you liked it. I'd be curious to know your reaction about the Shae's situation here. For my part i already know where it's heading but it'd be interesting to see your thoughts and ideas, so don't hesitate to share your minds :)


	12. Marchin On - OneRepublic

  
"How did it feel to be pregnant for you ?" Nicole asked me, softly toying with a twig in her hand.

I looked at her startled by her sudden question but quickly snickered, lifting my eyebrows up and down. "Truth ?" She looked at me amused and confirmed with a nod. " _Awful_ " i whispered, pulling a face.

And i wasn't even exaggerating. Sadly, i hadn't been one of those woman who had the chance to have a smooth pregnancy. My own experience had been far from a dream... For me. But also for the others around me.

She chuckled, her eyebrows raising up in surprise. "That bad ?"

"Yeah" i laughed softly. "First thing to know, i had morning sickness during the whole pregnancy. And nine months is a really long time when you suffer of permanent nausea. It was honestly unbearable. Then, i had real rage issue. Like, i wasn't the pregnant girl crying over anything, you know" i shook my head in amusement. "Not a bit of it ! I was rather the one getting angry for nothing and yelling at everybody when i was upset. It was really bad and i couldn't control my outbursts. I mean, it's already hard for me to keep my temper in check in normal time, so i let you imagine when i'm hormonal. And not hormonal like when i'm on my period" i shook my head in amusement. "Na na na, this is nothing compares to my pregnancy."

"Oh shit" she hissed teasingly. "It must be terrible..."

"Bitch" i giggled, gently pushing her away. "But yes, it was. One day i made a scandal in a restaurant because the cook had forgotten to remove the pickles from my burger" i recalled, turning red in embarrassment. "But i came back the day after with brownies to apologize !"

Yeah, not my proudest moment...

"Oh my God" Nicole laughed heartily.

"And i was just _enormous_ " i carried on, opening my arms wide open. "I was a whale."

"Really ?" she asked through a chuckle before squinting at me unconvinced. "I'm sure you're kidding me."

"I kid you not !" i assured her right away. "I actually wish i was. But no, i'm deeply serious. I'll show you some pictures if you want." I shook my head, thinking back to my figure at that time. "I had the biggest belly ever and my boobs were so huge. People kept asking me if i was expecting twins or not" i recalled with an eyeroll. "It was hard not to rip their head off, believe me. And i know it sounds maybe stupid and shallow but it was a true struggle for me to see my body transforming that way. I had a real hard time accepting it" i confessed a bit ashamed. "I mean, a lot of women love seeing their body changing to be able to welcome life, but personally, i was just terrified and a bit depressed."

"It's not stupid" she shook her head, smiling simpathetically. "It must be scary. Plus, you were just 19 Waves."

I shrugged slightly and chewed my lips. "Yeah, i know that now. But at the time, i didn't. And i was feeling so guilty to worry about my body and shape while i knew i had the chance to give life and be a mother when other didn't have that luck at all. But anyway. I love Grace with all my heart and i know it's bad to say that, but i just hated my pregnancy. Not that i didn't want her, i was honestly so eager and happy to become a mom and when i held her for the first time, it was the best feeling ever. But i couldn't wait for her to finally get out. Though, obviously, she decided to come one week after the supposed due date."

It had truly been the longest week of my life. And God knows how many things i had tried to induce the delivery. Dancing, yoga, teas, essential oil, food supposed to help with that, etc... I had tried everything, so desperate to finally give birth.

"I actually burst out in tears of relief when my waters finally broke" i admitted in amusement.

She laughed and climbed on a large rock, quickly holding her hand out for me. "And how went the delivery ?"

"It was the worst nightmare _ever_ " i groaned with big eyes, grabbing her hand and climbing next to her. "Look" i said, pulling my sleeve up and showing her the goosebumps on my arm. "I still have chills just thinking back at it." She snorted and shook her head as i glared at her. "It's not funny, asshole ! 36h ! It took me 36 fucking hours to give her birth. But luckily Ryan was the best. He stayed by my side during the whole process and didn't flinch one single time. Even when i was the worst bitch and was yelling at him for nothing. He was so excited and he honestly helped me a lot. He was so encouraging, i've got really lucky to have him with me."

"I wish i could have been there to share this experience with you" she said with a regretful smile.

I smiled a little and squeezed her hand tenderly. "Maybe next time" i ventured, a small blush creeping on my neck as i looked at her knowingly.

I knew it was way too soon to speak about kids when we were just starting again and weren't even living in the same place yet. But i couldn't help but be excited at the idea of having a child with her. It wasn't the first time that it was crossing my mind to be honest. Grace was my treasure, my whole world, but i wouldn't mind having an other child, especially with Nicole.

She chuckled and looked at me teasingly as we continued to carefully climb the rocky trail. "Last night you talked about marriage, today about kids, is there a message i need to understand Mrs Earp ?"

I giggled and slapped her arms playfully. "Yeah, that you're an ass. And for the record, you were the one doing a look like proposal yesterday" i pointed out, lifting my chin up. "And you're also the one who asked me about pregnancy here."

"Mmh mmh" she hummed, watching me with shinning eyes.

"What ? You don't want kids with me ?" i asked, suddenly feeling insecure.

Maybe i was the only one wanting that after all...

"Baby..." She came to an halt and softly squeezed my hand. "I want everything with you."

I bit my lips and scrunched my nose up, quickly stepping closer to her. "Well, be prepared because i'm not the one carrying this time" i let her know, wrapping my arms around her neck. "One time is  _way_ enough for me."

She pouted and brought her hands in my lower back. "But i wanted to see you pregnant."

"Well, i have pictures for that" i smiled wittily.

She snickered and rolled her eyes, swiftly kissing me before letting me go and resuming our walk. "And what if i don't want to be pregnant ?"

"Do you ?" i retorted with an arched brow.

"No" she sighed in amusement. "I want to know what it feels like to give life."

"All settled then" i beamed triumphantly.

She laughed and grabbed my hand back, pulling me back against her side. I grinned and leaned against her, sliding an arm between her backpack and back and lacing it around her waist.

We kept walking along the trail, getting closer by the minutes to reach the peak. The weather had luckily turned back to sunny today, and after hiking once again during all day we were now eager to see the amazing view that i was confident we were about to witness from that altitude.

"How did it go when Grace was finally here ?" she enquired, looking down at me. "You know, during the first months and years."

I didn't know where was coming her sudden interest on Grace and my experience as a young mom, but it was a pleasant surprise to see her so eager and curious to know more about it.

"I won't lie, it was quite the challenge" i admitted, remembering the chaos during the first months. "I think the worst was the lack of sleep. But luckily, Ryan and I were living together at that time so we were working as a team. We had decided to share a place thinking it would be easier with Grace and also, because we couldn't really afford two apartments at that time. We actually lived all the three of us until Grace turned three. Then Ryan moved with Rosie and i found my own apartment. And i think we took the right decision by finally getting our own places."

"Why ? It wasn't going well ?"

"No, it's not that. Ryan is my best friend and even if he's a real pain in the ass, we got along really well and he's easy to live with. But i don't know, he was with Rosie and honestly, we really got lucky to fall on someone as understanding as her because i don't think everybody would accept to see their boyfriend living with the mother of their child. Even if technically i'm her best friend and she trusts me. But anyway, it was getting really serious between them and i felt like maybe it was time for us to break apart." I shrugged, softly playing with her fingers. "We couldn't live that way forever, it wasn't fair for Rosie and even us, we both needed our own intimacy."

"Makes sense" she nodded. "So it's actually not that long that you're living on your own."

"No, just a little more than a year. But so far it went pretty good" i said with a small grin.

I wasn't going to lie, it wasn't easy everyday. But even if i had to work more to pay the bills now i was on my own, and that on some days i was just drained and exhausted, i didn't regret my choice. It was better that way. For both Ryan and I.

"And you never really thought about getting back to College ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and shook my head instantly. "Frankly, no. I don't think i want to anymore. And even it was the case, i wouldn't have the time nor the money anyway. And i need to take care of Grace first, she's my priority."

"You know, i could give you a hand." She turned a bit to me and watched me serious. "And before you start to protest" she quickly added, tilting her head in amusement when i stiffened. "Hear me out, ok ?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, slowly nodding. "Fine."

"I know you don't like the idea that i could help you financially, and i can perfectly understand that. But we're a couple now and i guess you have to realize you can lean on me and there's nothing bad about it. I have some money, Waves. And i'm not saying i'm going to pay for everything, it's not my point. But if i can help you in any way and make it possible for you to work a little less and have more time for yourself or for Grace, i want to. You don't have to be alone on this road. I'm here, and if we're going to build our family together i need you to involve me in every aspect of your life."

I swallowed and lowered my gaze down. I knew she was right. Though, i wasn't sure if it was due to some stupid pride or just the fact that i had always taken care of my financial situation alone, but it was actually hard to welcome that kind of help. Though, it wasn't just with her. My parents, my sisters and Ryan had often tried to help me but i had always refused, except if it was about Grace.

She curled a finger under my chin and softly lifted my head up. "You know, accepting my help won't change the fact you're a strong and independant woman and an amazing mother."

I smiled with a small blush and pushed some hair behind my ear. "Thank you, it's sweet. But i don't want you to feel like you have to help me because you have money. I'm not with you for that."

"I know and i never said i feel like i _had_  to" she corrected me. "I said i _wanted_ to, it's slightly different. I want to help you because i love you and we're together, Waverly. And i'm sure if the roles were reversed you'll be the first one to give me a hand."

I wrinkled my nose and looked at her with a pout. "You're annoying."

She chuckled and tilted her head. "Does it mean you finally alright with that idea ?"

"I don't know" i sighed, raising my arms dramatically. "You can't come into my life and change everything the way you do !"

She cracked a laugh and jumped on a rock. "I could tell you the same, you know. I broke up with my girlfriend _and_ i'm about to quit my job and moved city for you."

I giggled with a shrug. "Well, we belong together it's not really my fault."

She snickered and held her hand out for me. "Did you think about what we talked last night by the way ?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, slapping her hand away all of sudden. "Mmh."

"And ?"

"And," i sighed and grabbed a small branch on the ground. I spun around to her and pointed at her chest with it. "If i ever learn she tried even the slightiest thing with you, she's dead. And maybe you too, because i'll be honestly too pissed to think properly."

I had spent a whole part of the night thinking about this, and even if i hated the idea i couldn't really stop Nicole. She was an adult and even if we were together, i didn't really have the right to choose at her place. She had told me i didn't have to worry, and i needed to trust her.

She looked at the branch and then at me in amusement. "Message clear."

"And i want to meet her" i also dropped, raising my chin up.

Dangerous idea ? Maybe. But if i was agreeing with this, i wanted first to have a little chat with Shae in person and make sure it wasn't some ruse from her. Besides, i needed to show her i was deeply serious with Nicole and that even if i accepted for them to live together until Nicole's departure, it wouldn't mean i was getting my guards down and trusting her.

"Come again ?" she asked, sounding utterly taken aback.

"I want to meet Shae" i repeated, looking at her solemnly. "It's my condition."

She chuckled nervously and actually seemed a little alerted when she realized i was deeply serious. "I, i don't think it's a good idea, Waves."

"Why ?"

"Because i know you and i know her and you're both way too hot-blooded to be in the same place. Especially, right now" she explained carefully. "If you really want to speak to her, i can always give you her number."

"No, i want to see her in person" i insisted. "And i won't kick her ass, don't worry. Well, unless she's really pushing me."

I couldn't make any promises though. We could never really know how things were about to turn out, right ?

She watched me unconvinced and winced. "Baby, i don't know..." I looked at her unfazed and cocked an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. She rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "I don't even know when we could meet her."

"Tomorrow. I'll go back with you to Seattle and i'll take my plane from there the next day. I can always fake one more sick day."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and sighed in defeat. "It's that important for you ?"

"Yes, it really is."

I didn't know why exactly, but i was feeling like it was the right thing to do. Like Jer always said ' _I feel it in my groin_ '. Well, here i was feeling in my ovaries. I needed to meet her and have a talk with her.

She inhaled deeply and pinched her nose. "Alright, i'm gonna see what i can do."

I smiled thankful and grabbed her hand. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

The view was indeed wonderful and even if the hike had been long, and during some parts a bit technical, it had totally worthed it.

It was simply magnificent.

"Guess we're going to be able to stargaze" Nicole grinned toothily as she started a fire.

"Yes" i grinned eagerly, looking up at the clear sky. "And we could even forget about the tent tonight and just sleep under the stars" i suggested, actually too tired to even think about setting the tent back.

She chuckled and looked at me knowingly. "You read my mind." I giggled and grabbed my phone into my bag, quickly checking if we had some signal here. "What are you doing ?" she asked in amusement when i started to hold my hand in the air, pacing around.

"I need to check on Grace" i explained with a pout. I hadn't called since yesterday morning and it could appear ridiculous but i really missed her. "Yes !" i exclaimed in victory when i finally got some reception, perched on a large rock. I didn't dare to move and called Ryan right away.

"Ola menina !" he greeted me cheerfully.

I snickered and shook my head with endearment. "Ola, Ed ! Como estas ?"

"Estou bem, e você ?"

"Estou bem, obrigada."

He chuckled. "And we're going to end our little portuguese session here because i honestly don't know any more words."

I snickered and started to shift from foot to foot. "Rosie would be proud of you, don't worry."

"Bet she would" he exclaimed proudly. "So how's going your little wanky party ?"

" _Wanky party_ ?" i giggled, lifting my eyebrows up. "Not that it's your concern, it's going great."

"Come on, give your man some details."

"In your dreams. Is our daughter with you ?"

"Yup, just right here."

"Mommy !" Grace immediately exclaimed eagerly.

I beamed and tilted my head. "Hi, Babygirl."

"I miss you."

"Miss you too, baby. But i'm coming back soon. Everything's alright with Daddy and Rosie ?"

"Yes ! Daddy let me doing his make up !" she laughed excitedly.

"What ?"

Ryan sighed. "Rosie bought her some makeup kit for kids, or whatever this is, this morning and Grace wanted a model. And since Rosie is at work, i'm the only one available right now. But you have to know that brown is totally my color. It maches my blue eyes with perfection. Right, Princess ?"

"Absolutely" Grace confirmed with a serious tone. "But i think we could put some sparkles too."

"Mmh, i like sparkles" Ryan commented with a genuine enthusiasm.

I started to chuckle and bit my lips in adoration. I would pay to see these two right now. "I want a picture."

"We're not finish yet, Mommy. I still need to do his hair and nails."

"You heard the boss" Ryan joked softly. "But we'll send you a picture after. Anyway, how's my pal Nikkie ?"

I grimaced and shook my head. " _Nicole_ , is great. And she's not your pal. Stop with that."

"Alright, she's my bro then."

I closed my eyes and sighed in amusement as Grace chuckled. "Anyway, i wanted to tell you i won't come back tomorrow but the day after."

"Oh, more sweet lady kisses uh ?"

I snorted. "If only."

"Something's wrong ?"

"No, i just need to go to Seattle with Nicole for something. I'll tell you more when i'll be back."

"Alright. But you're okay, right ?"

"Yes i am" i smiled. "Don't worry."

"Alright, alright."

"Daddy, stop moving."

I chuckled and looked back at Nicole who was still busy with the fire. "Anyway, i need to go. I love you both."

"Love you too, Mommy. And give a big hug to Nicole !"

"Love you too. Say hi to my _bro_ ! Até amanhã" Ryan said cheekily.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Até amanhã." I hung up and walked back to Nicole, sliding my phone back into my pocket. "Grace gives you a hug and i don't know what you did to Ryan, but i swear the guy is obsessed with you. He thinks you're her fucking bro."

She lifted her head towards me and chuckled. "Jealous ?"

"Yeah" i frowned with a pout, sitting down next to her. "He's literally stealing you away from me for a whole weekend, and i'm sure when you'll be living with us he'll keep asking after you."

She laughed, tugging me closer to her and wrapped an arm over my shoulder. "I'll try to keep some time for you, don't worry."

"Asshole !" i chuckled, gently pinching her forearm. "By the way, did you have some news about the job offer in San Diego ?"

"Yes" she nodded, grabbing one of the bag.

"And ?"

"And i'm starting as soon as i'm settled" she let me know with a large grin.

"Oh my God, that's awesome babe !" i cheered, pulling her into a hug. "Why you didn't tell me sooner ?"

"Because i just learnt it a few days ago and i was waiting for the right moment to tell you" she explained in amusement. "But i frankly wasn't expecting it anymore. I hadn't heard from them since my interview so i thought it had gone out the windows. But turned out, i was wrong and they still want me."

"Of course, they want you. You're the best." She snorted and rolled her eyes. I giggled and cupped her cheeks, kissing her longingly. "I'm so happy for you."

She grinned and bumped her forehead against mine. "We're almost there" she whispered lovingly.

I nipped at my lips and nodded, grazing her jaws with my fingers. "I can't wait..." It was probably going to be the longest weeks ever until she would eventually arrive in San Diego but oh God, that i was eager. "That reminds me that i asked Grace if she was ok for you to live with us" i suddenly remembered.

She lifted her eyebrows and swallowed, gently lacing her fingers aroud my wrists. "A-and ?"

I giggled and slowly shrugged a shoulder, looking at her with a teasing grin. "What do you think she say ?"

"I-i don't know" she said, her voice full of hesitation as her eyes were searching mine. "Y-yes ?"

"Of course, she said yes" i confirmed with a soft laugh. Her face illuminated in a instant, a bright smile now stretching her lips as she sighed in relief. "And she also told me something else."

"What ?"

"Well..."

 

  
_"Sweetie" i said, softly massaging her scalp with the shampoo. "Can i ask you a question ?"_

_She nodded and continued to play with her toys into the bath. "Mmmh."_

_I lowered my hands in the water, quickly cleaning the shampoo from it and softly asked her to turn around to look at me. "Are you ok with me and Nicole, being together, together. You know, like Rosie and Daddy are together. O-or, Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Robin."_

_I didn't know why i was so stressed to have that kind of conversation with her considering she seemed to be nothing but excited to see us together as a couple. But i still wanted to know for sure whether or not she was ok with all of this or if something was bothering her. I hadn't really had the occasion to talk about it with her yet and i thought it was important._

_She finally dropped both of her dolphin and shark into the water and looked at me with a toothy grin. "I love Nicole."_

_I chuckled softly, unable not to be amused by her simple but nonetheless meaningful answer. "Does it mean you're ok with me and her being together ?"_

_"Yes" she grinned and slowly scooted closer to me. She folded her arms over the edge of the tube, dropped her chin on it and started to look at me with narrowed eyes._

_I looked at her entertained as i caught some foam on her hair and dropped it on her nose. "What, Sweetie ?"_

_She chuckled, scrunching her nose up and quickly removed it. "Mommy !" I giggled and tugged my lips into my mouth, watching her with big eyes. She laughed and splashed some water at me, but soon returned serious as i wiped my face dry with the towel. "I have a question too" she suddenly told me._

_I nodded and put the towel back on the basket. "What is it, baby ?"_

_"Nicole is like my-" she squinted her eyes and started to count on her fingers. "One, two, three mommy now ?" she finished to count, looking at me with wide open eyes._

_I furrowed my eyebrows a bit confused and tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean, Sweetie ?"_

_"Well, there is you mommy number one. Rosie, mommy number two" she listed, once again counting on her hand. "And now Nicole, so that means she's my mommy number three ?" she said, bunching her face up._

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise and chuckled with fondness. "Well, i think we should ask her first, don't you think ?"_

_"Yes" she rolled her eyes. "I guess."_

_"What would you say if she was coming to live with us ?" i suddenly enquired, figuring that now was maybe the perfect time to ask her this question._

_She gasped, a huge smile breaking on her face. "She is ?"_

_I bit my lips, guessing i couldn't imagine a better green light than that. "Um, well if you agree, yes she'll come live with us."_

_"Yes !" she exclaimed, jumping into my arms gleefully._

 

  
I looked back at Nicole and pursed my lips playfully. "So, don't freak out if one day she starts calling you _mommy_ too" i warned her in amusement. "But if you're not comfortable with that, tell me i'll talk to her" i quickly told her when i noticed she hadn't said a word yet. "Baby ?" I softly brushed her face and smiled unsure. "Are you ok ?"

"Yes, yes. I'm just surprised." She suddenly gave me a beaming smile and leaned her cheek into my hand. "You're alright with that ?"

"It's between you and Grace" i reassured her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "If you're ok with this, i don't mind at all. I don't know if she's going to start right away though. And i know she's only calling Rosie ' _mommy_ ' when i'm not here. So she'll probably do the same with you, i don't really know. But just be prepared for it."

She chuckled nervously and nodded. "Ok, thanks for the warning."

I grinned and kissed her tenderly. "You're completely freaked out, it's so cute."

"Shut up" she muttered against my lips.

I giggled and leaned away to look at her. "I swear if you're not ready, you can tell me babe. It's perfectly fine. I'll tell her to wait until you are."

"No, it's totally fine. I'm only a little startled here. But in a good way" she quickly added reassuringly. "It's just that i knew we were getting along pretty well but i didn't believe she liked me that much."

"She doesn't _like_ you, she _loves_ you. And i know kids are just balls of love with everybody, especially Grace but i can tell she really loves you. She's like Ryan, she's obsessed with you. She talks about you all the time, and i've never seen her as excited as she is now she knows she's going to spend a whole weekend with you and her father. Heck, she even has this new passing fancy about getting an haircut just like you and-" i snorted, shaking my head in entertaintment. "You don't know the latest ! She doesn't want to be a sailor anymore" i announced, shaking my head with a snort. "Guess what ? She wants to be a lawyer. Just like you. Babe, a _lawyer_ , and she's just 4 1/2."

She stared at me in surprise and laughed softly. "I swear i did nothing."

"I know" i chuckled. "But my point is that she's completely infatuated with you. I mean, look," i smiled, softly touching the rainbow bead bracelet around her wrist. "She made you a bracelet."

She smiled with sparkling eyes. "She did."

"Because she loves you and you're really important for her" i told her, dropping a soft kiss in the inside of her wrist.

"But you're not upset about it ? I thought you wanted to go slow with Grace."

"Well, at first it was my intention yes" i admitted with a sigh. "But it was before knowing she would get so fond of you so fast. I realized i didn't have any control over that... And if it was someone else than you i'll be probably scared, but luckily it's you and," I grabbed both her hands in mine and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I am confident that whatever happens, you'll do your best to look after her and to protect her. And it's all i need to know."

She brought my hands to her lips and gently kissed my knuckles. "Thank you, i know it's really important for you."

"It is" i agreed, staring at her intensely. "I trust you, Nicole. I know that sometimes it appears like i'm not, but i really do. And i can't give you a better proof than this because Grace means everything to me. She's my whole world and i would never let someone being that close to her so fast. Yes, we know each other since we're kids but it's different with Grace. Though i can't explain why, and feel free to correct me if i'm wrong, but i feel like i can really count on you. I am persuaded you'll be here for her no matter what."

"I will, you're absolutely right" she confirmed with a blink.

I smiled a little and cleared my throat. "Good."

She grinned and gently grabbed my chin between her thumb and index. "I know it may sounds insane but i'm already really attached to her and just like i miss you when i'm not with you, i miss her when i'm not with her. I love her. I can't promise you i'll never hurt her, because one day i could say or do something she wouldn't understand, but if it's the case know that it won't be intentional."

"I know" i blinked before grinning playfully. "If you hurt her intentionally anyway, believe me, love of my life or not, you'll regret it."

She chuckled a little and brushed my cheek with her thumb. "I have any doubts."

"Now, we're clear on that point" i grinned, grasping the edge of her jacket and straddling her laps. "Call Shae and tell her i want to meet her."

She whined and started to pout. "Are you really sure it's what you want ?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"You know, i'm not sure she'll accept to talk to you, even less to see you. She kind of hates you, baby" she remarked with a small grimace.

"Good. Makes two of us" i shrugged, smiling unbothered. I couldn't expect for her to like me and i didn't like her too anyway. "Now, call her."

She rolled her eyes with a little groan and grabbed her phone in her bag. "I'm sure it's a bad idea..."

"Do it."

"She doesn't even know i'm with you right now, i didn't tell her" she mumbled, a light blush covering her cheeks. "She thinks i'm at my parents'."

"Why didn't you tell her ?" i frowned in confusion.

"Because i didn't want to hurt her" she sighed, scrolling through her phone. "She doesn't have to know i'm arranging my schedule to spend time with you when i didn't do it for us."

I softened right away with a small smile and grazed her cheek. "Thank you for that."

She glanced up at me with a lopsided grin and shrugged, bringing the phone to her ear. "Yeah, well everything is different with you." I smiled tenderly and kissed her nose before burying my head into her neck and closing my eyes.

Mmmh, maybe i was going to be able to hear from here...

"Hello ?"

_Perfectly_ perfect.

"Hey, Shae" Nicole greeted her softly.

"Oh hey, Hun'." I instantly clenched my jaw, ready to pull back to scowl at Nicole but she reacted quickier and held me in place against her. "What's up ? Are you okay ?

"Y-yeah, i'm great" Nicole replied nervously, her fingers gently combing my hair. "Um, are you working tomorrow ?"

"I have an hearing in the morning but i'm free during the afternoon, why ? You sound weird, Nicole. Are you sure you're alright ?"

She sighed, angling her face towards me to look at me. "Shae, um Waverly would like to meet you."

She immediately laughed darkly. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. I told her about our arrangement concerning the apartment and she agreed but she wants to meet you first. A-and talk to you."

I gave her an encouraging smile and slid a hand on the back of her neck to play with her hair soothingly.

Shae sneered. "Of course, she does. Stealing you from me is not enough for her, she needs now to rub it into my face" she said with desdain. I sighed because believe me or not, it wasn't my attention at all. "Nicole, you honestly think i'm going to agree to meet _her_ ?"

"No, i know. That's what i told her. But she insists."

"Yes, well, you can tell your _little girlfriend_ she can kiss my ass. I won't meet her."

I locked my jaw and inhaled deeply. I was on the verge to yank the phone from Nicole's hand and give her a piece of my mind.

Nicole sighed, looking at me carefully like she knew what i was thinking right now. "It's not about taunting you. She really wants to talk with you. And i know it sounds insane but i think it's important for her, so it's important for me."

She scoffed. "Are you listening to you right now ?"

"Shae, please. That's the last thing i'll ask you."

"You know what" she snapped. "Let's do this. I'm curious to see what kind of bullshits she actually has to tell me. And after all i have my share of thoughts to express too."

Nicole lifted her eyebrows and swallowed. "Really ?"

"Yes. I presume you're with her right now, am i wrong ?"

Nicole blushed instantly and closed her eyes shamefully. "I'm with her, yes."

"Unbelievable" she sneered. "Give her the phone."

I raised my eyebrows and pulled completely away from Nicole. She looked at me unconvinced but i quickly grabbed the phone from her hand before she could protest. I wasn't going to pass this occasion.

"Hello" i said, sternly.

"You have some nerves to ask Nicole to meet me."

"Yes, well deal with this" i retorted coldly. "I want to meet you and get things clear."

"Alright, then. Let's meet tomorrow, i guess you won't mind to meet at _our_ place ?"

Nicole immediately shook her head for me to refuse but i locked my jaw tightly and nodded. "No, absolutely not."

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

"To-" but she suddenly hung up on me. I inhaled deeply and looked at Nicole. "She's lovely" i said, smiling sarcastically.

She sighed loudly and let herself falling backward. "It's going to be a fucking nightmare."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed yourself and that you're ready for Nicole's fucking nightmare that's coming right up in the next chapter !


	13. Hot Blood - Kaleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting yesterday like i said i would, i got busy and i didn't really find the time to post it. Though, here it is ! But just to warn you it's from Nicole's POV. I thought it would be a good thing to write this chapter from her POV, so i hope you won't mind.
> 
> Anyway, take a seat and enjoy :)

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

  
"Come on babe, relax. I've never seen you so tensed" Waverly sighed. She grabbed my hand and softly squeezed it, giving me a reassuring smile. "It's going to be ok."

I swallowed and slightly shrugged, not that convinced by her statement. "If you say so..."

Never in my life i had felt so anxious and apprehensive about something... Not even during the day i had passed my bar exam or the one i had attended my very first trial. And both had been nerves wrecking to give you a little hint of how nervous i was right now.

I had known from the moment Waverly had asked me to meet Shae in person that it was a terrible idea. And yet, here we were on our way to the apartment Shae and I shared. I didn't know why i had accepted in the first place to be honest. It really seemed important for Waverly, yes, and i could understand why, but i also knew how much Shae was hating Waverly right now.

And knowing they were going to be in the same room in a few minutes was the worst apprehension ever.

"I don't know what you're so afraid about" Waves said, looking at me with a small frown. "We can discuss like two adults, i'm perfectly able to stay calm and chill."

I lifted my eyebrows and stared at her skeptical. "Baby, i don't doubt any second it's your real intention to remain the most composed as possible but i know you and Shae, and you're too much hot tempered to stay calm around the other. You both hate each other and i don't say she's going to do it for sure, but if needed she won't hesitate to bring you down." I puffed my cheeks. "And believe me, she's not a great lawyer for nothing. She knows which words to use and how to act to make someone feel uncomfortable and losing it."

She huffed, dropping my hand to be able to cross her arms over her chest and briefly glanced outside the taxi's windows. "I'm not afraid of her." She looked back at me with a glare. "I'm an Earp, i know how to defend myself. Thank you very much."

I tilted my head and looked at her teasingly. "Without getting into a fight ?"

She frowned and punched my shoulder. "You asshole ! I can argue with someone without being violent."

"Clearly" i teased her, rubbing my arm to prove my point.

She rolled her eyes and flipped me off. "Whatever. I won't touch your little precious Shae if it's the reason you're so nervous about" she stated through grtitted teeth.

"Baby" i sighed, pulling her in my arms. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not afraid of Shae getting her ass kicked by you. Because first, she knows how to fight. And secondly, i won't let you both getting handy. I'm rather concerned about you" i confessed, brushing her cheek and tucking some hair behind her ear. "Shae is sincerely someone nice and friendly when she chooses to be, but she can also be really cold and play dirty when she hates the person. She's not the kind faking to like someone if not and she's not afraid to speak her mind."

"I don't care" she shrugged, locking her jaw. "I won't hesitate too. That's kind of the point of our encounter here. Getting things clear."

I sighed. "I know. But Shae is extremely smart and she's really, really good at reading people and knows which button to push to destabilize the person. She'll see your insecurities and she'll play with it if she thinks she needs to."

"She doesn't know a thing about me" she snapped, suddenly squinting at me. "Except for what you told her."

"And i didn't say anything about you except for when i told her about our past together."

"Well, if she's that smart she knows that ten years can change a person."

"She knows that" i agreed, feeling a new rise of nervousness as the car came to a stop. "And you're not the same, you grew up but it doesn't mean you don't have any insecurities anymore."

She swallowed but soon locked her jaw and opened the door harshly. "Don't worry, ok ? I don't think she's going to be able to get under my skin with just one single talk and I think i can keep up with her if she starts to be a bitch. Two can play this game" she snapped, getting out of the cab and slamming the door behind her.

I exhaled loudly and briefly closed my eyes. It was going to be a living hell.

I sighed and paid the driver before grabbing our things in the trunk and joining Waverly on the sidewalk. She didn't say a word as i gave her her backpack and nodded towards the building.

I'd honestly never imagined i would find myself here with her someday. But guess we could never say never... It was really weird though. Not that i wasn't happy to have the chance to spend a little more time with her, but i had always pictured us being together in Seattle for different reasons.

We silently made our way into the elevator where she soon started to chew her nails nervously, looking blankly at her feet.

"Baby" i whispered, gently taking her hand to stop her. "I told you this just to give you a head up, i didn't want to upset you. I'm not saying it's necessarily going to happen, i'm not in Shae's head and i don't know how she plans to be with you. But just be careful, alright ? I don't want you to be hurt by her words" i explained, kissing the back of her hand. She nodded slowly and i pushed the button to my floor before looking back at her. "And i know you want to have a conversation with her and wants to get things clear, i get that, but if at any time i think it's getting too far, from your side or hers, i won't hesitate to put an end of it. I'm still going to be here, and it's our issue to the three of us so i won't stay quiet if i need to react."

"I know" she acquiesced. "And i understand. But just let me slap her first if she's being a bitch" she requested, lifting her chin up.

I snorted and rolled my eyes in amusement. I was pretty sure i wouldn't be quickier enough to react anyway. Wave's slap were impressively fast.

She smiled a little and stepped closer to me, dropping both of her hands on my cheeks. "Thank you for the warning" she whispered, kissing me tenderly.

I smiled sadly. "I hope you won't have to witness this side of her."

"Believe me, if it's the case she'll regret it when she'll meet my fist" she retorted, giving me a playful look.

I chuckled and narrowed my eyes. "If you're arrested for assault, i won't give you a discount for my services." I let her know jokingly. "I don't like to mix family and business."

She giggled and started to play with the zip of my jacket, looking at me through her eyelashes. "I think we can find an arrangement, Mrs Haught."

I cocked an eyebrow with a grin and curled a finger under her chin to lift her head up. "We could always discuss about price in my office if you're interested" i murmured against her mouth.

She giggled and softly brushed our lips together. "Absolutely."

"We could go now" i offered, secretly hopping she would accept. It was a great diversion after all.

She snickered and kissed me softly before pushing me away. "Well done, babe but no." She turned around and looked at herself into the mirror, quickly starting to fix her hair. "But after our little conversation with your _ex-girlfriend_ , yes i want you to bring me to your office" she smiled, glancing at me through the mirror suggestively. "I've enough fantasized of you taking me on your desk to throw this occasion away."

I smirked, a bunch of images already coming to my mind. Truthfully, i had spent a lot of time fantasizing about that too in the past weeks. But alas, my excitation quickly disappeared when the doors from the elevator opened up.

I groaned and lost my smile as Waverly took a deep breath, checking one more time her reflection in the mirror. I knitted my eyebrows and waited for her to finish. "Babe, what's your things with mirrors today ?"

I swear she had been obsessed with her image since we had gone back to civilization this morning. First, she had insisted to take a shower and change clothes when we had gone back to my parent's house before taking our flight. That i could understand, we had spent two days hiking after all. But she had then spent a huge among of time doing her hair and make up, and had spent the rest of the day fixing her face or hair everytime she could.

And yes, even if she was usually careful about her appearance she was never that preoccupy unless she was feeling self conscious. And something was telling me it was due to Shae. I hadn't forgotten the look of surprise and shyness when she had first seen a picture of her in my hotel room.

Shae was a really beautiful woman. She was tall, tan skin, gorgeous dark eyes and there was something always so classy and sophisticated about her. But Waverly was also gorgeous. Yes, they were completely different but in my eyes Waverly would always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

She stiffened and turned to me, finally stepping out from the elevator. "Nothing, just checking something" she mumbled embarrassingly.

I quickly caught her hand and stopped her. "Baby" i murmured, reaching for her cheek. "Stop that, you're beautiful."

She chuckled awkwardly and faked a curious frown. "What are you talking about ?" She leaned away and looked around, playing nervously with her fingers. "So where is it ?"

I sighed, looking closely at her for a few moment and grabbed her hand. "This way." I walked to the door and opened it, praying one last time for things to go right and the most calmly as possible... "Here" i whispered, gesturing for her to come inside.

She gave me one last look and lifted herself on her tiptoes. "I'll behave" she murmured before giving me a soft kiss and getting in.

I smiled a bit and followed her inside, closing the door behind me. "Shae ?" i asked, dropping my bag in the hall and helping Waves with hers.

"Hi."

I jumped a little in surprise, not expecting to find her already there. I turned towards her and swallowed when i realized she was already scanning Waverly from head to toes with an icy stare. I swallowed and glanced sideways at Waverly, quickly noticing she was doing the exact same thing.

Just a few seconds in the same room and the tension was already on a high level... Why, oh, why did i have accepted to find myself in this situation again ?

I took a deep breath and smiled a little. "Shae, this-this is Waverly. And Waverly, this is Shae."

They didn't say a word and just kept glaring at the other, both of them with their arms crossed over their chest in a defensive way. I chewed my lips nervously and wished for once in my life that Wynonna was here to diffuse the tension with one of her terrible but efficient joke.

"Hello, Waverly" Shae finally said with a cold voice. "I would like to say nice to meet you, but we both know it's not the case."

Waverly snorted. "You're absolutely right" she affirmed with a bitter smile.

Alright...

I puffed my cheeks and looked down in despair. Was it too late to get back into that plane ? "Um, maybe we could all go take a seat" i suggested, nodding towards the living room.

"Sure" Waverly accepted. I took a first step but she suddenly grabbed my hand and softly stopped me. "Can i just use the restroom before ?" she whispered with a small grimace. "I need to pee."

I laughed softly and blinked. "Sure. It's the last door on the left. Do you want me to show you ?"

"No, it's good. Thanks." She looked at my lips and then at my eyes hesitantly. I swallowed, hoping she wouldn't be that sassy with Shae. She chewed her lips and finally decided to drop a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be right back."

I squeezed her hand thankfully and let her leave, letting out a small sigh of relief. I turned my head towards Shae and smiled sadly. "Thank you... For you know, agreeing to meet her."

She locked her jaw and shrugged a little, finally uncrossing her arms. "Just to be clear. I did this for you, Nicole. And also for me because I have some things to tell her too. But i certainly did not accept for her."

"I know." I followed her further into the room and made my way to the opening kitchen as she took a seat on the couch. "How are you ?" i dared to ask as i grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. "Do you want something to drink ?"

"No, thanks" she shook her head with a tight smile. "I'm not alright but i'm getting better" she answered my first question. "What about you ? You know, you didn't have to lie to me and pretend to be at your parents'" she suddenly said, sounding a bit hurt.

I flinched and came back to her with both glasses of water in my hands. "I'm sorry." I took a seat on the other couch and looked at her apologetically as i put the glasses down on the coffee table. "I didn't want to hurt you by telling you i was with Waverly."

She nodded and looked down at her nails. "I won't go easy on her, you know."

"Yes, i supposed so" i sighed in defeat, shrugging my jacket off. At least she was honest. "I kind of warned her actually" i admitted, putting the clothe on the back of the coach. "But i don't think she wants to start a war here" i said, assuming i was right about that. "I think she actually wants to make things clear to avoid that. So please, don't be too harsh on her. She's not the one you need to be angry at."

"Oh, but don't you think i'm not angry at you anymore" she answered me with a stern gaze. "And don't expect me to be all nice with someone who ruined my couple."

"Shae, she doesn't ruin anything." I locked my jaw and looked at her seriously. We'd had this conversation multiple times over the past week but she didn't want to finally admit it was our fault and not Waverly's one. "We are the one to blame for messing with our couple, we were the one who decided to let our relationship drifting away. She has nothing to do with that."

"Don't give me that crap, Nicole. We both know if she hadn't been here, we could have save our couple."

I snorted, slowly shaking my head. "Stop with that. We both know if she hadn't been here to open my eyes, we would have continued to be miserable with each other and wouldn't have done the slightest thing about it."

"So you finally admit she pushed you to leave me ?"

"I didn't say that" i answered, locking my jaw.

She started to open her mouth but quickly closed it back when Waverly reappeared in the room. I took a deep inhale and returned Waverly's smile when she took a seat next to me. She immediately took my hand and laced our fingers together, soothingly running her thumb over my knuckles.

I didn't know if she had heard the conversation or not, but if she had she wasn't showing it.

"I got you some water" i let her know, giving her one of the glass.

She smiled gratefully and grabbed it, taking a large gulp while Shae stared at our hands with a clenched jaw. I swallowed but didn't remove my hand. I didn't want to hurt her, but right now i just needed to feel Waverly to calm my nerves.

"So" Waverly finally said once she put her glass back on the table. "Let's not beat around the bush, alright ? We both agree to say we don't like each oher and I'm not here to play any game with you, i have other things to do than that. I am just here to make things clear. Nicole told me about your little arrangement with the apartment and even if i'm absolutely not enchanted by it, i still have to admit i understand your reasons. Plus, Nicole is an adult and i don't think it's my right to tell her what she can do or not. And I trust her. However, i don't trust _you_." She locked her jaw and glared at Shae menacingly. "And if i ever learn you try something to mess with our couple, believe me you'll regret it."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and hid my little smile because damn, i had forgotten how Waverly could be hot when she was acting so fierce and determined. I nipped the inside of my lips and squeezed Wave's hand as i glanced at Shae who was staring at her totally unfazed.

"You know," she began with a cold voice. "You have some nerves to threaten me about interfering in your couple when you did the exact same thing with mine." She slowly crossed her legs and stared at her accusingly.

Waverly snorted. "I didn't interfere in yours. It's not my concern if you didn't realize sooner that your couple was in danger. From what i heard when i came back from the bathroom, you seem to think i destroyed your relationship with Nicole. But Honey, you're the only one to blame here if Nicole left you. Listen, i don't really know what Nicole told you but-" she briefly glanced at me and looked back at her. "I didn't force her into my arms in the first place, ok ? I was the one who told her we couldn't do it when i learnt she was with someone. So, i get you don't like me because she left you for me, i give you that, but at least hate me for the right reasons."

I pinched my lips and stayed a bit speechless by Waverly's composure. Sure, i could feel her hand trembling in mine with agitation but she was still staying as calm as possible and i was really proud of her right now.

"I already told her that" i said, looking between Waverly and Shae.

Indeed Shae already knew that. I had been honest with her and had told her everything. I hadn't hidden the fact Waverly had discouraged me at first, or that she had pushed me to take the time i needed before taking any decisions. But Shae didn't want to hear that. And i could understand, she was angry at the both of us and hurt. But Waverly was right, she hadn't forced me to do anything.

"Shae" i continued with a sigh. "I know i hurt you, and i won't say that Waverly is not one of the reason i broke up with you because i would be lying. But she's not the only reason and she's absolutely not the one who pushed me to cheat on you in the first place. We both know we couldn't continue that way. Were you even still happy with me ?"

She inhaled deeply and locked her jaw. "No. But i wasn't miserable either and it didn't mean i didn't love you anymore, Nicole. I never cheated on you or thought about leaving you. And believe whatever you want, we're not done. I really think we can save what we have."

I swallowed and felt Waverly stiffening next to me. " _Had"_ she immediately corrected her with a dark look. "What you  _had."_

I softly squeezed her hand to comfort her and looked at Shae who was watching at Waves with squinted eyes. "Shae" i quickly said before the storm could start. "We perfectly know we don't have anything to save anymore. It last for years that way and we've never done anything. And it's not fair for the both of us, we both deserve to be happy and in love."

"Stop speaking for the both of us" she retorted in frustration. "I was happy with you. And i am still in love with you."

"Yeah, well, it's too late now" Waverly snapped, starting to tense considerably.

Shae ignored her and kept looking at me. "Yes, we let things getting worse and worse with the time but we can work on it, Hun'.  _Together_." I felt Waverly's nails digging into my hand causing me to quickly glanced at her. She was fuming and her jaw was tightly clenched. "I told you we could forget about this..." Shae carried on. "And start over."

I stared at her taken aback. I absolutely didn't know what game she was playing right now. We'd already had this conversation the first night we had talked about our separation and i had been perfectly clear with her. I had told her it was over for good. I had made sure things were obviously done between us since that night.

"Forget about _her_ " she added, pointing at Waverly with disdain.

"Oh my God, i'm going to slap that bitch" Waverly breathed out, suddenly raising up.

I woke up from my daze quickly enough to stop her by wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping her closely against me. "Shae, stop that" i ordered her, staring at her confused but soon angry when i noticed the small smirk on the corner of her lips. "What are you playing at ?! I already told you i didn't want to start over. You and me are done."

"Why you told me you still loved me then ?"

Waverly turned to me in disbielief but i quickly shook my head, glaring at Shae furious. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. "I told you i loved you but that i wasn't in love with you anymore ! I told you i was in love with Waverly and wanted to be with her !"

"But you can't possibly be serious, Nicole ! Did you look at her ?! She's a fucking child ! You have everything here ! You have me, a career, money, a house, and you're about to throw everything away for her and her fucking bastard ?!"

"Don't you fucking talk about my daughter, you bitch !" Waverly instantly yelled, taking one of the glass still full of water and throwing it at her before standing up.

I quickly followed her and laced both of my arms around her waist before she could launch herself at Shae. "Woah Waves, stop !" i exclaimed, even if i frankly wouldn't mind to let her slap her right now. I scowled at Shae who was drying her face with her sleeve, looking rather pleased with herself. I locked my jaw and kept firmly Waves into my arms. "Don't ever talk about Waverly or her daughter that way, understood ?" i warned her. "I'm going to say that one more time, Shae. You and me are done, regardless you like it or not. And i don't fucking care about my career here if it's mean being miserable in my love life like i was with you. Waverly and her daughter worth everything in this world and i don't even second thought my choice to leave everything behind me for them" i finished, slowly letting go at Waverly who was now looking at me with shinning eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"It's pityful" Shae suddenly sneered. "You don't even see this slut is just with you just for your money."

I wasn't fast enough this time to stop Waverly who had already the palm of her hand connected with Shae's face. Though Shae was really fast to respond and gave her a strong slap in return, a loud sound echoing in the room.

"Stop !" i yelled, already getting between them to stop them. I put a hand each on Shae and Waverly's chests, trying my best to keep them apart. But it was rather hard to do that alone when they were keeping to get at each other. Thankfully, they eventually ceased their attacks and with a loud sigh of relief but still cautious, i let got of them. "Alright, we're all going to calm do-"

Waverly didn't let me finish my sentence though as she immediately took advantage of my release to jump on Shae, tackling her down on the floor with an impressive savageness.

They started to roll around, tearing at each other hair, biting, slapping, punching and kicking with absolutely no restraint anymore.

"Guys ! Come on, stop it !" I bent over her and went to grab Waverly by the waist but she suddenly decided to raise her arm at the same time, her elbow crashing against my cheekbone in an instant.

"Oh my God, Nicole !" i heard her say in panick as i stumbled backwards in surprise and collapsed on the floor. "Baby, can you hear me ?!" she asked, both of her hands now on my face.

"Be careful moron, she's hurt" Shae immediately chided, getting on my other side. "Let me-"

"Don't fucking touch her !" Waves groaned menacingly, glaring at her.

I looked at the both of them and winced when i felt the pain already spreading everywhere on my face.

Boy, it was hurting like mother.

"I am so sorry, baby" Waves apologized, slowly rolling me up and bringing one of her legs behind my back for support. "I didn't know you were behind me."

"It-it's ok" i managed to say, still a bit dizzy. "Just" i slowly sighed as straightened up. "Stop fighting."

She quickly nodded and helped me to lean against the couch. "Promise."

"I'm going to get some ice" Shae said, getting up and living in the kitchen.

"You're hurt" i said to Waves, immediately reaching for her chin when i noticed she had a split lip and an opened brow.

"The bitch knows how to fight" she grumbled, scowling at her from the kitchen. "She's lucky you're down or i will kick her bony ass-"

"Babe, stop" i sighed. "Please."

She looked back at me and gently grabbed my hand in hers. "Fine. Sorry."

"Here" Shae came back with a bag of frozen peas and knelt down before me. She reached for my cheek but i immediately leaned my head away, refusing for her to touch me. Not after what had just happened. "Don't be ridiculous" she sighed in irritation. "You're hurting."

"Give me that" Waverly said as she snatched the bag from her hand and pushed her away. If the atmosphere wasn't that tense i would have laughed at the look of surprise on Shae's beaten face when she lost her balance and fell back on her butt."Tell me if i'm hurting you, alright ?" Waves asked as she carefully placed the bag on my face.

I flinched and closed my eyes, letting the ice easing the pain as i grabbed the bag. "I'm not going to stay here" i finally said when i reopened my eyes. I looked at Waverly and then at Shae with sadness. "I thought i had been clear about us but i was obviously stupid to think that. You don't want to accept that i'm sincerely done with you and i don't want to make you suffer by staying here and giving you false hopes. And i clearly can't stay here, with you, when you speak those words about the people i love. You clearly crossed the line when you talked about Waverly and her daughter that way."

She stared at me without a word for a moment and eventually swallowed, raising back up. "Fine. Since you don't care to give up on everything, you have three hours to pack your things" she suddenly announced, looking at me coldly. "When i come back, i don't want to see you here anymore."

Waverly gasped in shock as i kept staring at Shae in silence. I hadn't expected that, but i didn't want to fight anymore. She could keep everything she wanted, i couldn't care less. All that i needed was Waverly.

"You can't do that, bitch" Waverly finally spoke, standing up. "It's her place too !"

"Waves" i said, grabbing her hand and stopping her with a serious look. "Let go, it doesn't matter." I turned my attention back to Shae and remained silent.

She locked her jaw and nodded, quickly taking her bag and jacket by the hall before disappearing through the front door without any words.

I hadn't noticed i was crying until Waverly softly started to wipe my cheeks dry. "Baby" she murmured, scanning my face with sad eyes. "It's all my fault, i'm sorry. If i hadn't insisted to talk to her and-"

"Don't" i stopped her, gently grabbing her hands and kissing her palms. "You did nothing wrong. You actually helped me to see that after all it was a bad idea to keep living with her." I grabbed the bag of peas and put it on her brow cautiously. "Here, take that."

She shook her head, gently lacing her fingers around my wrist and pushed my hand back to my cheek. "It's for you."

"Babe" i smiled softly and shoved the bag again to her. "You're bleeding."

"And you're swollen" she retorted, pushing it back to me in amusement.

We both began to laugh as we continued to insist back and forth. "Come on" i finally said, dropping the bag on the coffee table and slowly raising up. "Let's go take care of you."

"I'm ok, don't worry" she said, following me towards the bathroom. "We, um, we should rather pack. You don't have a lot of time..."

I shrugged and took her hand, slowly sitting her up next to the sink. "I could care less about my things" i told her, looking at her with a small smile before opening the cupboard under the sink. "You're my priority."

She smiled shily and wrapped her legs around my waist when i rose up with some coton and disinfectant. I kissed her forehead and gently started to clean her cut as we both stayed silent for a little while.

"Thank you" she eventually said with a tender smile. "You know, for sticking up for Grace and for me."

I sighed and slowly shook my head in disappointment. "And i'm sorry she told you all these nasty things. She should have never spoke about you or Grace that way."

"What it's done is done." She hissed a little as i applied some product on her brow but kept staring at me. "Where are you going to live now ?"

I puffed my cheeks and grabbed the band-aid box. Honestly, i had no clue at all. If it was just up to me, i would certainly grab my stuffs and go back to San Diego with Waverly. Though, i knew i couldn't because of my work. I still have to stay here for a few weeks and i couldn't allow myself not to be here. I have way too much appointments and hearings coming up.

"I don't know" i admitted with a small shrug. "I'm going to find an hotel room somewhere, not too expensive and see from there." I grabbed her chin to lift her head up. "Don't move" i whispered as i put the strips on her brow.

She winced and looked at me with a determined look. "I'll stay tomorrow and this weekend with you. I'll start to search for some places tomorrow morning, the time you'll be stuck at the court and-"

"Shit, the hearing" i sighed heavily. I had completely forgotten i had one long hearing scheduled for tomorrow. I smiled softly at her and shook my head. "It's sweet but you don't need to worry about me, babe. I'll find some times during the weekend. You have Grace waiting for you and you also have to work" i reminded her, putting everything down.

"I'll call Ryan to explain, he'll understand. And for my work, i'll find something to say." She cupped my unhurt cheek and swallowed. "I don't want to leave just like that, knowing it's my fault if you're homeless now."

"I'm not homeless" i chuckled a little, kissing her hand and stepping back. "I can stay at my office if it's really required, or i can find an hotel room."

"And what about your belongings ? Where are you going to put everything you own ?"

I helped her to hop down from the sink and headed towards the bedroom. "I don't own a lot that is that important. I mean, she can keep the furniture and all those things, i don't care." I walked towards the dressing room and grabbed one large suitcase. "I'm going to take my clothes, some papers i need, my computer and that's all. She can do what the hell she wants with the rest, it's not my business anymore" i mumbled, putting the suitcase on the bed and walking towards the dresser. "I have my car, i can put some things in it for a little while. Or i could use my office too."

"I'm still staying to help you finding a place" she insisted, coming next to me. "I know you, babe. You're going to find a room for tonight to reassure me and you're going to stay, let's say a bunch of days until you'll realize it's too expensive to do so. And then, you'll go live in your office or car because you won't have the time to care about apartment hunting because you'll be too busy with your work. So let me help you here, alright ?"

I sighed and turned to her a bit amused. She indeed knew me too well. "Do i have the choice ?"

"No, not really no" she shook her head with a teasing smile.

I smiled and softly tugged her towards me. "Babe, you also have to work. I don't want you to get fired because of me."

"I won't" she comforted me, gently wrapping her arms around my neck. "They need me too much at the studio and i have Willa to cover for me tomorrow. And as for this weekend and the restaurant, i'll find something to say to my stupid boss. It's not discutable anyway. I'm not leaving you alone here. I'll stay until i know you're settled somewhere other than your office or an hotel room. Now come on, let's pack your things."

 

* * *

 

 

I had to say i was actually really happy and relieved to have Waverly staying with me in Seattle, even if i was just for a couple of days. It was comforting to have her with me. And even if i wanted to show her i was okay, she wasn't dumb and could see i was still a little upset about how things had turned out with Shae. But she hadn't pushed me to talk about it though, and i was really grateful for that.

I wasn't feeling bad per say. I was rather mad and frustrated. At both Shae and myself, actually. I hadn't been wary enough to realize that Shae had just pretended to be okay with the situation and had just lied to me when she had offered to live together in a friendly way. I should have been more smart. I should have seen it wasn't that inoccent and that it had maybe just been a way to keep me with her a little longer and try to get me back or to sabotage what i had with Waverly.

After all, she hadn't hidden the fact she still loved me and wanted to save our couple... So yeah, i was feeling a little stupid for not being able to see through her game sooner.

But i was also mad at her for playing with me this way. And mostly for the way she had acted with Waverly. She had just provocated her and had said horrible things. Yes, i knew she could be a bitch but i had never thought she would be that much knowing Waverly was the girl i loved. If she had some respect for me, she should have been more respectful with Waverly.

But i guess we couldn't go back in time now. What had be done was done.

I sighed in relief once the judge finally dismissed us and quickly grabbed my things and made my way out from the court. I checked my phone and immediately called Waverly as i climbed the stairs down.

"Finally" she picked up through a giggle. "It seriously lasted five hours ?!"

I chuckled softly. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Shit. How did it go ?"

"Actually, really good" i smiled satisfied. Even with the events from last night i had managed to be useful and focus today, so i was rather happy. "And i'm starving now. But i have to quickly drop at my office. It's just ten minutes from there, i won't be long. I'll meet you back at the hotel after and we'll go grab something to eat, is that alright with you ? Or you maybe already ate ?"

"Nope, i was waiting for you. But it's stupid for you to come back here. I could directly join you at your office. I want to see your temple, anyway" she said with enthusiasm. "Text me the adress."

I snickered and nodded. "Alright, take a cab then it'll be easier than the subway to get there."

"Noted. Love you."

"Love you too."

It was a little more than half an hour later when i heard someone knocking at my door. I lifted my eyes from my computer with a grin and looked at the door. "Come in, it's open." The door opened and i instantly lost my smile when i realized it was Shae standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here ?" i asked harshly.

She was the last person i wanted to see right now.

"I came here to talk with you" she answered with a sigh. "Alone."

"I don't want to talk you, Shae. We said everything we had last night, now get out." I briefly glared at her and turned my attention back to my computer.

"Nicole..." She closed the door behind her and crossed the room. "I'm sorry about yesterday, i didn't want for things to go that far."

I locked my jaw and glowered at her when she headed towards me behind the desk. "I don't care about your excuses, Shae. And i don't want to talk to you anymore, alri- What are you doing ?" i snapped, quickly pulling my face away when she leaned towards me.

She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed my chin to stop me. "It looks bad" she sighed, scanning my cheek carefully. "Are you okay ? Did you go see a doctor ?"

"I don't need a doctor, it's just a bruise" i said, pushing her hand away and rolling my chair back to put some distance between us. "It'll just going to give me a black eye, that's all."

And okay, it hurt like hell but i didn't want to tell her that.

"You should go see someone, just to be sure."

"Shae" i sighed in exhaustion. "What are you doing ? What are you even still here ? I told you i didn't want to talk to you anymore and you made it clear it was the same thing for you yesterday when you gave me three hours to pack my things and leave."

She sighed and leaned against the desk, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry about that, really. I just acted without thinking, but i regret telling you that. You can come back and we'll sort things out."

I raised my eyebrows and started to laugh humorelessly. "Oh my God, you're unbelievable Shae. Are you really thinking that i'm that dumb ?" i asked, looking at her incredelous. "You think i'm going to come back and reconsider living with you with everything that happened last night ?"

"Nicole, please, listen to me-"

"No, i'm done listening to you" i stopped her firmly. "Now leave before Waverly gets here and finish what she starts last night."

"I'm not scared of her. And she's not made for you either." She stared at me serious, ignoring my request. "She's still a child and completely unstable. Did you see how she jumped on me last night ?"

"You looked for it" i retorted, irritated. "You pushed her to get violent."

"I just said the truth. Her and her daughter are just-"

"Enough !" i exclaimed with a slap on my desk before she could even think about finishing her sentence. She jolted in surprise but glared at me as soon as i stood up and stepped closer to her, looking at her menacingly. "You're not allowed to say a single thing about Waverly or her daughter. You don't know anything about their lives, and i won't let you be a bitch with them. And now get the fuck out of my office, i don't want to see you again. We have nothing to do with the other anymore."

"She belongs to your past, Nicole. It's not going to last, you'll see. I am your present."

"No, _you_ are my past. And _she_ is my present. And future. Now, leave."

She inhaled deeply and suddenly gave me a menacing stare. "You're going to regret it, Nicole."

I sneered and mirrored her look. "What ? You're threatening me now ?"

"Just be careful, that's all i'm saying" she answered darkly. "We both know what i'm capable of and the connections i have. And in this field, we all know how quick a career can be ruined."

I clenched my jaw tightly and stayed silent. I perfectly knew she had the power to wreck my career if she wanted to and that her threats were serious. But i couldn't believe she could be that pathetic. I always knew she could be a cold hearted bitch, but i never thought it would be that much.

She started to leave with a victorious face but i quickly caught her arm and spun her towards me. "What are you playing at, Shae ? Is it kind of a payback on me because i hurt you by leaving you and choosing Waverly over you ? You're that desperate to get at me that you want to destroy everything i work my ass for ?"

"Yes, it is" she admitted without any scruple. "And because i also want you to realize that the day you'll be broke, she won't be interested in you anymore and will break your heart just like she did in the past."

"She's not with me for the money for fuck's sake" i repeated for the hundred times, tightening my grip on her arm. "She doesn't care about that. She's with me because she loves me, not because of the number in my bank account. Not everybody is like you. Some people doesn't care about money. And you know what ? If you loved me like you seem to say, you wouldn't act that way. You would accept even if it's hurt that i'm happy, even if it's not with you. But ok, go on." I tightened my jaw and nodded towards the door. "Do whatever you want to get your little revenge. Do whatever you want to feel better, i don't actually care. Because i know that Waverly will be here for me whatever happens and we'll go through everything together. That's how a couple is supposed to work when two people really love each other."

She locked her jaw too and stepped closer to me, a menacing glare plastered on her face as we found ourselves barely an inch away from each other. "Fine, then. Enjoy what you have till you can."

The door suddenly opened causing the both of us to look at the doorway in surprise. "Special delivery for my baby" Waverly stormed in with a wide smile and a bag of take out in her hand. "I hope-" she promptly stopped with a mix of emotions when her eyes landed on Shae and me and our close proximity.

Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just because i love cliffhanger too much (well, when i'm not the one who's reading it, obviously haha :D) Anyway, i hope you liked this chapter and i guess a lot of you are not really huge fan of Shae right now :p


	14. Pencil Full Of Lead - Paolo Nutini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so i think you're all ready to finally have an end to that cliffhanger so here it is. Just a small precision, we're back with Waverly's POV. Now enjoy :)

  
Ok, so here were a few things i had gathered from the last 24h.

First, Shae knew how to play dirty. I had to give her that. Now i was thinking about it, she was like a weird mix of Santana Lopez from _Glee_ , Blair Warldof from _Gossip Girl_ and Rachel Gatina from _OTH_. Yes, a huge bitch. Exactly. Except that i actually adored Santana, Blair and Rachel and i absolutely hated Shae... Like _really_ hated her.

Secondly, i could congratulate my intuition. I had known from the start i couldn't trust Shae and yesterday had confirmed my doubts. She was still in love with Nicole and didn't want to give up on her, she had made it perfectly clear. And as i had guessed, her little plan had just consisted to stay close to Nicole and do her best to win her heart back before she had to really leave from Seattle. Pretty clever and totally understandable, if we were honest about it. Even if i would never admit it out loud. I mean, i think such things could be expected when the woman you were in love with was Nicole Haught. She was the kind of girl everybody was dreaming of after all. However, Shae could stop hoping right away. Cause now i was back with Nicole and had finally the chance to show her how much i loved her and was willing to make it work that time, i wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Uh, uh. Nope. No way. I had made the worst choice of my life when i had hurt her and let her go ten years ago and i swear i would never do this mistake again. Never.

And that was leading me to my last and most important thing : Nicole. Once again, she had just been utterly perfect. She hadn't hesitated to take my defense or Grace's one and she had once more shown me i could totally count on her. And even if i thought i couldn't be more in love with her that i already was, well last night had once again proven me the opposite.

It was crazy when you were really thinking about it. Was love something with limits ? I mean, when you were so head over heels with someone, was it even possible for your love to stop growing at some point ? Because with Nicole, i had the feeling it would never cease to extend.

Anyway, we could totally say that last night had been quite hectic. And even i was a bit relieved to know Nicole wouldn't live with Shae anymore, i still knew i had been responsible for getting her kind of homeless and i was feeling bad about it. Plus, i was aware she was serious when she had told me she hadn't the time to look for apartments. Hence my decision to stay with her a little longer to help her finding something.

We were a team after all, right ?

Therefore, i had spent the whole morning playing the realtor, searching for avalaible places and booking appointments for visits. And i had sucessfully managed to find four studios fitting into Nicole's budget, two of whom were situated in her resquested neighborhood, and two others not exactly there but no too far either. The visits were scheduled for the end of the day and tomorrow. So hopefully, by Sunday we would have found something...

But for now, Nicole was finally done with her hearing and i was on my way to join her at her office with some Chinese take out that were smelling simply delicious.

"Hello" i said with a shy grin as soon as i reached the reception where a middle aged woman was already staring at me with a warm smile.

"Let me guess, you're Waverly ?"

I lifted my eyebrows a bit startled and nodded with a small giggle. "Busted ?"

She chuckled softly. "Nicole told me you were going to come but i thought she was kidding. I'm really happy to finally meet you, Dear."

"Likewise" i beamed, holding my hand out. "I guess you're Ann, right ?  
  
She looked at me in surprise and shook my hand with a large grin. "Yes, i am."

"Nicole told me a lot about you" i quickly explained with a smile. "You're like a second mom to her, you know."

And i wasn't even kidding. Nicole had really spoken a lot about this woman and each time with great respect and deep affection. They were apparently sharing a close relationship together. Ann was acting like a mom, always keeping an eye on Nicole and making sure she didn't miss anything or wouldn't kill herself at work. She seemed to be important for Nicole and it was really a great pleasure to finally meet her.

I was actually very excited to see some parts of Nicole's world. Since we had reconnected, she'd always had been with me to San Diego, in my world. So it was nice to switch roles for once. Even if the circonstances weren't the best, it was still important for me to get to see more about the life she had built in Seattle. It was a part of her after all.

"Oh, Nicole" Ann shook her head with a fond smile. "I can also tell you she talks a lot about you too, Honey. I swear the girl only has your name in mind." I scrunched my nose in adoration but quickly bowed my head shily when she suddenly looked at me with a serious look. "You're going to take care of her, right ?"

"I swear" i promised with a firm nod. "You don't have to worry about this, Ma'am."

She laughed and shook her head. "Call me Ann, Dear. And i believe you, i just needed to make sure that's all." She suddenly sighed with a sad smile. "We're going to miss her here... Well, especially me. But i can say you make her really happy, i've never seen her so glowing and blissful before. And i'm one hundred percent sure it's all due to you and your daughter."

"She told you about Grace ?" i asked in surprise.

Don't get me wrong, i was super duper ecstatic to learn that. But i was still a bit stunned to know she would talk willingly about Grace to people around her.

"Oh, yes" she confirmed in entertainment. "She told me about their little camping trip that coming soon. She's really looking forward."

"My Love..."

"You know, i remember when she came back from her first trip to San Diego. Something had definitely changed in her and i knew it wasn't due to the interwiew about her new job offer. However, i didn't know what it was exactly at that time. I didn't push her to tell me though. And just a few days later, she came to me and told me something had happened during her trip. She started to talk about you and just one look at her, you could see how madly in love she was with you." She smiled at me as i nipped at my lips through a grin. "And you know, when she told me she was going to leave Shae i couldn't be more glad."

I quirked my eyebrows and tried to hold back a huge smile. "Oh, you don't like her ?" i asked instead, faking some innocence.

She snorted. "No, not really. Let's say the young lady doesn't really seem to care about manners with me and doesn't lose an occasion to remind me she's better than me and that i'm just a secretary" she said with an eyeroll.

"What a bitch" i breathed out, shaking my head in irritation.

She chuckled and nodded. "I couldn't say better. Anyway," she nodded towards my takeout bag. "I can see you have some food with you, i won't keep you any longer. Her office is just the second door on the right."

"Great, thank you" i smiled gratefully. "It was really nice chatting with you, Ann. Maybe we could grab a coffee if you're free before i have to get back home ?"

"Sure" she agreed enthusiastically. "When are you leaving ?"

"On Sunday."

"Alright. I'll text Nicole to arrange something before Sunday then."

"Awesome." I smiled at her one last time and finally made my way to Nicole's office, ready to surprise her. I found the door and immediately opened it with a wide smile. "Special delivery for my baby !" i exclaimed eagerly. "I hope-" i promptly stopped when i noticed she had some unwanted company.

Shae was here. And was standing just a few inches from Nicole. Which was way, way too close.

I stared at the both of them without a word and inhaled deeply as i tried my best to control every emotions i was feeling right now. As strange and surprising it could appear, for once i didn't want to react too hastily. Yes, the scene looked for the least confusing and could lead to think they were about to kiss but from the look of anger on Nicole's face and the way both of their bodies were stiffened in an hostile way, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see there was absolutely nothing romantic here.

"Waverly" Nicole said, taking a large step back from Shae and watching me carefully.

I smiled at her reassuringly, willing to show her i wasn't going to blow up and cleared my throat as i made my way to her desk. Even if i just wanted to wipe off the bitchy smirk on Shae's face right now, i was going to remain calm. I had to try. I wanted to stay composed and collected for Nicole. I had already done too much damages last night and i didn't want to make the situation any worst for her.

"I brought some Chinese, i hope it's alright" i announced, nodding towards the bag and putting it on her desk before turning back to her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, glancing up at her with a knowing look.

She stared at me slightly surprised but immediately grinned and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, dragging me against her. "It's perfect, babe. Thank you" she said, dropping a kiss on my temple as i smiled and laced both of my arms around her waist.

I finally turned my attention to Shae who was now glaring at the both of us, and lifted my eyebrows with a huge fake smile. "Hello, Shae. Not that it's _absolutely_ delightful to see you here" i said the most ironically as possible. "My girl and I are just about to get some lunch. So i hope you won't mind to just-" I glanced towards the door and looked back at her. "Leave and like, never coming back ?"

I heard Nicole snickering next to me as Shae glowered at me with her jaw locked. "No, i'm not leaving you with ' _your girl'_ " she quoted sarcastically. "Nicole and I were talking and we're not finished."

"Actually, yes we were" Nicole chimed in calmly. "I heard everything you had to say and i think it's time for you to leave, Waverly's right."

I smiled up at Nicole and turned my head back to Shae with a small shrug and a bitchy head tilt. "It was nice to see you, Shae. Now, bye."

Well, it was surprisingly easy to stay as cool as a cucumber today. Maybe kicking her ass yesterday had helped me to release all the rage i had for her after all. Or maybe it was due to Nicole's support. In both way, i was happy to see i hadn't jumped to her throat yet.

She stared at Nicole darkly. "You won't be so smug the day you'll lose everything."

Wait, what ?

"Excuse me, what did you say ?" i asked with a small frown.

Ok, maybe i had spoken too fast here. Bitching with me was one thing, but messing with my girl and threatening her was another one. And if she was menacing Nicole that way, fuck the cucumber, i was going to get all banana on her !

Nicole tightened her hold around me and nodded. "Bye, Shae."

She scowled at the both of us, fuming, and finally started to leave. But just as she reached the door, she spun around. "You will regret that."

I clenched my jaw, trying not to snap at her and Nicole hummed absolutely unfazed. "Can you close the door behind you ?" she answered, totally unbothered by her menace.

I giggled, too amused by the look of enragement on Shae's face and buried my head into Nicole's shoulder to hide it. I heard the door suddenly slamming shut and Nicole immediately turned to face me. I looked up at her in amusement and quickly beamed when she grinned wildly.

"Teamworks !" she suddenly exclaimed, holding her hand out. "High five !" I laughed heartily, relaxing right away and slapped her hand in triumph. "I am so, so proud of you babe" she cheered, picking me up in her arms and kissing me passionately.

I smiled into the kiss, unable to retain my joy and laced my arms around her neck as i brought my legs around her hips. "We're the best team."

"Mmh" she agreed with a smile, stepping towards her desk. She put me down on it but stayed between my legs. "We are, yes. But i still owe you some explanations about why she was here."

"I wouldn't mind, indeed" i admitted, because duh, i had been able not to go bat shit crazy but it didn't mean i wasn't curious about her presence in here in the first place. "But first, let's eat cause i'm starving."

"Yeah, me too" she nodded with a funny face.

She gave me one last kiss before stepping back and walking around her desk. She dropped on her chair as i stayed on her desk and turned around, deciding to stay perched up here. I crossed my legs and grabbed the bag, quickly getting our food out and not losing anytime to start eating as she told me everything about her little altercation with Shae.

And i was for the least revolted and furious to hear she had threatened Nicole to screw with her career. The cunt was pure evil.

"You really think she's going to do it or it was just some stupid empty threat to scare you ?" i asked as i sucked the tip of my fingers clean.

"Honestly, i don't know" she answered with a grimace, digging her chopsticks into her noodles. "I would prefer to think she's bluffing but i know what she's capable of and she really sounded serious."

"But how could she possibly do that ?" i frowned. "I mean, you're going to start in new firm thousand miles away from here in a few weeks. It's not like you were going to stay here, anyway."

"I know, but in this industry we all know each other and it's easy to ruin a reputation even if it's just made from a bunch of lies."

"But what could she possibly say ? You're one of the best, baby. All the things i read on the internet about you were positive. It's not what this stupid bitch can say that will changed the fact you're one of the best attorney in here. I mean, you're the second one popping on Google when you search for lawyer in Seattle. It has to mean something."

She arched an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. "I thought you were joking when you told me you had searched about me on the internet, but i can see you were actually deeply serious."

"Of course, i was" i giggled with a shrug, grabbing my beer. "You're way too humble and discreet about your work baby, i had to make my own researches. And there are so many good reviews on you, it's impressive" i grinned, taking a sip.

She smiled bashfully and took her beer too. "I don't know, i honestly never went to look at it."

I looked at her surprised and choked on my drink, lowering the bottle. "Really ? Never ?"

"Nope" she chuckled, bunching her face up. "I was too afraid to find bad reviews."

"Well, believe me you don't have to worry about that. I read every single review i could find on you, and they're honestly all good. The worst note you got is 3.5 on 5, babe."

She laughed and took back her box of noodles. "Every reviews ? You're serious ?"

I grinned with a proud nod. "Yes, and i'm not even ashamed of it. But anyway, all this to say that Shae can threaten you all she wants, i'm sure it won't impact on your work. And if it do, believe me you'll have to represent me and my sisters at the court the day i'll be charged for murder because i'll make sure that fucking bitch'll be six feet underground. And i'm sure Wynonna and Willa will be pleased to be my accomplices."

Let's face it, they would never say no to a murder.

She snickered and glanced at me with bright eyes. "I love you."

I bit my lips, smiling like a fool. "I love you too." I twisted around to take a new eggrolls and looked back at her playfully. "You know, i think we really should get married. I mean, i love you, you love me. We make a pretty hot couple and we're like unstopable together."

She slowly continued chewing her noodles and looked at me diverted as i started to nimble on my eggroll innocently. It was a joke, obviously. Not that i didn't wish to marry her. Believe me, i didn't want anything more than that. But it was a bit too soon, i think. And absolutely not the right moment to get that on our list too. Though, since she had made this declaration in the tent that looked a lot like a proposal in my opinion, it had became a little game between the two of us.

"Mmh, i agree" she nodded with a crooked grin. We both stared at each other in silence, the both of us seemingly trying not to laugh. "I actually wonder what you're waiting for asking me" she eventually let out, smiling at me challengingly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I was absolutely not expecting this comeback. I mean, yes it had been two days we were teasing each other with this but we hadn't gone that far. I still smiled though, curling an eyebrow entertained. She wanted to play, fine. "You're right."

She looked at me silently as i put my food down and wiped my hands clean with a napkin. I scanned at the rings around my fingers with squinted eyes and after a quick check, picked the one i think would fit her the most. A simple ring with a small blue stone on it. I looked up at her and chuckled when i saw the look of interest and amusement on her face.

I smiled wildly and untangled my legs to be able to pull her chair towards me. She helped me to roll the chair closer to the desk and stared at me with a large grin as i grabbed one of her hand.

"Nicole Haught" i started, smiling brightly at her. "Or should i say Nicole soon to be Haught-Earp, or Earp-Haught" i winked exaggeratedly. She snickered and angled her head to the side, staying quiet as we began to play with each other fingers. "Um, where to begin..." Alright, even if it was a joke it was way harder i had thought it could be. "Ok." I took a deep breath, deciding to simply let my heart talk. Because, in this kind of situation, i was convinced it was the best to do. "You know, it's funny because it's not the first time i imagined this. The day i would propose to you. No, i pictured that day in my head like a thousand times. I made up so much different scenarios through the years, some sucking terribly and other being simply mind blowing. You can't even imagine how far i went" i revealed with a giggle.

She chuckled softly and gently brushed my knuckles with her thumbs. "Why i'm not even surprised ?"

I stuck my tongue out with narrowed my eyes. She grinned toothily and dropped a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I looked at her completely melting and shook my head. "Anyway. I always pictured this day and now i'm finally doing it, i don't seem to remember what i was telling you to make you say yes to me."

"Whatever you choose to say anyway, i will always say yes to you you know" she instantly whispered, her eyes locking with mine with so much tenderness. "Always."

I swallowed, staring at her in silent for a little bit. Alright, why did i want it to be real all of sudden ? I mean, i actually truly wanted to propose to her right now. And as strange as it could be, i wasn't even feeling the slightest nervous or perturbed about it. I was actually feeling serene and excited at the idea.

Maybe.... Maybe it could be real. Maybe it could be _the_ moment.

Holy shit, maybe today would be the day i would propose to Nicole for real after all.

Sure it wasn't what i had pictured at all, but right now was just feeling like it was the right moment. And yes, it may seemed rush and like i had said it wasn't the number one priority to us at the moment but i loved her and i was sure about myself, so why waiting ?

She was everything i wanted. She'd always been. And i was certain i wanted to spend the rest of my days with her.

"Hey, where did you go ?" she asked with a soft grin, brushing my cheek with her free hand.

I looked at her closely and inhaled deeply. "Nicole, i think i don't want to play anymore" i confessed in a murmur. She looked at me in surprise but i quickly carried on before she could say something. "I just realized that maybe now was the right time to really ask you after all. Because let's face it, it will eventually happen one day so why waiting more ?" She swallowed and lifted her eyebrows, her eyes lightening with so much hope and love that it was enough to give me the last push i needed. I was going to propose for real. "Earlier, when i was on my way to come here i was thinking about you, cause honestly i'm just absolutely obsessed with you and you're always in my mind" i said jokingly.

She laughed softly and tightened her hold around my hand, remaining quiet.

"And i wondered if love ever have a limit. Because with you, it didn't seem to stop growing. Even when i think i can't fall more in love with you than i already am, well you just being you and you prove me wrong. Day after day, i become more desperately in love with you. And it used to scare the shit of out me, you know that. That's why i pushed you away so much before. I was deeply frightened by this because i thought that it was more dangerous and destroying than anything else. So i wanted to refuse your love, thinking it would assure me not to get hurt at the end. Except that i was the only one hurting myself in the story. And i was also hurting you... But now ten years have passed and i believe a whole different thing. Now, i finally accept to live our love without any limits or holding back, and i realize that i've never lived something so powerful. It's not damaging as i was so convinced it could be, it's the total opposite actually. It's just..." I puffed my cheeks, shaking my head in awe just at the thought at it. "It's simply mindblowing and wonderful."

She bit her lips, her eyes now blurred by some unleash tears, and nodded.

I swallowed and tried to keep my tears at bay too. "Along with Grace, you are the reason i smile every single day and being loved by you Nicole is the best thing in the whole world. And i don't know how or why i got that lucky to be your soulmate, but i want to honnor that. I screwed up so many times before, but i swear i'm done hurting you. I'm finally ready to live what we have. Our amazing and unconditionnal love. And i also perfectly know that you're the only one i want to share a life with. It's always been you. You and only you" i said, repeating the words she had used not so long ago. "So, that's why i'm asking you today, my Love, to make me the honnor to become my wife" i finally said, showing the ring i had taken off from my finger.

She looked at it and then at me, the tears finally escaping from the corner of her eyes. "A-are you sure ?"

"I've never been so sure since the day i decided to keep Grace" i stated with a watery smile. "Who by the way is going to be euphoric at the news. If-if you decide to say yes, of course" i added with a nervous smile.

Oh my God, what if she was saying no ? I mean, it seemed evident for me but maybe it wasn't the same for her. Maybe i was the only one ready and she didn't want to bother for that at the moment. Mayb-

"Yes" she suddenly cut me with a large smile. "Of course i want to marry you, baby."

I bit my lips and squealed in delight. Oh my God, she had said yes. I had proposed to Nicole and she had said yes !

She chuckled tearily and lifted her eyebrows. "I think you're supposed to give me the ring now."

"Ooh, yes. Sorry" i laughed, still a bit stunned by what had just happened. I slid the ring on her finger and didn't bother to wait for it to completely fit to launch myself at her, giving her a passionate kiss.

She smiled through the kiss and stood up from the chair, rising me up in the process. I tightened my legs around her hips and dropped my forehead against hers when we finally broke the kiss.

"Be prepared to be the happiest woman on Earth" i murmured playfully, our noses softly brushing together.

She chuckled tenderly and stared at me with her eyes full of love. "Ditto."

 

* * *

 

"You did what ?!" Willa exclaimed in shock, looking at me through the screen in disbielief.

"Come on, don't act like it's that surprising" Wynonna laughed devilishly. "You Losers owe me each 50 bucks."

I frowned at the screen of my phone and rolled my eyes in amusement. Of course they had bet on this. "You really need to stop betting on my ass, Guys."

"Uh... No" Wynonna refused, licking off the ice cream of a spoon. "Not when you and Red become the biggest source of my income."

"The only source, actually" Willa deadpanned, turning her head to her with an arched brow.

"Don't be a sore loser."

I chuckled and bit my lips with curiosity, glancing at the bathroom door. "What was the bet ?"

"Who would be the first proposing" Willa answered with an amused shrug.

"And you have to know that i was the only one rooting for you, Babygirl" Wynonna quickly noted, pointing at the screen with the spoon. "They all thought you were too much of a pussy, but i knew you had enough balls to dare. You're a fucking Earp, after all. Though, i honestly didn't think you would do it that soon. Not that it's not awesome, i actually really need the money."

I snickered with a small headshake. I didn't know if i should be offended or not by this.

"Anyway" Willa said with a genuine big grin. "I'm really happy for you two, Waves. That's awesome."

"Thank you" i smiled wildly. "Though, can i ask you to keep it for you for now ? You're the only ones to know at the moment, i didn't even tell Rosie yet. And i want to be the one announcing the news. Especially to Grace."

I was really eager to tell everybody about it but i didn't want to do it over the phone. I had at first planned to wait before telling my sisters too, but i had been way too much excited for that and hadn't resisted to facetimed them.

"Yup, sure" Wynonna nodded.

"No problem" Willa agreed too, stealing the spoon from Wynonna who instantly frowned at her. "When are you coming back by the way ? It feels like you've gone for ages."

"Yeah, true" Wyn hummed in agreement. "Not that i don't appreciate having all the place to myself" she added with a mischievious smirk.

"Mmh, you should definitely change your sheets when you'll come home Sis" Willa remarked in amusement, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Just sayin..."

Wynonna instantly punched her shoulder with big eyes as i stared at her horrified.

"Oh my God, tell me you didn't fuck with Charlie in my bed !"

She started to laugh and looked back at me with a small shrug. "Sorry, i can't tell you that."

"Ew, Wynonna !" i exclaimed in repulsion. "Come on, it's disgusting !"

"Oh shut it, Hobbit" she rolled her eyes. "I still sleep on your couch when i perfectly know that Nicole screwed you on it and i'm not doing a big deal about it."

I blushed and glared at her. "It's not the same."

"Yes, it is. And it's even worst when you think about it because everybody is seating on that couch in a daily basis !"

I groaned, hating she had a point here. "Shut up."

She smiled smugly, taking the spoon back from Willa who was now staring at the couch with a grimace. "Fuck, i'd never thought about this."

I rolled my eyes and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, smirking mockingly. "Come on, don't act like you're disgusted. At least, I didn't do it in my kid's bed."

Wynonna gasped right away and turned her head towards Willa with a huge smile. "I didn't know about that. You little kinky whore."

WIlla glared at the both of us playfully. "It's not my fault if Bobo can't keep in his pants, ok ? And i just can't resist my man. Plus, it wasn't in any of my boy's bed, it was against the wall."

Wynonna chuckled, shaking her head diverted as i snorted. "Still in your kids room, though."

"Oh, shut up Brat. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. When are you coming back ?"

"I'm staying for the weekend, we still have some apartments to see tomorrow."

The ones we had visited ealier today had been both a disappointment and i really hoped the two others we were going to see tomorrow would be less depressing and lugubrious.

"Did you call the restaurant to let them know ?" she asked with a frown.

I cringed and slowly shook my head. "Not yet."

"And what are you waiting for exactly ?"

"Tomorrow morning ?" i answered with a grimace.

"Waves, come on" she sighed, apparently deciding to play the responsible big sis all of sudden. "I get you want to stay with Nicole to help her finding a place, but your job at the restaurant is not the same deal than at the dance studio. I could cover for you this week at the studio because i also work there but i won't be able to help you with your shift at the diner. And you know how much your boss is a prick."

A prick was big understatement. The man was a huge asshole.

"I know" i admitted with a pout. "But what does it change if i'm doing it now or tomorrow ? I'll still pretend i'm sick anyway."

She rolled her eyes as Wynonna suddenly started to smirk. "Hi, Haughtstuff."

I frowned and turned around, quickly noticing that Nicole had escaped from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I bit my lips, quickly scanning her body and grinned when she caught my eyes and smiled knowingly, walking towards me. "Hey" she greeted my sisters with a grin as she sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, dropping her chin on my shoulder.

I smiled dreamily and turned my face towards her with a content sigh. I still couldn't believe we were engaged. It really felt like a dream. A wonderful dream.

"I'm gonna barf" Wynonna suddenly said, faking a burp.

I rolled my eyes, turning my head back to the phone as Willa and Nicole chuckled. "Congratulations, Nicole. I hope you realized with who you agreed to put up with when you accepted her proposal" Willa said teasingly.

"When i say the girl is crazy" Wynonna commented with wide opened eyes.

Nicole laughed softly and tightened her hold around me as i glared at Willa. "As i already told you, Wynonna" Nicole retorted in amusement. "I am crazy about your sister, yes."

I beamed and scrunched my nose, holding back an embarrassing squeal of joy.

"Ok, i'm really going to puke."

Willa snickered and looked at Nicole. "When are you coming back ? We need to celebrate your engagement, Guys."

I grinned and looked at Nicole who was shrugging with a grin. "Well, i had planned to come back in two weeks for our weekend with Grace and Ryan. So maybe i could come one day earlier ?"

"Great, we'll plan something then" she smiled with a nod.

I grinned and glanced at Wynonna who looked lost in her thoughts. "Hey, what's up ?" i asked with a frown.

"I just realized something" she said, tilting her head with squinted eyes. "Now, you'll engaged with Red and she's going to live with you, i'll have to find another place to live." She turned her head to Willa with an innocent grin.

Willa looked back at her unimpressed as i lifted my eyebrows in surprise. "What ? No, you can stay with us" i quickly answered. It had been something i had obviously thought about and there was absolutely no way i was kicking Wynonna out. I glanced at Nicole who looked startled too. "I mean, if it's ok with you."

"It's your place, babe. You're the one who choose" she said with a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Wynonna. "But i don't want you to feel like you have to leave because i'm coming. I don't mind at all living with you."

Wynonna looked at her a bit surprised and gave her a small lopsided smile. "Thanks, Haught. That's nice of you."

"See ?" i smiled. "You can stay with us."

To be honest, i had gotten used to live with my sister since she had came back. Yes, she had a huge issue with cleaning and tidying after her and we were spending our time bickering but she was my big sister, and she was spending her time making Grace and i laughing and we were genuinely happy to have her living with us. And it was maybe stupid, but i was scared she would once again choose to leave God no where if she had to find a place on her own. Cause let's face it, Wynonna wasn't the kind of girl who liked to live on her own and she was always finding a way to stay at someone's place. She hadn't yet had her own apartment.

And yes, she could go live with Willa and Bobo knowing they had a house and a little bit more room than my small two bedroom's apartment. But Willa had already welcomed her multiple times and i could understand she was less enthusiastic now she had the twins to take care of.

"Are you sure ? I mean, i love living with you and the Peanuts but we already lack of room..."

"Maybe we could find a bigger place ?" Nicole suddenly suggested with a shrug. Willa and Wynonna both looked at her as i turned my head to her as taken aback than my sisters. She looked at us in amusement and grinned. "What ? Think about it. I'm going to come live with you, so i'll obviously pay a part of the rent too and i think with the three of us we could find something bigger, with more place and a room for Wynonna so she can have her own privacy."

"Red, you're a fucking genius !" Wynonna exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's actually a great idea" Willa nodded with a smile. "And that way Waves, maybe you could finally quit your work at the restaurant."

I lifted my eyebrows and pinched my lips, thinking about it. It was true that splitting the rent in three, even if we would find something bigger, would be less expensive than paying my current apartment alone. So that meant that yes, maybe Willa was right and i could finally stop juggling between two jobs. Which also meant i would have my weekend and be able to spend way more time with Grace. Which was a really important point. Besides, Wynonna would stay living with us and wouldn't leave.

Damn. It was a fantastic idea !

"I'm in" i beamed with an eager nod.

Nicole chuckled and kissed my cheek before looking at my sisters. "Wynonna ?"

"Of course, i'm in too."

"Well, i'm looking to see these two sharing a place" Willa commented, looking between Nicole and Wynonna in pure amusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and everything, and i hope you liked this chapter and the SMALL surprise in it :p


	15. Heartland - Tom Walker

  
So, turned out that the apartments we had visited on Saturday had been much better than the first ones. What had led us to spend a big part of our Sunday moving and arranging Nicole's belongings in her new place. Luckily, the apartment was rented with some furniture such as a bed, a small table and a fridge which was a great thing knowing Nicole had just taken the essential when she had left from her former apartment with _Baetch_.

Yeah, i had found a rather interesting mash up name while i was taken my shower this morning. _Baetch_. A weird contraction between _Bitch_ and _Shae_. Not that bad, uh ? It sounded really great to the ears. On top of that, it was totally accurate. I mean, the girl was a pure evil bitch. And even if Nicole had told me it wasn't the best i had came up with, i was totally disagree with her. It was awesome and i'm sorry but it was way better than _Shitch_...

Anyway, the place Nicole had chosen was rather small but actually cute and cosy. It was just a large room with a small kitchen in a corner and a small bathroom but it was clean and oriented South, which meant really light. Nicole had immediately liked it and i was frankly relieved to leave her here in a place i knew she would enjoy to stay in.

Plus, i had made sure to take some time to cover her small fridge with a lot of colourful love notes... Because come on, what was best than reading a _I love you_ or a childish _N+W= 4ever_ written by your lover when you were opening your fridge in the morning or after an exhausting day at work ?

I yawned heavily as i climbed the last couple of stairs and shuffled to my apartment's door, rummaging through my backpack to find my keys.

I was back to San Diego after a night flight and i had now just a bit more than two hours to take a shower, grab something to eat and face a long and weary day at the dance studio.

With all the events from the last few days, i was for the least tired but i couldn't say i wasn't excited and on cloud nine either. I mean, hello, i was fucking engaged to the most perfect girl on this Earth. And i was really, really eager to tell everybody about it.

I just wanted to shout it out loud from the roof top. Maybe i could, after all...

I squealed and beamed gleefully just as the thought and opened the door, careful to stay quiet. Grace was still with Ryan and Rosie, but Wynonna was here and i highly doubted she was already up at barely 8 in the morning.

I put my bag down in the hallway and removed my sneakers and jacket before taking my phone out from my back pocket to text Nicole.

"Hi."

I yelped in surprise, quickly looking up from the screen and froze.

Alright, could someone tell me why the hell a girl only wearing a pair of panties and a tank top was standing in my kitchen cooking pancakes ?!

"Um..." I stared at her completely at loss of words.

She looked at me in amusement and released a soft chuckle. "You must be Waverly. Wynonna told me you should come back this morning."

"Uh, yes i am" i confirmed with a small frown. Well, at least she knew she was in my apartment, not that it seemed to be a problem for her.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled warmly, flipping a pancake. "I'm Beth."

I nodded and pursed my lips. "Not that i want to be rude or anything, but can you tell me who are you and why you're here ?" i asked, trying my best not to sound too bitchy.

She looked really nice and all, but i was honestly worn-out and dealing with an almost naked stranger in my kitchen was the last thing i wanted this morning.

"Oh yeah, sorry" she chuckled, nodding towards the hallway. "I guess, i can say that i'm a friend of Wynonna. I spent the night here and i just thought i could cook some breakfast. It's the least i can do after that night..." she trailed off with a small smirk. I cringed, not really into the mood to know what the hell she had done with my sister last night in, i supposed, my bed. "I hope it's alright with you i'm here" she continued, looking back at me with a smile.

I lifted my eyebrows and nodded slowly as i made my way to the coffee pot. Well, now she was engaged in making breakfast it would be rude to kick her out... "Yeah, it's fine. I'm just a bit surprised that's all." I poured myself a mug and took a sip, looking at her closely.

Ok, i had to admit Wynonna had really great taste in women. The girl was a brunette with brown eyes, around my height, with a killer body and a really beautiful smile. She wasn't as beautiful as Nicole, because let's face it, Nicole was the most gorgeous girl in my opinion but still, this girl was really pretty.

She looked at me with a grin and showed me the plate full of pancakes. "Hungry ?"

I lifted my eyebrows and nodded right away. I was fucking starving. And come on, who was able to refuse pancakes ? "Yeah."

She laughed and served me one before returning to the stove. Ok, it was absolutely awkward and unusual to get served breakfast by a stranger in your own place, but it was also kind of fun in a weird way.

I grabbed the plate and took a seat at the table. "So, how did you meet my sister ?"

I didn't remember her telling me something about a girl. I thought she was into Charlie at the moment. But after all, it was Wynonna. She was kind of a butterfly, flying from flowers to flowers as she liked.

So, it wasn't that surprising.

"Oh, we met yesterday" she told me with a smile. "At the bar i'm working. She's something else" she added with endearment.

I lifted my eyebrows up and down and chuckled in agreement. "You have no idea."

"Hey" Charlie suddenly said, appearing in the room in nothing but his boxer shorts. "Oh Waves, hey you're finally back" he grinned, kissing my temple before taking a seat at the table and grabbing a pancake. "How're you doin ?" he asked, pouring a pool of mapple syrup on his pancake. "How's your girl ? We missed you at the studio" he carried on, taking a mouthful of pancake as i stared at him taken aback.

Ok, so apparently today was going to be full of surprises.

"Um, what are you doing here ?" i cut him, finding myself once again asking this question.

"I spent the night here" he explained with a smile, glancing at Beth. "Awesome your pancakes."

"Thanks" she smiled, dropping on the chair next to him.

I watched the both of them and frowned in amusement. Okay, it wasn't awkward. _At_. _All_. "Is there someone else who's going to come out or ?"

No because right now i could expect anything. My apartment had apparently turned into a bordello last night.

They both laughed and shook their heads.

"No, don't worry that's just us" Beth reassured me, taking a sip on her coffee not a bit bashful. "So you're a dance instructor just like Charlie ?"

"Mmh" i acquiesced with a smile. "We're working at the same studio actually."

We continued to take our breakfast, chatting and getting to know a little bit more each other. I didn't know if Wynonna was going to keep seeing her, but the girl was actually nice and also sounded really into my sister. What was kind of funny in my opinion considering she had just met Wynonna. But apparently my sister had done a number on her ! Not that it wasn't that unexpected if you wanted my opinion. Yes, Wynonna had quite the personality but her wildness was actually endearing. Besides, i wasn't saying that because she was my sister, but she had definitely the good look on her side.

After a while i excused myself and ran to the shower to get ready, noticing i didn't have that much of time anymore. And i was now making my way to my bedroom with my towel wrapped around me, where i immediately found a Wynonna freshly awaken.

I looked at her amused as i crossed the room towards my closet. "Oh, your Highness is finally awake !"

"Shut up" she groaned, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it ?"

I ignored her question and came back into the room, tossed my clothes on the bed and unwrapped my towel before using it to slap Wynonna.

"Hey !" she protested, shooting me a death glare.

"Next time you decide to have a threesome, stay the fuck out of my bed !" i told her with a glower, slapping her once more.

She started to laugh and yanked the towel away from my hands, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "Jealous ?"

I snickered and shook my head with a smirk. "Believe me, even a threesome with two hot people can't compare to my sex life with Nicole." I grabbed a pair of panties and slid them on. "I am beyond satisfied with her."

"Yes, thank you. The walls are thin" she retorted with a disgusted face as she threw the towel back at me. "I think the whole building knows that, actually. At our new place, i demand a room far, far away from yours."

I chuckled and put my sport bra on. "And for now, _I_ demand for you to stop using my bed as a fucking sex arena."

"And where i'm supposed to get my freak on, uh ? On your old couch ?"

"No" i grimaced with a frown. "Absolutely not. Charlie has a place. And i'm sure Beth too" i said with a knowing smirk, finishing to get dressed. "I knew you had your share of experience with the ladies but i didn't know it was still on. I actually thought you were with Charlie, like in a serious relationship."

She chuckled and shook her head, rolling up and leaning against the wall behind her. "Yeah, right. No fucking way. Charlie is just my fuck buddy, nothing more. And it was just a one time thing with Beth. We got to that pub with Charlie yesterday, and turns out she works there. He told me he knew her, he introduced us and we got along pretty quickly, cause she's cool you know. And then she finished her shift and we all drank a bit too much and Charlie brought the idea of a threesome. And the rest is history" she shrugged with a satisfied smile, running a hand into her wild sex hair. "It was really fun, though. It had been a while i hadn't done it. But it's honestly just a one time thing."

"Mmh, mmh" i nodded, watching her diverted. "Well, you should tell her that because she cooked you breakfast" i let her know in amusement. "And from what i've seen, it really looks like she likes you."

"Shit, seriously ?" she asked with a grimace.

I giggled and nodded. "Yup."

"See ? That's why i'm not doing girls. Guys don't bother to stay in the morning after. They understand the meaning of one night stand, but girls..."

I rolled my eyes. "This is impressively cliché of you, you know. A lot of girls do the walk of shame and don't want to bother with more than one night stand. I did it like a thousand times. Though, apparently from what i gathered, you rocked her world last night and now she looks hooked."

She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Yes, i'm not surprised about that."

"No" i shook my head, lifting my hand up. "Don't go there, i don't want to know what the hell you and Charlie did to her."

She snickered and cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become such a prude ?"

"I am not" i chuckled, rolling my eyes. If only she knew about the quickie Nicole and I had shared in the airport bathroom earlier... "But i'm not in the mood right now to talk about your or her vagina."

"No ? I thought vaginas were your things" she retorted with a teasing smile.

I snickered and threw a pillow at her. " _Anyway._ She's really nice. Maybe you should give it a try. Who knows ? Perhaps you'll have more chance with girls, after all."

She stared at me with a frown, pushing the cushion away. "Are you insane ? See, even you can't understand the meaning of a one night stand. And stop talking about her. Or about love. Or couple. You know what, just stop talking and leave me alone."

I snorted and yanked the comforter down her body before going to the windows and opening it. "I have to go to work. I'm taking Charlie with me, so-" i turned to her with a teasing smile. "You can do a rerun with Beth. You'll be fool not to enjoy the pleasure of lesbian orgasms one more time. But just change the sheets next."

"Get out" she mumbled, tearing the comforter back on her bare body.

 

* * *

 

"Ok, what is so important that it couldn't wait tonight ?" Rosita asked me as soon as i escaped from the studio during my lunch break.

I beamed and hooked my arm around hers. "Believe me when you'll know what i have to tell you, you'll understand why i couldn't wait anymore."

"And what is it ?" she enquired, looking at me in amusement.

I bit my lips in excitement and beamed. "I asked Nicole to marry me."

She abruptly stopped to walk and looked at me with wide opened eyes. "You did not."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, i did. And she said yes !"

"Oh my God, Waves !" She brought me in her arms and hugged me tightly. "That's amazing ! But wait" she said, suddenly pulling me backwards with a glare on her face. "You didn't tell me you were going to propose, you bitch !"

I laughed and scrunched my nose up. "Because i didn't know until the last moment. We were just joking around and then it happened. Something clicked in me. I can't explain it but i just felt like it was the perfect moment. And i wasn't even nervous about it, i just let my heart speak and tada. It was magical."

She smiled and shook her head, looking at me in awe. "And she immediately said yes ? Was she surprised ? What did you tell her ? What about the ring ?! Tell me everything !"

"Ok, ok" i laughed, taking her hand in mine. "I'll tell you everything once i'll have eaten something" i told her, tugging her towards a food truck.

In less than ten minutes we were sat on a bench, eating our food while i was giving her every single details of the proposal and this crazy trip. She was the first person i was telling about the wedding. After my sisters, of course. I hadn't even told my parents yet, and frankly i was a little stressed out about telling them. They knew Nicole and I were back together and they were happy for us, but it didn't mean they would be that okay with a marriage. I had the feeling they were going to tell me that it was way too soon and that i was too young to get married... And maybe they were true, but i didn't really care because i knew Nicole was the one for me.

"And we also decided to get a bigger place so Wynonna can stay living with us" i added when i finally finished telling her everything.

She looked at me with a small frown and tilted her head. "Are you sure about that ? I mean, i love Wynonna but the girl is kind of intense."

I chuckled and nodded. I couldn't really argue on that. "I know, but i love living with her. And it's actually Nicole who suggested it."

"Oh" she nodded with a smile. "Well, in that case looks like we have a wedding to plan _and_ a new place to find."

"Yes" i grinned enthusiastically. "But we have time for the wedding, i proposed yes but we don't have to rush for the ceremony. It's not the priority for now. We first need to find a place. And i also need to keep an eye on her ex because guess what ? She's a huge bitch" i said, clenching my jaw. "Yeah, because i didn't tell you about that" i remarked, turning on the bench to face her. "But she threatened Nicole to mess with her career. God knows how, but Nicole told me she sounded serious when she menaced her."

She looked at me in surprise and lifted her eyebrows. "Shit, the bitch."

"Huge bitch" i acquiesced with big eyes. "And that's why we need to stay careful. She's just the worst. And even if Nicole doesn't really want to bother about it, i still think it's better to stay cautious rather than ignoring her threats."

"Yeah, you're definitely right" she agreed. She was about to say something else when she suddenly looked down at her phone as it started to ring. She sighed a little and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, i have to take that."

"Yep, sure go" i nodded with a smile. She left the bench and walked a bit away as i grabbed mine and noticed i had a few text messages.

From Wynonna- 11.54 am _: Ok so maybe i did a second and third round with Beth..._  
From Wynonna- 11.54 am: _But it doesn't mean anything, ok ?!_  
From Wynonna- 11.55am _: The girl's just fucking hot... and fucking good with her mouth._  
From Wynonna- 11.55am _: I had two MIND-BLOWING orgasms Waves. TWO. And in a raw._  
From Wynonna- 12.15pm _: I think i'm going to embrace the sapphic world for a little while..._

I chuckled and shook my head with endearment. I was so sure it would happen.

From My Baby- 12.46 pm: _So, i kind of spread the words that i was now fiancé to you during a meeting this morning... Oopsy :D I have an hearing this afternoon but tell me when you're off from work so i can call you and tell you everything. Love you :) xoxo_

I bit my lips in amusement and rapidly glanced at Rosie who looked frozen on place, her phone now in her hand. "Hey, are you okay ?" i immediately asked, raising up from the bench.

She turned to me, her face all blank. "It was the doctor."

"Doctor ?" i frowned, closing the distance between us. "Why ? I mean for who ? For you ?" She nodded quietly as i took her hand in mine. "A-about what ?" I asked, starting to feel my heart racing up in anxiety.

"I-i'm pregnant."

I raised my eyebrows startled and swallowed, scanning her face carefully. For some it could be a great news, but seeing her face right now it didn't appear to be that great for her. She looked rather terrified.

"I noticed something was off with my periods and i was feeling weird" she started to explain with a quivery voice. "So i did some pregnancy test just to check. But i was pretty sure it was a false alarm because i'm on birth control and you know how i'm always careful with it. But the test turned out positive. And i didn't want to believe it and you know how you can't always be too sure with this, so i decided to have a check up at the hospital and..." she trailed off, looking down at her phone. "They just confirmed to me that i'm indeed pregnant, Waves." She stared at me with teary eyes. "What i'm supposed to do now ? Ryan is going to kill me" she breathed out, shaking her head.

"Hey, hey" i quickly shushed her, cupping her face. "Don't say that." I took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Ryan is not going to kill you, ok ? I'm kind of well placed to know he won't" i reminded her with a sympathetic smile. I was one hundred percent certain of that. Ryan was the most understanding and supportive man, she didn't have to be nervous about his reaction to this news. "He loves you more than ever and he won't be an asshole about it, i promise to you. And if i'm wrong and he is a dick about it, believe me i'll kick his ass."

She released a shaky laugh and nodded weakly. "I-i don't even think if i want to keep it."

"How long are you pregnant ?"

"6 weeks..."

"Ok, it's good cause it means you still have some time to take a decision. For now, you're going to digest the news and talk about it with Ryan when you feel ready, 'right Love ? And whatever happens, i'm here. You're not alone in this."

I knew exactly how scary it could be to discover such news when you didn't expect it, so i wanted to show her that i would be standing by her side whatever she'd choose to do.

She nodded and stepped into my embrace, hugging me closely as she began to silently sob. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple before dropping my cheek against her head. "It's okay, Sweetie. It's gonna be okay."

 

* * *

 

"Hi, babe" Nicole greeted me as soon as i called her.

"Hey, you" i grinned and made my way out from the studio, waving goodbye at Harry and Heather as i passed next to them. "How was your day ?"

"Not finished yet, i still have an appoitment in a few minutes. But for now, i can say it's been quite eventful" she breathed out in amusement. "Yours ?"

"Same" i giggled, starting to walk towards Grace's school in a hasty pace. Wynonna was supposed to get her after school today, but i had managed to finish earlier and i really wanted to surprise her by showing up at school in time to pick her up. "You go first."

Even if i had a lot of things to tell her, i hadn't forgotten her text informing me she had told her colleagues she was engaged. And i couldn't wait for her to tell me more about it. Like how Shae had reacted for example...

"Ok, ok so" she began, sounding excited. "This morning we got our weekly meeting with all the staff where you know, we usually review our biggest cases and everything turning around the firm, stats, court reports, all the boring stuffs. And near the end, my boss started to talk about me and my departure from the firm and how my cases were going to be dispatched between them. And here, one of my colleague, Marc, who is a really nice guy but always so miles away from the reality, looked at me completely shocked and asked me if it was a joke. Apparently the poor guy didn't know i was leaving."

I giggled softly, lifting my eyebrows up. "Did you tell him in the first place ?"

"Well no, not directly. But everybody knows at work that Shae and i are done and that i'm moving to San Diego in a few weeks. It's a small firm and you know how gossips are always spreading quickly. But he apparently didn't know. When i tell you he lives in his own world..."

I snickered, grabbing my bottle in my bag. "And what happened ?"

"I told him it was real, that i was moving to San Diego in a new firm. And here he looked at Shae with a frown and asked her if she was also leaving, you know to come with me."

I choked on my water as i opened my eyes big. "Oh my God, he didn't know that you weren't with Shae anymore ?!"

"No !"

"Oh fuck" i laughed heartily. "That's fucking cruel for Shae but that makes the thing even more awesome and hilarious."

Take that, _Baetch_ ! I knew it wasn't really nice to take pleasure in this but with all the things that had happened this weekend, i didn't really care.

She chuckled. "I knew you would like it."

I nodded and wiped my mouth dry. "What did she say ?"

"Nothing. I think she was too taken aback. But she certainly looked like she was going to rip his head off. And then she glared at me but i just ignored her and told Marc the truth. That Shae and I were old history and that i was now with you, and that was why i was moving away. And i then decided to drop the news that you and i had gotten engaged during the weekend. And it wasn't even meant to taunt her, not at all. It's just that i'm really happy about it and i want to share the news and tell people about us" she explained as i scrunched my nose in adoration. "But obviously, Shae took it personally" she sighed.

"What happened ?"

"She didn't say anything at the moment but stormed out of the room when the other started to congratulate me. And when i came back from the court later in the afternoon, she was waiting for me in my office."

I frowned right away. "Do i need to come back and kick her ass once again ?"

She laughed softly. "No, don't worry. I took care of it."

"What did she tell you ?"

"Uh, that's she was furious and that i had humiliated her in front of everybody and that i was going to regret it." I winced. Even if i was having a blast hearing that Nicole had spread the words about our engagement, i admit it was maybe not that clever to do it in front of Shae knowing she had already menaced her. "I swear the only things coming out from her mouth lately are threats."

"And you should be more careful about it, babe. It looks like you don't take it seriously."

She sighed. "It's not that i don't take it seriously, but i honestly looked at her threats over and over again and even if yes, she has connections and is friend with some members of the board, she has nothing against me. I always made sure to stay perfectly clean in my work. Plus, i know how she is and i'm not saying it's necessarily the case, but i wouldn't be that surprised if she was actually just bluffing to get into our heads. You know, just to mess with us and destabilize us. So that's why i refuse to show her that i'm impressed or scared by her threats. I prefer to ignore her, and stay out of her stupid game."

I sighed but slightly nodded. I really hoped she was right on this.

"Don't worry, ok ? Whatever happens anyway, the most important is that we're finally going to build our life together."

I smiled softly and bit my lips. "I can't wait."

"Yeah, me too. Ok, it's your turn now. Tell me what happened to you ?"

"Ooh, yes ! So this morning just after i sent you a text to tell you i was home, i found a stranger almost naked cooking in my kitchen."

"What ?" she chuckled in confusion.

"Yeah, i know !" i exclaimed in amusement. "What's the hell ?! That's exactly what i thought" i nodded, sliding through the cars waiting at the red light. "Especially knowing this stranger was a girl !"

"No way !"

"Yup" i giggled, suddenly flipping off a guy who yelled at me. "Oh and wait for it !" i carried on, quickly reaching the other sidewalk. "Wynonna did a threesome with that girl and Charlie."

"What ?!"

I laughed. "You heard me right. A threesome with Charlie and this girl. And hold on, it's not finished ! Because Wynonna texted me at lunch and she confessed that she did it two more times with that girl after me and Charlie were gone. And it looks like she really enjoyed her time if you know what i mean. From what she told me she got her share of mind-blowing orgasms."

"Ok, that's too much details here babe" she stated teasingly.

I giggled and shrugged, not a bit disturb by that for my part. "And she said she was considering enjoying the ' _sapphic world_ ' for a little while" i quoted in amusement.

"Seriously ? But i didn't know Wynonna was into girls."

"Babe, it's Wynonna she's into everyone as long as they find them attractive. Plus, you've never seen her staring at Rosie's boobs ?"

I mean, everybody was staring at Rosie's breast for Ryan's greatest misfortune. Even Willa who was as straight as a pole was always looking at it with temptation. But i swear, Wynonna had a real obsession with it. She was always leering at them like it was the eighth wonder of the world. I was surprised Nicole hadn't noticed it yet knowing how much observant she was.

She snorted. "No, i didn't."

"Well be careful next time, you'll see."

"Ok" she snickered. "So, do you know if she's going to see her again ? How is she ? Did you talk to her ?"

"Duh, it's me of course i talked to her. But it wasn't enough, so i also did some researches on her."

And between you and i, i seriously think i could be a great detective. Maybe i'd actually missed my true vocation...

"Wait, wait, babe. You're still stalking people on _Facebook_ ?" she asked me playfully. "You know, it was ok when you were younger because i guess that's what teenagers do, but it's getting kind of creepy now you're 24."

"Shut up" i said with a frown. "It's not creepy, it's useful. Plus, ' _stalking_ ' is such a big word. I just like to gather some informations on people, i'm not doing anything bad. Take that as getting to know them. Besides, i asked a lot of question to Charlie because he actually knows her. And i'm sorry but social network such as _Instagram_ or _Facebook_ are made for this."

She chuckled mockingly. "Maybe, but it's still creepy."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Do you want to know more about that girl, yes or no ?"

"Yes, sorry. Go on, psycho."

"Babe !" i exclaimed in annoyance, throwing a glare at my phone even if she couldn't see it.

She laughed but slowly calmed herself. "Ok, ok sorry. Go on, tell me."

I huffed but nodded. "Ok, hang on for a sec." I grabbed my earplugs and plugged them in before taking a small notebook in my bag. Yes, i had taken notes. But it was purely professional, ok ? And there was absolutely no way that i was telling that to Nicole or i would never hear the end of it. "So here's the things i can tell you" i said as i opened at the right page and started reading. "Her name is Beth, but it's actually Elizabeth Morrison you know just like the singer, James Morrison. But sadly, they're not related which is a big shame in my opinion." I mean, hello ! It would have meant free tickets for his show. "She's 30 and she's from L.A. She moved to San Diego last year with her boyfriend, but it didn't last from what Charlie told me." I continued to read my notes with squinted eyes. "Um, yeah she's a bartender at this pub where she met Wynonna last night. From the pictures she posted on _Insta_ it looks like she loves sport, and that she owns a big and shinny black motorcycle."

"That explains why Wynonna got attracted to her" Nicole commented playfully.

I chuckled and acquiesced. "Yeah, probably. Plus, the girl is smoking hot. I'll send you a picture. But to tell you a little bit, just picture _Eliza Dushku_ and _Alyssa Milano_ having a baby together. _"_

Mmh, not bad, uh ?

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh" i giggled in agreement as i read the rest of my notes. "Oh and very important thing ! She's a Capricorn."

"And why is that important ?" Nicole asked in amusement.

"Because Wynonna is Scorpio. And from what i read on the internet, the sexual attraction between those two signs is kind of intense." And you should never underestimate that kind of things. "Oh and she's also really nice and a great cooker from what i tasted this morning" i added, closing my notebook back. "Anyway, all that to say that i don't know where it's heading for them, but i totally approve of her. And even if Wynonna told me it was just a one time thing, i'm sure she's lying."

"They're grown ups, they'll see by themselves, babe" Nicole said rationally. "And that's why you're going to stay away from their business."

"And why that ?"

"Because," she sighed in amusement. "You're not fucking _Cupid_. And knowing Wynonna, the more you're going to insist about that girl, the more she's going to put distance with her."

I puffed my cheeks with an eyeroll. Ugh, i hated when she was so right. "Yeah, i guess you're right." I resumed my walk and finally got closer to the school. "Anyway, now i need to tell you something else and way less funny."

I wanted to tell her about Rosie and the pregnancy, because honestly i had thought about it during the whole afternoon and i just needed to talk about it with someone. And Nicole was just the right person.

"What is it ?"

"I got lunch with Rosita and she told me she was pregnant."

"And i guess from the tone of your voice it's not a good news, right ?" she assumed unsure.

"No, not really" i sighed sadly. "It was really not planned. She was actually planning to get back to school to finish her degree next year and Ryan just got a promotion at his job. And i know Grace is not really her daughter but it's near enough from it. She raised her just like Ryan and I, and she takes care of her. So we can say they already have a kid, and i don't think they're ready to have another one that soon. Plus, a baby."

And it was totally understandable. Grace was almost 5 now, which meant she was finally a bit more self sufficient and that it was a bit less compromising for us. I mean, with a baby and a toddler you always needed to be there with them, but here she was now at preschool and had gained some independence. So, i could really get that starting everything once again with a baby, now they had finally more times for themselves, wasn't their first wish.

"Did she tell Ryan yet ?"

"No. She's scared he's going to react badly. But i'm sure he won't. Or if he does, it would be a huge surprise. He's madly in love with her, and it's Ryan i've seen how he acted with me and Grace. I would be realy speechless if he was acting differently with Rosie. I mean, he's now 24 and not 19 anymore, and he's been with Rosie for more than two years now, she's not just a simple friend like i was when i got pregnant. I'm not saying he's going to be happy about it, but he's not going to be an asshole and blaming Rosie for it."

"It's not her fault, anyway."

"Oh yeah, absolutely not" i said, finally arriving in front of the school. "And if he dares to blame her for it, i'll kick his balls off" i added, seeking for Wynonna with narrowed eyes. I noticed a group of moms looking at me disaprovingly though, one of them giving me a judgy glare. I arched an eyebrow and glared at her as well. "Ugh, i hate moms" i whispered into the phone, giving one last glower to the woman before turning my back to her.

"What ?" Nicole chuckled startled. "Why are you talking about ?"

"I just arrived at Grace's school and one group of moms just heard me cursing and it looks like i committed a sin" i explained, finally spotting Wynonna who was disgusting a donut with her back against a tree.

"If only they knew that half of your vocabulary actually consists of curse words" she stated teasingly.

I giggled and rolled my eyes as i joined my sister. "For your information since Grace is big enough to understand bad words, i'm way more reasonable and careful."

"Yes, when Grace is around. Because otherwise babe, you're cursing just like a sailor."

I chuckled and bumped my hips against Wynonna once i reached her. "You doesn't seem to mind when we're in bed."

She laughed heartily as Wynonna frowned at me, stopping to chew her donut in disgust. "True. Oh shit, my client just got here, babe. I'm calling you later ok ?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too" she said, hanging up.

"What're you doin' here ?" Wynonna asked me, resuming to chew her pastry incredibly loudly.

"I'm surprising my daughter" i announced, looking at her nose in amusement as i put my phone back into my bag. It was all covered with white powder, but i just didn't want to let her know for now. "Gimme" i muttered, grabbing her donut. She quickly took it back though and stuffed it enterely in her mouth, grinning smugly at me with her mouth full.

"Bitch !" i protested through a chuckle.

She laughed impishly and ate with her mouth wide opened, completely taunting me. See, i had done absolutely right not to tell her about the powder on her nose.

"So now you're here" she said, once she finally swallowed her food. "I can go."

"Where ? To Beth ?" i asked with a smirk, wiggling my eyebrows. "To get a third orgasm, maybe ?"

She glared at me and pushed me back. "Shut up."

I laughed but quickly turned my attention back to the school when the children started to go out. I grinned and bounced in excitement, impatient to find my baby back. She finally appeared in the playground and found me in the crowd rather fast, not losing anytime to run towards me. I chuckled and kneeled down, ready to catch her.

"Mommy !" she yelled, colliding into my arms and hugging me right away.

"My baby love" i breathed out, holding her closely before cupping her cheeks and showering her faces with kisses. She laughed loudly and tried to do the same thing to me, her tiny hands dropping on my cheeks.

"I missed you" she said, looking at me with a small frown. "You were gone for long."

"I know, i'm sorry Sweetie" i pouted, brushing her cheeks with my thumbs. "But i'm back and i am not leaving again, ok ? And if i really need to, i take you with me."

She nodded with a grin and looked around. "Where's Nicole ?"

"Oh she's not there, baby. But she's coming next weekend. Remember, you're going to camp with her and daddy."

Her face lit up immediately. "Yes yes yes !"

I chuckled and picked her up with her small bag. "Did you have fun today ?"

"Yes, we learnt a new song. And i drew you something too" she grinned, bumping her forehead against mine.

"That's sweet, baby. Thank you" i beamed, rubbing my nose against her. "We'll put it on the fridge." She nodded enthusiastically and buried her head into my neck. I kissed her temple and glanced at Wynonna who was texting on her phone, a goofy smile on her lips. "Texting your girlfriend ?" i teased her as we started to leave.

It was so, _so_ good to have some way to mess with her and tease her. For once i was the one having fun.

She glared at me. "Just shut it, ok ?"

I laughed chidishly and nodded, dropping my head on top of Grace's one. "You can bring her at the party Willa's throwing for, you know-" i mouthed the word ' _engagement_ ', careful for Grace not to see it. "-next Friday. I mean, Willa wants to meet her too."

"Ok, first i'm serious, stop with that" she hissed. "And secondly, you already told Willa ?!"

"Of course, i did" i acquiesced with a grin, playing with Grace's hair. "I told Nicole too."

"Obviously, you told Red" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "What did Willa say ?"

"She didn't believe me at first but then she asked Charlie if it was true, and she had no choice but believe me."

And the face she had made had been quite hilarious. It had worthed the revelation !

"Believe what ?" Grace suddenly chimed in, looking up at me and Wynonna with a mischievious grin.

"Nothing, Peanuts" Wynonna winked, passing her hand on her face teasingly.

She bunched her face up, swatting her hand away and started to laugh at her. "You have flour on your nose, Auntie Nonna."

I snorted discreetly and hid my face into Grace's neck to mask my amusement.

"What you're talking about ?" Wynonna said in confusion.

I turned my head towards her and smiled. "Oh yeah, i just forgot to tell you. You have some powder on your nose."

She frowned and quickly ran her hand to her nose, throwing me a glare. "Bitch." Grace gasped immediately, looking at Wynonna scandalized. I giggled and mimicked Grace, throwing a teasing look at Wynonna. She rolled her eyes. "The bitch is technically the female of the dog, so don't give me that look. I didn't say anything bad."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Alright she may had a point here. "Nice safe."

She smirked proudly and took back her phone, her face now getting flustered. Holy crap, what was happening ? Wynonna was never blushing !

"So that means i can say _bitch_ too ?" Grace suddenly asked, looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

Wynonna sneered as i lifted my eyebrows up, turning my full attention back to Grace. "No, no baby. Well, you can say it but only if you're talking about dogs, alright ?"

"Why ? Auntie Nonna said it and we weren't talking 'bout dogs and-"

"Ok, ok, Sweetie" i stopped her softly, quickly thinking of a way out. "Are you hungry ? Do you want to grab an ice cream and go to the park ?"

She opened her eyes big and started to nod fervently. "Yes !"

Nothing better than ice cream to distract a kid.

"Ok, let's go then." She cheered and tightened her grip around my neck, pecking my lips happily. I grinned, kissing her back on the nose and turned my head to Wynonna. "You're in ?"

"Mmh ?" she lifted her eyes up from her phone and looked at us confused.

I snickered and cocked an eyebrow up. "We're going to get an ice cream. You want to tag along ?"

"Oh uh" she puffed her cheeks, quickly glancing at her phone with a smirk and back at us, simulating a crapy yawn. "Oh no, i'm a bit tired. I think i'm going to get home and take a nap."

I stared at her, holding my laughter and hummed. "Yeah, of course. _A nap_." She glared and i smirked. "Well, see ya later then."

"Yeah" she nodded, looking down at her phone once again.

I snickered and shook my head. "Say hi to Beth."

"Who's Beth ?" Grace reacted straight away.

"Oh just a special friend of Auntie Nonna."

"Ok, bye" Wynonna quickly groaned, already walking away with her middle finger up.

I laughed and looked back at Grace with a big smile. "Ok Sweetie, let's go grab that ice cream."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like some things happened while Waverly was away ! :p  
> I hope you enjoyed yourself with this chapter, and thank you for reading it :)


	16. Upside Down - Jack Johnson

  
"What do you mean mom and dad are coming ?" i said, looking at Willa in disbielief. "They don't know i'm engaged, Willa. I didn't tell them yet !"

"I know, and i didn't say anything don't worry" she reassured me, tossing some bags of potato chips into her cart. "It's just that i was on the phone with mom on Monday, and i don't exactly recall how we've came to talk about that but i said that i was throwing a party on Friday with you Guys and some friends cause it had been a while we hadn't done that. And she said it was a great idea. She didn't say anything more. But then she called me back this morning, telling me that she and dad were coming for the weekend and that i needed to pick them up at the airport tomorrow afternoon. Except that it'll be Bobo cause they apparently forget that i have a job" she noted blasé. "But anyway, it was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, except for me of course. But i thought you and Wynonna would maybe like to know about it."

I puffed my cheeks and shook my head, slouching onto my own cart that was almost overflowing with food.

We were shopping for tomorrow's party and since Willa had gotten beyond excited and had almost invited half of the city, we needed more than one cart now.

"I'm sorry, Waves. I tried to dissuade her, i swear. I told her that you were going to be working at the restaurant and that Grace would be away with Ryan and Nicole all the weekend. But she said it wasn't a big deal, that she would see you tomorrow night at the party and could always spend some time with me, Wynonna and the boys. Plus, she already booked the plane and you know how much mom is stubborn."

I sighed. "I know."

Don't get me wrong, i was genuinely happy to see my parents cause it had been a while and i missed them. But my ' _engagement party_ ' -as Willa loved to call since she had came up with the idea, and that was from my point of view, just an excuse to throw a big party - wasn't really the best moment for this reunion knowing that technically, they didn't know yet that i had proposed to Nicole.

"What's the big deal, anyway ?" Willa asked me with a frown, grabbing a packet of cookies on a shelf and opening it. "You were going to tell them eventually, right ?" she asked, taking one of the cookie out with a greedy look.

I giggled at the sight of her eagerness and yanked the packet from her. "Of course, i was planning to tell them" i said, picking a cookie too. "But i didn't want to do it now. I don't want them to ruin the party because they don't approve it. I mean," I took a bite of the cookie and threw the packet back into the cart. "I already know what they're going to say. They're going to tell me that it's rushed, that i just got back with Nicole and that i need to think carefully about what it implied with Grace if it doesn't work out the way i want to."

"Maybe, or maybe not" she shrugged. "They love Nicole, they always did. And from what i understood, Mom is happy you're back together. And if they're against it, screw them. It's your life, Waves. Since when do you care about what other think when it comes to you and Nicole, anyway ?"

I smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She winked and stuffed down the rest of her cookie into her mouth before picking another one. I stared at her in entertainment and arched an eyebrow. "Periods ?" i asked knowingly, still halfway through my first one.

"Yeah" she groaned with an eyeroll, stopping in front of the liquors aisle. "I swear it's a good thing i'm a dance instructor and working out five days a week, otherwise with all the craps i eat on a daily basis, you could easily roll me on the ground."

I snickered and rolled my eyes mockingly. She was so dramatic when she was on her periods. "Mmh, for sure."

"I'm serious" she said, squinting at me with her cookie stucked between her teeth. "I know you can't really understand what i mean cause you and Wynonna had the fucking chance to have skinny ass whatever you eat and do, but i'm not that lucky. I constantly need to be careful. Except that i live with three boys who only swear by burgers and chocolate !"

I chuckled and looked at her teasingly. "Yeah, just like you."

She flipped me off with a playful glare and started to fill her cart with different alcohol. "Whatever. What time Nicole supposed to arrive ?"

"Soon" i grinned, excited to see her again after almost two weeks apart. "She's taking a taxi directly from the airport, so she should be here by 6pm."

Even if we weren't going to spend that much time together knowing she would be away with Grace and Ryan for the whole weekend, i was still happy to have tonight and tomorrow night with her. She had been quite busy during the past week and we hadn't been that able to talk a lot. I could understand though, she had to finish everything she had to before leaving. And the quicker she would close her cases, the sooner she would come back to me for good.

"You know, I have this friend who's a realtor. And i thought that maybe you could use some help to find a new place for when Nicole'll move here. I mean, with Nicole and you busy at work and Wynonna too preoccupied by her new lesbo romance, you maybe don't have the time to look at it."

Of course, she knew a realtor. See, Willa was the kind of person who always knew who to reach when you needed something in particular. Doctor, plumber, electrician, journalist, nurse, babysitter, gardener, caterer, teacher, lawyer, etc... if you needed one, she had the right person for you. And it was incredibly useful, believe me. But i honestly didn't know how the hell she knew that many people.

I chuckled, helping her with the alcohol and nodded. "It would be great, indeed. Thanks."

"I'll give you his number" she told me with a smile, picking two other large pack of beers. "Ok, do you think we got enough here ?"

I looked at the cart who was almost enterely full of booze and narrowed my eyes. "Well, in normal time i would say yes. But knowing we're going to be five Earp in the same place, i think we should add some more Whiskey."

Earp rhymed with Whiskey after all.

Okay, fine, not really. I know. But by changing some letters here and there, it was almost the same.

"Shit, you're right" she agreed with a grimace, taking three others bottles. "Here, better. Anyway, what's the deal with Wynonna and that Beth girl ? They're dating or what ? Because the bitch doesn't want to tell me the slightest thing, and i know you're the number one source when i want to know everything on someone. So come on, update me."

I giggled and followed her to the next aisle. See, at least one person knew how to appreciate my useful detective side. And it was perfect because i was _so_ craving to gossip about it ! And since Nicole wasn't that keen of gossips, and guessing that Rosie wasn't too in the mood to talk about that at the moment, you know considering the pregnancy issue, well i hadn't had the occasion to talk about it with someone yet. So, Willa's being now interested in it was _such_ a relief for me.

"Ok, so you have to know that Wynonna was away from Friday to Monday. I didn't see her at all. She went MIA. And when she finally deigned to answer me she just texted me that she was alright and that i didn't need to worry. But nothing else."

And i had honestly started to freak out thinking for a moment she had left again. But then i had spotted her leather jacket on the chair and Wynonna would never leave without it, so i had immediately calmed down. But still, the asshole had kept me in the dark !

She turned her head to me in surprise. "Seriously ?"

"Yeah" i nodded with a chuckle. "And when she finally came home on Monday night, i asked her where the hell she had disappeared for the past few days and she refused to tell me a thing about it. But she was like normal. I mean, she was looking as usual, nothing was weird about her. So, i wasn't sure if she had been with Beth or not. And i didn't want to jump to conclusion, because it's Wynonna and we can never be fully sure with her. So on Thursday, i went to ask Charlie what he had done during the weekend, you know to investigate and see if maybe she had been with him the whole time. But he told me he had been away to visit his brother who lives in Phoenix."

"Oh" she smirked, grabbing another cookie. "So that means she was with Beth ?"

I shrugged, lifting my hands up. "I don't know for sure, but i wouldn't be that surprise if it was the case."

I had to recognize that even if i was a good investigator, Wynonna was a hell of a hard case for me.

Because first, the only things she was posting on social networks were terrible jokes or weird pictures with awkward captures that i was sure no one except for her could understand. And there was absolutely nothing about her private life at all. Nada. Niet. No snooping material at all. What wasn't the best when you wanted to enquire about someone.

And secondly, it was Wynonna and when she wanted it to be, she could become the most mysterious and enigmatic girl on Earth. And sadly, that was how she had decided to turn into with that Beth girl and whatever was happening with her. And i perfectly knew she was doing it to piss me off, cause i had spent my days mocking her at first.

It was just a sort of payback from her, showing me that no i would not be able to tease her again with this.

And it was fucking working. I was so frustrated...

It was totally driving me cray cray.

"You mean that you didn't snoop into her phone to check her text messages to see what was going on ?" Willa suddenly said, arching an eyebrow accusingly.

"No, come on" i rolled my eyes in amusement. "There are some limits not too cross."

Fine. Maybe the idea had crossed my mind at some point. _But, but_ , _but_ , Nicole's voice had immediately echoed in my head, telling me that it was a terrible idea. And i had listened to her. Because yeah, ok snooping through her phone, even if she was my sister, was out of line.

Even though i had developped a new craving to know more about this relationship, i didn't want to go too far.

"I don't believe you" she said with squinted eyes, seemingly unconvinced.

"I did not, i swear." I frowned, hitting her arm with the packet of cookies. "I'm not that desperate to know" i lied, faking to be offended.

She snickered and shook her head. "Yeah, sure. And since Monday, something happens ?"

"Well, she didn't sleep at home last night. And she told me that she was probably going to be away tonight too, because i quote ' _Red's going to be here tonight and there's no_   _way i'm listening to my sister's getting some_ " i said, rolling my eyes. "We all know she just needs an excuse to be elsewhere."

Not that she wasn't right about me getting some though. I obviously intended to have sex with Nicole tonight. Absolutely.

She chuckled. "Well, i told her she could come with her if she wanted to tomorrow. I mean, there'll be too much people to even care whether they came together as a date or not, anyway."

"I still doubt she'll bring her. But we can be surprise" i said, checking the time on my phone and noticing a missed call from Rosita and a text telling me she needed me ASAP. I frowned slightly. I knew she had planned to finally tell Ryan about the pregnancy, but i didn't know if it was for sure about this. If it was the case, i really hoped it hadn't gone that bad.

To Rosie - 2.56pm : _On my way. Where are you ?_   
From Rosie - 2.56pm : _I'm home. Thanks_

I sighed, putting my phone away as i looked at Willa apologetically. "I'm sorry to ditch you but i have to go" i said, grabbing my bag into the cart. "It's really important."

"What ?!" she exclaimed, turning her head to me in alert. "What do you mean you have to go ?!"

"It's an emergency, Rosie needs me. I'm sorry" i said, kissing her cheek and starting to head away.

"But what about me ?! I need you too ! There are two fucking carts Waves ! How am i supposed to take care of all of this ?!"

"I know, i'm sorry" i yelled from the end of the aisle. "Call Wynonna ! Or Jeremy. He's not working today !"

"Waverly, come back here right now !"

I grimaced and quickly escaped before she could chase me. I was feeling bad to go now, but Rosie never used ASAP apart from when it was real emergency and that meant she really needed me.

 

* * *

 

I opened the door and quickly found Rosie on the couch, chewing her nails nervously. I kissed her temple and dropped on the couch next to her, turning on my side to face her. "Ok, tell me what's going on you're freaking me out. Is it about the baby ?" i asked, taking her hand in mine. She nodded. "Did you tell Ryan ?"

She shook her head. "No, i didn't. And i won't."

I first raised my eyebrows in surprise and then frowned in confusion. "What do you mean you won't ?"

She sighed, rolling her head backward towards the ceiling and closing her eyes. "I thought about it a lot for the past few days and i think it's better if i'm not telling him anything. I know we're not going to keep it, anyway. I'm not ready. I just can't. I'm going to get an aborption. And i don't see the point to tell him about it, if i already made up my mind."

I stared at her completely taken aback. I was for the least speechless that she could even come with a such decision. I mean, i could totally understand she wasn't ready. And it was her right to decide not to keep it. But Ryan was the father of this baby too and even if she had already made her choice, he still had the right to know about it.

I loved her and she was my best friend. But here, i was completely disagree with her.

"You can't do that, Rosita. Ryan is a part of this as much as you are. He deserves to know what's going on, you can't keep it from him. It's too important."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "And what if he wants to keep it ? Can you imagine if he decides that he's ready for a second child ? What would happen to us ? Cause i refuse to keep this baby and i don't want this to break our couple."

I inhaled deeply and scooted closer to her to cup her cheeks. "Listen, i understand you're scared of this. But what if one day he discovers you were pregnant and didn't tell him ? He'll never forgive you for not saying a thing about it. Ryan is not an asshole, even if he wants to keep it and you don't, he won't force you or anything. He won't leave you for that."

She started to cry and slowly fell into my arms, burying her face into my neck. "I don't know what to do, Waves. It's so fucking scary. I'm so lost."

"I know." I started to comb her hair soothingly and closed my eyes. "But trust Ryan. He'll be supportive no matter what you decide."

"It's another reason not to tell him" she said, leaning a bit back to look at me. "If he doesn't know he won't have to be sad or stressed out about it."

"Rosie" i sighed, drying her tears with my thumbs. "Not telling him is absolutely not the right thing to do. He-"

The front door suddenly opened with the jingling of keys, startling the both of us. "-just need to check in the garage, but i think i got some yeah."

"Shit" Rosie breathed out as we both looked at the doorway where Ryan was on the phone. Rosie quickly wiped her eyes and raised up. "Bathroom" she whispered to me, disappearing in a flash before Ryan could see her.

I looked at her sadly and turned my attention back to Ryan who hadn't aknowledged my presence yet and was now sliding his hand in his pants absentmindly.

Lovely.

"Ok, dude. I'll drop them in an hour, that's good ?" He turned around in surprise when i snickered and immediately grinned when he finally spotted me. "Ok, see ya." He hung up and walked towards me as i stood up from the couch. "What you're doing here ?" he asked, dropping his hand on my shoulder and kissing me on the forehead.

"Ew, don't touch me after you scratched your balls, you Pig" i chuckled, pushing him away as he laughed. "I was hanging out with Rosie."

"Oh good. Where is she ?" he asked, briefly checking around before looking back at me.

"Bathroom."

He nodded and brought a hand into his neck, looking kind of sad all of sudden. "Do you know if something is bothering her ? Cause she's weird lately and when i ask her what's up, she always tells me that she's just tired. But i'm not a moron, i can feel there is something off. She's so distant and closed off, i'm not used to see her like this and i'm kind of getting worried."

I sighed and looked at him sorry. Being best friend with a couple was most of the time awesome, but in moment like this, it simply sucked. Cause i was now in a position i absolutely hated. Ryan really looked concerned and sincerely upset, and I was feeling guilty lying to him. I just wanted to tell him everything, so he could be here for Rosie and show her that she could count on him. But i also knew it would be unfair for Rosie. She had come to me with this secret and was trusting me to not reveal it to Ryan. And if i was opening my mouth and dropping the P- bomb, she would never forgive me. It wasn't my right to do anyway. It was between the two of them.

Damn, since when i had turned so rational and responsible ? Nicole was definitely rubbing off on me.

"We didn't have sex in more than three weeks" he continued, sitting down on the couch with a sigh and hugging a cushion against his chest. "And it's not a problem, i don't really mind. But it's just so unusual. I can understand if she's not in the mood, but she keeps pushing me away even when i just want to take her in my arms for a simple hug. And you know how i am. I am a fucking hugger." He looked up at me and swallowed. "You would tell me if she had someone else in her life or if she wanted to break up with me, right ?"

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and shook my head, sitting next to him. I couldn't tell him the truth but i could at least reassure him. "If i can assure you something, it's that Rosie loves you more than anything. You don't have to worry about that ok ?" I ran a hand into his hair and smiled softly. "I'll talk to her."

He sighed and nodded before lying down on the couch and dropping his head on my laps. "Thanks." I pouted and started to play with his hair as i spotted Rosita looking at us from the hall. From the look on her face she had heard Ryan, and hopefully it would push her to tell him the truth. "Maybe i should lose some weight" he suddenly said, glancing up at me. "Maybe she doesn't find me attractive anymore."

I snickered, looking down at him in amusement. "You're such a girl."

"No, seriously look." He rolled up his tshirt and grabbed the small amount of fat he had on his belly. "Look, at that. I don't have abs anymore and i just can't have a beer belly at only 24. I need to cut the booze. And also stop eating with Robin at work. He's my bro and all, but he's only eating junk food and you know how i can't say no to my burritos and pizza."

I giggled and tilted my head, poking his belly playfully. "You and your unconditional love for cheese."

"Yeah" he chuckled, putting his tshirt back down. "I'm sure i was a mouse in my previous life."

I widened my eyes and leaned down to him, pinching his cheeks playfully. "Does it mean i can call you  _Gus Gus_ from now on ?"

He glared at me and pushed my hand away. "Shut up."

I giggled but looked at him sincerely. "Seriously, don't worry too much, ok ? Rosie doesn't care if you put on a few pounds."

"So you think i gained weight ?" he asked in alert.

I snickered and shook my head. He was so easy. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't babe, don't listen to her" Rosie finally chimed in, walking back into the room and falling onto us. She settled above him and ran a hand into his hair with sad but loving eyes. "You're handsome as ever."

He seemed surprised by her sudden closeness but smiled right away, brushing her cheek tenderly. "Yeah ?"

"Well, you'll be again once you'll get a new haircut" i commented, looking down at him with a chuckle. "Cause dude, it's no longer possible here."

His blonde hair had become a bit long over the months, but it was actually suiting him really well. I was just in a bitchy mood and wanted to mess with him a little bit.

Rosie sighed in amusement and spat my thigh as Ryan glared at me. "Grace loves it."

"Oh, i'm sure she does" i blinked with a giggle. "That way she can play with your hair and do whatever she wants now it's long enough."

He frowned and then looked back at Rosie. "It's not good ? You told me you liked it that way."

She chuckled and shook her head, pushing my hand away from his hair. "Don't you see she's just teasing you ?"

I laughed and looked down at him. "I was kidding, _Gus Gus_. I'm totally into the girly look on you."

He rolled his eyes but quickly started to smirk. "You're awfully confident, you know. If i were you i wouldn't be that a bitch with me knowing i'm going to spend a whole weekend with my mate Nicole."

I lost my smile and threw him a menacing glare. "Don't you dare doing or saying anything compromising for me or i will end you."

He laughed while Rosie looked at us in despair. "I'm tired of both of you."

"No, you're not" Ryan shook his head, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

She grinned and nodded her head, not breaking the kiss though. "Yes, i am."

I scrunched my nose in adoration and glanced at my clock, opening my eyes wide. Ok, i needed to move my ass. _Pronto_ ! "Not that i don't love you and happy to see you making out on my laps, i have my fiancé who's going to arrive in less than two hours and i still have to pick Grace at school, so..." I raised up and dropped a kiss on their joined mouths like a real threesome kiss. "Mooah ! See you tomorrow, Loves !"

 

* * *

 

So turned out that Grace and I had decided to wait for Nicole outside the building. Which was why we were now sitting impatiently on the stairs, really eager to finally find our Nicole's back.

Like expected, Grace had welcomed the engagement with great enthusiasm and excitement. Maybe too much actually. Because since i had shared the news, the only thing in her mind had become the wedding and what dresses Nicole and I would wear during the ceremony. And knowing she had a current obsession with the old classic _Disney_ , especially the Princesses, she had obviously proclaimed that since Nicole was a redhead, she evidently looked like _Ariel_ \- tail aside- and needed to wear the same dress. However, i was far from being agree with that supposed ressemblance. What had pushed me to argue with a four years old kid on who would be the most representative of Nicole.

In my opinion, as much as i liked _The Little Mermaid_ , Nicole had nothing to do with her. I mean, except from the colour of the hair, they didn't look-alike at all. And even here we could discuss about it. _Ariel'_ s hair was really red, like tomato red, while Nicole's was more ginger vibes. No, for me _Ariel_ wasn't the right match for Nicole.

_Anastasia_ though....

I mean, i wasn't saying they were absolutely the same. No. But come on, if we were taking the scene where she was singing in the snow and was wearing a long large green coat and a beret on her head making her hair looking shorter, we could totally picture Nicole.

And yes, i know, i know. Technically, Anastasia wasn't a _Disney movie_. And not a real princess. Grace's words, not mine. But honestly, who cares ? She was still a Duchess after all. But Grace had obviously not seen eye to eye with me, and we had once again argued on this. And since she was as stubborn as me, well we were still disagree four days later.

Honestly, now i was thinking about it, i didn't know why i had even bothered to have this kind of argument with a kid. It was a losing battle anyway. It was the same as talking about which House you would belong to if you were in _Hogwarts_. Nobody could change your mind when _you_ had decided which one you'd be into.

Even a _stupid_ internet test.

"I'm bored" Grace suddenly sighed, looking up at me with a pout.

I looked at her sorry and brushed her hair back. "Do you want to go back and wait inside so you can play in your room ?"

"No" she instantly shook her head with a frown. "I want to wait here."

I nodded and squinted my eyes, getting an idea. "What if we play hand clap uh ?"

She immediately swat her frown for a bright smile and nodded excitedly. "Yes ! Let's do _Miss Sue_ !"

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled with a nod. "Alright." We both faced each other and raised our hands in position. "You remember the lyrics ?"

She hummed and grinned toothily. "Yes ! I trained with Auntie Willa. I'm on point" she added, trying to wink but blinking both of her eyes at the same time.

I giggled in adoration and ran a hand into her hair. "Let's show me then."

She beamed and pushed her bangs away with the palm of her hand before getting back in place. "Ready ?" she grinned, bouncing with eagerness.

I smiled and blinked, placing my hands as required. " _Miiiiiiiiiss..._ " we both said in sync, clapping the other's hand with one palm up, one palm down. " _Sue_ " we continued, slapping the palms of our hands together before clapping in our own hands. " _Miss Sue_ " we repeated, doing the same routine. " _Miiiiiiss..._ " we said again, but now both looking at each other with amusement, knowing perfectly it was going to speed up. " _Sue, from Alabama_ " we started to sing as she clapped her left hand with my right one and then her right one with my left one. " _Sittin' on a rocker, eatin' Betty Crocker, watchin' the time_ " we carried on as we now joined our own hands together and rocked our heads side to side. " _Tick Tock, Banana Rock. Tik Tock, Banana Rock_." We both started to dance a little on place, Grace's giggles now mixing with the lyrics. " _ABCDEFG, wash those spots right off of me. Moosha, moosha, moosha - FREEZE_ !" We both exclaimed, leaning our faces closer to each other and freezing with the tip of our noses touching.

We stared at each other on the verge to burst out of laughing and tried not to move. But a few seconds later i just couldn't hold my laughter anymore and gave in, too amused by the precious face she was doing.

"I won !" she yelled happily, throwing her arms up in victory. I chuckled and started to tickle her tummy, just getting even more amused by the belly laugh now echoing in the street. "Mommy, stop it !" she exclaimed breathlessly, squirming around.

I was about to tell her something when a taxi pulled next to the sidewalk, Nicole appearing to us as soon as the back door opened. I instantly beamed and let go of Grace who was already running towards her. What she did impressively fast. As soon as Nicole dropped a foot on the sidewalk, Grace was already tackling her, her arms wrapping around her legs and hugging her tightly.

"NICOLE !"

She laughed in surprise but quickly reacted, dropping her backpack on the ground and crouching down to take her properly in her arms. "Hey, Sweetie" she said, holding her closely. "I missed you."

"You too" Grace mumbled into her neck, not letting go of her.

I bit my lips in adoration and waited patiently for them to finish their embrace to greet Nicole too. My heart was honestly melting at this sight. Seeing the loves of my life that close and happy to see each other was one of the best thing i had the chance to witness.

It was pure bliss.

Grace gave a big kiss on Nicole's cheek and kept her arms around her neck as Nicole stood back up, keeping Grace in her arms. "Hey, you" she said, looking at me with shinning eyes and a stunning smile.

"Hey" i smiled lovingly, stepping closer to her and dropping a sweet kiss on her lips. Sadly, the passionate and hungry kiss would have to wait for now. "How was your flight ?"

"Tiring but i'm happy to be here" she admitted with a grin, turning her head towards Grace. "Ready for this weekend, Monkey ?"

"YES !" she acquiesced with a bright smile. "I was waiting for you to pack my bag !"

"Oh yeah" i snorted, looking at Nicole amused as i picked her backpack from the ground. "She absolutely wants to do it with you. I'm apparently not qualified enough to pack a bag" i joked, looking at her with big eyes as i started to make my way back inside.

She chuckled and looked at me teasingly. "Maybe she's doing right not to trust you on that."

I gasped and punched her on the shoulder with a playful scowl. Grace giggled and dropped her cheek against Nicole's, looking at me tautingly. I rolled my eyes in amusement and began to climb the stairs, suddenly remembering i hadn't told her yet that my parents would be here for the party tomorrow.

What made me think that i also needed to check on Willa to see if she had managed to find help with the groceries or not... I really hoped she had. My life was seriously depending on this.

We arrived inside and Grace immediately led Nicole into her room, eager to show her her new ocean sheets sets as i headed for my part to our bedroom. I was craving for some alone time with Nicole, but i also knew how much Grace had missed her and was excited to have her back. So, i guess i could make an effort and wait a little bit for my cuddles. But just because it was my daughter, otherwise i wouldn't be that compliant.

I dropped Nicole's backpack next to the dresser and changed into a white tank top and a pair of red short shorts that i knew would absolutely drive Nicole crazy.

Not that it was the reason pushing me to wear them. Come on Guys, obviously not...

I smirked mischieviously and started to busy myself by tidying around, specially focusing on the large amount of clothes you could find on every corner of the room. I was for my part pretty careful with my clothes. Well, except for when i was really in a rush or when i was clueless about what wearing. Here, i could be quite messy.

But who wasn't in that case, right ?

Besides, it was nothing compare to Wynonna who folded clothes and clean environment were far from being a concern to her. And since she had progressively decided to move her stuffs into my room, it had slowly become a real mess with the passing days. And it was actually crazy because she didn't even have that much of clothes, but since she was ridiculously messy it was a real shambles in here.

And now Nicole was here, i didn't really want for her to find herself nose to nose with one of my sister's underwear such as the red thong that i was currently holding. A sexy lacy thong though. That i actually wanted to keep for myself...

I squinted my eyes deviously and nodded, discreetly hiding it in my own underwears drawers before continuing to clean around as nothing had happened.

Like some would say,  _'what the eye doesn't see the heart doesn't grieve over'_ and i was perfectly agree with that proverb.

I eventually finished and made my way to the nightstand where i had put my phone on charge earlier. I flopped down on the bed on my stomach and looked at the screen to check on it but immediately regretted it. I had a tons of missed call of Willa and a bunch of text messages, only consisting of insults and threats.

I winced and tossed my phone away like i was afraid she could suddenly come out from the screen and punch me.

I swear PMS Willa was really scary.

"Shit" i suddenly heard behind me.

I nipped at my lip in amusement and turned my head around to look at Nicole who was staring at my butt all flustered. I beamed and winked at her seductively. "New pajama shorts. Do you like them ?" i asked, wiggling my ass teasingly.

She followed the movements of my ass with genuine interest and grinned wildly. "Love them."

I giggled and climbed out of the bed before skipping towards her. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her neck as i pushed her against the door, causing it to close behind her. "Wanna touch ?" i offered playfully, brushing our noses together.

She lifted her eyebrows and chuckled, her hands already sliding under my shorts and panties. "Like that ?" she whispered against my lips with a crooked smile.

I shivered and tangled my fingers into her hair, whimpering slightly when her hands gently squeezed my ass. "Exactly" i confirmed, grabbing her bottom lip with my teeth and softly tugging at it.

She hummed in appreciation and pulled me flushed against her, her mouth suddenly attacking mine in a fervent and passionate kiss.

_Ugh_ , finally.

I responded right away and glued myself to her the most i could, wanting to be as close as possible from her.

Unsurprinsingly, things got heated within a short moment. And from the way our mouths were devouring each other and our hands were tugging and gripping at the other's clothe, exploring, touching and caressing the skin they could find, we were undeniably craving for each other.

We eventually found ourselves completely breathless, trying our best to hold back our moans as both of our hands were lost in each other panties, respectively taking care of the other's desire. Nicole was still with her back to the door and our foreheads were now against each other, our lips brushing messily together. 

We both knew it was rushed and dangerous knowing that Grace could ask for us at any moment, but luckily the door would be blocked by Nicole.

"You're so hot" Nicole muttered against my lips, her fingers curling into me skillfully. "Come for me, babe."

"Oh fuck" i breathed out, quickly kissing her to prevent a loud moan to escape as i sped up my caresses on her.

She moaned into the kiss and started to get faster too, the both of us now on the verge to come.

"Don't fucking stop" i whimpered, feeling the first waves of pleasure coming. She shook her head and continued, her own body beginning to tremble as her lips dropped on my unconvered breast with a muffled moan.

Someone's suddenly opened the door violently, startling us and causing us to stumble away from the door.

"Waverly ! You're fucking dead" Willa exclaimed angrily, not caring at all about her interruption as she ignored the look of pure shock on Nicole and I's flushed faces.

Oh my God, she was the one who was about to die ! I had been so fucking close to come !  
  
"Have you ever fucking heard of the word knocking ?!" i fired back, glaring at her as i put back by bra and tank top in place.

She ignored me and glanced at Nicole who was closing the buttons of her jeans. "Hey, Nicole. Good to see you back."

She looked up at her, all flustered but with a small scowl. "I would like to say the same thing, but we both know it wouldn't be true at the moment" she answered with sarcasm.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at her with a new rush of desire. Shit, she was so sexy when she was all bothered.

"Damn, _Sassy Haughty_ " Wynonna suddenly commented, appearing next to Willa with a smirk. "I like it."

She rolled her eyes in amusement and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against her side. "Shut up."

"You fucking left me alone, bitch !" Willa suddenly resumed her rant, glowering at me as i snuggled closer to Nicole. "And i had to take care of it all alone because everybody has a stupid phone but nobody actually cares to answer it when needed !" She suddenly turned to Wynonna with a glare.

"What ?" she looked back at her with a frown. "I called you back and i came."

"Two hours later when i didn't need you anymore !"

"Excuse me for having a life! I was busy, ok ?"

"With Beth ?" i quickly chimed in with a grin, because i could simply not pass next to this opportunity.

"Oh, Beth is your new girlfriend, right ?" Nicole added, looking at her with a teasing smile.

I giggled as Wynonna glared at the both of us with a clenched jaw. "She's not my girlfriend, ok ?"

"Not yet" i answered smugly.

"Are we going to meet her tomorrow ?" Nicole asked, still smiling teasingly.

"No fucking way, you're nuts. I'm not bringing her. You're going to scare her away."

I snickered with an eyeroll. Ok, Wynonna was the one saying that. Yeah, _right_.

"So that means you actually care" Nicole noted, arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh my God, you're right !" i exclaimed, looking at Nicole in surprise and then at Wynonna who was scowling at Nicole.

I knew it ! I simply knew there was something serious going on here. 

"You really care!" Willa said in awe.

"Yes, she totally does" i laughed in delight.

"Ok, you know what i'm ou-"

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the apartment, surprising and quieting us right away. Just a second after i started to hear Grace's sobs and loud cries. I lifted my eyebrows and reacted in a split of second, already pushing everybody away to make my way out of the room. I started to run in the hallway and collided with a frightened Luke who was running towards me. "Auntie Waves, Grace fell from the table !"

"What ?!" i exclaimed in panick, quickly making my way in the living room where i found Grace laid down on the floor next to a fallen chair with Hayden next to her.

"Mommy !" she sobbed heavily, holding her arm against her. "My arm's hurting !"

I knelt down next to her and looked at her arm with widened eyes, noticing her forearms was all swollen and a bit deformed.

"It's the arm ?" Nicole suddenly asked, crouching next to us and looking at Grace's arm carefully. "Can i ?" she asked me, nodding at the arm.

I swallowed and muttered a small ' _yes_ ', knowing perfectly she'd know what to do. Her dad was a doctor after all, and she would be more useful than me here. It was the first time i had to deal with such an injury with Grace and i was kind of in shock right now.

She cautiously held it and examined it as i tried to comfort Grace.

"What happened ?" Willa asked to the boys who were now both sitting next to Grace, trying to comfort her too.

"We were jumping on the couch" Hayden began to explain, staring at Grace's arm impressed.

"But it got boring so we wanted to jump from the table to the couch but Grace slipped and fell on the chair and on the floor" Luke finished, looking at all of us sheepishly.

"How many times did i tell you not to do that ?" Willa scolded them with a sigh before turning her head to Nicole. "Is she alright ?"

"I think we need to go at the hospital" she sighed, looking at me unsure. "It looks like a fracture."

"Ok, let's go then" i nodded, standing up with Nicole who had kept Grace into her arms. "We're going to see the doctor, baby ok ?" i explained to Grace who was still sobbing in pain. "It's going to be better, i swear."

She nodded and buried her head into Nicole's neck as i looked back at Willa and Wynonna. "Can you call Ryan and let him know, please ?"

"Yeah, sure" Wynonna nodded, giving me my shoes. "We take care of it."

"Here" Willa said, holding me her car keys as i slipped into my shoes. "Take my car i'm parked just next to the bus stop."

"You sure ?" i asked in surprise. "I can take my car."

"It'll be quicker with mine. Come on, go and call us when you know."

I took her keys and smiled a little. "Ok, thanks. I call you Guys as soon as i know more" i said as i joined Nicole out of the apartment.

"Do you want me to drive ?" she asked me, still comforting Grace in her arms as we approached the car.

"Do you mind ?"

"No, not at all. Here." She slowly gave me Grace who immediately snuggled into me and grabbed the keys. "It's going to be ok" she reassured me, kissing my temple before opening the backdoor for me.

I smiled sdly and nodded, climbing inside with Grace. Even if the situation sucked, i was glad Nicole was here. Cause once again, she knew exactly what to do and it was really comforting for both Grace and me.

I looked at Grace and gently brushed her tears away. "We're going to stop the pain, baby. I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy yourself :) Thank you all for reading and take care of you !


	17. I Can See Clearly Now - Johnny Nash

Thanks God, everything had eventually turned up fine last night.

Alright, _fine_ was maybe a bit exaggerated...

Let's say it hadn't been that much of a disaster for Grace. Fortunately, she had just ended up with a small fracture on her right forearm and had been lucky enough to escape to surgery. Although, she still had to wear a cast for a few weeks and knowing she was right handed, i had the feeling it was going to be quite complicated for a little while.

I looked at her and softly pushed some of her hair back before running my fingertip along the length of her small nose, careful not to wake her up.

After coming back from the hospital in the middle of the night, i had first planned to stay with Grace in her room, willing to keep an eye on her and be here if she was suddenly waking up in pain -even if with all the painkiller the doctor had given to her, it would have been quite impossible. But unsurprisingly, Nicole had refused and insisted for me to bring Grace in the bed with us, so i could sleep properly too and so she could also watch after her. To what i had agreed, being way too exhausted to refuse that offer.

But ironically, as much as i'd felt tired, i hadn't been able to sleep that much. I had been, and honestly still was, a little shook from the recent events. Maybe it was ridiculous to still feel nervous about it now the doctor had taken care of her and that i knew it was less serious than i had feared it would be, but seeing your kid experiencing so much pain was really heartbreaking. Of course, it wasn't her first injury. Like all the kids on Earth, she had already fallen and hurt herself more than once. But it had honestly been the first time she had been that much harmed and i had felt absolutely powerless.

"Hey" Nicole whispered, looking at me from the other side of Grace.

I turned my attention to her a bit startled but smiled right away.

Nicole...

Or should i say the woman of the year.

Last night had once again been a proof she was simply perfect. Especially with Grace. She had done her best to comfort her, make her laugh and forget about the pain when Ryan and I had just been able to act like two freaked out morons while waiting for the doctor.

I was honestly a bit ashamed cause Ryan and I had done a poor job at staying calm and rational in front of Grace. It wasn't new that i had some hard time to control my emotions but usually Ryan was someone really chilled and composed and here, surprisingly, he had been the total opposite. So sadly, we had both become totally helpless and scared for our daughter and Nicole'd had to deal with the three of us alone.

So, yes we could totally say _Bless Nicole_ !

"Hey" i murmured back, leaning over Grace to drop a soft kiss upon her lips.

She slid a hand on my cheek and made the kiss last the longest as possible, before breaking it and placing a sweet kiss on my nose.

And just like that, i was simply melting at the gesture. It was soft, reassuring, loving,... All the things i just needed right now.

I scrunched my nose up and looked at her with adoration. "Thank you for last night."

"My pleasure" she whispered with a gentle smile. "How are you feelin' today ?"

"Thanks to you, better." I smiled at her gratefully and then looked at the clock, pushing a small sigh. "I need to get ready. You're sure you're going to be ok with Grace ?"

School for Grace wasn't an option and unfortunately, i had to go to work. I couldn't miss another day at the studio after the week i had missed when i had left with Nicole. I wasn't that happy to be away from Grace today, and i was feeling kind of guilty cause i knew it was going to be a hard day for her because of the pain and the new adjustement to the cast. But sadly, i didn't really have the choice. Though, Nicole had already reassured me and had promised me she didn't mind and was going to take care of her.

"I'm sure" she smiled with a blink. "You go to work and you don't worry. I have everything under control."

"I know. But if there is something wrong, you don't hesitate to call me or Ryan, ok ? He'll be at work too, but he can come if you really need to."

"Babe, don't worry" she said, looking at me with a soft smile. "Now, go get ready the time i make breakfast."

I hummed and leaned once again over her. "Thank you." I kissed her, then Grace and finally made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

After a little while i walked into the kitchen, showered and dressed up, and lifted my eyebrows in suprise when i noticed that Willa was sitting at the table, chatting with Nicole. I glanced at the couch to see if Wynonna was still sleeping but i quickly smiled when i remarked it was empty and untouched.

Someone had definitely slept elsewhere last night...

"Oh, hey" Willa greeted me as she spotted me. "How are you ?"

"Tired, but fine." I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to the coffee pot. "You ?"

"Good, thanks. Look" she said with an amused expression, getting out two rolled paper from her bag. "The boys decided to draw something for Grace."

I raised my eyebrows for the least taken aback and made my way back to her intrigued. "The twins ? Seriously ?"

"I know, it's a first" she chuckled, giving it to me. "But they felt really bad and as soon as we got back home they wanted to make something for Gracie. I think it's actually the first time in three years that i had a quiet and peaceful night at home with the boys" she noted with a dreamy smile.

I giggled and looked at the colorful drawings in adoration. They could be absolute demons but also real angels when they wanted to. "That's really sweet. Grace'll love it. Look" i said, showing it to Nicole.

She glanced at it and smiled, looking back at Willa. "They're impressively good for three years old."

"Yeah, uh ?" she smiled proudly. "They for sure didn't take after me for that."

"I'll thank them tonight" i smiled, taking a sit next to Nicole.

"Speaking of tonight... Are you sure you don't want me to cancel the party ?"

"Oh no. No, don't worry. It's not necessary."

Frankly, i wasn't that into the mood to party but i knew that she had spent hours on it and a lot of people were coming. Cancelling at the last minute wasn't really nice and a lot of my friends were eager to meet Nicole in person anyway. Plus, i knew that Grace was excited about it and i was pretty sure even a broken arm couldn't change that. And knowing the camping trip with Nicole and Ryan was definitely compromised, i didn't want to take that from her too. And besides, my parents were coming so...

"Shit" i breathed out, remembering i had totally forgotten to tell Nicole about that.

"Something's wrong ?" Nicole asked me with a little frown.

I winced and looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Well, with everything that happened last night i totally forgot to tell you that my parents were coming for the weekend."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled instantly. "Oh, i'm happy to see them, babe. It's been a long time." She grabbed her mug and finally seemed to realize my lack of enthusiasm. "Why are you making that face ?"

"Because she didn't tell them you were engaged" Willa revealed, taking a sip of her coffee. "And they don't know the party is actually about that."

I sighed, throwing her a glare. My sisters, whether it was Willa or Wynonna, really needed to stop their habits to comment on everything.

Yes i know, it was the pot calling the kettle black here. But shush.

"You didn't ?" Nicole noted puzzled. I shook my head with a grimace. "Why ? Do you regret ?"

"What ?" I looked at her like she was insane and quickly grabbed her hand. "Oh my God, are you crazy ? I'm beyond excited about it baby, i swear. Grace and i even started a list with all the ideas we have for the ceremony. And look at the coffee table, it's covered with wedding magazine." Yeah, maybe Grace wasn't the only one really excited about it after all. "It's just i don't want to hear them telling me i'm too young and we should wait" i explained with a sigh. "But i'm going to tell them tonight, don't worry" i said, dropping a kiss on her knuckles. "Did you tell yours ?" i enquired, actually curious to know their opinion on it.

"Yes, i did. And my brother too" she answered with a smile, grabbing a toast and spreading some peanut butter on it. "And they were all happy about it. Jensen told me it was about time while my parents were a bit surprised that it was so soon, yes, but still sound enthusiastic at the idea. My mom told me that there was nothing they could do when it came about you anyway." She grinned and held me the toast. "Here, eat."

I grinned and thanked her with a small kiss before starting to eat.

"If i had known sooner, i would have tell them to come tonight" Willa said, looking at Nicole a bit sorry.

"It's ok, next time" she shrugged, grabbing another toast. "What you did it's already awesome, thank you for that."

"Mmh" i nodded, my mouth too full to be able to speak.

"Well, i was born to throw party so you're welcome" she smiled warmly.

The front door opened after a few minutes, a blissful and humming Wynonna emerging in the hallway with the exact same clothes than yesterday.

Well, well, well...

I smirked and looked at Willa who glanced back at me knowingly.

"You look awfully happy for someone who usually hates mornings" Willa stated, startling her.

"Yeah, i don't recall seeing you smiling so early in the morning before" i agreed in amusement. "Or singing for that matter."

"Mmh" Nicole nodded with a lopside smile. "Not to mention some _Savage Garden'_ s song."

Oh yes ! I knew i recognized that tune from somewhere. Okay, it was even more priceless now.

She turned around to us and dropped her smile, replacing it for a scowl. "It's not my fucking fault if this stupid song sticks in your head for days" she grumbled, flipping us off as we all laughed not buying it for a second. She carelessly kicked her boots away somewhere in the room and removed her jacket before falling on the chair next to Nicole. She scanned the food on the table with squinted eyes, to finally grab Nicole's mug and her toast ignoring her protest.

"Please, don't mind" Nicole said sarcastically.

Wynonna simply smirked and winked at her as she took a bite from it.

I sighed in amusement and gave the rest of my toast to Nicole. "Here, we need to go anyway." I kissed her cheek and looked at Wynonna with squinted eyes. "Grace's not going to school today and Nicole's taking care of her. So you behave."

I knew it was a friendly teasing between these two, but knowing that today Grace was probably to be hard to handle, Nicole absolutely didn't have to deal with an annoying Wynonna too.

"Relax, i won't even be here today anyway" she informed me, nodding towards Willa boringly. "I have to set the things for tonight and it doesn't seem like i have a fucking choice" she explained with an eyeroll.

Willa stared at her unimpressed and quirked an eyebrow. "Some of us working, ok ? And since you're going to consume half of the booze and food tonight, the least you can do is help" she stated, raising up. "Anyway. You're ready ?" she asked me with a smile.

I snickered at the look that Wynonna gave to Willa and stood up too, dropping a kiss on Nicole's cheek. "You call me if anything's wrong ok ?"

"Yes" she sighed in amusement, kissing me gently. "Now go."

I nodded and quickly ran to my room to kiss Grace too before coming back in the hallway where Willa was waiting for me, apparently busied to listen to Nicole and Wynonna still bickering in the kitchen. I frowned and stepped next to her, curious to see why she looked so amused.

"So, _Truly Madly Deeply_ , uh ?" Nicole said, grabbing her mug with a crooked smile.

Wynonna glared at her and picked the Nutella jar. "What ? It's a classic, ok ?"

"Mmh, sure" she nodded with mirth as Wynonna stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of Nutella. " _I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy_ " she softly started to sing into her mug, looking nothing but innocent.

My sister froze with her spoon into her mouth and threw her a murderous look. "If you value your life, you should definitely shut your mouth."

" _I'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need_ " Nicole ignored her threat, looking up at her tauntingly. Willa and I chuckled at the dangerous look on Wynonna's face as Nicole carried on to the chorus now. " _I want to stand with you on a mountain, i want to bathe with you in the sea.._."

"Shut up" Wynonna growled through gritted teeth.

Nicole chuckled and stood up, walking to the sing still humming teasingly. " _Mmmh mmmh, lay like this forever..._ "

Willa and I giggled but finally decided to leave the apartment, knowing that we were going to be late if we didn't pick up the pace.

"Are you sure it's a great idea for them to live together ?" Willa asked me mockingly as we climbed down the stairs.

I snickered and wrinkled my nose. "Honestly ? I'm not sure. But i guess we'll find out..."

 

* * *

 

"Bobo just texted me, they're on their way back from the airport" Willa let me know as we made our way out from the studio after our last class.

"Cool" i nodded, putting my bottle back in my bag. "Do Wynonna know the parents are coming ?"

"Yeah, i told her last night. She was as eager as you" she said in amusement.

I giggled, not really surprised to hear that. "You're sure you don't want me to come to help ?"

"No, Wynonna told me she and Jeremy were almost done. They're just some details left but i'll take care of it, don't worry." She grabbed my cheeks and grinned. "It's your engagement party, Hun'. So you go home to your daughter and fiancé, you take a shower cause no offense, but you stink" she jested with a grimace. "And then you make yourself all hot and gorgeous as always and you bring your sweet ass to your party, alright ?"

I chuckled and nodded, pulling her for a hug. "You and Wynonna are the best, thank you."

Even if Wynonna was acting like she was annoyed to give a hand, i perfectly knew she had done as much as Willa for this party. She just wanted to do her usual uncaring badass annoyed about everything, but she couldn't fool me.

"Our pleasure" she smiled, kissing my forehead and stepping back. "Ok, now go and take a shower. I'm serious you reek."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away in amusement. "See you tonight !"

I rapidly made my way back to the apartment, eager to find Grace and Nicole back. Nicole had texted me through the day, updating me about Grace's mood and pain. As i had planned, she had been a little grumbling and whining during the morning, still a bit in pain but mostly unused to have a cast on her arm. But Nicole had apparently managed to distract her enough to make her forget about it. She had then texted me after lunch, telling me Rosita had dropped by and was staying a little bit. Since then i hadn't had another text.

I didn't know whether or not my conversation with Rosie had helped her to change her mind on her decision not to tell Ryan about the baby, but i honestly hoped it had...

I opened the door and dropped my bag in the hallway, quickly making my way to the living room where i instantly discovered two sleeping forms on the couch. I bit my lips and scrunched my nose in adoration at the scene above me. Nicole was lying on the couch, holding Grace carefully in her arms who was all snuggled against her, her face buried in my lover's neck.

I silently made my way back to my bag, grabbed my phone and snapped a picture (or alright, maybe a dozen) of them.

New lockscreen, here it comes !

I chose not to wake them up and headed to the bathroom quietly. I hated to admit it, but Willa had been right. I absolutely needed a shower.

I got undressed and climbed into the bathtub, starting to wash myself as i wondered what i could possibly wear tonight. Not something delicate that i really cared about. Absolutely not. Because knowing who was going to be here tonight, i knew for sure that Nicole and I were going to end up in the pool. Maybe i should warn her about that... Or maybe not. Maybe i could let her get the surprise.

The curtain suddenly opened and i grinned instantly when i noticed Nicole all naked, already climbing in the tub. I waited for her to be completely inside and to close the curtain back before wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her longingly. She smiled through the kiss and hummed in appreciation, her hands slowly making their way on my lower back and then on my butt, pulling me closer to her.

I moaned at the sensation and dropped my lips on her neck, leaving hot kisses and soft nippings here and there as my hands wandered on her breasts, cupping and massaging them lovingly. She whimpered and tilted her head to the side, giving me more room while one of her hand slid on my hip and traveled down my inner thigh.

My legs parted in reflex and i looked up at her with lustful eyes, shuddering in anticipation when her fingers grazed my center. She smiled cockily at my reaction and did it again, chuckling when i glared at her playfully.

"You're having fun ?" i asked, popping one of her dimples in amusement.

"Yes" she grinned, turning her head and placing a small peck on my finger. I giggled and cupped both of her cheeks, staring at her with pure fondness.

My body was still burning with desire and was literally screaming at me something like _'what's the fuck are you waiting for dumbass ?_ ', but for once i was shutting him up. I just wanted to take the time to simply appreciate this moment and contemplate the chance i had to be with someone as wonderful as Nicole.

"What ?" she asked with a curious grin, her arms now looping around my lower back.

"Nothing" i whispered, pushing her hair back with a bright smile. "I'm just admiring my gorgeous soon to be wife and realizing how lucky i am."

She lifted her eyebrows and immediately looked at me teasingly. "Yeah, i would do that too if i were you."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Asshole."

She grinned goofily and brushed our noses together. "I am the lucky one in here. I am the one who has the chance to be with the most amazing and prettiest girl in the world. And i am that lucky that i also have the chance to be a part of your daughter's life."

See ? Perfect.

I chuckled and tangled my fingers in her hair. "We'll see in a few years, when she'll be around 14 if you'll still feel that lucky."

I didn't know why but i had the feeling Grace was going to be a pain in the ass as a teenager. She could be a real love and utterly adorable, yes. But she had also the attitude and sassiness of an Earp. And seeing how she could be difficult when she wanted it to be, well i wouldn't be that surprised to have many confrontations with her in the future.

"As long as she doesn't turned into a _Regina George_ or some crazy HBIC" Nicole joked, pulling a face.

I opened my eyes horrified and giggled. "The nightmare. But honestly, i can't say for sure cause we never know, but i don't think she'll be a mean bitch. No, seeing how much she hates to follow rules and idolises Wynonna, i think she'll just turn as wild as her."

Not that it wouldn't be a nightmare too. I mean, i loved my sister but i had been here to witness her teens years and i could say that my parents had been really brave to put up with her. Actually, they had been brave to put up with Willa and me too.

Wynonna had been the rebel one, not really caring about school, getting always high and hooking up with ' _badboys_ ' already in College. Yeah, i was using quote for badboys, cause honestly, they were just tattooed guys with motorbikes, wearing black clothes and sometimes a beard, and listening some Hard Rock while smoking like a chimney. Far from being dangerous if you wanted my opinion.

For Willa, it had been a bit smoother knowing she had been a bit more present at school than Nonna. But her dating life and reputation had been way more important for her than her grades for the great despair of my dad who'd had to see her older daughter with a different guy every week. And let's say that before Bobo, Willa had a knack for complete jerks.

And as for me, well i had been a bit more focused on school, knowing that to start with, i was kind of a nerd and liked studying. Though, with my many up and down with Nicole and my terrible temper, i hadn't been that easy too, constantly going from ectastic, joyous and madly in love, to totally depressed, jealous or angry at the entire World. Mmh, totally borderline. I give you that.

Anyway, all that to say that with the three of us we could agree that our poor parents had been brave enough to keep up with us.

"Well, in that case it's not that bad" Nicole said with a sincere smile. "I mean, Wynonna's kind of getting on my nerves more than once and her humor is not really my cup of tea, but she's still one of the most honest people i know. And deep down, she's a big softie. So it's not that bad if Grace ends up a bit like her."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled tenderly, brushing one of her cheek with my thumb. "You know, you and Wynonna have a really weird friendship if we could even call it a friendship."

I mean, yes they had the same age and had almost shared all their Middle School and High School together but they had never been that close. From all i knew, they had never really hung out together outside the school, except when i was here. But still, in spite of the perpetual bickerings that were never really mean to be honest, you could see they actually liked and respected each other.

"We're friends" she confirmed with a small smile. "I know it sounds unbelievable because it appears that we're not close, but she's always been here when i needed and vice versa."

I frowned a little and tilted my head. "What do you mean ?"

She chuckled and soothed my frown with her thumb. "Let's say i saved her ass more than once during High School and she's been here most of the time when you were a bitch to me. Believe it or not, but she helped me a lot, specially after our last break up. Sure, in her own way which means with alcohol and pots but she was still here to listen to me. And i know it's weird because she's your sister and knowing how protective she is with you we could think she would take your defense no matter what, but she didn't. She didn't take any side actually. She's just been here, offering a ear and it was all i needed at that time. I don't know whether or not she feels the same way, but for me she's a friend."

I stared at her, completely speechless. Well, i wasn't expecting that at all. I hadn't been aware of any of that. But that would also explained why Wynonna was so supportive of Nicole and why Nicole had not hesitated to offer to Wynonna to live with us.

"Why you never told me about that ?" i asked in confusion.

"I don't really know" she answered with a slight shrug. "I guess i thought i wasn't that of a big deal."

I pinched my lips and nodded amused. It was a big deal for me, but i could understand they also wanted to keep that to themselves. "How did you save her ass in High School ?" i enquired, now curious to know more about their strange friendship.

"Oh, it wasn't too serious. I was just covering for her in class when she wasn't here or was late, which was really often now i remember" she remarked amused. "I was also helping her on her tests by giving her the answers or looking after her during parties when she was drinking a bit too much. But i was also doing that with Willa too, since her shitty boyfriends weren't even bothering to keep an eye on her."

"Of course you would do that" i sighed, shaking my head with affection. "You're the Earp Guardian Angel" i teased her.

She chuckled and nodded. "It looks like, yeah." She then bumped her forehead against me and brushed my neck. "But i don't mind. I knew from the start anyway that if i wanted you, i needed to take care of your sisters too. Because i know how much they count for you and how you're all close."

I inhaled deeply and brought my arms around her neck, gently brushing my lips against her. "Ok, stop before my heart explode from all the love i feel for you right now."

She grinned and kissed me tenderly. "I think i'm a goner for the Earp anyway" she mumbled against my lips.

"You didn't choose the easiest ones" i retorted playfully, toying with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"No" she chuckled softly. "It's true" she murmured, her nose gently brushing with mine. "But i wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

 

* * *

 

"Nicole told me she already broke her arm when she was 9" Grace said as i helped her to put her white tshirt on. "And got a blue cast just like me" she added with a proud smile.

"Yeah ?" i pretended to be unaware, carefully getting her injured arm into the hole of the sleeve.

"Mmh. She was playing with her brother and fell from a tree and broke her arm" she explained right away with a grimace. "Did you know she had a brother ?"

"Yes" i nodded in amusement. "His name is Jensen. I haven't seen him in years, but he used to be really nice." I took the other sleeve and whispered playfully. "And he's really handsome."

She chuckled and pushed her other arm into the hole. "I want a brother too."

I looked at her a bit taken aback and pinched my lips amused, softly pushing her tshirt down her tummy. "Maybe one day. Come on, sit back down."

"When ?" she asked eagerly, sitting back down on the bed and accidentally knocking me on the forehead with her cast.

I winced and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Ok, we absolutely needed to work on that because it was the third time in ten minutes that it was happening and i kind of wanted to keep my brain free from any concussion.

I opened my eyes and looked at her who was hiding a cheeky smile. I arched an eyebrow and started to grin, slowly tickling her but being careful not to get punched once again. "You think it's funny, little Monster."

She giggled and moved around. "Yes !"

"Oh, is that so !" i exclaimed playfully.

I continued a little bit with the tickles and eventually lowered my face on her stomach. I rolled her tshirt back up and started to blew a few raspberries on her belly, making her laughing heartily.

"NICOLE !" she suddenly cried out through her laughter, still squirming around. "AUNTIE NONNA ! SAVE ME !"

I chuckled and kept going until i felt two hands on my waist, pulling me backwards in a second. I turned my head around in surprise and burst with laughters as soon as Nicole tackled me on the bed next to Grace. She swiftly straddled my hips and began to tickle me mercilessly.

"The feet !" Wynonna suddenly exclaimed, emerging into the room in just her underwears. "Tickle the feet !" she said, smiling sadistically at me as Nicole pinned my arms above my head to immobilize me.

I opened my eyes horrified and shook my head frenetically. "No ! No !" i yelled, bouncing my hips and chest up to shove Nicole away as i felt Wynonna sitting down on my legs too, her back to Nicole, and catching both of my ankles in her hands. The bitches were laughing like two maniacs and i suddenly felt Grace's tiny fingers tickling underneath my feet. "Oh my God, stop !" i laughed hysterically and screamed at the same time, absolutely hating this sensation.

Grace was fucking lucky she had an injured arm, or believe me i would have find a way to kick her hands away. Daughter of mine or not !

"No one mess with my niece !" Wynonna proclaimed, looking at me from above Nicole's shoulder with a devilish smile.

I glared at her before looking at Nicole with pleading eyes. "Babe, please i-"

"No !" Wynonna quickly cut me. "Don't listen to her Haught ! She's going to confuse you !"

Nicole laughed and looked at me deviously as she leaned into my neck and started to blew some raspberries there too. "NO !"

Oh my fucking God, it was pure torture. I was honestly going to die from tickles. And i was also sure that Grace's bed wasn't made for supporting four bodies at the same time and was going to break in a few sec-

The door bell suddenly rung, causing everybody to cease my awful misery.

Oh boy, i didn't know who was behind that door but i was going to make love that person !

Or, okay, maybe just hug them... But you got the idea.

"Should be for me!" Wynonna perked up, letting go of my legs and jumping out of the bed, running into the hall still in her underwears.

I sighed in relief and glowered at Nicole. "You're dead to me."

She laughed and moved away from my laps before taking Grace into her arms. "I had to save Grace, right Sweetie ?"

"Mmh" she grinned, dropping a big kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes in amusement as i sat up and grabbed Grace's denim overalls. "Come on Squirt, put your tiny butt in this."

Nicole helped me to put the overalls on and then sat back on the bed with Grace on her laps as i started to roll the edges of the pants. She wrapped her arms around her and dropped her chin on the top of her head while Grace leaned completely back into her chest, the both of them observing me with great amusement.

And ok, how could i remain mad at them when they were so cute ?

"You're both lucky i love you" i stated, taking the pair of socks that had fallen on the floor.

They both giggled but Nicole suddenly looked at the door, her eyes getting comically big.

"Guys" Wynonna suddenly spoke, clearing her throat. "Um, Beth's here."

I spun around around in a split of second and beamed when i noticed that Beth was indeed standing next to Wynonna in the doorway.

Ok, so she was my savior. Well, i didn't mind to make love to her after all...

Come on, i'm kidding guys. Don't worry !

"Hi" she greeted us with a warm smile. "Nice to see you again, Waverly."

I chuckled and nodded, standing up. "Glad to see you fully dressed this time" i teased her, glacing at Wynonna who was looking at her with a foolish smile. Interesting. Really interesting. "This is Grace, my daughter. And Nicole, my fiance" i quickly introduced them.

"Hi" Grace smiled toothily.

"Hi" Nicole grinned wildly too, looking completely hypnotized.

Ok, Beth was extremely hot and the black dress she was wearing tonight was definitely made for her body, so i could understand her reaction. But she had stared enough now.

"You're coming tonight ?" i asked hopefully, dropping my hand on Nicole's shoulder and digging my nails into her skin to make her stop.

She hissed and glared at me but i ignored her and kept smiling at Beth who nodded. "Yeah, i hope it's alright. Wynonna invited me."

"Oh no, that's great" i smiled, looking at Wynonna surprised.

I didn't know what had pushed her to finally bring her but it was a great surprise.

"Great" she smiled and looked at Nicole and me. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks" both Nicole and I said with bright grins.

"Ok, now the introduction are made" Wynonna chimed in, taking Beth's hand. "We're going to finish to get ready. Come on" she mumbled, fleeing away in no time.

I looked at them leaving and turned my head to Nicole with my lips stuck into my teeth in excitement. "Oh my God" i whispered. "She invited her !"

Nicole chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, and you're not going to freak out about it" she calmed me with a pointed look. "Leave them alone."

"Yeah, yeah" i rolled my eyes, taking Grace's sneakers and kneeling back down in front of them.

"She's pretty" Grace commented, giving me one of her foot.

"Mmh, very" Nicole agreed, throwing me a playful look.

I glowered at her and slid the shoe on Grace's foot. "Yeah, you were almost drooling" i stated with a fake smile, even if i admit that maybe i was a little hypocrite here.

She snickered and arched an eyebrow. "Makes two of us."

I snorted and looked at her amused as i put the other shoe on before clapping into my hands with a big smile. "Ok baby, now let's do your hair and then you'll be ready and by far the prettiest girl at the party !"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ! The next chapter will bring us to the party... (suspens... :p)  
> Haha, thanks for reading and take care till then :)


	18. King Of Anything - Sara Bareilles

So, after taking ages to get ready, we were  _finally_ arriving to the party. And the least i could say, Nicole looked ridiculously hot.

She had chosen to wear a pair of tight dark jeans that were hugging her ass with perfection and a white tank top tied at the stomach in a knot, displaying just a small amount of her smooth abs but way enough to have an effect on me. When you'd think about it, her outfit was simple, quite relaxed for a party. Nothing really fancy. And yet, she still looked effortlessly dreamy. But that was the thing with Nicole anyway, she had the ability to turn casual into sexy.

And how the hell was i supposed to keep my hands to myself all night long now, uh ?

"Nervous ?" Wynonna asked us as we approached Willa's house.

"Should we ?" Nicole fired back with amusement, looking nothing but serene with an excited Grace bouncing into her arms.

I was genuinely happy to see her being all chilled out and confident, but for my part i could sadly not say the feeling was mutual. Of course, i was really grateful about that party but i was also anxious knowing i would have to face my parents. Willa had texted me earlier to tell me they had quickly realized the reason of the party and looked rather upset. Specially my mom. I couldn't blame them though, i should have warned them before they find out this way.

"I don't know, you tell me" Wynonna answered teasingly, before flashing a flirty smile at Beth who instantly matched her expression.

I looked at them and started to smirk with amusement. I didn't know what was the deal between these two, whether or not they had come as friends, dates or maybe more, but they were for sure incredibly touchy and flirtatious with the other. I was almost sure for that matter that i had heard panting breaths and muffled moans in the bathroom earlier. And i was also pretty confident that if it hadn't been for Grace sitting between them in the car on our way here, they would have jumped each other bones on the backseat.

_Ew_.

I know.

But to be honest, it was pretty funny. I was used to see Wynonna being all open about her sexuality and playful with her numerous conquest. She wasn't shy about it and didn't care about what other could think, and i loved that about her. But i hadn't had the pleasure to see her yet with a woman, and to my great surprise she wasn't acting the same at all. Sure, she was still a big tease but in a softer and more affective way. Besides, she didn't look pissed off when Beth was getting cuddly - which was absolutely strange cause Wynonna was far from being a hugger, especially with people she dated. Willa, Grace, the twins and I were actually the only ones lucky enough to receive such display of affection from her.

And it was a shame in my opinion, since she was giving one of the best hugs.

"Finally you're here !" Willa suddenly exclaimed, errupting out of the noisy house in a hurry. "What took you so long ?! Everybody's already here waiting for you !"

"Blame the Brat" Wynonna answered with an exaggerate sigh and a nod towards me. "You know how long she takes to get ready."

I frowned and glared at her even if, okay, i admit, she was kind of right. I was the one to blame for getting late at my own party. But in my defense, it was pretty hard to get ready when your gorgeous girlfriend had wandering hands and seemed to be in a frisky mood.

Excuse me, but i was human and had boiling hormones extremely sensitive to Nicole's touches. So...

I turned my head to Nicole and grinned discreetly when i noticed she was already giving me a knowing look with a crooked smile.

"At least, it was worth it. You look hot" Willa noted before taking Grace into her arms. "But the prettiest is by far this Princess."

Grace immediately giggled and wrapped her uninjured arm around her neck. "Look" she said, showing her blue cast with a pout.

"Honey" i suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from inside. "Your father would like to know where you put the cork-..." my mom slowly trailed off when she noticed her three daughters on the porch. "-screw. Girls." Her eyes immediately found mine causing me to gulp nervously.

"Nanny !" Grace exclaimed blissfully, catching my mother's attention in an instant.

And that i was fucking thankful for it. I wasn't ready to face my mother yet and every seconds i could win was precious right now. I obviously knew it wouldn't last for too long though. It was just a matter of time before she'd turn her attention back to me.

Nicole seemed to sense my uneasiness as she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together in a comforting way. I gave her soft squeeze with a quick grateful smile and looked back at my mom, waiting nervously for her to stop gushing over Grace and finally scolding at me like i knew she had the urge to.

Or maybe...

I squinted my eyes and evaluated how far my mom was from the door now she had stepped next to Willa.

Mmh, yeah, maybe i could take advantage of this diversion to get inside and avoid my parents for the rest of the night.

Sounded like a real tempting plan.

And it looked like Wynonna and I'd had the same idea cause she was already disappearing in the house with Beth on her toes. The bitch managed to get completely inside without my mom noticing and then took the time to throw me a fucking taunting smirk, mouthing a ' _good luck_ ' over my mother's shoulder.

I glared at her with a clenched jaw and turned my eyes on Willa who was looking at me apologetically, slowly retiring too. "I'm going to give the corkscrew to dad" she lamely excused herself, quickly fleeing away.

Oh my God, what a bunch of shitheads ! Sisterhood my ass !

It seemed to get the attention of my mother who put down Grace and told her to go inside to give a kiss to my dad. Grace oblivious to the tension, obviously accepted and hurried inside leaving Nicole, my mother and I all alone on the porch.

Let the party begin...

"It's nice to see you again, Michelle" Nicole immediately broke the heavy silence with a warm smile.

I looked at her surprised and lifted my eyebrows, scanning her face carefully. If she was nervous, she certainly wasn't showing it.

"Hello, Nicole" my mom aknowleged her, surprinsingly affectionate. She even stepped towards her and gave her a small hug. "It's been a long time."

Ok, good. It was good. She was apparently still happy to see Nicole, so that meant she wasn't that mad.

"Yes, it's true" Nicole agreed, returning the embrace. "How are you doing ?"

"Pretty good, thank you. I just discovered today that my youngest daughter had taken the reckless decision to get married at only 24, so why would i not be happy ?" she said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Ok, i had definitely spoken too soon. She was pissed off.

"Mom-"

"No, we have some serious talk to do young girl" she cut me with a scowl.

"Michelle-" Nicole tried but my mother stopped her right away by raising a hand into the air.

"No" she said curtly. "I know you're a part of this too, Nicole. But for now i would like to have a private word with Waverly. Could you please leave us a moment."

I opened my eyes wide and shook my head to Nicole. No, absolutely no. I needed her to stay with me. Nicole looked at me unsure and didn't make an attempt to move but my mother arched an eyebrow impatiently.

"It wasn't an option, Nicole."

Ugh, damn her bossiness.

But obviously, everybody knew better than upset Michelle Earp when she was asking you something. And Nicole seemed to remember about that as she sighed in defeat and nodded. She stepped back and dropped her lips on my temple, giving me one last kiss before reluctantly leaving inside.

I shook my head and crossed my arms, glaring at my mom unhappy. "She had the right to stay, you know. She's also a part of this and it's not like i'm not going to tell her everything after anyway."

She shrugged, apparently choosing to ignore my statement and looked at me solemnly. "Can you explain to me what the hell did you think when you asked Nicole to marry you ?"

Here we were.

"I don't know, something like 'i love her and i want to spend the rest of my life with her' ?" i replied cheekily, holding my hands up. "And before you say anything, i won't change my mind ok ? It's my life, my decisions. And i can understand you're against this marriage but if i want to marry Nicole, i will."

She clenched her jaws and shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I don't care if you want to marry Nicole or somebody else, it's not the problem here. What matters to me is that you're only 24, Waverly. I know you dream about your wedding since you're a kid and i get you're in love, but it's absolutely irresponsible to get married that young and that quick."

"Why ?" i asked, raising my eyebrows. "I love Nicole and she loves me back. And we both know we want to spend the rest of our lives together. It's not like we're strangers, mom. I know her since forever. We dated for years and i think after all the things we've been through, it's safe to say we're really meant to be together. So marrying her now, at 24, or waiting until my fourties, changes absolutely nothing. I'm one hundred percent sure i belong to Nicole and want to be her wife."

"And what if you're wrong ? What if right now you're just blinded by your reunion but realize in a few months or years that you made a mistake by marrying her cause it's still as messy as it used to be between the two of you ?" I lifted my eyebrows and tightened my jaws. "Don't look at me like that. We all know how the two of you work together." Okay, so my mom was apparently team _Baeatch_. Fucking fantastic. "I really like Nicole, she's a great girl but you're only got back with her. You can't possibly rush in such engagement, Waverly. Not knowing how fragile is your relationship."

"That's the thing, mom" i fired back angrily. "Nicole and I are not taking our relationship like a game anymore. We are mature enough now to talk about our issues, all the things that are bothering us and our feelings. We perfectly know what we need to work on and we became a team together. And yes, nothing is perfect and we still have a long way to go, but i can assure you that our relationship's never been as strong as it is right now."

She sighed and shook her head in irritation. "Have you even thought about Grace in all of this ? You're not alone anymore, Waverly. You can't do what the hell you want with your life, and even less concerning your loving life. You're a mother and you have to put Grace before yourself that you like it or not."

"And you think i don't know that ?!" It honestly stung to see her insinuating i wouldn't take my daughter into consideration. "Even if it seems for you that Grace is not my first concern, you're definitely wrong mom. I deeply care about her opinion and i involve her in every aspect of my life." I ran a hand into my hair in frustation. "I can't believe you're saying i'm not thinking about Grace."

"I didn't say that" she corrected me with a headshake.

"Yes, you did."

"Waverly, i'm just saying that you're impulsive and sometimes you act without thinking of the consequences. Look what happened with Grace."

"What's that supposed to mean ?!" i asked increduslously.

I really hoped she wasn't saying what i was thinking about or it was going to turn really bad.

"I'm just saying that you decided to keep Grace without even considering what it would imply for you and your future and-"

"Ok, stop right there" i interrupted her, throwing her a dark look. "You let Grace out of this. She had nothing to do with my impulsiveness. Keeping her is the best decision i've taken in my life so far and i won't let you tell me i acted without thinking about the consequences because we both know it's a bunch of craps. I perfectly knew what it would imply to keep her. And it's the same with marrying Nicole. Yes, i may have proposed to her without really planning it would happen at the moment, but i absolutely not regret it. I am sure of my decision. And i'm also certain that you know Nicole is the one for me."

"You're so stubborn."

"Well, you know what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" i retorted, walking to the door. I grabbed the handle and turned to her with a sigh. "Look mom, i can understand you're scared for me or whatever your reasons to refuse this marriage are, but i honestly think Nicole has to be here for this kind of discussion cause it concerns her as well. And i think dad would like to be present too. Though, Willa and Nonna worked their asses off to throw this party and all my friends are here to share an awesome night with Nicole and I. So, i don't want to lose time arguing with you right now." Yes, i was still pissed and i knew this conversation was far from being done but i didn't want to fight tonight. Frankly, all i wanted now was a drink and enjoying my night with the people who had come to celebrate. "So come on" i said, nodding towards inside. "There is Whiskey waiting for us inside."

Not better bailt to catch an Earp.

But now considering it, i wasn't so sure if it was something to brag for...

She slightly snorted and stepped towards me. "I guess we should hurry up before your sisters and father drink all of this."

I winked and opened the door. "Don't worry, we planned for five Earp."

 

* * *

 

See, like i was so convinced i had missed my shot to become an excellent Sherlock one day, i was feeling the same for Willa. Not for the detective part, cause let's be honest, she sucked at that. But for the fact that she had maybe passed next to her true vocation. Which was for her, events planner.

Cause this party my friends, was pure dope.

Seriously, everything was amazeball. From the colourful decoration - cause yes, of course she had chosen to bring the LGBT colour in this party-, to the eclectic music, the yummy food and the great people, everything was merely perfect. But i wasn't that surprised considering Willa was known to throw the best party. And tonight was one more proof of her undeniable talent. I was honestly contemplating to ask her to plan our wedding if Nicole was agree with this.

Speaking of Nicole.... We had sadly been quite apart since the beginning of the party which was kind of ironic since it was our engagement party. But we had been both solicited by different people causing us to progressively drifted apart.

But the night was still young and i was certainly going to change that !

I slowly zoned out from the conversation i was having with a group of friends and started to scan the room with narrowed eyes, deciding it was about damn time to find her back.

However with all the people in here it wasn't going to be an easy task, but i had a secret weapon on my own...

My awesome _Haught-dar_.

I switched it on and quickly got on my tippy toes to have a better view. I searched for a little while but my _Haught-dar_ was apparently defective tonight cause i couldn't find her. Though, i had to admit that what i was witnessing by searching for her was nonetheless really entertaining, albeit kind of gross.

I was talking about Willa and Bobo who were sharing a heated kiss while grinding against each other along the music with great enthusiasm. Well, ' _grinding_ '... I was describing as it, but honestly it was borderline dry-humping at this stage. Which was a cue at how much my sister was intoxicated right now. Cause drunk Willa was meaning horny Willa.

Luckily, my parents were too busy talking with another group of people to notice them. Not that it wouldn't have been funny to see the look of horror on their faces.

I swept the room one more time with my eyes and finally resolved to have a tour around the house. I put my empty drink to the table behind me and headed towards the stairs, choosing to look upstairs first. Maybe she had decided to check on Grace who was playing with her cousins in their room last time i had done it myself.

I chose to test my luck and checked all the room upstairs, even if it meant taking the risk to fall on to naked people. Thankfully, i had escaped to such show but i hadn't yet found Nicole and Grace and the twins were missing too.

I pursed my lips and made my way back downstairs but stopped when i collapsed with a drunk Charlie. "Hey, did you see Nicole ?" i asked him, yelling over the loud music. He shook his head and brought his hands on my hips, starting to dance with a lazy grin on. I giggled at his drunky face and moved my hips to the rythm, but leaned once again to his ear. "And Wynonna ?"

Maybe they were together after all, i hadn't seen Wynonna either.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Probably with Beth."

I chuckled, guessing he was probably right and decided to dance with him cause _Naci Orishas_ was playing now and it was crime for me not to shake your sweet ass on those beats.

I soon caught Rosie's smirk and eyes among the dancing crowd and giggled when she wiggled her eyebrows and made her way towards me with some expert salsa steps. " _Al que nace con su gracia nadie se la va a quitar. Los Orishas si confían en lo que siempre te dan_ " she sung heartily, grabbing my hands and pulling me towards her.

I sung along and followed her motions, trying my best to keep up with her. I was maybe a professional dancer but Rosie's latin side was certainly showing while dancing salsa. And we could definitely say she knew what she was doing.

"Did you see Nicole somewhere ?" i asked her when the song finally came to an end.

She nodded and dragged me into the kitchen with her. "Yup, outside with Ryan and Jer." I nodded satisfied to finally have an answer and squinted at the different alcohol on the table. "Tequila ?" she quickly proposed with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

I laughed and acquiesced right away, grabbing the bottle in no time. "I wasn't planning to get wasted knowing i'm working tomorrow, but fuck it."

To be honest, a part of me perfectly knew it was a bad, _bad_ idea to involve Tequila tonight. Or any strong liquor for that matter. Because it would lead to an inevitable hangover. And a six hours shift with nausea and an headache would be a real torture. But right now, i was already far gone on the tipsy level and was about to cross the border to _Drunkyland_ , and so i couldn't really think wisely... Well, it was obviously a lie since technically i was currently telling you it wasn't a clever decision in the first place. So maybe i was actually able to act reasonably. But on the other hand, yes maybe i was enough conscious, but it was also blurred and-

Oh you know what ? Like i had said to Rosie, fuck it.

"You're damn right" she cheered, handing me two glasses.

"Mmh, no" i shook my head and gently pushed her hands away with a challenging smile. "We don't need glass."

She snorted and put them back down with a grin. "You're right. My bad."

We both chuckled and started to leave the kitchen but i quickly stopped and turned back to the room. "Shit wait !"

She looked at me with a frown and laughed when i came back with a bag of chips. "I don't know how i could forget about that."

"See, that's why i'm here and you need me" i teased her.

We decided to settle down in the staircase, high enough to observe everyone in the room while drinking our liquor in peace, and started to chat aimlessly. Well, aimlessly at first cause the conversation eventually lead to Rosie and the P-issue.

"I've got a pretty interesting talk with Nicole this afternoon" she told me, chewing a potato chips thoughtfully.

"She told me you've spent some time together, but she didn't tell me more."

"We talked about Ryan and you know, the baby" she explained, giving me a pointed look. "Thank you for keeping your mouth shut by the way."

I opened my eyes big and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just needed to talk about it with someone, and i know Nicole was the only one i could trust with that secret and-"

"It's okay" she stopped me with a reassuring squeeze of the arm. "I understand, don't worry. You're not in the best position right now, stuck between Ryan and I, and i get that you need to talk about it with someone."

I smiled a bit relieved and nodded. "Thanks." She blinked and snatched the bottle from my hand, quickly taking a large gulp. "What did she tell you ?" i asked actually very curious to know more about their little chat.

"Exactly the same thing as you" she sighed, looking blankly at the bottle. "And i feel even more shitty right now. I mean, Ryan doesn't deserve this. I know that. He's nothing but awesome with me and i'm just being a selfish bitch."

"No, don't say that." I scooted closer to her and removed the bottle from her hands before grabbing them in mine. "You're not. You're just afraid and confused right now. And it's definitely normal considering what you're dealing with at the moment."

"Waves, cut the crap" she sighed, giving me a tired look. "I need you to be honest with me. And really honest."

I closely stared at her in silence. By the look in her eyes, she was without a doubt giving me a last chance to change her mind right now. And i knew her enough to realize she had just asked me to be real, tact put aside for this time.

Not that i really was a tactful person in the first place anyway. Plus, with alcohol in my blood, diplomacy was the last thing on my mind.

"Fine" i accepted, turning fully towards her. "You want me to tell you what i really think ? Ok. If you do everything behind his back, yes, for me you're definitely an asshole" i admitted a bit harshly. "I can understand you're afraid and you don't want to keep that baby, and it's your own choice and right. But like i already told you, Ryan is a part of it too. He has the right to know what's going on. It's not even like he is an asshole who would be awful at the news. We both know he would be here for you. And i'm sorry to tell you this, i don't want to talk about me, but you want me to be honest and the truth is that you decided to involve me in this situation. Like you said, i am stuck between the two of you. I want to keep your secret because it's not to me to talk about it, but it still pushes me to lie to Ryan. And i really feel awful about it." I swallowed and clenched my jaw. "I love you Rosie and i'll be by your side no matter what you decide because i don't want you to be alone in that kind of moment, but just be aware that it doesn't mean i agree with your decision about Ryan. And i would never forget about the fact you made me hide such an important thing to him."

She wanted my real feelings about the situation, here it was.

She took a deep breath and looked at me with sadness. "I'm sorry."

I swallowed and brought her into my arms. "Just think wisely, please."

She nodded and pulled back. "God, i need a drink."

I giggled and handed her the almost empty bottle. "Here."

"How did it go with your mom by the way ?" she suddenly asked.

I snorted and looked at Grace and the twins who were now dancing with Charlie and Heather. "Long story short, she thinks i'm being irresponsible and that i don't really take Grace into consideration."

"Seriously ?"

"Yup."

"This is bullshit, Waves" she quickly reassured me, passing me the booze. "Only fools could say you don't care about Grace's opinion. Everybody knows she goes first no matter what. You and Ryan are both great parents, you don't need to worry about that."

I smiled a little and tilted my head to the side. "Well, you know you're doing an amazing job with her too."

"I know" she nodded playfully.

I giggled and stood up with my hand held out. "Come on, let's go dancing."

"Ok, but first i need to pee" she told me with wide eyes, grabbing my hand as she raised up.

We both parted, Rosie climbing upstairs to the bathroom as i headed back to the dancefloor where i joined a dancing Willa. I wrapped my arms around her by behind and dropped my chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for this awesome party."

She quickly turned around in my arms and cheered drunkily. "You're welcome, Sweetie !"

I chuckled and yelped in surprise when Wynonna abruptly grabbed both of our hands and lead us in the kitchen without a word.

"What's going on ?" i quickly asked, following her with a startled Willa by my side.

"I think i really like Beth" she answered with panick in her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock" i chuckled, hopping on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah" Willa laughed too, opening the fridge and taking out a packet of string cheese. "No big news here."

Wynonna glared at the both of us and shook her head. "No, you losers don't understand what i mean. I really like her. Like more than i like Nutella and my bike" she added with a dramatic tone.

I snickered, glancing at her diverted as i grabbed a string cheese. "And it's a bad thing because ?"

"Because it's too soon ! It doesn't feel ok at all ! I shouldn't already like her that much."

"I think that you think too much" Willa commented, chewing on her cheese distractingly.

"Mmh, agree" i acquiesced with a vivid nod. "You usually don't act so stressed out about those things. Where's the Wynonna who doesn't give a shit about what things can mean ? You look happy with Beth, and she's really a good match for you. Just live the damn thing like you would normally do."

She frowned at me unhappy and pulled a face, snatching the pack from Willa's hand. "I didn't ask for your opinions."

"So what are we doing here then ?" Willa snorted with an arched eyebrow.

"You're here cause i need to complain and express my serious and traumatic issues" she explained, stepping before us and pushing me aside to sit between us on the countertop. "And since i don't have the money to pay a fucking therapist, i'm turning to you. But you're apparently both losers and suck at listening." She sighed and nibbled on her sting cheese. "Anyway, after Beth i'm done with girls. It's too much pressure."

Willa hummed with a nod. "That's why i've never done girls."

I snickered and looked at the both of them in amusement. "Like it's any different with a guy."

"Shut up, Brat" the both of them said in sync.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the opened windows that was giving on the courtyard. I immediately beamed when i noticed Nicole sitting on a chair surrounded by Bobo, Ryan, Rosie, Jer, Robin, Beth and a few others friends.

"She's so pretty" i sighed dreamily when she started to laugh heartily at something someone had said.

"Fucking hot, yeah" Wynonna corrected me. I frowned instantly and turned my head to her in surprise. "I'm talking about Beth, calm your tits" she said with a snort.

"Is it me or Rosie's boobs got bigger ?" Willa suddenly said, taking the bottle of Whiskey behind us and drinking directly at it.

"Yeah, i know ! I was wondering the same thing earlier" Wynonna agreed, reaching for the bottle. "Not that i complain."

I lifted my eyebrows and swallowed. Of course those two sex maniac would noticed that. "Stop staring at her boobs, Guys. It's creepy."

"Like you never look at them" Willa snickered, reaching for another cheese stick.

"Yeah, i'm even sure you already slept with her" Wynonna remarked, looking at me with a smirk.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "She's with Ryan, dumbass."

"And ? Maybe Ryan even joined both of you" she suggested, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Willa immediately gasped, looking at me with wide eyes. "You would have tell us if it had happened, uh ?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Except that it never happened and it never will."

Alright, so i admit i had already kissed Rosie once or twice during parties and the idea of a threesome had already crossed our mind, to the three of us. But to be clear, just to fool around. Nothing more. Though after reflexion, we always thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. And i really thought now we had taken the right decision. There were some lines not to cross and i sincerely think this one was among them.

"You know, if i was into girls, i wonder which one i'd choose between Rosie, Nicole and Beth" Willa let out, sounding really thoughtful. Wynonna and me both turned our heads to her and lifted our eyebrows. "What ?" she asked, looking at us with a shrug. "I might be straight but i have eyes. And a girl can fantasize."

I snorted and cocked an eyebrow teasingly. "'Does Bobo know you're fantazing about girls ?"

"Shut it" she chuckled, leaning over Wynonna before slapping my cheek with her sticky cheese string.

"Ew, move !" i exclaimed through my laughter. I pushed her away and swiftly grabbed one of Wynonna's hand to wipe my cheek clean.

"Hey !" Wynonna protested right away, yanking her hand back with a grimace.

"You're both so dramatic" Willa let out with an amused eyeroll. "I'm not sick."

"Yeah, but we don't know where's your mouth goes" i retorted teasingly.

"Easy" Wynonna answered right away with a smirk. "Around Bobo's dick."

"Mmh, sure did" Willa answered cheekily, glancing at Bobo through the windows with a grin. "Shit !"

"What ?"

Wynonna and I looked at the windows too and soon stopped to laugh as we noticed everybody had ceased to talk and were now staring at us in with great entertainment.

The three of us seemed to have the same idea as we quickly jumped off the counter and hid under the windows as fast as possible.

Not that it was that useful knowing they had already spotted us... and probably heard us.

Oh dear God.

"Why are we hiding exactly ?" Willa murmured with a frown.

"I don't really know" Wynonna admitted in a whisper. "It just felt like it was the right thing to do."

"And why are we whispering ?" i added, talking quietly too.

"For fuck's sake, stop asking me questions !" Wynonna whispered-yelled with a glare. "I don't fucking know !"

"You Guys are cute" we suddenly heard Beth's voice from the other side of the windows.

Wynonna froze and looked at us with big eyes, the panick from earlier returning into her eyes. Willa and I both snorted as she slowly lifted her head up to look at Beth. "Hey."

She chuckled adorably and leaned against the windows frame with playful eyes. "When you're done hiding with your sisters, maybe we could go dancing ?"

"I wasn't hiding" she mumbled with a blush, raising up.

I snickered along Willa and stumbled up too, dragging my sister with me. "Excuse her, she just wanted to tell us how much she _loved_ spending time with you" i said with a large grin, wrapping an arm around Nonna's shoulders.

Wynonna looked at me with a murderous glare as Beth raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Really ?"

"Mmh" Willa confirmed with a devious smile, starting to smooth Wynonna's hair playfully. "She's just too shy to tell you she likes you."

Wynonna chuckled nervously and shook her head, pushing me away and spatting Willa's hand annoyingly. "Don't listen to them, they're shitting you. They're just a bunch of drunk assholes."

"Oh so you don't like me ?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Wynonna looked at her with an amused sigh and began to flash her a shy smile. "Of course, i do. We both know that."

Holy shit, she was so, so smitten. If i wasn't sounding awfuly ridiculous while doing that sound, i would totally mimicked a whip sound right now.

"We're going to leave you now" Willa whispered loudly, before grabbing my hand and leading me outside the room.

We closed the door behind us while giggling like two schoolgirls and slowly started to make our way outside the house to join the others. I was saying slowly cause i was finally feeling the effect of the Tequila in my body and it was getting quite complicated to walk properly. Especially with a tipsy Willa next to me too.

"Stop pushing me" she giggled, shoving me a bit aside but quickly gripping my arm when we both realized i was losing my balance and was about to crash down.

We both miserably failed to stay up and fell, collapsing with some chairs on our way down. We began to laugh like two maniacs and rolled on our backs, apparently too amused to even consider standing up for the moment.

"Are you ok ?" Nicole asked mockingly as she appeared above us with Bobo by her side.

"Baby !" i cheered, holding my arms up to her. "Kiss kiss."

She laughed softly and kneeled before me along Bobo.

"I think some people definitely drank a little too much" he chuckled, softly rolling Willa up. "Are you ok, Darling ?"

"Mmh mmh" she giggled with a nod. "Just a bit tipsy."

"Just a bit" i hummed, rolling up too and cupping Nicole's face with a pout. "I searched for you all night long."

"And you finally found me" she smiled, kissing the palm of my right hand. "Are you able to get up ?"

I giggled and nodded with an eyeroll. "Yes, i'm not that drunk."

"Alright, then. Come on." She helped me to stand up and smoothed my hair with an amused smile on her lips. "Maybe we should drink some water for now, ok ?"

"You're the boss" i answered with a sultry look, toying with the knot of her tshirt. "Haught-stuff."

Oh, oh. Looks like i was getting into my horny stage of drunk.

She snickered and arched an eyebrow. "Definitely water for you."

I giggled and bit my lips, running my fingers upon her chest. "You know, drunk or not i will eventually get you all naked tonight."

"Oh i have absolute no doubt about this" she laughed softly, grabbing my hand and kissing the knuckles. "But for now, we are surrounded by people and we're going to stay PG 13 ok ?"

"PG what ?" i smiled innocently, my hands already sliding around her waist and niching into the back pockets of her jeans. "I'm sorry i don't speak that language."

If she thought i was going to stay well-behaved, she was absolutely wrong. I had already spent a huge part of the evening trying to control myself around her, now i was totally drunk i wasn't going to resist the temptation. Blame on the alcohol !

She chuckled and cupped my cheeks tenderly. "Stop" she whispered, her lips gently brushing mine.

"I'm not doing anything" i grinned, leaning in to kiss her. She quickly pulled back though and watched me with playfulness. I chuckled and tried again but failed once more. "Stop !"

"No" she laughed, still pulling her head back as i desperately tried to kiss her.

I laughed and rose my hands up around her neck to immobilize her but she escaped from my grip and stepped back. "Nicole Haught, give me a kiss right now !"

"Or what ?" she asked, daring to look at me provocatively.

I squinted my eyes and huffed after a short moment. "Whatever."

Between you and i, it was just a ruse. Because i was simply a genius and i'd just had the idea of the year. Well, idea of the night at least. But for that i needed to make her believe i was pissed off so she could not guess what i had behind my mind...

She looked at me unsure for a moment and snickered when i feigned to be mad and walked towards the group with my arms crossed against my chest.

"You're such a bad comedian, you know that ?" she mocked, following me.

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent a smile and ignored her, slowly walking around the pool. She snorted and caught my hand but i quickly yanked it away and pushed her backwards into the pool the second after.

Here was my devious and amazing plan.

But it unfortunately turned out into a terrible one.

Cause, of course i had forgotten how Nicole's reflexes were such on point ! And being too drunk to keep a good balance and too slow to react, she managed to get me with her in the pool by quickly grabbing my wrist and dragging me with her.

And believe me, if i wasn't sober before i was now !

"Oh my fucking God" i yelled as soon as i emerged to the surface. "It's fucking cold !"

Nicole followed soon and immediately laughed, splashing some water at my face. "You bitch !"

I giggled proudly and swam towards the edge. I needed to get out ASAP, i was freezing my ass off. "Next time you'll think twice before refusing my kisses." I started to lift myself up to the edge but she quickly caught my hips and pulled me back into the pool. "Nicole !"

She chuckled and threw me further into the pool, like i was weighing absolutely nothing. I quickly pulled my head back up from the water and noticed she was already standing up at the edge of the pool, looking at me with pure mirth while ruffling her wet hair.

"You're ok babe ?"

I pushed my hair away from my face and glared playfully at her as i swam back to the edge. "Shut up." I climbed the edge, this time without incident and looked at her with a fake annoyance. "If i'm getting sick, i'll blame your ass."

"You're the one who pushed me in the pool" she remembered me in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the trunk where i knew we could find some towels. "Here" i said, wrapping one around her. She smiled and did the same thing for me as we both shivered from cold. "Come on, we'll get some dry clothes."

We made our way inside and quickly reached Willa's room upstairs, ignoring the amused and questionning looks from the guests on our way.

"Strip, woman" i ordered Nicole as soon as i closed the door.

She chuckled and started to remove her clothes. "So romantic."

I giggled and looked at her playfully as i stripped down too. "And yet, i'm sure you're turned on."

She snickered and threw her bra at me. "Believe me, i'm mostly cold right now."

"I know a few way to warm up" i suggested with a grin, sauntering towards her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and brought our bare bodies together. "If you know what i mean."

"We're in your sister's room, Waves" she sighed in amusement as her hands still ran down my back.

"And ?" i smirked, shivering but definitely not from the cold anymore. "She doesn't have to know." And she will never know or she would surely kill me. I nipped at my lips and stared at her with desire. "Come on, we're young and naked and surely excited. And it's our engagement party after all."

She chuckled softly and locked her eyes with mine, her hands softly travelling down my backside. "You are so incorrigible, Mrs Earp."

I hummed, rubbing our noses together. "And you are so desirable, Mrs Haught."

She smirked and grazed her lips over mine. "Yeah ?"

"Mmh, mmh" i hummed, catching her bottow lip with my teeth as i slid my hands into her hair. "And i'm about to do something about that."

She watched me with dark eyes and grinned. "Care to show me ?"

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

"I have an appointment with Mrs Thomas scheduled for tomorrow" Nicole told me as we dressed back with a mix of Willa and Bobo's clothes. "She called me this afternoon and asked me when we could meet to discuss about a few things and sign my contract. And since i told her i was spending the weekend in the city, we agreed to meet tomorrow afternoon."

I grinned and tilted my head from side to side with enthusiasm. "Alright."

"What ?" she chuckled with a confused look.

"Nothing" i shrugged with a beaming smile. "I'm just happy cause if you're talking about signing contract, it means you're starting soon and that you'll soon be here with us."

"It's true and i can't wait" she grinned, walking towards me. "Just a few more weeks." She gave me a soft kiss and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You didn't tell me yet how did it go with your parents."

I puffed my cheeks and shrugged slightly. "Well, my mom is not really happy about the idea of us marrying so young and so soon. And my dad didn't say he was against it but he didn't seem that happy too."

Not that it was that surprising.

"I'm sorry" she said, gently grabbing my hand and drawing me on her laps.

"It's okay, i knew it would be that way." I wrapped my arms around her neck and rested the side of my head against hers. "But i told them it would be better to talk more about it all the four of us tomorrow when i'll come back from work, if that alright with you."

"Of course it is." She dropped a soft kiss on my cheek. "We're in this together."

I bit my lips and nodded, turning my eyes on hers. "You know, i told my mom we've never been as strong as we were right now. And now i think about it, it never felt so true."

She hummed and locked some of my hair behind my ear. "You're absolutely right." We both stared at each other in silence until her lips started to curl up in a tender smile. "Thank you" she added in a whisper.

I frowned a little and smiled curiously. "About what ?"

"For giving me another chance to prove to you we could make it. It seems like you finally stopped to be afraid of us, of what we could truly live together and i think this is a huge step for our couple. It looks like you finally believe in us."

"I always believed in us, Nicole" i murmured with a sigh. "I was just too afraid and not ready to accept our love. But it's over now, i'm done with my shits. And since, we're getting grateful right now..." I smiled and brushed her cheek. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I know i'm not really easy to handle sometimes... So, thank you."

She slowly nodded and tilted her head on the side. "You know i-"

The door suddenly opened, startling the both of us and causing Nicole to stop talking.

Ok, i really needed to make something like a presentation or anything to talk about the concept of knocking and asking permission before entering somewhere to my whole entourage.

"Here you are" my mom scolded with a sleepy Grace's snuggled in her arms. "I was looking for you everywhere."

I frowned and quickly stood up along Nicole before walking to them. "Something's wrong ?" i enquired, taking Grace into my arms.

"You're alright, Sweetie ?" Nicole instantly asked to Grace, gently brushing her hair back.

She nodded and buried her face into my neck, her eyes slowly closing. "Mmh, mmh."

"She obviously wants to sleep" my mom answered slightly patronizingly. "I know you both seem to be too preoccupied right now to care about her, but i think you should take her home. It's already past midnight and she's only four years old. I don't think it's really reasonable to keep her awake for that late in the first place. It would be better for her to be in her bed right now."

I clenched my jaws and tried my best not to snap at her. She was definitely playing with my nerves tonight.

"We were about to go" Nicole announced, bringing a hand into my back and gently pushing me forward.

"No, we weren't" i disagreed, refusing to move as i looked at my mom coldly.

"Waves" Nicole sighed.

I swallowed and kissed Grace's forehead before turning to Nicole. "Can you take her in Hayden and Luke's room, please ? There is a bed ready for her. Because yes, mom" i said through gritted teeth, turning my attention towards her. "I planned a bed for Grace so she doesn't have to wait for us to come home to be able to sleep. See, it seems like i'm not that irresponsible after all." I turned my head back to Nicole and swallowed. "Can you take her, please ? I need a word with my mom."

She looked at me unsure and carefully picked Grace into her arms. "Are you sure ?"

"Yes, i won't be long" i reassured her.

"Alright."

I waited for her to leave the room and glared at my mom with a tight jaws. "Ok, what's the matter with you tonight ?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmh, yup, there's definitely a serious talk on its way ! Haha, i hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading :) See you next time with a chapter from Nicole's POV... ;)


	19. Chill In The Air - Amos Lee

  
_**Nicole - POV :** _

 

"Here you go" i whispered, gently pulling the cover over Grace's body.

She hummed sleepily and slowly rolled on her side, snuggling further into the covers with her eyes closed. "'Mmthanks."

I chuckled softly at her mumbling and leaned over her to drop a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie."

I raised up and walked back into the hallway, letting the door slightly open behind me before making my way back to Willa's room.

Truthfully, i was kind of torn up right now. A huge part of me was craving to go back inside the room and make sure Waverly was alright, but another wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. I wasn't stupid, i knew Waverly had asked me to take care of Grace to give them some privacy. So i guess it meant this conversation was between Waves and her mother, and i didn't know then if my presence would be that appreciated or not.

I guess the wiser decision was to decide against it.

I looked over to the not so complete closed door and started to walk past it unwillingly, but i slowly came to a halt when i accidentally heard Michelle's condescending words.

"I just observed that i had to look after my grand daughter all night long because you were too busy drinking and fooling around to do it yourself."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise and silently stepped closer to the door to hear more properly.

Yes, i was aware it was eavedropping... And i was a bit ashamed knowing that in normal time i was absolutely against it. But it was concerning Waverly here. And when it came to her, sadly, all my rules and principles were shattering into pieces.

Waverly scoffed. "This a party, mom. My engagement party. What are you expecting from me ?! Of course i'm enjoying myself, this is the actual purpose of this night. Plus, Grace's not a baby anymore. She's almost 5 and she doesn't need someone to be on her back all the time. And from what i've seen during the night when i made sure she was alright, cause yes i did in spite of what you seem to say, she was perfectly fine and looked over the moon dancing and playing with her cousins. And since i'm talking about the twins, why you're not also lecturing Willa right now, uh ? From what i've seen she's also partying and you don't give her shits about Luke and Hayden still being awake right now."

I chewed my lips thoughtfully and leaned a bit over the door, quickly catching a sight of Waverly looking at her mom for the least pissed off.

"It's not the same, Waverly. I've seen Robert regularly checking on the boys. But i can't say the same about you or Ryan."

Waverly looked back to her mom with a clenched jaw, shortly shaking her head. "You know what mom, we're going to stop beating around the bush here and you're going to tell me what's really going on. I know you, and you keep making comments about me and Grace since the start of the night, and it's actually not the first time that it happens over the years, so there is evidently something that upsets you. So come on, this is finally your chance to tell me."

I frowned and watched Waverly carefully. I was honestly confused about all of this. I'd thought it was going well between Michelle and Waverly concerning Grace but i was apparently wrong.

"Waverly-"

"No tell me, mom. Because given to your diverse accusations over the time, it's perfectly clear to me that something really bothers you and i want to clear the air once and for all."

"Alright" Michelle finally agreed with a heavy sigh. "But first, you need to know that i never said anything before cause your father and I are disagree on the matter and he seems to think it's not my place to say something about it. But i'm getting honestly worried about my grand daughter's well-being and i think you finally need to hear the truth cause it can't keep this way." She took a deep breath as i frowned curiously. What's the hell was she talking about ? "Look Waverly, i am not questionning the love you and Ryan have for Grace, cause i know you deeply love her, but i am concerned about her emotional stability and right development. What i try to say is that a kid needs rules and a solid environment with stability to grow up properly, and i don't think you and Ryan are really good at providing that for her."

I raised my eyebrows once again taken aback by Michelle's harsh words and immediately glanced at Waverly who was now staring at her mother with a mix of shock and hurt. I swallowed and felt my heart breaking at this sight. Grace was undoubtly Waverly's weak spot, so getting this remark, especially coming from her own mother, was certainly really hard to take.

And i could definitely not stay hidden and silent anymore after hearing that.

I finally pushed the door wide open and crossed the room towards Waverly as quickly as possible, not really caring about my own rudeness right now. Waves watched me with blurry eyes, looking a bit startled but swiftly stepped into my outstretched arms when i reached her. I closed them back around her and pulled her closer to me as i dropped a soft kiss on her forehead, before turning my head towards my mother in law.

"With all due respect Michelle, i think you're absolutely wrong."

I felt Wave's arms tightening around me as her mother looked at me without really bothering to hide the irritation and disapproval on her face. I didn't flinch though -even if i admit she looked impressive- and looked back at her with a straight and serious expression.

I knew i wasn't in the court right now, but it felt like i was going to defend a case here and i couldn't help but take my attorney posture.

"I am sincerely curious on what your allegations are based on, you know" i continued, slightly wincing at my choice of words. It was sounding awfully pompous and too professional for this kind of argument but i apparently wasn't able to help myself. Blame professional automatism on that one. "Because from what i had the occasion to witness during the past few months, Grace looks perfectly fine, stable and happy. I think we are all agree here to knowledge the situation is not the easiest one considering the fact that Waverly and Ryan are only 24 and are not a couple. And yet, they, along Rosie who is in my opinion also important here, are doing a remarkable job at raising Grace. They are loving, patient, understanding but also firm when it's required and i can assure you that they are deeply concerned about the education and well development of their daughter. Of course, sometimes they might do some mistakes but they're still learning. And correct me if i'm wrong, i don't think we born naturally perfect. Especially at being parents which genuinely looks complex and demanding most of the time." I took a deep breath and held Michelle's stern look. "Look, i understand you might feel worried about your grand daughter's happiness and environment but i can tell you right away that it's utterly unnecessary. I had the chance to spend enough time with all of them to tell you that you don't need to requestion Waverly, Ryan and Rosie's abilities at raising Grace properly. And i think a lot of people would agree with me on that point."

Here, i was done. And i sincerely believed in everything i had claimed. The three of them were doing an amazing job and we had to give them credits more than anything.

Hopefully, it was going to help Michelle to soothe her worries and cut Waves some slack.

Waverly lifted a hand on my cheek and drew my head down to look at her. She smiled up at me with overwhelmed eyes and bit her lips. "Thank you."

I grinned softly at her and was about to answer her when Michelle beat me.

"I admit your speech worthy of a lawyer is quite convincing Nicole and i am hardly surprised to see you still fly to Waverly's rescue, even after all these years. But from what i recall you're not a mother and you don't have any idea how raising a child. Besides, you just got into Grace's life, therefore your opinion is only based on what you've seen for the past few months. So i don't think you're really at the right place to argue with me here."

I held back a sneer and rolled my eyes. Apparently i could forget about my hopes.

Waverly snorted and shook her head, quickly looking back at her. "You know mom, you have some real nerves to say that considering you only see Grace once in a while and doesn't really know how we take care of her in a daily basis. And for the record, Nicole is actually more present in Grace's life than you, so you can keep that remark to yourself." She stepped back from my embrace but reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. "Now i would like you to explain to me why you're so convinced we're doing a poor job with Ryan and Rosie."

"I didn't say you were doing a poor job" she sighed with a small headshake. "I just think the choices you make to raise her are not always the right ones. As for instance, involving Rosita in the parenting. I have nothing against this girl but she's not Grace's mom. You are. And i think involving her so much and letting Grace calling her "mommy" is a mistake. She needs to understand she only has one mother. Not as many as she wants to. And i am afraid it might be confusing for her. Not talking that now Nicole is here as well..."

I gave her a not so friendly stare and chuckled humorlessly. "What's that supposed to mean exactly ?"

Waves squeezed my hand and talked before her mother could answer me. "Yes, i am Grace's mother and nothing will never change that. But Rosita's also been here almost from the start. She helps us with Ryan and is as important in Grace's life than we both are. So yes, maybe she's not her biological mother like i am but i have absolutely no issue to accept the fact she's also a mother and a role model for Grace. And if Grace decides to consider someone like Rosie as her second mom, i am fully okay with that. As i also am if she one day decides to consider Nicole as her mom too." I smiled and looked at Waverly with a fluttering stomach just at the idea. "Grace is big enough to understand the difference between all of us. And don't worry, the three of us already conferred with each other and talked with Grace about it as soon as she started to call Rosie that way."

She looked at her with lifted eyebrows and shook her head. "I still sincerely doubt it's a good thing. She needs a real safe family with true and solid foundations. What if Ryan and Rosita decide to break up ? Grace is not going to understand why Rosita is not here anymore. She needs to understand it's just her father's girlfriend, not her mother. Everybody need to keep their own place."

Waverly pushed a sigh of frustration and clenched her jaw. "Ok, i know you never really held Rosie into your heart for whatever reasons, you made it perfectly clear by now, but it's getting ridiculous here. First, i am truly certained that no matter what happens between Ryan and Rosie, she'll continue to be here for Grace just as before. She deeply cares and loves her like her own daughter, splitting with Ryan won't change a thing about that. And secondly, in spite of what you may think, Grace has a solid and loving family. Yes, maybe it's not a traditional one like we're used to see everywhere, but believe me the family we built all together is full of love and Grace is safe and happy in it."

"Do you really think she's that happy to spend more time with strangers than with her own mother and father ?" she retorted with raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about ?" Waverly enquired in confusion as i frowned, not really getting her point either.

"All i'm saying is that you and Ryan are a lot absent and Grace is often left alone."

Oh boy, it was getting worse and worse.

"I think you're going way too far here, Michelle" i chimed in with a headshake. "You can't blame Waverly and Ryan for being held up. We both know if they're not often present it's because they're working a lot to actually being able to provide for their daughter. And here's another proof that they do their best as parents. And i don't think i'm wong when i say that if they had the choice, they would obviously spend more time with Grace than working all the time."

"Exactly" Waverly nodded firmly. "And Grace is not left alone, even less with strangers. Ryan and I have the chance to be surrounded by amazing people who genuinely care for her and that we can trust to take care of her while we're at work. And i can assure you that she's the first one happy to be with them. And believe it or not, but Ryan and I do actually our best to spend as much time as possible with her."

"Oh, i wouldn't say that if i were you knowing you left her for almost a week to spend time with Nicole thousand miles away" she fired back with a disapproving look.

Dear God, i had honestly never wanted to strangle someone as much as i wanted to right now.

Well, all considered, maybe it was a tie with Shae.

"Are you serious telling me that ?" Waverly asked in disbielief. "Yes, i took some vacations away with Nicole and you can call me all selfish as you want to, i won't apologize about it. Don't count on me for that. Because guess what mom ? I might be mother yes, and i love my daughter more than anything in this world, but i am also a woman who has the right to take some time for her once in a while. And before leaving, i made sure Grace was ok with me going away for a few days. And yes, ok i left more than i had first planned, but it was for a good reason. Something came up and i wanted to be here for Nicole. But i still took the time to explain to Grace why i would come back a little later and she understood without any problem."

"So you're telling me you put Nicole before your own daughter ?" she retorted with eyes full of judgement.

"What ?" Waverly stared at her speechless.

I sneered, unable to retain my annoyance anymore. It was becoming so ridiculous and we were absolutely getting nowhere here.

"She didn't say that" i snapped with exasperation. "But you know what Michelle, i think this conversation is totally useless considering you are stubborn and have your own believes and it doesn't feel like you really want to discuss about it and listen to what we have to tell you. So i don't know what you think about it, Waverly" i said, turning my head towards her for confirmation. "But i think it's better if we stop this attempt of conversation here for tonight."

She looked at me with an approving nod and turned her attention on her mom. "Nicole is right. I heard what you have to say and you heard my answers. Now it's clear we don't see eye to eye and it's sad, but i am the mother of Grace and i'll do what i think it's the best for my own daughter." She started to walk towards the door, dragging me with her but turned suddenly back at the doorway. "Thanks for ruining my engagement party by the way."

With that she dropped my hand and began to rush towards Luke and Hayden's bedroom without a word. I looked at her unsure and followed her, quickly catching her back before she could enter the other room.

"Hey, stop for a second" i told her with a soft voice as i grabbed her hand.

She turned around to face me and quietly stared at me with her eyes full of tears. "I can't believe she's saying that" she whispered with a trembling voice.

I swallowed and gently brushed away the single tear that was running down her cheek.

Seeing her so hurt and feeling so powerless about this was just killing me. Arguing with your own parents was most of the time hard to take and what Michelle had said to Waverly here had been pretty tough to hear, even for me who wasn't her own daughter. But Waverly had done an impressive job at remaining calm and composed in front of her mother's accusations. She had given solid and truthful answers. She had sounded absolutely honest and sure about herself.

Though, even if she knew her mother's worries weren't valid, it didn't mean she wasn't hurt by her mother's criticism. And her reaction right now was giving me the confirmation...

She started to shake her head and suddenly stepped towards me, closing the distance between us. As soon as she collapsed against me, she broke down. Her whole body began to shake under the sob as she buried her face into my neck, her hands both grabbing a fist of my shirt.

"Take us home, please" she choked up.

I nodded and held her tightly in my arms, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

After coming back from the party last night, i had spent a large part of the night trying to comfort Waverly who had been for the least shook up. I had stayed awake until i had been sure she had fallen alseep and had eventually drifted off as well.

But now i was awake, and she was nowhere to be found...

I pouted slightly as i stretched my arms and legs and rolled around in the bed, quickly moving to her side. I buried my face into her pillow and curled my lips up happily when the mixed of her perfume and the smell of her shampoo tickled my nostrils.

She had definitely the best smell in the whole word.

I slowly fluttered my eyes opened and noticed a small folded paper right next to my head. I frowned, swiftly catching it and grinned softly when i opened it and immediately recognized Waverly's childish handwritting.

It hadn't changed since sixth grade.

 

_Hello Goddess,_

_If you read that letter, it means you're finally awake and that i am probably already at work. Believe me, the burning desire to kiss your perfect face and adorable lips was hard to resist to, but i still found the strength to stop myself and let you sleep peacefully. Because sometimes (ok, no that often), i can show some self control. But mostly, because you've been absolutely amazing with me last night and you deserved to have as much sleep as you'd like to._

_Thank you by the way. You've been perfect. As always._

_Grace is already up and has eaten her breakfast. She's probably watching TV or playing in her room by now (depends on when you're waking up). Oh, and she already took her medicine, so don't need to take care of that. Wynonna's not here but we both know where she is... If you know what i mean !_

_I won't be home until 4-5 pm but Willa texted me and she'll come pick Grace to spend the afternoon with my parents and the twins._

_Have a nice day my Love,_

_Te quiero,_

_Ps: Good luck for your appointment !_

 

I tilted my head with a goofy smile at the sight of the numerous hearts drew everywhere on the note and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, lifting my eyebrows in surprise when i realized it was already past 10.30am.

No wonder why i was so rested.

I rubbed my eyes and prepared myself to get up but the door slowly squealed open. I heard some quick footsteps and chuckled softly when Grace climbed on the bed and crawled next to me excitedly.

"Finally you're awake !" she cheered, pushing my arms open and nestling against my chest.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, starting to rub some soothing circles on her back. "Hey, Monkey. Did you sleep well ?"

"Mmh, mmh" she nodded, snuggling further into my arms.

"How's your arm ?"

"Good." She looked up at me and smiled wildly, lifting her arm up. "Look what Uncle Bobo drew on my cast last night !"

I lifted my eyebrows and looked at the blue cast covered by a comic shark cartoon, wearing a Hawaiian skirt and dancing the Hula with a toothy smile on. On the left side you could also see a small group of godflishs playing a few instruments and on the other side another shark watching the dancing one with wild hearteyes.

It was beyond cute and absolutely genius for a kid. Massive applause to Robert.

I chuckled and glanced back at Grace in amusement. "Do you like sharks ?"

"I love them" she exclaimed with a beaming smile. "They're so awesome !"

I chuckled and nodded. "I agree. I love them too."

"Just like me" she grinned eagerly, quickly throwing her arms around my neck and holding me tightly.

I raised my eyebrows a bit startled by the sudden move but quickly reacted and hugged her back in adoration.

We could definitely say that nothing was more genuine and loving than a kid's hug.

"I love you" she suddenly mumbled, keeping her head buried into my neck.

I swallowed, absolutely taken aback, and fought back the tears fastly filling my eyes. She had once told me at the airport and it had already felt amazing. But here, it felt way more stonger and i was completely overwhelmed by it.

I ran a hand into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, baby."

She leaned back and looked at me with a large smile. "To the moon and back ?"

I chuckled and nodded, swallowing my emotions back. "To the moon and back. To infinity and beyond. Forever and Ever."

She beamed, cupping my cheeks with her small hands and dropped a careful kiss on my nose. "Ditto."

I melted at the gesture and pulled her back into my arms for another hug.

We cuddled for a little while until we eventually decided to leave the bed and made our way back to the kitchen, chatting animatedly about everything and anything.

"I don't understand adults sometimes..." she suddenly said as i dropped her on the countertop.

"Understand what ?" I asked in amusement, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Why adults are always tired." She widened her eyes exaggeratedly, swinging her legs in the air. "You're always yawning and telling you're tired !"

I snickered and pourred myself a coffee. Well, she wasn't really wrong on that point. "It's because we do a lot of things, i guess."

"I do a lot of things too, and i'm never tired" she commented, lifting her chin up proudly.

I chuckled and turned fully back towards her. "What's your secret ?"

She grinned and leaned her face closer to me with mischievious eyes. "I eat sweets."

"Mmmh, that's the secret" i hummed in amusement, grabbing the box of cereal on the fridge. "Does your mom know that ?"

She giggled cheekily and shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe not. But you can't tell mommy because it's our secret to Auntie Nonna and me" she hurriedly added in a breath.

I laughed and blinked, taking a bowl and filling it with cereals. Of course, Wynonna was a part of it. "I promise." She smiled satisfied and reached for my mug of coffee with interest. I looked at her entertained as she brought it to her nose and smelled it with closed eyes. "You like coffee ?"

"I love it !" She opened back her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Can i take a sip, please ?"

I snickered and blinked. "Sure. Go for it."

She beamed excitedly and took a sip with closed eyes, slowly moaning in appreciation. I chuckled for the least surprise to see a kid liking coffee so much. But after all, she was Waverly's daughter, of course she would love coffee.

"Thank you" she said, giving me back my mug. "So what are we doing today ?"

"Well, the rumors say you're going to spend the afternoon with your grandparents and cousins" i announced with a smile.

"Awesome !" she grinned, bouncing excitedly. "Are you coming with us ?"

"I can't, i'm sorry Sweetie" i apologized with a grimace. "I have something important to do this afternoon."

And i was secretely happy to have this excuse... Not that i mind to spend the afternoon with Grace, her cousins and Willa, no not at all. But knowing their parents would be here, i wasn't that enthusiastic at the idea to spend a whole afternoon with them - especially Michelle - after what had happened yesterday.

"But," i quickly added with a smile when she started to pout. "Tomorrow, your dad and me have a surprise for you."

Considering our camping trip had sadly gone out the windows, Ryan and I had still decided to plan something else for Grace. And we had eventually came up with the idea to rent a small sailboat for the day and go sailing just the three of us.

Hopefully, knowing Grace was obsessed with the sea world, she would be really excited at the idea.

For my part i totally was. It had been a while i hadn't sailed and i really loved it. Plus, i was genuinely looking forward to spend some time with Ryan and Grace. Ryan was a great and funny guy with who i really enjoyed to hang out with, and well Grace... Grace was just a ball of sunshine i absolutely adored.

She opened her eyes comically big and gasped. "Really ?!"

Ok, maybe telling to a kid that a surprise was planned for them wasn't the smartest idea of the year...

"Yup" i nodded with a grin. "But you'll have to wait tomorrow to see what i'm talking about."

"But i can't wait until tomorrow !" she protested with a frown. "Tell me !"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nope. Tomorrow. Now, come on let's get you ready."

"But Nicole" she pouted, looking at me with puppy eyes.

I winced with a groan. Damn the Earp and their freaking adorable pout !

"No, it won't work" i quickly refused, picking her back and making my way to the bathroom with her. I dropped her on the floor and kneeled down before her. "Come on, stop pouting it won't work" i told her diverted, carefully undressing her.

 

* * *

 

A bath and a few runs of _Just Dance_ later - where i had unsurpisingly discovered that Grace was as good as her mom, even with one arm down- Willa had came to fetch her niece as planned. We had quickly talked about what had happened last night but hadn't gotten too into the details given that a little someone had not so discreetly eavesdropped on us.

Like mother, like daughter. Yup, totally. Especially knowing that Waverly and Grace had the exact same way to spy on people. Which meant, utterly flagrant and beyond obvious.

But it was quite funny actually cause they really thought they were subtle when they were absolutely not. It was cute.

Willa had still told me though that she would try to speak to her mother and reason her with the help of Wynonna. As for me, i had decided to take advantage of my free time and was now on my way to the restaurant Waverly worked, hoping to catch her during her break before having to leave for my appointment.

I arrived before the large building and instantly smiled, unable not to feel a bit moved by the memory held by this place.

I hadn't returned here since the day i had seen Waverly again. And the least we could say, a lot had happened since then. Not only i had found back the love of my life, i had also won a family. And i wasn't speaking only about Waverly and Grace, but also everybody around. From her sisters, to Ryan and Rosie, Robert, Jeremy and Robin, the twins... They were all amazing people, and i was sincerely happy to be a part of this family. They had all accepted me with arms wide open and i was really thankful for it.

Besides, i finally remembered what it was like to have a private life, not related only to work.

Don't get me wrong, i still loved my job. Nothing would change that. But now i had also a loving home to return to at the end of the day and i really wanted to work on spending less time at my office and more time with the people i loved.

I walked around the building to see if Waverly was here, but no such luck for me. It was desert, except for a tall blonde man in an uniform, leaning against a wall with a cigarette hanging on his mouth.

"Hello" i greeted him, guessing he was probably working here too.

He turned his head towards me and smirked right away. "Hello, there" he answered with a flirty tone.

I held back a grimace and nodded towards his uniform. "Are you working here ?"

"Seems like it." He threw his cigarette away, before pushing himself from the wall and walking towards me in, what i guess, was supposed to be an attractive way. "I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt. Nice to meet you" he introduced himself, smiling at me with a wink. "What a beautiful girl like you do all alone here ?"

I had to admit that he was not so bad if you were into the typical californian surfer type. And male, of course. But the poor guy was hitting on the wrong girl here...

"Nicole" i replied with a stiff smile, ignoring his last statement. "Do you know when Waverly's break is ?"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and lifted his chin up. "And you are ?"

"Her fiancé" i smiled pointedly, tilting my head to the side.

Gosh, it was always feeling so good to say this.

"Oh man, you're Waverly's girlfriend !" he exclaimed. "So sorry, bro !" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Damn, you're tall !"

I cringed and looked at his arm, not really liking his sudden proximity. "Yeah, i know."

"And hot."

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him, raising my eyebrows when he started to grin stupidly. "What ?"

He continued to grin and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Waverly, uh. I totally got you bro. She's quite the catch. If i didn't like the ladies as much as i do, i would have for sure tried something more than hooking up with her. But i'm a free spirit, i don't do engagement" he shrugged, running a hand into his hair and pulling it up. "It would be a waste."

I stared at him with a frown and locked my jaws, replaying in my head what he had just said.

So, he was basically telling me he and Waves had had sex together...

My dislike for that jerk was certainly jumping to an all other level.

"So i guess you want to see her ?" he asked with a smile, looking totally oblivious of my irritation.

"Yes."

"Ok, stay here. I'm going to see when she takes her break." He leered at my body shamelessly with a smirk, then winked and jogged back to the door.

I glared at him disgusted and took a sit on a small wall next to me. Now i was thinking about it, it wasn't that a surprise that Waverly had slept with this guy. He was absolutely like the guys she used to date in school.

"Nicole ?" I turned my attention to the door and smiled right away when i noticed Waverly walking towards me with a huge grin on. "What are you doing here ?"

"I just wanted to see you a little bit." I parted my legs when she slid between them and wrapped my arms around her waist as she cupped my face in her hands. "How are you feeling ?"

She shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. "Better now you're here" she smiled against my lips before dropping another kiss on my nose. "You're the perfect distraction for my break."

I grinned and softly dragged her down on my laps. "How long do you have ?"

"15 minutes" she said, looping one of her arm around my neck. "It wasn't my break yet, but when Matthew told me you were waiting for me i changed it with Jake." I stiffened at the name and nodded. She looked at me with knitted eyebrows and tilted her head. "Something's wrong ?"

"I just have the pleasure to meet that Matthew" i told her, looking at her with a sarcastic smile.

She started to chuckle and lifted her eyebrows up and down. "Yeah, he's something else, uh ? But he's nice. Just a bit too over himself sometimes. But he's not that bad."

I snorted. "I guess you're right. I trust you wouldn't sleep with him if he was a complete jerk."

Alright, i knew it wasn't fair for me to be bitter about their little adventure knowing we weren't back together yet - heck, we weren't even in each other life anymore at that time and it was a little hypocrite of me since i had been myself with Shae- but it was still upsetting me. I wasn't a jealous person, but when it came to Waverly, unfortunately, i didn't like to imagine her with someone else.

She raised her eyebrows startled and looked at me closely. "Okay. First, what makes you think i slept with him ?"

"He told me, Waves" i answered right back with a pointed look.

She scrunched her nose up and straightened up. "Shit, um okay, let's admit we slept together a few times. It happened when i first started working here, so that means years ago and it was just quickies in the supply or staff room. It was just to scratch an itch. I don't even think we ever did it somewhere else than here" she said, lifting her eyes thoughtfully and pursing her lips. "Oh, maybe we also did it in his car actually..."

I winced, watching her with pinched lips. "It wasn't really necessary for me to hear that much, babe."

She giggled and brushed my cheek. "Sorry. I just want you to realize it was just sex, nothing else. He doesn't even know Grace, so that shows how little we're closed. I swear you don't need to worry."

"I know." I smiled a little, still appreciating her attempt to clear the water, and stroke the side of her thigh. "You know, it had been a while a guy hadn't hit on me."

She laughed and shook her head with an eyeroll. "Of course, he did." She shifted on me and threw both of her legs on each side of my hips to straddle me. "How did it feel ?" she whispered with a teasing grin as she brushed our lips together.

I pulled a face and kissed her softly. "Bad. He's not really my type."

"Unlike me" she smirked cockily as she slightly pulled back. "Who is totally your type, right ?"

I chuckled and stared at her, completely mesmerized by her pure beauty. Oh yes, she was definitely my type. "You have absolute no idea."

She beamed brightly and pulled me into a fervent kiss, her hands finding their way into my hair. "Good answer."

I grinned and locked some hair behind her ear. "Guess what ?"

"You love me ?" she answered, tilting her head to the side with a cute smile.

I snickered and playfully shrugged one shoulder. "Meh."

She gasped and punched my upper arm with narrowed eyes. "You bitch."

I grinned toothily and brought my hands on her face. "Of course, i love you Stupido. But what i wanted to tell you is that Ryan found a boat for tomorrow. So the surprise is definitely on."

"Oh that's awesome" she beamed eagerly. "Grace's going to have a blast. Thank you for doing that."

"My pleasure." I stared at her with a soft gaze and brushed my thumb along her cheekbone. "You know, i was deeply serious last night. You guys do an amazing job with Grace. You don't need to doubt about it."

She inhaled deeply and buried her head into my neck. "Thank you."

I dropped my cheek on the side of her head and closed my eyes as i wrapped her in an embrace. "Maybe you should talk with your dad about that too, don't you think ?"

"It's planned. We need to discuss about the marriage at dinner tonight, remember ? And i'm pretty sure the conversation from last night will eventually come back on the table."

Oh shit, i had totally forgotten we had planned to dinner with them tonight. Let's hope it would go smoothly without another argument...

"Will Wynonna and Willa be here ?" i asked, really wishing they would.

Sure, i was there for Waverly no matter what, but i also knew the support of her sisters was really important and represented a real strength for her.

"Yes." She lifted her head back up and looked at me with a small smile. "How are you feeling about your appointment ?"

"Excited" i responded with a grin. "It's getting real."

Just a few more weeks and i was finally moving here. And i was honestly counting the days. I hadn't confessed it to Waverly or anyone else for that matter, because, well, i was a little embarrassed about it, but i had spent a whole night the other day making a calendar with the number of days that were remaining before my moving. It was hanging on the door of my fridge, surrounded by the different loving notes Waverly had left me when she had helped me to move in in my new studio, and i was crossing every single day with a large red cross.

I know, it was completely lame... But guess i was that of a lovesick idiot.

She smiled at me with loving eyes and ran her thumb over my lips. "Sometimes, i can't understand how i managed to live ten years without you."

"Tell me about it." I pulled her closer and rubbed our noses together. "But guess at the end, it turned out to be for the best. You got Grace."

"Yes" she agreed happily. "It's true."

"Earp !" someone suddenly yelled. "Time's up."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Coming !" She looked back at me and wrinkled her nose. "You heard the boss."

I pouted and nodded. "Good luck for the rest of your shift."

"Thanks." She kissed me one more time and raised up. "Same for your meeting."

She started to go back to the restaurant, swaying her hips way too suggestively to be natural but still in the grace only Waverly could come up with.

I obviously followed her movement with my eyes because even if i hated to admit it to be, her little game was absolutely working on me.

She eventually reached the door and swiftly threw me a playful wink over her shoulder before disappearing inside. I stared at the door like an idiot for a few moment and finally woke up from my daze as i started to laugh.

Yup, i was definitely head over heels for this girl.

 

* * *

 

"Here" Mrs Thomas told me, holding me a pen as i reviewed the last line of my contract.

I smiled thankfully at her and grabbed the pen, carefully uncapping it.

This was it. Signing this contract was noting the start of a new turn into my career. Sure i was still a lawyer, but it was a new firm with new coworkers, new rules and a new panel of clients. Plus, the type of cases i was going to defend now were going to be more diversified. I wasn't going to be focus on just penal now, but open my field of actions.

And i was for the least excited about it.

I brought the nib of the pen at the end of the contract with enthusiasm and quickly put my name along my signature on the paper.

"Here" i grinned wildly as i closed back the pen and slid the contract back to her. "Thank you again for giving me this chance."

"I am the one who needs to thank you for accepting to work into our firm. It's been a while we wanted you, Mrs Haught. And we are really delighted to have you and Mrs Pressman now among our company."

I froze and lost my smile in an instant. "I beg your pardon ? Di-Did you say Mrs Pressman ? As _Shae Pressman_ ?"

"Yes" she smiled eagerly, raising up and walking to the shelves on the back of her office. "Seeing your reaction i guess you weren't aware yet. And i must say i was also really surprised when she contacted the firm to ask if we were interested to work with her as well. I hadn't really planned to add another member other than you to the firm, but i obviously couldn't pass such an occasion." She picked up one of the folder and walked back to the desk, sitting down on her chair. "Mrs Pressman is an accomplished and ruthless lawyer, a shark like we like to call in the business, and we were missing someone like her in our team. Now, with both of the best attorneys of Seattle among our workforce, i can happily say the firm has been blessed" she concluded with a soft chuckle.

I stared at her speechless, feeling my whole body boiling up. It was just a fucking joke. A big, awful and terrible joke. In all the things i had pictured concerning Shae's threats i had never, ever, imagined she could go that far. Because now, not only she was going to mess with my career but also with my whole new life here.

I took a deep breath and tried to stay as calm as possible, forcing a smile as i firmly clenched my fists under the table. "That's great, indeed."

She nodded and closed her folder back, before standing up from her chair and holding her hand to me with a bright smile. "Welcome to _Thom & Cie_, Mrs Haught."

I swallowed with a small smile and stood up as well, swiftly shaking her hand. "Thank you, Mrs Thomas."

She turned around her desk and walked me to the door. "We're keeping in touch for the definitive date of your first date, alright ?"

"Yes, absolutely. Have a nice day."

I left the office and rapidly made my way to the staircase, not feeling like waiting for the elevator. I ran the stairs down two by two, and grabbed my phone as soon as i exited the building. I looked for the name i was seeking for and pressed call the second after, quickly bringing the phone to my ear.

"What a surprise."

"What's the fuck, Shae ?!" i exclaimed, ignoring the few curious looks i earned.

"Let me guess... You heard the good news ?" she chuckled, sounding awfully proud of her.

I locked my jaws, utterly fuming. "What's wrong with you ?! Do you think it's a fucking game ? You're that pathetic to do something like that ?!"

"Oh come on, Honey. Don't be rude, would you. I warned you i would get a revenge but you decided to take my threats as a jokes. Well, you have now no one but yourself to blame for that."

"You're really insane, do you know that ?"

She sneered. "And yet you shared three years of your life with me."

"Believe me, if i knew you were that crazy and heartless i would have never lost my time with someone like you." It was crazy how you could still discover a whole new side of a person you used to know even after all these years. "What's your point Shae at doing that ? You think being here in San Diego as well, and working together, will push me to come back to you ? Or your goal is just to do everything in your power to break everything i built with Waverly without even caring to come back with me ? Come on, tell me."

"Mmh, no. It would ruin all the fun if i was telling you what i have in mind. I guess you'll have to wait and see."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I swear if you do even one thing to mess with Waverly, her daughter or the people around her, you're going to regret it."

"Do you think you're scaring me, right now ? I know you Nicole. You're incapable to do harm to someone."

"Guess, you don't know me that well."

"Mmh, then i'm looking forward to see that. Now, if you would excuse me i have a meeting. Have a nice day, Nicole. Thank you for this lovely chat. Oh, and tell Waverly i'm saying hi."

With that last line she hung up.

I stared at my phone with a deep rage and suddenly threw it against the nearest wall, pushing a cry of frustration as i started to feel the first angry tears on my cheeks.

A nightmare.

It was a fucking nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit.


End file.
